One Crystal One Tribe
by Draggy2014
Summary: Haunting visions of the dead and dying power plague the world's last Crystal Bearer. Can four tribes really live in peace or will radicals bring about a new war? This is the story of the Queen of Alfitaria's struggle to unite the world. Althea/Layle
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello, all. Before I let you get going This has NOTHING to do with my other fic. In fact the pairing here is Layle/Althea. I originally wasn't going to start posting this until my other one was done. But after finally seeing and reading someone elses take on the pair I figured I could try to boost the paring's popularity and add this slowly . Very slowly!I won't let it slow down Crystal Rule and it isn't going to be nearly as long. Anyway, here goes.

**Image: **The cover picture was made by a friend of mine well over a year ago. Since stories can have pictures now, I opted to add it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicle: The Crystal Bearers more do I make any profit off of them.

* * *

Summary: Haunting visions of the dead and dying power plague the world's last Crystal Bearer. Can four tribes really live in peace or will radicals known as the 'Lilty Nation' bring about a new war? This is the story of the Queen of Alfitaria and her struggle to unite the world, with a little help from her friends and a the pull of love.

* * *

**One Crystal One Tribe**

* * *

She was daydreaming.

Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming of the day hope would arrive. Of the day things would settle. Of the day everything would finally be 'changed'. Nearly one year ago today, people believed that change had arrived. Like a burst of lighting setting a building a blaze. The world grew dark, and the sky burned with the Crystals' light. Red for Destruction. Blue for Conquest. Green for Magic. And White for Hope.

Dreaming about that night that one Lilty tried to bring destruction to everyone. Dreaming about that night the Yuke Tribal Crystal returned. Dreaming about struggling to shield the Lilty nation from their own downfall. Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming... about hope.

About Layle.

About that white light fading as it dropped out of the sky.

Dreaming about a nightmare. A terrible change. Four tribes. Four crystals. No crystal bearers.

No Layle.

It had been, a momentous year for the fifty-first ruler of Alfitaria. She was the country's third Queen in history, and was the first to rule during a time when all tribes were 'united'. A Yuke served on her council and headed the country's magical development. A Selkie served as personal consultant. A Lilty served as High Commander. And a Clavat served as Ambassador to the people. For a year the country had flourished. The people were happy. And there was peace with their neighboring nation- New Shella.

But peace was only skin deep. Everyone knew a change this big would not go without protest. One thousand years of Lilty dominance could not easily just fade away. And there were those who made it known they felt that it should not. Radicals, vigilantes, terrorist: are what the papers called them. But they called themselves the 'Lilty Nation'. A simple and bold name. As if claiming they represented what the majority of the nation wanted.

And they claimed they wanted the Queen out.

That was what today's headline of the Alfitarian Press read 'Lilty Nation Issues Warning to Queen Althea'.

"You should stop reading that garbage," The High Commander spoke, standing and watching faithfully over her Queen. Her dark slate armor was spotless and gleamed in the room's morning light. Wearing light armor that emulated the Lilty Knights of old, it covered her legs and arms. Over the top she wore a one piece simple, red dress that stopped above her knees. A blue belt sash tied around her waist carried a long thin sword at her side, hooked in place with a demon pendant, and a twin of said pendant hung on her shoulder keeping a short white cape with black trim in place. Her shoulder length strawberry blond hair came to rest on the tips of her shoulders, falling around her in perfect place. The ends of her front locks curved inward to frame her cheeks, and the longest locks drawn back into a braid that cascaded down the center of her hair and ended in a few dangling cherry blossoms.

She stood at the far end of the Queen's Study watching her read over the paper. Or at least stare at it mindlessly while her mind combed through its thoughts. It was like this every morning there was a distressing headline. And the headlines of late where worse and worse. As the 'Nation' became more active in their attacks. It reminded her of when she first took the job as High Commander.

The then Colonel Sherry had served for three years under High Commander Jegran. She was faithful to the kingdom and it's Queen. And she was somewhat grateful the Selkie Guild Master had turned down the job. When she was first approached to serve as High Commander she jumped at the chance. Overjoyed to work for the Queen. But she quickly found that on top of acting as the head of the Lilty Army, she had to serve as a good friend behind closed doors. She would have never of known otherwise. That the bright, confident and always well-spoken Queen of Alfitaria was struggling.

"Queen Althea…If you do not respond soon I will take the paper away from you."

"I'm here, Sherry. I am here." She watched as the younger woman put the paper down and turned to her with a smile. "I am just thinking…"

"About the Crystal Bearer again?"

"No, Sherry, I do think about other things on my own…" Althea pushed the paper away and picked up her tea. "I wish you would sit."

"If I sit I will grow comfortable and we will be late. Bertalian will be quite upset if I let you be late for another practice."

"…Yes, of course." Althea sipped her tea and closed her eyes. Sherry had come to read her too well. Over the past year Althea had gathered a handful of friends to help her with the task of being Queen. Sherry was one of them. A nobleman's daughter, and a regular face around the castle, she had actually not known much about her until the past year. In addition to her there was Belle. The girl had become…A sort of unofficial informant to her. The female Selkie's often forward and spotlight stealing attitude angered most, but Althea found that Belle was always the right girl to go to for spotlight grabbing information. She also took comfort in the fact that between her and Belle, Althea was just an ordinary girl. She was the closest to her in age of her circle of friends and confidants, and she wasn't chatting about work, or leads, she was just chatting. The Selkie pointedly told her it was 'girl talk'. The casual conversations were not something she experienced with Sherry. Perhaps because the High Commander was always so serious.

Along with her, there was Bertalian. The Yuke that served on her council she had asked to start training her in ways of magic. Maybe a way to hang onto the old things she used to be able to do. She was learning white magic specifically. She wanted to regain her ability to shield…And to learn to heal others. The Yuke had come forth soon after the tribe was settled into the world and was introduced as a sibling of Amidatelion, and that was all she needed to hear to appoint Bertalian to the position.

After the Yuke was Clause. A Clavat that was her voice to the people far and wide. She would not make the mistake of keeping herself separated from the common folk. She wanted to hear what they thought long before it was printed in the tabloids. During her father's final months and his absence, she quickly learned it did no good to separate yourself from the people. No matter what the reason, grief, anger, nervousness. Not reaching out to them only made the papers print worse things about you, and painted one in a terrible light as a leader.

Her last friend, was the Selkie Guild Master, Keiss. The young man was indispensable to her. Lilties and Selkie had been at end with each other since the end of the Great War. With the Guild Master as her closest confidant, and to say the least best friend, relations overall had smoothed out. There was still some tension, but most people found their kinship, a strong sign things were changing for the better. The Queen had even framed the newspaper clipping of her shaking Keiss' hand the day he turned down being High Commander. She loved having Keiss around, when he could be there. Maybe that was because like her, he was a suddenly tossed into a position of power and they could relate on the problems of trying to unite the tribes. They could converse about politics, their people, their beliefs, and running their 'nations' and keeping tensions low. Even the Guild received threats for supporting Althea, something she regretted, but the young man told her it was nothing to fear.

Or maybe she just liked Keiss because he always had a story to share about Layle.

"It always comes to that doesn't it…" She muttered to herself.

"Your Highness?" Sherry took a step forward, "Are you alright…You're talking to yourself again."

"Ah! Yes!" Althea turned to her and smiled. "I cannot help it…It's a habit I picked up."

"You know…I never met this 'Layle' but it would seem he left you with several of his 'bad habits'."

"Oh, Sherry," The Queen stood and smoothed out the lace on her dress with a smile, "You need not worry about me. I will be just fine."

"Hmn…And I suppose, this is the part where I ask 'Why' and you will answer-"

Althea pointed to her with a smile and a wink, "-I used to be a Crystal Bearer."

* * *

Dreams are powerful things. So powerful that sometimes it's hard to tell what's real and what's fake. What's hurting and what's soothing. What's a vision or just one's own insanity.

And right now he was sure he was looking at insanity. Standing out in the snow up to his knees. Somewhere out there he could hear a Lich moving about in the storm. And not ten feet away the fire of a Behemoth as it rolled about.

Insanity. A year's worth of insanity and dreams.

Maybe this was actually a dream right now. Maybe he was back sleeping in that lodge set up for Pilgrims as they made their way up the mountain. Maybe even that was a dream. Perhaps he was further back than that. At the night of the ball. No, the day he fought Bahamut. No! The Acote! That's where he was. Sitting in the crow's nest…Telling Keiss he was bored…

That's a good place to be. It's sunny there. Warm there. He wasn't chasing the dead there.

"The dead…" The wind blew as if on cue, cutting through his thick coat. It did no good this far up the mountain. Past the church grounds and the Chocobo had long since bucked him and left. "The dead! Amidatelion!" He screamed out into the raging snow.

This is where his dream had taken him. The Yuke was standing there in his dream. Standing in the snow telling him to come here. Come here! Come there! See this! Help them! Goldenrod had been telling him to go all over for the past year. He went wherever his dreams told him to go. Not where his heart told him too. He constantly thought of home. Of his friends. Of his old life. Hell! He even thought of Belle at some point.

"Oh god…I'm thinking about her again…The cold is killing my brain…" He took a step forward. And then another. And another. And again until he heard his feet crunch something. He stopped and started to dig. If anyone out there could see him they would think he was mad. Some lone blond Clavat, digging in the snow like crazy, in a storm no less. But he heard it. Something crunched.

The snow fought him and aggravated he started hurling it, not with his hands but with his magic. Snow incased in blue light flew up into the air. Lifted by gravity it tore away from the earth, until finally he found what he had stepped on. A hand. A clockwork hand. He reached into the snow and pulled it out.

'_Come here. And take my hand, like we did on that first day.'_

"Goldenrod…" He still used the name, even if the Yuke wasn't there to hear it, "Your hand? You're old hand…" He toyed with the fingers. "What am I doing? Rebuilding you? Fighting for you? What?" He fell back into the snow.

For one year he followed his dreams. Taking him to odd places, seeing strange things. Finding remaining Crystal Bearers just as the last of their magic died out. Even encountering the infamous 'Lilty Nation' and foiling a few of their plans. It was everything he had been asked to do. Or so he thought. Can dreams really ask you to do something? Especially dreams about the dead?

Or were these visions. Every dream he had came true. So they couldn't be just dreams.

"Come here! And take my hand!" He tossed it up in the air, unconcerned his body was freezing in the snow. The hand spun upward and disappeared into the sky. He laughed at first but then realized it wasn't coming down. Where was it?

He stood up and stretched out his own hand, extending a weak gravity field to catch it. And instead he felt a pull; it jerked him upwards and forward. And he found himself racing toward a familiar looking structure just hanging in the sky. A warp point. One was still around. It yanked him upward, and he realized Amidatelion's old hand had activated it.

"Take your hand, huh! Okay!" As it sucked him in he didn't even wonder where it was taking him, or what was going to happen to him next. He had been following his dreams for a year. And ignoring his heart's desire to go home. Following the wishes of a dead friend. A vision. Trying to leave behind the old things and understand this new world.

But they were quickly coming together.

"_Come here, Layle, and take my hand." The Crystal Bearer Yuke called out to him. "The world is poised to receive a new principle. One Crystal. One Tribe. Follow me. And I will show you where."_

The warp point dumped him out into another familiar setting. He stood on a cobble-stoned platform who's center was a giant pool of water with images of the world laid out before him.

"The Edge of Oblivion…Where are you taking me, Goldenrod?" He looked down at the hand as if it could answer him. The images in the popl where shifting over and over again, setting nowhere. Jumping in could mean he would wind up anywhere. Layle stood with one hand in his pocket and one hand gripping the mechanical one. After a few seconds he looked down at it and spoke up, "Goldenrod! Where to next!" He tossed it into the pool.

It rippled and a bright light came off of it, as if to answer his question. As the light died down Alfitaria came into view, the Lilty's double crystal. The bustling city. The shuttle rushing by. All very familiar things.

But the pool kept shifting. It stopped showing places and started showing people. A strange Yuke. A female Lilty he had never seen before. Keiss. Belle. A Clavat he didn't know. And Queen Althea. And then it stopped.

It stopped on Althea.

"Follow you, huh…" Lalye stood still for a moment wondering why this is where he was being lead now, after a year of being dragged around the world. Now he was being told to go home. He stared down at the image of the Queen of Alfitaria a little bit longer contemplating how badly received he was going to be.

"I guess I won't know, until I go." He took a step back and jumped in head first. A year's worth of visions and dreams and insanity spinning through his head as he feel through time and space. Wondering if he was going mad and actually chasing the whims of the dead.

Or just chasing wild dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know what you are thinking. There are two chapters updated for this but only one for Crystal Rule? Now before we start throwing rocks, that's just because I wanted to put these parts up together and CR has like a three chapter section I want to put up together. Its still getting a second update before the week is out. I promise! Also chapter one edited for a little consistency issue I realize I had. Nothing big, just some stuff regarding the Yuke.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Every day, the Queen of Alfitaria followed a set schedule. After waking in the morning was tea and breakfast; while the High Commander gave an over view of the morning report. At this time she usually read the paper- unless said Commander hid it from her- then it was off to an hour long session with Bertalian the Yuke to undergo a magic lesson. Afterwards, she, the Commander, and her Councilmen would meet with the rest of the council to discuss the nation's affairs. Then she usually had a small lunch by herself, or if they were in town the Selkie Guild Master and his informant would join her.

And today, the two were in town. Althea had made sure to leave her schedule clear for the afternoon. It was true there were several things that needed her attention; the Second Annual Tribal Unity Ball was coming up in two weeks for one. Sherry had been insisting they go over security plans as the Lilty Nation's current threats included assassination attempts on her life, but she wouldn't have it today. Althea's mind was set on seeing Belle and Keiss. The Female Selkie had written her not two days ago and told her she had big news. True she always had 'big news', but with the fever the letter had been written in, and the excitement you could see scribbled between lines and the lack of punctuation- something had to get Belle riled up to send such a messy letter.

And it was something Althea was dying to know.

Thinking about it was distracting her from her lesson with Bertalian. So much so that she was watching the clock instead of listening to the Yuke instruct her on how to charge a magic shield properly. The Queen's mind was mulling over all the news Belle could have to share, and the more she thought about it, the more she lost track of how much energy she was putting into her shield. It slowly grew out from around her hands and extended a few feet. The Yuke watched her trying to instruct her, but quickly realized those words were falling on deaf ears.

"Your Majesty," Bertalian called to her as the shield grew to match the size of her body. "Your Majesty…" Again, the please went ignored. Now the little sphere was double in size. "Queen Althea!" Bertalian extended a silver hand forward and made contact with the shield causing it to 'pop'. The charge of energy being sent back into her hands made Althea jump. The Queen shook out her hands as her finger tips numbed a bit, and she looked up at Bertalian with a half-smile and a muttered apology.

The Yuke stood at six feet tall, towering over everyone in the castle. Bertalian's body was made up of silver metals and black robes. For a head, an ornate silver helmet sat upon a long geared neck. The helmet had a series of zigzagging slots running down its slanted dome where all stopped just before the ending point. The top was rounded over and smooth and had two arched crowns running along the top of the sides. They met in the back where the metal ends twisted themselves up around a jewel. Bertalian's neck and legs were all covered with a fine mesh that was white and purple stripped and the torso was hidden under a black velvet robe. The Robe itself had patterns stitched all along its sides and across the chest that lead up into the silver armor plating along the shoulders. And grayed feather wings extended from the back, the outer edges of them also wrapped in silver. Bertalian's cloak, unlike Amidatalion's was kept shut, but the ends of it still seemed to fade away into a fine mist.

"It is alright, Althea…Sherry had already informed me that you were distracted this morning." The Yuke clasped their silver hands together and bowed. "Forgive me if the charge back caused you any sort of discomfort."

Althea shook her head, "No, no, it's my fault for not focusing. You are always having to remind me, Bertalian." She bowed back to the Yuke and decided it was best to head on to the meeting. The sooner it was over with, the sooner she could talk to Belle and Keiss. Bertalian followed her, the two discussing the latest developments within the kingdom. The last big issue to come up happened a good two months ago, when a factory out in the Fum Plains was destroyed. As it turned out, members of the Lilty Nation had been storing weapons there. Ones they had gathered from supporters, stolen, or made themselves. Enough to arm a small army. If not for the place had caught fire and half the materials had been destroyed, than today Althea would most like be sending Sherry out to organize troops against them.

"It's unsettling…to think they had that much firepower and we didn't know…"

"You cannot know everything, Your Majesty," The Yuke spoke in a deep and soothing voice. It was to Althea's embarrassment that she had to admit, for the first month of knowing Bertalian she had thought him 'male' only for the Yuke to correct her one day. However she was assured that the terms 'Male' and 'Female' do not really apply to Yukes, and that Bertalian only limited herself within those parameters set by other humans to help them better understand. To Althea, and to Sherry as well, they felt those parameters were being misjudged. However Bertalian assured them she was not setting them by appearance or sound but by how the next generation was 'crafted'.

Crafted was the exact word used. And it made Althea wonder why. She had quickly come to know Yuke's do not randomly choose words. They think about things clearly before they speak. And Bertalian had said 'crafted'…Come to think of it, she had never seen a 'baby' Yuke. There were children. Lots of them…but no infants…

"I don't expect to know everything, Bertalian. Believe me…I am still learning a lot. But Fum falls within the borders of Alfitaria. And we completely missed what they were doing…Someone was hiding them. Helping them…"

"The traitor theory again?"

"There must be one…Several," the Queen turned her head and looked out the window as they walked. "Who knows how many live here within the castle. No, I do not expect to know everything. But I must quickly gain control of this situation. If I even lose a little footing, what would happen to our people?"

"Althea," The Yuke stopped walking and put a hand on the Queen's shoulders, "Do not fret. You have the entire Nation of Shella backing you, and more than ninety percent of your own country. A handful of madmen are not going to over throw you."

"It only took one to take control from Father…"

Bertalian stared at her; at least, Althea was sure the Yuke was looking at her and not past her. Slowly the silver hand on her shoulder let go, and the two began walking again.

* * *

"I can't believe you don't believe me!"

The Selkie Guild Master found himself ducking as a book came sailing toward his head. He dropped from his chair and under the table before him as his informant angrily tossed things across the room.

"You louse! You jerk! You-You-You Giver-Upper!"

"Belle!" Keiss called to her from under the table, angry she was overreacting- again. "Will you talk to me about this rationally!"

"I _am_ talking to you about it rationally!" The Selkie female finally stopped tossing books, mostly because she was out of them, and sat down at the table again. Belle crossed her arms and her legs and huffed. She and Keiss were waiting in the Queen's study for Althea. They were waiting to speak with the ruler of Alfitaria in regards to the Tribal Unity Ball coming up in two weeks. However, in addition to that, Belle had some new information on the burnt down factory in Fum.

Information concerning Layle.

Keiss came up from under the table and looked over his plate to see if Belle had taken out any of his food. "I am not 'giving up', Belle…I am just saying, stop putting your hopes up so high each and every time."

"If we haven't got hope, what have we got!" Belle continued to glare at him, and Keiss just sighed. "So what, Keiss, do you think Layle is dead?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"Then why can't this be him?"

The Guild Master leaned back in his own chair and tilted his gaze up toward the high ceiling, "All I am saying, Belle, is that Althea has a lot on her plate right now. And every time we bring up Layle, it distracts her from her duties. We should wait, until after the Unity Ball to tell her. Or at least wait until we have some hard eviden-"

"Hard evidence! Keiss!" The Selkie reporter opened up one of the files she had on the desk and pulled out a piece of paper with a photo attached to it. "Tell me that isn't Layle, Keiss! Tell me that isn't him!"

Keiss took the paper from Belle and stared at it. He already studied it time and time again since she first showed it to him. It was blurry, but still good image snapped from one of the factories security cameras just before the system went off line. In the image was a Clavat and a Lilty fighting. Well, the Lilty was clearly losing. The Clavat had his back to the camera and was half out of the shot, so all that could really be seen of him was from the waist up and the right hand side of his body. Blond hair, short, could be messy, hard to tell, with a white jacket. It was really the sleeves that made you question if it was Layle or not. Blurred or no, there was metal glinting on the sleeves of the coat. And his right hand was raised in the direction of the Lilty. Who seemed to be floating upside down in the air.

It was a very convincing image that it was Layle. However, Keiss put the paper down, "You can't catch magic on camera…It could be a wind spell, and you can't see the face."

"Keiss!" Belle leaned over the table, "Do you not want to find Layle! He's your best friend!"

"Of course I want to find Layle, Belle!" The Guild Master stood up, "But it's been a year now! A year! And if that is Layle," He pointed at the files, "That factory is about four days from Alfitaria! Six days from the Guild! If that is Layle, why didn't he come home! Why is he coming so close to us, and not making contact! Not doing anything." Keiss started to walk around the room. "Maybe we have to accept…that…that Layle is not coming home."

"Why?" Keiss and Belle turned their heads to see Althea in the door way, the Queens facial expression as sullen. "Why isn't he coming home? …Is he…Is he dead?" She almost choked on the word.

Keiss shook his head, "Althea… when did you…? Look! Layle is not dead, I am just saying, he's not, he's not coming home, because-"

"Because he is out helping your kingdom!" The Selkie girl got up, energetic and smiling. Keiss breathed a sigh of relief. Let Belle steal the spotlight, she was good at it, and good at cheering up Althea. "Look here! At these photos! They were recovered from the surveillance cameras at that Factory in Fum! Just look!" She handed the files to the queen and Althea thumbed through them as she entered the room. Belle led her to the table and let her sit in her seat.

"These men…are all being, tossed? Flipped? But by what?"

"By this person," Belle gave her the last photo, "It was taken just before the camera went down…And I _personally_ went to the prison to interview the men captured. I asked them about who attacked their strong hold and they described Layle nearly to a tee!"

"Seven out a fifteen did. The other eight had no clue what went on…and only One said they thought it was a Crystal Bearer." Keiss sat back down.

"Okay, Mr. Kill-Joy, but that one gave me that information without prompting! They all did. I did not show them a picture of him, I did not give them any descriptions…Althea, they saw Layle. They all described the power as something that grabbed them and defied gravity." She glared at Keiss, "Not as a wind spell."

Keiss tapped his fingers on the ball, "But they don't know where he went afterward. And we still, can't confirm anything."

Althea looked over the files. She was silent for a long time before looking up, "One of them…Said it w_as_ a Crystal Bearer? The last time I heard those words was three months ago…When Sherry was reporting the last Bearer had finally lost their crystal…and their powers. That would mean these men saw Ly-" She hesitated, "Saw, this individual a month after that report. Where could they be hiding? The last Bearer in all the world?"

Keiss nodded to the Queen, a bit relieved she was not jumping into this report head first like Belle was, but also a bit concerned. "I don't know. But if they are hiding, they can't hide from the Guild…forever." He looked the Queen in the eye, "Do you want us to, Althea, do you want us to chase down this lead?"

"Keiss…You have already looked into so many. And so often…there is nothing to find. We're always one step behind or too late, or just missed, whatever it is we're chasing." Althea looked down at the papers. "I want this to be Layle. I would love to see him again, but…We need to put our resources into the Ball."

Keiss nodded and Belle sighed.

"However," Althea stood up, "As soon as it's over, I would like for both the Guild and the Army to investigate this 'Last Bearer'. Not just for our own reasons…But for national ones as well."

"Of course." Keiss stood as Althea left the room. He motioned to Belle to go with her. He could tell she needed someone to cheer her up while she made her rounds.

* * *

After the girls left him, Keiss went to the window and looked out into the gardens of the Castle. Out back was the Queen's Garden, but in the center court of the Castle of Alfitaria was the King's Garden and in its center, the base of the Lilty Tribe's large double crystal. He leaned up against the window pane and pulled out an old letter, about eight months old that he had kept on his person at all times. He did so to ensure Belle would never find it while she was snooping about.

It was an old letter returned to him some time ago. He had gotten the notion one day to address a letter to Layle and hold onto it until Belle came in with a report from her latest sighting. After she had a location, the Guild Master had mailed it out in secret with a simple message on it 'Come Home'. He hadn't really thought anything of the letter. He had just mailed it out in desperation. So he wasn't surprised when he got it back a month later. But he was surprised when he got it back torn open and taped shut. Inside was his letter, with his simple message and a simple response.

'I never break a promise.'

It was simple. But enraging. On one of their missions Keiss had lost track of Layle in a swamp. He had spent two days looking for the Crystal Bearer before they found each other again. Angry with his partner for running of and worrying him, Keiss had gone into berating the Crystal Bearer. By this point they had been working together long enough to be friends, and he was troubled by Layle's often carelessness toward his own well-being. After his tirade, to Keiss chagrin, Layle had just smiled and told him, "Don't worry about me. I will always come home. No matter how long it takes. Promise."

Keiss sighed and folded the letter back up, "But why is it taking so long, Layle? What's so important you won't come back…If you're out, saving the day, why aren't we doing it together!" The Selkie banged his fist against the glass of the window.

The fact that Belle always came back with proof Layle was alive was less than reassuring to him. He guiltily wished something had happened to Layle. That the Bearer had died. Or had amnesia, or was lost. Because thinking that Layle was purposely avoiding them. Purposely not coming back, had just walked out on his life, his home and his best friend made Keiss sick.

The Guild master ran his fingers over his eyes and flicked away a tear or two. Alive, but not home. He couldn't stand to think, his best friend had abandoned him. He knew there was an explanation, but waiting for it was killing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Layle landed feet first onto hard stone. His heels clicked against the rock as he landed and took a few steps forward looking around. Every way he turned there was white mist shrouding the area. He continued to walk forward turning around wondering what was going on now. Was he dreaming again? It's hard to tell these days. Finally as he kept walking he could see someone else moving in the white mist.

"Amidatelion!" He called out to the shadow. But as it moved closer he realized they were too short. No, no, this person was his height. The closer he came, he realized it was a Clavat. They were dressed in very…odd fashion. Wearing a robe that came down and covered their arms and hands, not a pilgrims robe either. It was white, with odd brown patterns. They had on puffy pants, and odd shoes with fins off the back of them. And they weren't alone.

A Yuke came behind them, with a…pot for a head? And then suddenly a very short Lilty crossed in front of him wearing the same simple garb.

Slowly out of the mist, Layle could see people. Hundreds of people walking along in this white mist. And as more came into view the mist rolled back. Layle turned around and around and found himself in an odd city. The roads and buildings were all carved from stone. They went on for miles, outwards and upwards, and over head the sky was a crisp clear blue. Along the buildings he could see all kinds of banners and shops and decorations: from Selkie to Clavat to Yuke to Lilty. All four tribes poured into the streets. They were on foot, or in wagons or riding or on Chocobo.

"What…What the heck?"

"Hey watch it!" He jumped back as he nearly stepped on a Lilty that nearly came up to his waist.

"S-sorry kid…"

"Kid! You ignorant Clavat! I'm fifty-five!" Layle took a step to the side and let the man pass. Where the hell was he? A Lilty that short, at that age…He began looking around again and his eyes stopped. Between the building he could see crystal. A large Crystal towering overhead. Something told him that was where he needed to go.

So Layle made his way through the odd streets. As he ran he realized that the people were dressed in old fashions. Things he had seen in history books. In times before the Caravans. His feet carried him past people that called to him or stared for the odd way he was dressed. But none bothered to stop him as he pushed past them to reach the Crystal. All the streets lead to the center of town, it didn't matter which road he took. Eventually, Layle found himself entering a large clearing. There were no buildings in the center of town; they all stopped along the edge of the square.

The Square went on for probably miles. On the far end, a large temple or castle, built up as high as the sky and before it, the largest Crystal he had ever seen. There were steps to walk up its base, and all around it were floating lights, twisting and turning and changing. They moved in a circle, and reminded him of writing, though he couldn't read it. In the center of town, the masses of people stopped. As if they had all vanished.

Layle approached the Crystal and reached out to touch it. Before he could he heard running and laughter. The Bearer jumped back as two Clavat children ran around in between the Crystal and himself. They looked very much a like the two, save for the fact one was a boy with brown hair and one a girl with dirty blond locks. In green and white they raced past him, the boy looking over his shoulder with a smile. The girl stopped for a second and looked at him while she twisted a chain that dangled from her neck around her fingers. At the end of the chain an odd star shaped crystal.

The Bearer moved to call out to her, but she turned and ran to catch up with her brother.

"They wouldn't have stayed anyway." Layle turned startled to see Amidatelion now standing next to him. He straightened out and glanced back at were the kids had disappeared into the now reproaching mist. "They have their own fate to chase. And we have ours."

"Goldenrod…" Layle turned to the Yuke and frowned, "What's going on?"

"Do you know where you are, Layle?"

The Clavat looked around at the mist now hiding the city again. All that was visible was himself, the Yuke, and the giant Crystal. He looked up at the hunk of shining rock, "Rebena Te Ra…And this is, The Great Crystal."

"Correct." Amidatelion reached out and put a hand on the crystal. "The Great Crystal, is said to contain the destiny of every man woman and child of every tribe in the world." The Yuke looked up, "It is the base of the Crystal Principle. Its magic is strong. Its presence exist radiating through time and space itself…It was said, even the moon would grow red with envy over the Crystals power."

"But why are we here? The Crystal shattered. And now there are four, so why are we here?" Layle crossed his arms. "I thought I was going to Alfitaria."

His friend chuckled, "Just because it is in four parts does not mean the Great Crystal does not still exist. Rebena Te Ra was known as the center of the world. Where all tribes gathered and lived in peace, as one. One Tribe. One Crystal. But today there exist a new Rebena Te Ra. Where there are four tribes…But there are four Crystals. But still one Principle." The Yuke motioned for Layle to put his hand on the Crystal as well.

"You know, I don't believe in this stuff, Goldenrod…There is nothing special about-"

"Being the last Bearer in the world? Saving the world? Saving a tribe from destruction? Yes, clearly, the Great Crystal has no plans for you."

Layle frowned, "So what then…What does it want from me?"

Amidatelion hesitated for a moment. It was not something the Yuke did often and it made Layle worried. "I am unsure, what comes next. I know that for this past year, I have known where you should be and when and how. And that you have at times resisted, by not going or even contacting your friends-"

"I'm trying to make up, for that time I didn't go. But understand, this is crazy!" Layle looked over his raised arm at the Yuke, "You're dead. I mean, am I really having visions. Or are these just crazy dreams? Are you real? Is any of this real? Maybe I died. Maybe I'm in a coma and this whole thing is in my mind!"

"Layle…Even if that was true, would it matter then, if I told you I was real? If it's a dream, is there anything you can do but to do it?"

The Clavat looked ahead to where his hand was resting on the Great Crystal. It felt soothing, for some reason. The longer he stared at his reflection in the rock, the longer he could swear he saw other people looking back at him. Hundreds of them. Clavats, Yukes, Selkies, Lilties, were all just looking out at him and Amidatelion.

"There is one Principle. And as such, there should be one Crystal. In the new Rebena Te Ra. In Alfitaria." The Clavat turned to look at the Yuke, but now Amidatelion was gone. "That is what I feel the Principle is calling me to tell you. That is what it has shown me…But this time, I cannot tell you how. But one day from what you do, there will be a New Great Crystal. And one Great Tribe."

Layle turned to spot where Amidatelion was speaking from, but as he turned he found his hand was stuck to the Crystal. "Amidatelion!" He tried to yank his hand back, "Amidatelion!" Suddenly the rock was pulling him forward and into it. "Goldenrod! What do you mean! H-hey!"

There was nothing Layle could do, as he was sucked into the Crystal and pulled through time and space once more. From the center of Rebena Te Ra and his mad dreams back out into the real world.

* * *

Layle landed on not so sure footing this time. He found himself tittering on a ledge above a brightly lit room full of people. He reached his arm back and used his powers to grab whatever was behind him to pull himself up right. As soon as he was sure he was stable, Layle looked around. He was up in the rafters of a large room, stretched out before him were long steel beams with lights and chandeliers hanging from them, and below were tables, and food, and an orchestra playing music as hundreds of people danced.

A party. A ball to be specific. The Clavat turned his head to the front of the room where large glass windows allowed everyone to look out at the Lilty Crystal. He was back in Alfitaria, and according to the banner across the glass, he was at the Second Annual Tribal Unity Ball.

"Oh man…" The Clavat slowly sat down on one of the seal support beams, "One year I have got to be invited to this thing and not just drop in." He took a few deep breaths and reached into his pocket. He still had Amidatelion's hand, though it looked like he had lost a finger in the ride through time. After putting it away he continued to look about, there were lots of banners and streamers decorating the hall this year, all with the different tribal symbols on them. The one he was sitting over was for Lilty.

Layle leaned back further and lay down across the beam scratching the side of his face. "It's probably best, to just hang out up here for now…When the party is over, I'll have to find a way down and find…well…someone." The more he thought about, the more he wondered who he should find first. His mind finally settled on Keiss. His best friend was going to want to punch him in the face, and he resolved he would let him. But he'd take that beating in private. "Man…a whole year? Keiss is gonna kick my ass…"

As Layle listened to the music he wondered whom he should find next. "Maybe Belle? ...No scratch that, Althea. She'll be harder to get to, but she'll take it easier. Belle will just sequel and gab, and insist that he missed her." The Clavat's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a man shouting.

"You there! Don't move!" He sat up to see a guard at the end of the steel beam standing on the ledge. There was another with him, whom he ordered to go report to the High Commander. "Come here with your arms up!"

"Of course…Extra guards. It's almost as if people are out to kill the Queen, Layle. You should have known you can't hide in plain sight." The Clavat got up and slowly walked across the beam. No sense in fighting. Oh well, he guessed he would see Althea first.

* * *

Down below the High Commander stood looking cross. Her eyes rolled over the floor angrily. She had enlisted extra security detail for the night, and the Selkie Guild master had even set up a few extra precautions in case of attack. But she was still paranoid.

"Sherry," Keiss stood next to her pouring wine into his glass, "If you keep scowling like that, you will upset the party goers."

"I cannot help it," she snatched the Selkie's glass away from him and drank it for herself. "On top of, the threats and the recent violence, Althea herself is stressing me."

"The Queen? How so?"

The High Commander sighed, "She would not let me assign her an escort to the Ball!"

"…That's it?" Keiss poured himself another drink.

"It's a very poor public relations move…The people would like to feel assured that their Queen is not- is not- is not alone! Seeing her with other nobles shows they support her, they stand with her-"

"Implies there's a king to fall back on should something happen?" Keiss sipped his drink.

"That too…" Sherry sighed. "But she is coming alone. Of course." She took another sip of her own glass. "She could have at least come with you."

"Oh, because that won't set off the Nation." Kiess raised his hand and made a broad sweeping motion, "Queen damns Lilty pride by dancing with Selkie Guild Master!" The High Commander snorted back a laugh before putting back on a stern face. "Let's just focus on the success of the night. All for tribes are in attendance. There have been no attacks. And with your extra security, no one will get in who is not supposed to be here."

"Yes, let's just…Focus on the good things." Sherry nodded to him just as Belle approached. She dragged behind her Clause, the Queen's Clavat Public Advisor.

"There you two are! Get over to the stairs! When Althea comes in I want a good picture."

"Belle," The High Commander frowned, "How many times must I tell you no cameras!"

"Oh you just don't want me to take a picture of you in that ball dress."

Keiss pat the poor panting, brown haired Clavat on the back, "How's dancing with Belle? She's giving you a run for your gil, isn't she?"

Clause shook his head, "S-she certainly is!" As the four stood around and joked, the sound of trumpets could be heard. The entire room turned their attention toward the stairs. Including Layle.

The Crystal Bearer stopped walking just out of arm's reach of the guard that wanted to take him in. The man was too nervous to come out there and get him. Layle motioned to the man to wait, but he angrily told him to keep moving. The Crystal Bearer ignored him and looked out over the floor as the guards made their announcement for the Queen's arrival. Into the room at the top of the stairs Althea appeared. The room erupted into a round of applause and cheers. Standing next to her was the same Yuke Layle had seen in the waters at the Edge of Oblivion.

"Thank you, one and all for coming, to the Second Annual Tribal Unity Ball." Her voice carried over the room. "This year, we are proud to have all four tribes in attendance, and we hope that for many years to come, all four tribes will come together to celebrate on this night. The night when we set aside our differences and come together in our similarities. When we unite our hopes and dreams for a bright future. And a long lasting peace between the Lilties, the Selkies, the Yukes, and the Clavats." The crowd applauded again. Even Layle clapped.

"Always so poised, Your Majesty." He bowed to her even though she couldn't see it. As he looked up the flash of a camera caught his eye. And Layle looked down to see Belle taking pictures. Next to her was Keiss, and the new High Commander. He sighed, as his friend welcomed Althea to the ball. "I should be down there…"

"Hey!" The guards were now clustered around the edge of the beam their guns drawn on Layle. "Get over here! Or we will shoot!"

"Fine, fine!" He grumbled, "But honestly, do I look like an assassin to you? I mean really, an assassin would be standing off to the side with a gun, over there against the dark wall, or something." Layle waved his hands to the wall behind him, but stopped moving again. One of the guards was not standing with the rest trying to shoot him. Instead he was a few feet down, but his gun was still raised and pointing. He was taking aim, but down at the floor. "Or like that guy!" The Crystal Bearer pointed to the fake guard, but no one budged.

So Layle did the budging for them. He grabbed the guard with his powers and yanked him forward off the ledge. The startled assassin screamed and pulled the trigger as he fell. Causing him to shoot a guard next to Althea, but not the Queen herself. Immediately the room was filled with the sounds of screaming. The man fell and smashed into a table below. Sherry ran up the stairs to try and spot where the man fell from ordering men to take Althea and leave. However instead of spotting another assassin she spotted the Clavat standing on the steel beam.

"Up there! Shoot there!" The men turned their guns and fired. Layle cursed and started to run back across the beam as bullets were fired. While they shot Keiss took Althea's hand and ran with her back up the stairs.

"Come on, Althea!" They ducked under the line of the guards firing and rushed to the door. As soon as Keiss put his hands on the knob, it flew open and knocked them both back into the backs of the soldiers. The Guild Master sat up to see ten men, wearing black armor enter the room. With them, one Lilty stood in front.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. I hope we are not late to the affair…Thought it would seem our gift missed its mark."

"Who are you!" Sherry and her men now turned towards the door guns raised, "To think you would try something so bold as to storm the front doors of the ball!"

Keiss stood in front of Althea, "She's got a point, you're kind of outnumbered buddy." Keiss drew his own gun and aimed it right at the man in front. He had red hair pulled back into a not on his head, and his hair was dotted with something akin to the thorns one would find on a thistle. He smiled at Keiss.

"Ah, the Guild Master. I am glad you could attend; we have a gift for you as well. And before you make assumptions about who is outnumbered I suggest you look around."

* * *

Layle had stopped running once he was on the other side of the room. The firing had stopped, and he could see why. A more pressing matter had come up. Down on the floor the guard were all aiming at one another and at the front of the room there seemed to a standoff taking place.

"Your Majesty, I ask you now to call your army to drop their arms, or we will open fire on your guest."

"That's horrid!" Sherry kept her arm up for her men to fire. "I'll shoot you through first!"

"Do so and they will certainly open fire."

"Stop, Sherry, Keiss!" The Guild Master and the High Commander looked to Althea, who had now stepped to the side and was out in the open. "What do you want?"

"To introduce myself your majesty. My name is Az Leath. A noble in your court, and the head of the Lilty Nation."

"Leath?" Sherry spoke up, "But your home has served the Kingdom for generations!"

"And we will continue to do so! The Queen is unfit to rule. She's soft. Weak. Allowing Yukes to coexist with us."

"Hasn't there been enough war and killing?" Keiss sneered, "What good will it do you to start that cycle again?"

"Please, Your Majesty, silence your friends." Az took a few steps forward, "And come with me." The man made a move toward Sherry's line of soldiers. Despite their protest Althea turned to follow.

"I'll go, so long as the guest can leave."

The man frowned, "Everyone but the Yukes."

"Everyone leaves! Or you get nothing."

There was a moment of silence before Az called to his guards and spies within the army, "Let the people leave the party." At once they stepped back and let the guest flee the room out the side doors. Leaving just Althea, her court, Sherry's guards, and Layle. The Crystal Bearer watched as Althea followed Az down the stairs to the center of the room as it emptied out. Sherry and Keiss followed exchanging looks. The Bearer looked around and realized that Az was going to stop right under a chandelier a beam in front of him. He crouched down and made his way to the center of the beam he was on, and stopped over the Lilty banner starting to untie it.

"Keiss," Sherry muttered to the Guild Master, "In terms of men, we are evenly matched…Can you set off those smoke bombs when I give my men the signal to fire."

"I can, but what about Althea?"

"I'll get her," Belle muttered from behind. "I can run over and get her in no time."

Az and the Queen stopped walking, just as Layle had predicted, underneath a chandelier. "Now your majesty, with your council and your High Commander present. I want you to relinquish your rule of the kingdom over to me."

Althea frowned, "And if I don't?"

Az raised his hand and an his Black Guard raised their weapons, "Then I will shoot you."

"Do you think that they won't retaliate? The only reason as of right now, no one has fired on your men is because I have asked Sherry to stop. I will not surrender the kingdom to you, and you, Az Leath will not leave this room without cuffs on your wrist."

"I was thinking more a bullet to the brain…"Keiss muttered as he reached into his pocket and rubbed his thumb over a detonator there.

"I see, what a pity. If that's how it is, then men you may-"

"Now!" Sherry gave the call, and Keiss pressed the button in his pocket at once there were loud burst around the room and the place filled with smoke. The two opposing forces started to fire on one another. Even Layle was taken off guard by the sudden explosions, but he cheered. He could count on Keiss to do something underhanded to come out on top. However as the smoke filled the floor his eyes caught light of something glowing in the smoke.

Belle had run forward to grab Althea but instead founder herself sliding across and icy floor. She fell on her ass and kept sliding shouting. She could barely see Althea through the smoke as rushed by her. The queen had her hands up in defense as ice was being shot at her. Belle couldn't see who it was firing, but by the time the ice slide ended she was well past the Queen. And now the smoke covered the room.

Althea kept her hands up as again and again, Az shot blocks of ice from his fingers at her face. Unable to get through her shield he coated the floor in his ice to make her fall. "Y-you!" Althea indeed fell backward just as she tripped over something rushing by, "You call, for the end of the Yukes! And you use magic!"

Az, stood over her chuckling. "I do…I suppose you think I learned magic from them. But you are wrong. I knew magic before they returned!" He swung his hand down and tried to bury the Queen in more icicles. Althea rolled to the side gasping.

"You used to be a Bearer!" She looked up and was sure she saw something overhead through the smoke shaking and drawing closer quickly.

"Yes, Your Majesty! Like you I too was blessed by the Crystal! But unlike you I have not lost my powers!"

Althea opened her mouth to speak at the startling revelation that Az was still a Crystal Bearer. However, instead of words a scream escaped her lips. The object moving over head had been the chandelier; it was falling. Falling right on them. She put up her hands to protect herself, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. Az also looked up to see the tumbling mass of lights and crystal. He backed up and used his ice to protect himself. Althea braced herself for the impact from above, but over the sound of gunshots and people shouting and the clanking glass crystal she heard someone call her name.

And the impact came.

But not from on top. But from the front. Something hit her from the front and coiled around her middle. Her body was rushing. Rushing upward. She heard the chandelier crash and people screaming her name. The queen opened her eyes and saw the smoke rushing by her quickly. Something was holding her. An arm? An angel? A person! She looked around frantically and then glanced up.

Through the smoke she could make out a torn banner, a hand cling to it wrapped in blue light. Long white sleeves. Attached to- to blond hair and blue eyes. Those eyes looked down at her with a half-smile. Althea was speechless. The banner slowed in its swing and she found herself landing back at the top of the stair where she was put down. Althea kept opening her mouth trying to speak, but her lips just moved up and down.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she was released and voice filled her ears.

"Run, Althea!"

Again she tried to speak as she watched the young man grab the banner again and run, pushing off the top of the stairs and swinging back into the smoke. Suddenly her words found her. Stumbling out half shocked and half over whelmed with joy.

"Layle…Its…Layle."

* * *

A/N: And that's two and three. Thanks again to my two reviewers! You guys are awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: thank you to my few reviews of this story! I knew there were other Layle/Althea fans out there somewhere... This is not to say that I do not also love the pairing in my other story _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Back into the smoke. Back into the haze. Back into action.

The rush of the wind around his face and the near inability to see where he was swinging to past a few inches was exhilarating. When was the last time he was in a fight? It had to have been a good month. A month of nothing; waiting and searching; hiding and seeking, and now here he was, back into the fray.

Layle loved every second of it.

Just behind him he could hear someone screaming his name. It was probably Althea. That was earful he was going to get later. But for now she would have to wait.

The torn banner carried the Crystal Bearer back into the middle of the smoke covered dance floor. As he dropped down into the fight he could hear guards clashing and people shouting. Somewhere a voice that sounded like Keiss, the distinct sound of Belle screaming, an order to fire. But there was a voice he was looking for. One he couldn't find.

"Where are you…" The Clavat turned around in place making out the shapes of people fighting around him, two sides struggling for control of the situation. The downed chandelier wasn't far from him. He'd start there. Layle ran for the broken and shattered bits of metal and glass. As he did a guard flew past him. Knocked to the ground by an advisory. He didn't have time to worry about helping him, it was more important to find his own foe.

However there was no one under the chandelier. Just cracked ice lying underneath. "What the hell? Where is he-" As he was questioning the situation Layle was knocked form his feet from behind. Something cold and hard had collided with his back. The Crystal Bearer hit the ground and slid a few feet on the melting ice. A frozen chair landed next to him; it was most likely what had hit him so hard. Layle picked himself up and grimaced. "Looks like he found me…"

"Clavat!" Layle looked up to see Az standing a few feet from him, hand raised and encased in a pale light.

"Hi there, Az," Layle rotated his right shoulder and smiled. "Should have known you'd shoot me in the back…"

"Why is it I see you everywhere I go? Hmn? The first time was something of a coincidence…However since the boat I have seen you in Marr, at Tida Ruins, and the factories in Fum…How is it, you always know where I am?"

Layle smirked, "I've got an inside source on you."

The Lilty Crystal Bearer's face turned sour, "There are no inside sources on me!" He swung his hand down and icicles rained down around Layle's head. The Clavat rolled to the side using his energy to propel him out of the way. By the time he stood Az had faded back into the smoke. He turned his head around and around to spot the man; he couldn't see him but he could see the next wave of ice coming his way. Again Layle rolled to the side and used his shield to bat the flying ice back at its owner. But with all this smoke in the way he couldn't tell if it was connecting or not.

Judging by the continuous assault he was under he gauged his attacks weren't connecting. This smoke had to go…

* * *

Althea did run as she was asked. Right down the steps and into the edge of the smoke. She was chasing the Crystal Bearer that saved her life- twice. "Layle! Layle!" She used her shield to create a clear field of vision around herself to see. But Layle was moving so fast. He was already long gone and she had no way of knowing where he was. "…Layle…" Althea turned her head left and right trying to identify anyone she knew in the fray. Instead what she saw was a guard charging right for her. His spear raised and shouting angrily.

"Death to all traitors!" The Queen took a step back and tried to reinforce her shield, however the false guard never made contact with her. Before he even reached the shield he was struck from the side by the High Commander , and as his body veered off course the Selkie Guild Master crouched down and used his body weight to flip the man further into the center of the floor.

"Keiss! Sherry!" Althea lowered her shield and pointed into the smoke, "We have to go in there! It's-"

"It's far too dangerous for you here, Althea!" The High Commander took her hand, "Please! Come with me I'll get you out! Guild Master!" Keiss turned to the woman, "Take over the guards command for me!"

"Sure thing, Sherry!" As he turned to leave Althea cried out again.

"No! Keiss! Listen to me! Layle! Layle is here!"

The Selkie turned his head stunned, "What?"

"He rescued me! Layle is here! He's in that mess fighting!"

The Guild Master turned to her and pointed back at the fight, "Are you sure? It was him!"

"I know Layle when I see him!"

"Althea!" Sherry chimed in, "This hardly the time for this madness! And Keiss do no indulge her!"

"But, Sherry…What if she's right?"

The High Commander scoffed, "Can you please focus! Chasing ghost is not going to solve our problem! We need to get the Queen to safety and get rid of the smoke to sort out who's on our side!"

At her words, the smoke form the room suddenly started to bellow upward and outward. Keiss held up a hand to shield his eyes and Sherry used her own body to protect Althea. At first they were uncertain of what suddenly caused all the smoke to shift, but then Keiss saw it. It was a light. A blue glow whipping around pulling the smoke, pushing it further and further out from its center. Anyone that didn't hang on was knocked to their feet. And when the smoke stopped moving and the light died out its source stood clear in the middle of the room.

Keiss was stunned at the sight. It was indeed Layle. The Clavat was back. Standing in the middle of the room his right hand stretched out in front of him. The Selkie had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks. He was sure for a moment he saw the other young man waiver before taking a step forward and point ahead.

"I see you, Az!" Layle shouted. Just ahead of him the Leader of the Lilty Nation stood looking stern.

"So you do…" He turned his attention to Keiss and smiled at him in a way that made the Selkie's skin crawl. "So I suppose it's time to go!" The Lilty made a sweeping motion with his hand and his icicles spread before him, flying at the Guild Master, Sherry and the Queen. Instinctively Keiss raised his sword to defend himself and the girls. The High Commander herself stepped in front of Althea, and the Queen encased them with a shield. But only a few of the flying ice shards connected with it.

Layle had used his powers to grab a majority of them and caused the projectiles to curve upward. The connected with the ceiling rather than their intended targets. However when the Clavat turned his head to attack the man that fired them he could see Az a what few of his guards were still standing rushing out the back door of the ball room.

"Damn it!" Layle took off running after the retreating attackers. Behind him he could hear Keiss shouting his name. And as he ran up the steps to the ballroom's back entrance, he raced passed a stunned Belle who also managed to choke out the first few letters of his name. But he couldn't stop for them. Not right now.

Layle had encountered Az before, and lost him before. And he wasn't going to let it happen again.

* * *

Out the back of the ball room the night air felt like it was filled with tension. Layle's feet carried him far from the cries of his friends and further into the castle grounds. Normally with all these guards he wouldn't have thought to worry about Az getting away. However he was sure he had some of his own men stationed in areas for him to make a quick exit. He had no idea if he was going to be able to catch him in time.

"Come on!" He stopped and looked around the corners and buildings of the castle grounds, "Where are they!" The Crystal Bearer slammed his fist into the nearest wall and heard the sound of something falling to the ground. He looked behind him to see ice had slid off the wall. It was slowly melting. The Clavat tilted his head up and smiled. "So that's where you went…"

Layle hooked onto the ledge of the low building's roof and pulled himself upward. Across the roof top he could see a sheet of ice used to make ramps. "Hmn..I guess they're sliding a long to get out faster…" The Calvat took off into a sprint, and using his powers much like he did around the waterways of the Selkie Guild, he created a board for himself to slide across the iced ledges. Even though it was a simple trick he had known for years, tonight, the Crystal Bearer noticed it seemed to put a drain on him.

Something that was creeping up here and there. He had felt it in the ballroom too, just after he cleared the smoke away. It was an on and off again occurrence. Some days it happened, some days it didn't, but he knew what it was. Another Clavat had told him.

'_It fades, in an out. Flickering, like a dying light…And then one day it's just gone.'_

Layle reached the end of the roof tops and found himself looking at the inside of the castle walls, and Az. The Lilty was waiting there for him.

"So, you finally caught up."

Layle smirked at his advisory, "I always do, don't I?" He held up his hand, "Now let's continue-"

"Let's talk, Crystal Bearer," Az put his hands behind his back and made no move to attack, "You and I are the last of our kind…And soon, there will only be one of us."

Layle looked at him questioningly, 'Does he know? No…he can't.'

"But our kind shouldn't die out…Crystal Bearers are far stronger than any other human. And stand out superior to any Yuke in magical capabilities-"

"That's a stretch."

"We should not cease to exist!" Az stomped his foot, "Lilties and Yukes should not co-exist! What the Queen is doing will stand the world on its head! All I want is to restore us to the old ways!"

"There were ways older than yours Az!" Layle frowned, "And honestly, I don't know if you're trying to appeal to me, or what! Because the last Lilty that tried to convince me he had a utopia world in mind I fought with into a death spiral. Guess who died?"

The ice controlling Crystal Bearer smirked, "I wasn't trying to convince you, just keep you off guard." Az pulled his hands from behind his back and made a sweeping motion forward. Layle felt the roof shake and he turned his head to see a wall of ice coming at him. When did that get there? How had Az made it without his knowledge? The Crystal Bearer turned and created a shield with his own magic to protect himself. He tried to push the wall back but it kept advancing. "See you next time, Crystal Bearer." Layle looked back at Az as the man used his powers to push himself up and over the wall.

"S-shit!" Layle put both his hands in front of him and poured his energy into keeping the wall from forcing him into the bricks of the palace security walls. But with the roof being iced over, his feet had not traction. And right now it felt like his magic was on its way to flickering out. "Boy! Is this ever a bad time for you to quit on me now- Come on!" The Clavat gave one last shove at the ice wall and it stopped.

He breathed with a sigh of relief. And leaned back. He had stopped just before being smashed in between the two surfaces.

"Ugh…Goldenrod…He got away again," Layle closed his eyes, "Could this night get any worse?" As if to answer his question Layle heard the sound of rifles clicking and looked to his sides. On his left and on his right the palace guards were pointing their guns at him. "…You guys always show up late, you know that?"

* * *

"I want every available solider out on patrol now! But only if they have been employed for the kingdom for over a year's worth of service, all other recruits are to remain in the barracks until further notice- if anyone leaves they are shot! No questions. I need soldiers to head to the Leath estate immediately! Round up everyone there! I want even the mice in the pantry detained!" Outside the ballroom Sherry had taken charge ordering guards with every breath she took. She kept Althea next to her, unwilling to let the Queen leave to attempt to find the elusive Crystal Bearer.

While Althea appreciated her friends concern for her safety, she wished she could have gone with Keiss and Belle to search the grounds for Layle. Or even with Bertalian to check up on the nobles that had fled form the party. Hopefully Clause was with them. He disappeared in all the smoke. However Sherry wouldn't have it. The woman didn't want Althea to stray from her sight- she didn't trust anyone at the moment. She probably wouldn't for some time.

"What a disaster! The Ball ruined…Traitors in our own army. Traitors in our court!" She turned to Althea, "Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

"You've asked me that eight times now...And I told you, I'm fine. Please let me go find-"

"No. If you are going to go anywhere it's to your room with a guard," The High Commander nodded to her. Sherry had no intention of letting up. Althea was beside herself with disappointment but what could she do? The strawberry blond continued to give orders to guards, determined to round up as many traitors as possible, and Az himself before the night was over. As Althea watched she could see the rest of her friends approaching. But it was only the usual four- no Crystal Bearer.

"Ah!" Sherry clapped her hands together, "Guild Master, tell me you have good news."

Keiss scratched the side of his head, "I ran into a few guards around the east gate, not our own…I had some of you men give chase."

Belle chimed in, "There were a few knocked out guys by the south entrance to the gardens too." The female Selkie dusted off her dress, "But whoever did it was long gone.'

Clause bowed to the Queen, "Please forgive me for sneaking out with the nobles, Your Majesty! I was only attempting to retrieve the guards from the outer premises!"

"The nobles are alright, it would seem none of them are hurt…" Bertalian's finger tips touched together, "But it would seem that Az and a few of his soldiers are long gone."

"They won't get far…" Sherry clenched her fist, "No one is leaving Alfitaria until that man is caught! I want every form of transportation in and out of the city shut down!" She pointed at Clause, "Get on it!" Before the High Commander could give her next order a guard approached and grabbed her attention. He wanted to inform her that the men had caught a Crystal Bearer by the western wall.

"A Crystal Bearer?" Althea spoke up, "What does he look like? Where is he now?"

"…I didn't' see him I was just told to inform the High Commander…they're all still over by the west wa-" before the guard could finish his sentence Althea pushed past Sherry and started to dash toward the Western Wall of the castle grounds. The High Commander shouted at her, yet the Queen heard someone running next to her.

She turned her head to the side to see Keiss smiling at her, "You really shouldn't go off a lone you know!"

"Keiss…" Althea shook her head, "If it's Layle, I want to be the first to see him!"

* * *

The Selkie Guild Master and Queen of Alfitaria lead the way to where a group of guards was gathered around their prisoner. As they approached they could see a man suddenly flip onto his ass.

"There, now does that look like ice powers to you?"

Althea slowed down to a walking pace, but Keiss ran right up to the circle of guards and started to push them aside. "Move aside for the Guild Master!" Althea called to them and the men let Keiss through. As soon as they stood aside, the Guild Master stopped moving forward.

In the middle of the circle, with his hands in his pockets, looking as if there wasn't anything strange about his situation was his friend. The gravity controlling Clavat that had been missing for a year now, that he had only seen in glimpses of poor photos or heard rumors about was now standing more than a few feet away from him. Keiss opened his mouth to speak- but he closed his jaw and shook his head.

In response all Layle really did was shrug and smile at him, but that wasn't good enough for Althea. The Queen stepped forward her hands in front of her, struck with bewilderment and spoke, "Layle…Layle is that…Is it really you?"

She watched as the Clavat looked at her, and slowly smiled, "I hope so."

A smile spread across Althea's. A joke. How could he joke about seeing them again for the first time in a year? And while she laughed, the Guild Master did not. In fact out the corner of her eye the Queen could see Keiss lunging forward with a cross look on his face. Before she could shout at him the Selkie's fist connected with the Clavat's face and Layle went down.

"You! BASTARD!" Keiss dropped to his knees and raised his fits again, "I am gonna BEAT that SMUG look off your DUMB FACE!"

"K-Keiss! What are you doing!" Althea moved to rush forward but her guards held her back not wanting her to get hurt. Keiss continued to attempt to land punches on Layle, but the Clavat bat his hands and fist away laughing. He was laughing. It was hysterical to him. Was this part of the joke?

"What's going on! Where's the prisoner!" Sherry and the others arrived. As they looked over the guard Belle let out a shriek.

"Keiss! What are you doing!" The female Selkie came around and grabbed him. She pulled him back from Layle- he was practically foaming at the mouth. The informant smacked the Guild Master across the face. "Keiss! Stop that! How could you do such a thing!"

Everyone finally stopped moving as Belle yelled. Keiss rubbed the side of his face and frowned.

"…You're right, Belle…You're right…What was I thinking…" The female Selkie nodded to him as Keiss waved his hand toward Layle, "Ladies first."

"Thank you." The female Selkie turned to Layle, who was still repressing laughter, and grabbed him by his jacket's collar, "You JERK! Where have you been!" She smacked him across the head and Layle tried to shake her off.

"Okay! Okay! Back off! I get it!"

"You do not!" She stood up and kicked him. Keiss did the same.

"Bastard! Do you know how worried I was!"

"You've been purposely avoiding me haven't you! Haven't you!"

"A whole year! A whole _damn _year! I will never forgiv-"

"You are the worst friend! The absolute wo-"

"-alright! I'm sorry! I'm- OW! Belle Watch where you are kicking!"

"-You deserved it-"

"-should have you tied to a cannon ball and tossed out to sea-"

"-searching all over the world for-"

"-abandoning us like that! And you're perfectly fine!"

"No excuse you give could be good enough!"

"Alright!" Althea screamed over the shouting between the three and everyone stopped. She took a step forward and Belle move aside for her. She knelt down to inspect Layle- who honestly didn't look too hurt. Maybe they weren't kicking that hard? More likely he used his powers to lessen their blows. She smiled again, and extended her hand to him.

"Welcome home, Layle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Home.

Though he had been dying to go home for a year, now that he was there and someone was telling him he was, the word made him feel a bit sick. Was Alfitaria really his home? Or was home just where he wanted to be at that moment. He never really 'lived' in Alfitaria. He just lived where he needed to at the time. Or where ever he and Keiss set up camp. But Althea had welcomed him home.

Home. What a concept, that this place is now home?

Layle stood with his hands in his pockets in the front foyer of the castle. The new High Commander was giving orders to her men to continue patrols. Keiss stood next to him arms crossed and silent. Occasionally the two would look at each other. Layle knew he wanted answers, and he honestly wanted to give them… But not with everyone here.

"And, Guild Master," Sherry spoke up, "If you would please escort the Queen to her chambers and guard her." She pointed at Layle, "You are coming with me."

"I am?" Layle spoke up.

"He is?" Keiss looked upset.

"Yes, he is. He needs to be interrogated."

"Why?" Layle shook his head, "I'm not the enemy."

"You snuck into the ball. I had guards everywhere, yet you made it inside. And even if you had encountered one of Az's double agents, they had no reason to let you in either. So you got in somehow and I want to know how. I want to know _everything_."

Layle crossed his arms, "I really don't want to tell you."

"Then you really want to go to the dungeons!"

"Sherry, " Althea shook her head, "Layle is my friend."

"Yeah, Sher, cool it." Belle winked at her. "He's a good guy. A jerk, but a good guy. Insensitive, but a good guy. …A moron but-"

"Belle, stop helping." Layle glared at the Selkie girl.

"How about this," Keiss motioned to Bertalian, "Bert here escorts Althea to her room. You keep up with your guards, and I will conduct the interrogation."

"That's hardly acceptable," she shook her head.

"Look," Layle motioned to Keiss, "I'll talk to him long before I talk to you."

Sherry frowned, but looked to Keiss. The Guild Master gave her a reassuring nod before sighing and giving her consent. "I will be by to check on you!" She started away, Althea stepped forward.

"Layle…" She held the Bearer's gaze for moment, "When you and Keiss are done…Please, I want to talk to you too."

Layle blinked a few times and nodded with a smile, "Of course, Little Miss. Anything you want."

* * *

Keiss lead Layle to a room on the upper floors of the castle. Belle followed thought Keiss seemed to question why she was. When the Selkie found an unoccupied room he ushered Layle inside and shut the door. He then grabbed a chair for his friend and dragged it to the middle of the floor and pointed to it. "Sit."

"Wow, you're _really_ going to interrogate me, huh?"

"You heard the Guild Master, Layle," Belle leaned against the door. "Sit down."

The Clavat sighed and dropped into the seat. He crossed his arms and then looked back and forth at the Selkies. "Well?"

Keiss walked around Layle before stopping just in front of the chair, "I want to know everything. From the moment you and Jegran disappeared to your entrance at the ball tonight. Start talking."

Layle's mouth slight twisted into a frown. He had no problems telling the Guild Master everything he wanted to know. They were best friends after all. There were no- well next to no secrets between them. However, he looked up at Keiss and darted his eyes over to the Selkie girl leaning against the door, then back to Keiss.

Without missing a beat the red head turned around, "Belle, can you go get us some water."

"…Why?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Get some water from the sink in the bathroom then."

"I'm thirsty, too." Layle leaned over the side of the chair and looked at the girl. "Go get us a pitcher of water."

She scoffed, but Keiss gave her a stern look. "Are you serious?"

"Am I Guild Master?"

The girls jaw dropped, "Fine! I'll got get your stinking water…" She opened the door grumbling, "Unbelievable! As if I don't have a right to know!" She slammed the door on her way out and Keiss rushed over to lock it. He leaned against the door and listened for a few moments waiting for the sign that Belle had given up on listening and was actually leaving the hallway.

"Alright…She's gone," He turned back to his friend, "Now talk." The Clavat shifted in his seat. "Come on, Layle, she won't be gone forever! Talk! Why won't you say something!"

Layle tilted his head back, it wasn't that he didn't want to talk. It wasn't that at all…It was just…where to start? There was so much to cover. So many odd things that had happened…So many conflicting ideas bouncing around in his head.

His head. He'd start there.

Layle tilted his head forward again and sighed, "Keiss… Would you believe me if I told you I was crazy?"

"Well, duh."

"No, no," The Clavat put his hands up, "Like really crazy, Keiss…I haven't been back because… Because I've been out fighting-"

"I know. Belle's been keeping a log of it. I don't understand why you fought alone though?"

"It was dangerous…And specifically I had to travel alone. Taking you along would have slowed me down. You have the Guild to run now…And there's no way I was going to take Belle, but really," He tapped his head, "Really I went alone because, I'm losing my mind. Keiss…All those places I went, those battles I fought, I knew to go there because I was told to."

"Told to?" The Selkie had walked across the room back over to stand in front of his friend, "By who?"

"…Amidatelion."

"The Yuke?" Keiss leaned down, "Isn't Amidatelion dead?"

"Yes," Layle tapped his head, "But I have…these dreams, Keiss! I have these dreams about places, some real and some not…And Goldenrod is there. Telling me to go places, to do things! Still rambling on about some Crystal Principle and that this Az guy is going to disrupt it and have to go there and stop him or- or- I don't know!" Layle shook his head and leaned back in the seat, "All I know is….I'm crazy."

"…Yeah you sure as fuck are." Keiss frowned watching the Crystal Bearer sigh. No wonder he didn't' want Belle to hear this. It was insane.

"I got to the ball tonight through a warp point," Layle reached into his jacket and pulled out the clockwork hand. "This made it…I lost a finger on the way here though."

Keiss leaned down and examined the hand, "Where did you get that?"

"Buried in the Snow Fields. I was told to go and take Amidatelion's hand again. Like I had done before. And it made a warp point…And then I stood in the Ancient Rebena Ta Ra…And then I was here."

"…Okay, Layle," Keiss put his hands on his friend shoulders, "Whatever you have been eating, I want you to stop. Drinking too…You're probably just messed up from all that exposure to Jegran's red crystal."

"…A year later?"

"No one ever really understood it…"

"Keiss…" The Clavat bat his hands away, "The first dream I had, was about being on a boat in the ocean. And Goldenrod was there. They asked me not to get involved with a fight that would take place…Said that sometimes not being the hero was the right thing to do…Three weeks later I was on a boat. It was my intention to come back to Alfitaria. It was weird…Other people were losing their powers but I still had mine. I still don't know how I woke up on the other side of the world… But all I cared about was getting home."

"So why didn't you come home?"

"…On the boat, at night, there was a fight. Some Lilty was arguing with a Yuke on board. He tried to attack them and in defense the Yuke had used a shield spell- it knocked him right off the edge," Layle shrugged, "I thought the guy was going to drown, so I saved him. He was grateful, like extremely grateful. He went on thanking me, talking about how he was happy there were was a Crystal Bearer on board, and that he was thrilled I had my powers…"

"Oh you made a new friend..."

Layle shook his head, "I made a new enemy…That guy was Az Leath. He was on his way back to Alfitaria too… Told me I should come to his estate, he had a job for me. That he hoped to ensure people like me would never disappear…" The Crystal Bearer started to laugh, "And within two days, the 'Lilty Nation' made their first attack. And my dreams started up again. Of Amidatelion telling me I had to clean this up since I started it…And I did."

Keiss was silent for a second, "Layle, it's not like you could have known you were saving a sociopath-"

"But did I know! I was told! I was told ahead of time! And now I'm told ahead of time constantly!" He stood up, "That's why, that's why I couldn't come back…I can't stop until I find him. Not just because I'm losing my mind but because I will lose something if I let this continue! I let this guy live. It's my responsibility to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

"Okay calm down, Layle," Keiss put his hands up, "Let's not rush into crazy ide—Okay I guess your past that, but let's think rationally now. You're here. We can help you."

"You'll just slow me down," Layle shook his head.

"Sometimes 'slow and steady' wins the race. Why are you in such a rush? Running head first into battle won't fix this. You have friends and resources! Let us take the time to plan this out."

"Time…" Layle looked down at his hand and clenched his fist. He watch the blue light for his gravity field flicker, "Time I don't have…Keiss, I have to tell you one other thing-" Layle stopped talking. Outside the door they heard a guard's muffled voice.

"—thing alright, Miss Belle?"

"Oh…yes, yes just go away!"

Keiss sighed and walked over to the door. He yanked it open and glared at the girl. Belle smiled at the Guild Master and held out the pitcher of water. "Got your drinks!"

"Great…We're done." Keiss told the guard to leave and Belle frowned. "Come on, Layle, let's find you a room."

"Fine by me."

Belle crossed her arms and huffed. What were they keeping form her?

* * *

Althea remained in her room as instructed, but she was not happy about it. Sherry had come by and informed her that the castle grounds had been secured and the members of the House of Leath had been detained, save for Az himself. But no one knew where he was, and so far all claimed they did not know he was the head of the Lilty Nation. When she had attempted to leave her room to see Layle, Sherry refused her request. The High Commander sighted that she needed to rest now, and that tomorrow she could see the young man.

"Rest, she says…" Althea leaned out her balcony and sighed. "How can I sleep peacefully after a night like tonight?" The Queen looked up at the night sky. Her balcony faced inward to the King's Garden and the Lilty Tribe's crystal. She sighed in its blue light. Rest was not what she longed for. What she wanted was to see her friend.

"It's been a year, what's one more night, Sherry says," The Queen turned around and walked back into her room. "One night is too long is what it is…" She opened her door and took a step back when the guards standing out front turned to ask if she was alright. Althea nodded and said she was just checking to ensure they were there, before shutting it and sighing. Back to the window.

"It must be close to midnight…Maybe I should slee-" she stopped talking to herself and turned her head. From here she could see several other rooms below her's, none had balcony's on her level to ensure privacy. But she could see nearly every other one in the castle. And from here she could see Keiss and Layle sitting on the edge of one laughing and talking. It was a room on the wing adjacent to hers and three floors down. The two looked like they were having a good time. "How quickly you've fallen back into place here…" She smiled and leaned on her hand, "It's as if you never left…"

Watching them talk only made her want to go down there and see Layle for herself even more. Althea turned back into her room and made a bee line for her closet. She dug through her old clothing until she found her old 'peasant' cloths. It was much more adequate for balcony jumping than a dress or pajamas. "I just hope Sherry will forgive me for sneaking out again. At least I will be within the castle."

After getting changed Althea inched her way over to the edge of her balcony and glanced down. With the right amount of energy she could brace her fall, and if she angled herself just right she could land on the balcony just angled below her own. It used to be her old room, so she knew no one was in it. "Alright…" She put her hands on the banister and climbed over. She hung on looking over her shoulder and down. "I can do this. It's not that far… And if worse comes to worse…I will just…drop six stories…" She took a few deep breaths.

"If Layle can fall backward off of buildings…I can make a little jump!" She pushed off with all her might and let herself fall. Althea encased herself in a bubble to brace the impact of her landing. She hit the ground feet first and rolled right into the railing of the balcony.

That wasn't so bad…Now she just had about nine more to cross.

* * *

Layle flopped on his bed after Keiss had left. The Guild Master was staying down the hall from him. And despite being 'interrogated' tonight, he was going to have to explain himself to the High Commander tomorrow. It was not something he was looking forward to. Somehow he just knew he was not going to get along with this new High Commander. Or maybe he just felt that way due to his relationship with the last one.

He would find out tomorrow. The Crystal Bearer tossed his jacket on the floor and kicked off his shoes. It was time to sleep. That was all he wanted right now. Tomorrow was going to be madness, he was certain of it. And he wanted to have the energy to deal with it all.

Unfortunately for him life had other plans. Just as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes he heard a loud thud outside his balcony window. The Crystal Bearer sat up to see someone slowly getting to their feet. "Who the hell?" He slid off the bed and moved to the wall out of sight. In the pale light coming in from the Crystal outside he could see the figure was certainly Lilty. Who would be so dumb as to go balcony jumping in the middle of the night? Another attempt on Althea's life perhaps?

He stood with his back to the wall as he watched the figures shadow struggle to open the door. "Oh…this moron is in for a surprise…" Layle used his powers to flick the lock and let the intruder open the door. As soon as they were inside Layle grabbed them with his powers and tossed them onto the bed. The intruder shouted and he picked them up again and pulled them into a head lock. "You picked the wrong window to break into fucker!"

"Ow! Ow! Layle! Layle stop it's me!"

The Clavat jumped and let go of the person he had grabbed, flicking his hand he turned on the light from across the room and groaned, "Althea! What in the WORLD are you doing?"

The Lilty Queen adjusted her clothing and frowned, "I-I came do to see you…You said we could talk."

Layle sighed, "Yes…Yes I did. But you know, I was expecting you earlier. And to use the door."

Althea rubbed her shoulders, they were a little sore from jumping and rolling, "I wanted to…believe me. But Sherry, has me under lock and key."

"It not a good enough lock apparently…Did I hurt you?" Layle leaned over her and inspected her arm. He rolled up her sleeve and frowned, she did look a little bruised.

"Oh, no," Althea pulled away and moved to sit on the bed, "I just haven't healed up from jumping across nine balconies."

Layle let out a whistle and pulled up a chair across from her, "You know, every time we meet, you always do something that blows my mind."

"Who?" Althead laughed, "Me? I don't do anything remarkable…"

Layle shrugged at her, "Maybe you just don't know how non-royalty-like you are," He continued to smile at her while she healed her arm. "So what do you want to talk about? Though I suppose you too want to know where I've been, why I never made contact, what I was doing…"

"No." The Queen shook her head, "No, no…I don't care about any of that," She leaned back on her hands, "I just want to talk. To get to know you better. This past year, it's all I have been thinking about. Is that, I had this amazing friend, that blew into my life, and changed it so drastically, and then he was gone. And I never even got the chance to know him…To thank him."

Layle watched the look on her face as she spoke, and he smiled at her. With a nod, the Crystal Bearer leaned forward in his chair, "Well, Little Miss, we have all night to get to know each other."

Althea smiled back, "Really? It won't bother you any?"

"Althea," Layle nodded to her, "If you want to get to know me, I will gladly tell you anything."

The Queen smiled. That was all she wanted. To just know more about Layle. More about her friend. Just a little bit more information and time spent with the Clavat that was always on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Good Morning, Layle."

The Clavat slowly opened his eyes. Someone was talking to him? When did he even fall asleep? Slowly he picked his head up and looked around. This was not the room he had fallen asleep in either. Actually this wasn't even the world he had fallen asleep in. He was sitting in a chair in Amidatelion's old home. The Yuke was standing before the pool of water in the middle of the room looking over their shoulder at him.

"You've been resting for a while. Though I suppose you deserve it."

"Goldenrod…" Layle rubbed the back of his head and got out of the chair, "We have to stop meeting like this."

"…There is no other way we can meet, Layle."

"Yeah, I know…"The Clavat came to stand at the edge of the pool and looked down to see what his deceased friend was looking at. The Crystal Bearer Yuke was observing the events of Alfitaria last night. Layle smirked, "Do you ever not watch me?"

"It's not you so much I am watching," Goldenrod stretched out a clockwork hand over the pool and the images changed, "So much as it is the Crystal Principle. And at the moment the Principle is focused on Alfitaria." Layle sighed and shook his head; there was never anything other than the 'Principle' when it came to Amidatelion. He figured it was too bad Keiss and the Yuke never got to spend time together, the two workaholics would have had a grand time. "In any event, I am glad you were able to save Althea."

"About that…" Layle pointed at her, "You sent me right to the ball."

"So I did."

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"Because," the Yuke turned from the pool and held out a hand, "I needed a physical connection." Layle dug into his pocket and pulled out the damaged hand he found in the snow. "That warp point was only temporary. So long as you have that, I can make one for you. Without it…you will have to get there on your own."

"A physical…connection…?" Layle ran his fingers over the hand, "Wait…So then, does that mean that you are somewhere? That you're not dead?" The Clavat looked up and found his friend was gone. "Amidatelion…Amidatelion!" He turned around several times, the entire house was gone. It was just him standing on a vacant cobble stone road. It twisted and winded out before him, through a black abyss. And at the very end he could see a light.

"I am…Somewhere." Layle stopped turning around. He could hear the Yuke but not see them. "It's no place for you to come to…And it's no place I will stay forever." Layle pocketed the clockwork hand and started to run toward the light. "Just know that so long as I am here and you are there, we can work together to protect the Principle…To protect Alfitaria."

"Goldenrod!" Layle started shouting, "_Where_ are you! Just tell me!" As he was running Layle felt the stone path start to shift under his feet. The rocks were breaking away and falling into the darkness. "Goldenrod! Damn it, just answer me!" No matter how fast he ran for it, the light was well beyond his reach. And as the path gave out from under him, Layle tried to use his powers to pull himself back up.

But there was nothing to pull up to.

* * *

Bright and early, the High Commander made her way to the Queen's room. She had gotten very little sleep that night making sure the city was secure and patrolled and that the members of the House of Leath were rounded up for questioning. Not to mention having to prepare the daunting task of screening her own soldiers. Things were looking grim. The next few weeks would be chaos, of this Sherry was certain. And now she had a Crystal Bearer to deal with.

She was determined to interview him herself. She trusted the Guild Master, but she still felt he wouldn't press issues with an old friend.

As she approached the door, the guards out front saluted her and stepped aside. Sherry knocked on the door calling to Althea. There was no response. She knocked again; still nothing. Finally the High Commander opened the Queen's bedroom door and let herself in. It didn't take her long to realize the room was empty, save for the white ferret in its cage. Sherry panicked. Where was the Queen? How could she go missing? After questioning the guards, they informed her that no one left and they heard no commotion all night. But that wasn't reassuring. She ordered them to start a search; every guard in the castle was to look for the Queen.

Once she was alone Sherry bit her thumb and walked around the room, "Althea? Where could you be?" The strawberry blond went into the other girl's closet and inspected it. "Gone…You're 'traveling' clothes are gone…Why would you sneak out?" She frowned and walked out of the closet and to the open balcony window. "Didn't I ask you to stay put? What could be so important that you are out risking your life!"

The High Commander crossed her arms and frowned looking over the garden trying to imagine where Althea went to. The girl would have never of gone out before after an attempt on her life. She always took guards with her since she became Queen. There was no reason. No rhyme. No-

"The Crystal Bearer." Sherry shook her head and turned to walk off the balcony. She frowned as she exited the room. If Althea was there…Why is one person so important she'd sneak out? If this was how things were going to be with the Crystal Bearer here, she already didn't like it.

* * *

The sounds of feet rushing back and forth through the halls and of guard shouting to one another woke Althea. The Queen lifted her head slowly from its resting place atop a pillow. Why were they shouting? Althea stretched her arms and yawned. To her surprise she was still in her clothes. She looked down and around and saw she had fallen asleep on top of the bed covers- and not in her room. For a moment her heart skipped a beat. Why wasn't she in her room?

But as she turned her head, that fear died down.

Next to the bed, leaning over the back of a chair was Layle, still fast asleep. Althea sighed and smiled.

'That's right…I came to see Layle.' She scooted over to the edge of the bed and leaned over its side. 'I thought I dreamt it. But it really happened.' The Lilty reached out and slowly and brushed her finger tips across the crystal in Layle's face. "You're really here." She smiled again, but her warm expression quickly faded when Layle snapped his eyes open and jerked back.

Althea herself pulled away as Layle seemed panicked over something and fell right out of the chair with such force it flipped over with him. She watched as the Clavat pushed the chair away and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Layle…" Althea got off the bed, "Are you alright?"

The Clavat turned to look at her, his eyes read that he was searching for something. But within moments he seemed to register whatever it was he wanted was not present. "Yeah…Yeah I'm okay." He slowly got up, "Just, uh. Still half dreaming…"

"It must have been some dream."

"You have no idea," he muttered. Althea wanted to question him but before she could there came a loud knock at the door.

"ALTHEA!" The High Commander's voice bellowed through the wood. "ALTHEA ARE YOU IN THERE!"

"Oh no…" She rubbed the side of her head, "Sherry's already been by my room."

"Who?"

"Sherry, the High Commander." The two could hear the woman giving the order to have the door opened. Before Layle could even move to just go unlock it, it was practically kicked in. The High Commander came in arms crossed and looking upset.

"Your Majesty, there you are. You have the entire castle in a panic!"

"I'm sorry, Sherry, I truly am…" Althea walked forward, "I just…had to see my friend."

The Woman huffed and glared at Layle, "At any rate, let's return to your room before any unpleasant rumors are started." She ushered the Queen out and Althea stopped at the door.

She turned around and smiled, "Thank you for talking with me, last night…Do you, think we could continue at lunch?"

"Of course," The Clavat gave a nod and the girls existed. Layle sighed and shook his head. Yep, judging by that angry look he was certain he was not going to get along well with the new High Commander.

* * *

When Layle had deduced he was not going to get along with the new High Commander, not only had he been right, but he had underestimated just how much she was going to dislike him. However after three hours of relentless questions from the woman, he had a pretty good grasp on how their relationship was going to work. Its not that Sherry was bad. No, no, she was far from it. Jegran was bad. This woman was just…protective.

She was very protective of the kingdom and it's Queen. She liked things organized and within her understanding. Keeping Alfitaria running like a well-oiled machine was a comfort to her. Disruption was a discomfort. And Layle was all about disruption. It would be hard…but he would do his best to not purposely wilt her flowers.

At the end of the three hour interrogation he was finally let go to do as he pleased. There were still a few hours to kill before Althea would be ready for lunch, but luckily for him Belle was waiting for him when Sherry was done. Or was that unlucky?

"So how was it?" The Selkie girl smiled at him as he exited the room.

"Like having teeth pulled…" Layle shrugged, "Where's Keiss?"

"He had some work to take care of out in the city. So it's just you and me for now," The girl winked at him.

Layle shook his head, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Go on a tour, stupid! You've never been in the castle before, right? Well I am your castle guide!"

"Is that so? Were you asked to give me this tour or is it just your excuse to try and get your own answers out of me?"

Belle made a shocked face, "Are you suggesting…that I would _probe_ you for information you don't want to give up?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

The two stared at each other for a moment before finally Belle put her hands on her hips, "Fine, maybe I am. But you can at least enjoy the tour."

"I'll try, but I make no promises."

Belle led Layle around the castle, showing him its gardens, the rooms, the kitchen, a private library, a large assortment of places, all while chatting to him about what had been going on for the past year. About the transitioning changes in the Guild with Keiss as acting Master, about her own role as an informant to both Althea and Keiss; she disclosed a bit of information the Bertalian and Clause, and even gave him the run down on the new High Commander. All the while she would occasionally ask him one or two questions. Some he would answer. Some he ignored.

Eventually the pair had walked the entire grounds of the castle's gardens and came to stop at the base of the large Lilty Crystal. "Come on, Layle, you have to tell me something."

"...Not really. I don't."

"But you can tell Keiss?" The Selkie female crossed her arms and glared.

"Look, Belle," Layle sighed in exasperation, "It's different with Keiss. I can just tell him stuff I don't tell other people. That's just how it is."

"Why?" The Crystal Bearer shrugged, "So what? You just expect me to not question you about what you've been doing for a year? About why you were doing it? About why you didn't come back?"

"…No," Layle grimaced, "I just want you to accept I can't explain all of it to you."

"Well I don't accept that." Belle crossed her arms, "And don't expect Althea too either! Layle I don't know if you know this, but you were gone. FOR A YEAR. There needs to be an explanation eventually, and not just to Keiss. He's not the only one that worried about you! Not to mention I was totally out looking for you! Constantly!"

"I know…" Layle rubbed the back of his neck, "It got difficult to avoid you at times. I actually saw you once…We were in the same town. But I was behind you…"

"And you didn't say a word!" She scoffed, "It's unbelievable how selfish you are! And you called me a brat!"

"Look, Belle," the girl turned her back to him and said nothing. Layle sighed. He probably deserved this. He was shutting her out in the cold. Not like in some way this wasn't justified considering all the head aches she had caused him when they first met. But still…She had been helping Keiss and Althea. Belle usually meant well. And as of right now, she was trying to be his friend. Trying to smooth out those rough spots in their history… "Okay, you get a brief explanation…"

"Really!" The girl turned around in a heartbeat. The grin on her face made Layle frown. She hardly looked upset. Did she just play him?

"Yeah, yeah…but not here," The Crystal Bearer motioned for her to follow him, "Let's head into town. I feel like getting a bite to eat from an old place Keiss and I used to eat at."

"Aren't you eating with Althea in like two hours?"

"I'll have room," Layle smiled at her, "I have never not had room for something to eat."

* * *

The conversation picked up again as the two made their way to the castle gate. Belle was chatting a mile a minute about a number of things. Most of which Layle wasn't really listening to. He was too busy trying to think of how he was going to explain his situation to her. The Selkie girl walked ahead of him right out of the gate. However as soon as Layle followed her, two guards standing out front put their spears down to block his path.

Belle stopped and turned around while the Clavat put one hand on the spears and pushed down, "Uh…excuse you, I'm trying to leave."

"Sorry, you must remain in the castle," One of the guards spoke up.

"Huh?" Belle put her hands on her hips, "Let him pass, were going to go eat in the city."

"Sorry Miss Belle. High Commander Sherry's orders. They Crystal Bearer is not to step foot outside the castle."

"…WHAT?"

* * *

"Why can't I leave!" Layle banged his hands on Sherry's desk.

The High Commander leaned back in her seat and sighed. The Selkie informant and Crystal Bearer had just stormed her office. The boy was a bit upset. "Because I ordered it so."

"But why?" Belle asked.

"As you know, Belle, there has not been a Crystal Bearer in Alfitaria for over half a year. Not to mention no reported cases of surviving bearers within the last three months."

"So what's that got to do with me not leaving the castle?"

"It has everything to do with you not leaving. While the people of Alfitaria have grown accustomed to seeing magic on a regular biases with the Yuke tribe living among us- they have also grown accustom to the lack of Bearers. If one just suddenly shows up in town, imagine the panic you could cause to arise. People will speculate why there is a Bearer, a fully functioning one, still around. You yourself cannot even offer an explanation on as to you your powers and crystal are still intact."

"Oh come on!" Layle crossed his arms, "Who's going to even care or notice?"

"People will notice. It's on your face for one. Not to mention you're infamous. Your face was everywhere after the incident with Jegran… People wanted to know more about the young man that saved our world. And you were missing to boot. You aren't leaving the castle until we can find a way to alert the public to your existence without causing a scene."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit around here and wait for you tell me when I can leave?"

"Yes." Sherry smiled at him.

* * *

"Well, at least you are confined to the castle…" Belle leaned against Layle's door as the Crystal Bearer paced around his room. "I mean, you could be in prison…"

Layle snorted. He didn't like the idea of being caged up. He had no problems with staying in the castle until he had been told he couldn't leave it. It was bullshit. He walked toward his balcony and leaned out of it tapping his hands on the banister.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Belle kept trying to cheer him up, "How about we just focus on your lunch with Althea. I'm sure you and her will have a nice time chatting- I hear she jumped her balcony just to come talk to you-"

Layle wasn't listening to Belle anymore. The Clavat was looking out at the castle below. The view was nice, but he hated it now. All he could focus on was the wall across from his room on the other end of court yard. It would be so easy to jump it if he just built up enough momentum…

The Clavat turned from the balcony just as Belle was coming to stand next to him. She was still talking, but he wasn't listening. Layle made his way across to the other side of the room and stood with his back against the wall. He took a deep breath and started to run forward.

"-Not to mention there's plenty to do in the castle, so I doubt you'll get bore-" Belle cut her sentence off as something rushed by her. Before she could even fully process what was going on, Layle was jumping over the side of his balcony.

"Ya~hoo!"

She leaned over and screamed at him, "LAYLE! What are you doing!"

The Crystal Bearer used his powers like a rope to hook on the side of his balcony, but rather than allowing it to snap him back up, he used it as a pulley to run along the outside of the castle wall. When he felt it pulling taunt he released his old connection and made a new one ahead of him. Inside the building people watched as his feet dashed by on windows.

Including Althea, who was just requesting that a maid fetch the Crystal Bearer for lunch.

Her head jerked as she heard the thunderous sound of pounding along the outer wall, and sighed as Layle rushed by the window, "Never mind…I don't think he'll be available."

As he neared the edge of the wall Layle stretched out his hand again and hooked onto a smaller building, pulling himself over and rolling forward onto its roof. He kept running, not giving himself the chance to slow down, and created a line between himself and the top of the castle wall. With one mighty pull he yanked his body forward and up, for a brief moment he did a handstand on the edge of the wall before propelling himself forward and over.

Belle shook her head as he disappeared out of sight, "I am not taking the blame for this."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm just going to casually update this... Sorry for any errors missed.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Layle landed with ease on the other side of the palace wall. He imagined his daring escape made a scene as there were already guards rushing about looking this way and that. He backed up into a nook in the wall and watched two dash by him.

"Sorry, guys…" He rushed out of his hiding place and over to a nearby statue lining the palace walls, "But I don't do so well under house arrest." He made another dash across the narrow street that circled the palace and ducked into a small alley. Layle looked back to see a few guards run past the statue he was just under and chuckled. "I'll have to apologize to Althea later…" He turned his head from the palace and started down the alley wondering where he was going to go next. He only made it a few feet before a hand stuck out from a bend in the narrow walk way and pulled him to the side.

Layle shouted and raised his fist to hit is attacker but was quickly smacked across the right side of his face. His attacker then let him go and chuckled. "Boy, are you predictable."

Layle reached up to rub the side of his face and glare at his attacker, and friend. "Keiss! What the hell is wrong with you?" As he rubbed his cheek the Crystal Bearer realized there was something stuck on there. He started to pull it off and Keiss grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it alone idiot," the Selkie shook his head as his friend looked on confused. "It's your disguise. To go out and about in the city."

"…A band-aid?"

"Yes, a band-aid." Keiss poked his friend's cheek, "See, without it. You're a Crystal Bearer. With it, you're just some fool you got his face marked up."

The Clavat hesitated for a moment and then smiled pointing at his friend, "…That's…that's simply brilliant."

"I know." Keiss shrugged.

"But…How did you know…" Layle looked over his shoulder, "That I would be here."

"I didn't." Keiss crossed his arms, "But I knew, as soon as Sherry told me she was going to place you under house arrest, that you would break out. So, I figured I'd start checking all the obvious escape routes from the palace. I guess I was just lucky enough to wait you out in this one."

"You're too smart, you know that?" Layle walked forward chuckling and Keiss followed.

"I can never be _too _smart, Layle. It's simply impossible."

* * *

Layle and Keiss made their way through Alfitaria to down town to a café they used to eat at in between missions. They sat down at a table next to the window and ordered their usual. Something that hadn't taken place in over a year. The entire way there the two laughed and joked about old times, while Layle reabsorbed the city. The last time he was in Alfitaria he was nearly arrested for using his magic, and now Yukes walked about the city castling light spells here and there. He even spotted a few Clavats and Lilties using spells to water flowers or sweep the sidewalk.

It was strange, to see magic being used so freely within the city's walls.

"Look at you." Keiss leaned back in his chair. "The look on your face is just like the first time you came to Alfitaria."

"Well pardon me," Layle leaned forward in his seat to rest his arms on the table, "But it's a _new _city to me." He turned his head to look out the window again. "It's really different, even though it looks the same... It's different."

"It's Althea's Alfitaria now. Not Jegran's anymore. She wants people to embrace magic and change. She's even asked that the Yuke's setup a school for magic within the city's college. Though for anyone who wants to learn something simple, most Yukes will just show you. Like how to clear away debris with a gust of wind…"

"Or how to carry water to your plants." Layle chuckled as he leaned back. "I never would have thought everyone would take to is so easily."

"It was hard at first…but…Well, most people though they wouldn't admit it, knew or were related to a Crystal Bearer. Yeah, there was a lot of open disdain for magic, but I think more folks your curious about it than they were willing to admit."

Layle touched the side of his face, "Yet, I have to hide the fact that I still am one?"

Their waitress arrived and set down their meals. The boys didn't say anything to one another until she walked away. "It's not that fact that you are one I the problem, Layle…" Keiss picked up his fork and started to eat his seafood dish. It always perplexed Layle that even miles from the ocean, Keiss still primarily ate sea food. It must just be a Selkie thing. "It's what Crystal Bearers are associated with that is the problem. Their existence came about from a rift in the tribes. From war. From chaos. Seeing one will remind people of darker days…"

The Clavat picked at his food and grumbled, "…Well too much longer and they won't have to worry about it…"

"What was that?"

Layle looked up at Keiss, "Look, I need to leave Alfitaria anyway. I've got to catch up to Az."

"There's no way Sherry's going to let you leave the city. A band-aid may fool the common folk, but all the guards at the gates, trains, and airship dock will know your face."

"Can't you get me out of here, Keiss?" Layle started to eat himself, "You and I have always been able to sneak in and out of wherever we wanted. You can just smuggle me out in your ship."

"And where will you go?" The Guild Master frowned. "I hate to admit it…but I kind of like the idea of knowing where you are…"

Layle rolled his eyes, "….How about the guild? At least there I can come and go as I please. And, despite it being unnecessary, you will know where I plan to return to."

The red-head frowned, "Why is it that you go alone? Why not together."

"I go where and when Amidatelion tells me to go… So if I am told to go, I can't be under house arrest here in Alfitaria. I've got to be able to go, Keiss. And I can't have other people slow me down."

The Selkie took a sip form his drink, "You think _I_ would slow you down?"

Layle rolled his eyes, "It's not that you would… But can you even honestly come with me? You have the Guild to run and Althea to help. I can't ask you to go."

"I can delegate to others the things I want done…" The Selkie pointed his fork at his friend, "What I cannot understand is your urgency to get yourself out into the fray. I understand your concern, and the importance…But Layle! One whole year! And you won't even stay put for a day…" The Crystal Bearer rolled his eyes at him and looked out the window with disdain in his eyes. Keiss shook his head, "Fine, fine. I will help you…But there's a condition."

"What condition?" Layle glanced back at Keiss, but didn't fully turn to face him.

"Last night…and right now, it seemed like there was more to your story than you were telling me. I want to hear the rest of it once we're out of Alfitaria."

Layle turned to face Keiss and stared at him. That didn't seem too unreasonable. And he had been planning to tell him anyway…it was just that Belle interrupted them last time.

"Deal."

"Great! Now finish up your food. I'll figure out how I am going to get you out of here."

* * *

The boys finished their meal within an hour, and within that time the amount of guards in the streets had doubled. Considering there had been an attempt on the queen's life the night before the citizens did not question why there were so many without warning. However Keiss and Layle knew what they were looking for. The two had spent the entire time on the back of the tram to the airship dock hoping to go unnoticed. Layle kept his head down, and Keiss kept his attention focused outside the windows until the terminal came to a stop. Once it halted they exited quickly making sure they each kept their faces turned from any guards at the doors.

Layle made his way through the crowds and quickly to the other side of the terminal station; Keiss was right on his heels.

"Alright…" The red head looked around. "I'll head into the air ship dock and get the Acotlas ready for takeoff."

"Acotlas?" Layle looked at his friend questioningly. "You renamed the ship?"

"No," Keiss shook his head, it's a new ship.

"You got a new ship? When! Why?"

"After Belle stole the Acote… Now look-"

"Wait a minute!" Layle held up his hands, "She works for you. Just take it back from her."

"I did! And I gave it back… It's not the same. She ruined it. It's all, covered in her crap now. I don't want it. Now look, you're going to-"

"No. No, no no no no. I complained to you about the crappy conditions of the Acote from day one. Engine problems, the turret would detach. No freaking seat belts in the crow's nest-"

"You liked that though-"

"No fucking radio! You wouldn't even fix the radio. But Bell slaps some stupid girly stickers on it and you give it up?"

"You don't understand. It's not your airship. And it wasn't even _mine_ any more after I got it back. It was more than just the stuff in the cockpit… It's just the fact that she _took it._"

"…This is unbelievable…"

"Look will you just focus," the Selkie pointed towards the service doors, "If you go in through that way, there's a ladder to the left. Getup above the ships, and get above the Acotlas. You're going to have to drop down into the crow's-nest just before I take off."

"Drop down into it? That's your plan? Isn't that a little… unsafe?"

"Layle, you've got gravity powers. Unsafe? Really?" The red head turned away from him sighing and shaking his head. He missed the Clavat looking down at his hands and flexing his fingers.

"Yeah…I've got gravity powers." The blond looked up as his friend entered the dock through the main entrance. "You can keep it under control, Layle. You already did it once today." He turned and made his way to the service entrance. The Clavat took a quick peek inside to see if any guards were close by before he ducked in and made his way for the ladder. He looked up at the long way up the cat walk and put his hand on the side of the pole. 'Time to go!' The Crystal Bearer kicked off the ground with his feet and let his powers pull him upward.

At least one he thought he felt his momentum slow, but he made it to the top and with one graceful flip landed above the docked airships.

Down below Keiss was getting clearance to leave Alfitaria. Even he had to prove to the guards his identity and let them give the Acotlas the once over. He stood with his hands crossed over the top of his head and sighed. "That Sherry…She's just got to be through about everything." He glanced up to see if he could spot Layle up above yet. Still nothing. 'He'd better make it… This is a one shot deal.' As soon as the guards gave him the okay to board his ship the Selkie nodded to them and climbed in. He revved up the engine and waited for the all clear.

Up above Layle slowly made his way across the catwalk trying not to draw any attention to himself. He eyed Keiss knew airship and shook his head. "Got a new one just because Belle perfumed up the old one. I swear…That stingy, ungrateful, self-centered know it all…" He crouched down a few feet away from the ship; he wanted to give himself enough running room to land in the crow's-nest. Or at least he hopped he'd land in it.

As Keiss prepared for takeoff his radio went off. The Selkie switched it on, "This is Keiss, what can I do for you."

"Guild Master, This is High Commander Sherry. I heard you were departing Alfitaria."

"Wow, news travels fast…"

"You're a member of the Queen's council. When you leave without announcing it, the guards send me word immediately. I have to ask why you are departing so suddenly."

"Official Guild business, High Commander. I'll be back in a few days."

"I see… Well before you depart, may I ask you something?"

"…Yes…"

"Have you seen the Crystal Bearer? He fled the palace this morning. And my men have been unable to locate him."

"Ah and you are hoping he came to me?"

"Did he?" Keiss stared at the intercom for the radio. It wasn't in him to lie to the High Commander. He reached down and flipped a few switches to start his ship forward. "Guild Master… Did the Crystal Bearer come to you?"

"No." Keiss said as the ships engines fired up.

As if she knew what Keiss was thinking, Sherry questioned him again, "And did you go to him?" The Selkie turned his ship and started to pull away from the dock. "Guild Master. ….Guild Master?"

Up above Layle stood up from his hiding place and started to run. The guards heard his feet clanging along the gates and pointed ordering for him to stop. Keiss pushed forward on the ships controls and it accelerated, once he built up enough speed he pulled back and started to climb up toward the opening.

"Guild Master, answer me! Answer me! …KEISS I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME!"

"Sorry, Sherry! Bros and all that nonsense!"

"Why you-! Someone stop that shi-" Keiss shut off the radio and shook his head. He was going to be in trouble the next time he came to the capitol. Overhead Layle propelled himself over one of the catwalk's railings. He extended his hand to create a gravity field and latch onto the ship. From his hand a faint light started to grow and extend. But just as quickly as it formed it started to fade.

"Oh no-" Layle extend his hand again, and the same thing happened. He dropping fast and the ship was quickly pulling out from under him and out of reach. "No! Dammit! Not yet!" Again Layle out stretched his hand, and this time he took hold of the ship. His powers yanked him forward just before he dropped into its after burners. The Clavat slammed head over heels into the crow's-nest. He could feel the ship climbing upward and he gripped the sides and the underside of the seat to keep himself from falling out. Layle stayed upside down like that until he felt the Acotlas level out. Slowly he turned himself right side up and looked out over the clouds and at the disappearing Alfitaria down below.

"I hope you're happy." He heard Keiss speaking to him through the ship's radio. "Sherry is going to have my head when I get back."

Layle looked down at his hands and sighed. "I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better. You can start by telling me everything. Starting right now, what's so important that you need to get Az now?"

"…Keiss…How would you feel if I told you," the Clavat pulled the band aid off his cheek and eyed it. He could make out the faint remnants of crystal flaking off into the covering, "That Alfitaria will be bearer free in a few months…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Unbelievable!" The High Commander shouted as she stormed down the halls of the palace. Disrespectful! Undermining! Inconsiderate and just- just- _Unbelievable!_" Sherry swung her to her side in a quick slicing manor every time she exclaimed, terrifying the guards walking just behind her. They were certain she was going to turn around and strike the first one that spoke up.

The cherry haired Lilty came to a halt at the stairs leading up to the royal family's floors, "I want Ke- the Guild Master, and that Crystal Bearer brought back to Alfitaria immediately!" She turned around to face the men with her. "Send no less than ten fighter ships. Go to the Guild Hall and demand that they return!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The two men saluted and turned to leave when another voice called out to them from the stairs.

"That won't be necessary, gentlemen." Sherry turned her head to see Althea coming down the stairs, Bertalian and Clause close behind her. "Let the Guild Master and the Crystal Bearer go, Sherry."

"My Queen," Sherry smiled as she spoke, but there was a slight twitch to the side of her face. She bowed her head to Althea as she descended the steps. "With all due respect, if we let them go it is very likely that someone will discover that there is still a fully functioning Crystal Bearer in Alfitaria. Can you imagine the panic-?"

"Can you imagine, High Commander Sherry," Bertalian responded to her, "The discourse you'd cause the Selkies if we demanded Keiss returned. Demanded it by force no less."

Sherry stood up offended and crossed her arms, "I mean the Guild Master no harm. I merely want him to respect the kingdoms decisions. He assisted a prisoner escape! Such actions require-"

_ "_Patience." The Yuke cut her off.

"Sherry," Althea reached out to the High Commander with a smile, "Keiss and Layle are good friends. If Keiss felt the best thing for Layle was for him to be outside the capitol, then that is the best thing for him. You have to trust-"

"I do trust, the Guild Master," the other Lilty took a step back from her.

"Then let's let them go," Althea lowered her hand. "It will be alright, and they will return…Eventually I'm sure." Althea turned away from the High Commander and requested the two guards accompany her to the Council Room. As she walked away Sherry put her hands on her hips and snorted.

"Is something the matter, High Commander?" Clause stared at her as she watched Althea go.

"Althea is thinking about this with her friends in mind first, the country second. It's not our trust for the Guild Master that is the problem! It's how much we can trust that Crystal Bearer-"

"He has rescued the Queen twice, Sherry," despite the High Commander's angry tone of voice the Yuke remained very placid. "That must account for something to you?"

"…I'm not coming to the meeting." She turned away from Yuke and Clavat and made her way up the stairs, "I have a letter to write."

Clause rubbed the back of his neck as Sherry stormed up the stairs and out of sight, "The High Commander as of late, has been, uh, a bit high strung, don't you think, Bertalian."

"I have always found that Sherry's greatest flaw," The Yuke turned their head and started down the hall after Althea, "Is that she feels she is the only one experiencing that stress."

* * *

Stressed was the most generous word that could be used to describe Keiss' emotions as he landed his ship at the Selkie Guild. As usual, when he arrived, a few of his top informants were waiting to fill him in on what had taken place while he was away. The red head kicked open the door to his ship and jumped out onto the leveled rocks they used as an airship landing pad.

"Guild Master!" The first spoke up, a long blue haired Selkie, "You're back early! We're happy to report that-"

"Can it, Dass!" Keiss stormed past the blue haired Selkie turned to the girl next to him who shrugged. While their attentions were occupied they felt a gust of wind and heard a sudden thump as something jumped off the ship. They Selkies turned ready to attack a monster, but stopped dead in their tracts at the sight of Layle dusting himself off.

He smiled to them with a nod as he walked by, "Hey guys."

"T-t-the Crystal- Bearer-?" The two informants stood slack jawed as Keiss turned around and pointed at them.

"Not a word to anyone! Make it known throughout the guild! If I even so much as _think_ I heard someone say something about this, they spend the night locked in the prison! Got it!" The red head turned back to Layle and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, "Get a move on will you! You have so much more explaining to do and you are _not_ getting out of it!"

The two informants watched the Guild Master and his friend leave the landing pad and head down the manmade staircase cut into the Cliffside that lead down to the guild. They then looked back at each other and shook their heads.

* * *

The entire way through the Guild Hall, Selkies stopped and gawked or tripped as Layle followed Keiss to his office. Of course none of them had seen him in over a year. And even if they had expected to see him, they had thought he'd show up without his crystal. Of course Layle didn't help by mockingly saying 'hello' to everyone close enough to him. It drove Keiss mad, so of course he found it amusing.

By the time they'd entered the main hall of the old cracked ship, word had already reached the Selkies that gathered here to trade information and money. Everyone was already lining the upper walks of the deck and out of the pool of water that gathered in the cracked center. They waited anxiously to greet Keiss and see if it really was Layle with him. Seeing his people standing around doing nothing just made Keiss more irritated. He pushed open the double doors to the grand hall and walked in a scowl on his face.

The Selkies stood back watching him with keen interest as he walked by. It always caught Layle's eye that the Selkies of higher rank within the Guild wore flashier clothes than the rest. More furs, more gold, silver and glitz. The patterns on their outfits were so much more elaborate than those that lived out in the towns and villages. But then again, if you were going to look for the Selkie equivalent to a noble court, the Guild was it. And Keiss was king.

Layle followed his friend to the back of the hall where Vaigali's old chair still sat looking out over everyone. They walked past it, and over to the elaborately decorated wall behind it. It was covered with old sea relics, and treasures gathered from around the world. The Guild Master pulled one of the curtain's framing the display wall and opened the concealed door to a set of stairs going upward.

"Go on," He ushered his friend inside and then turned back to the rest of the Guild, "Well? What are you all standing around for! I don't pay you to gawk! There's a mad man out there, someone get me information on where to find him, damn it!" At once the Selkies watching jumped from their standing positions and started to scramble to get back to work. Keiss nodded and closed the door behind him. Layle was waiting on the stairs laughing at him. "What?"

"Can I start calling you Vaigali Jr.?"

"I will murder you where you stand," He put his hands on his friend's shoulders and pushed him up toward Vaigali's old office. The office itself had once been the captain's room. The entire back of the room was lined with windows, meant to allow one to see out over the ocean, but now half of them just faced the cliff face obscuring the view. Everything in the office was on a tilt, due to the awkward slope the ship had come to rest on. Keiss shut the door behind himself and Layle and moved over to the desk to take a seat. "Alright, Layle…Now what's all this about Alfitaria being Bearer free?" The red head questioned him, but Layle was still looking around the office.

"You didn't change any of it, did you?"

"Layle, I asked you a question."

"Ha! You really didn't! Everything is just where Vaigali left it. Even that horrible old Lizardman skin mask you hate is still over the door!"

"LAYLE!" Keiss slapped his hand on the desk, "Will you quit playing around!"

The Clavat sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know…" He turned around to face his friend and put his hands in his pockets. "But what do you want me to tell you? There's not really much more to say."

"Not much more?" Keiss leaned forward over the desk, "Layle, how can you say that? How can you just say shit like and then say 'That's it!' I swear… I don't know how I've survived dealing with you for all these years."

"Look," The blond walked over to the desk and sat on the side of it. "All I know is what happened to everyone else is happening to me. And that's why I can't wait around at the castle."

"What about the Yuke? Any answers there?"

"You think I can just ask Goldenrod questions whenever I feel like? It doesn't work that way. I just- go to bed- wake up in some crazy place and then usually wake up with more questions than answers."

Keiss sighed and leaned back in his chair. "But you were fine last night! And this morning!"

"Ummm…"

"Weren't you?"

"For the most part," Layle looked down at his hands. "I'm fine ninety percent of the time. "But there are times it just, starts to fade out… It happened in the airship dock a few hours ago. I almost didn't make it-"

"Why don't you mention these kinds of things earlier?" Keiss swung out his hand and hit Layle on the arm.

"I tried to tell you last night, idiot! But Belle interrupted."

The red head rubbed the side of his face and smirked. "Yeah she's got a habit of that… But she's a great resource. As annoying as she can get."

"Annoying is the nicest word you can use for it," Layle chuckled, "It's more like, she has an acute knack for find every thorn in your side and twisting it at once until you just give up and let her have what she wants." Keiss started to laugh too but stopped when he heard someone curse. He held up his hand to Layle and pointed at the door. Layle looked at it and raised his hand, "But at least on the bright side there's one thing about Belle that I really enjoy."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Keiss watched as Layle's magic took hold of the door. The Clavat pulled his head back and the door snapped open. Sure enough the redheaded female Selkie came stumbling in. She caught herself just before she hit the floor and screamed.

"She's easy to get the drop on."

Keiss stood up and looked over his desk at the girl as she picked herself up, "Belle, what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think _you're_ doing? Talking about a lady behind her back," She stood up and crossed her arms.

"What lady?" Layle rolled his eyes, "I don't see a lady in here."

"Why you," the female Selkie walked across the room, "I have half a mind to kick you right in the teeth!"

"Well that will still be better than the _last_ place you kicked me- OUCH!" Layle was cut off by Belle smacking him in the face. "Can you please give warnings for those?" He rubbed the side of his face.

"What's the matter, Layle," Keiss fell back into his chair and leaned forward to rest his elbow on the desk. "You can take being smacked around by other bearers, but can't handle a simple hit from Belle?"

Layle snorted, "I know those are coming. Belle just strikes without warning or justification."

"I was justified!" She crossed her arms, "I always am. I have never once hit you and you didn't deserve it."

"The beach changing rooms."

"You were looking into my stall!"

"That was BLAZE. How do you still not understand that?"

Keiss rolled his eyes and cut the two of them off before the argument carried on, "Belle, do you need something? Otherwise Layle and I are in the middle of something important. I'd appreciate it if you left…And kept your mouth shut."

The female Selkie raised her head high and glared at Layle before turning to smile at Keiss, "As a matter of fact I do have a reason to be here." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a letter, "I got quite the talking to from Sherry over Layle's little stunt. Then she stopped me at the airship dock and told me to read this to you."

"Read it to him?" Layle made a questioning face. "Why?"

Belle opened the letter and smiled, "She said I had a certain way of getting her point across when she was absent." Layle still looked confused by Keiss groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Just- just read it…"

The girl cleared her throat and started to read with a smile on her face, "Dear Guild Master, I am sure by now you can gather that your stunt in assisting the Crystal Bearer to flee Alfitaria is _very_ unwelcome. If it were within my power I would send troops to the Guild to retrieve him before an incident that would _ignite_ panic in the kingdom. I find it _extremely_ displeasing that you would not consider such things before choosing to put the bonds of 'friendship' and," Belle looked up from the letter to make eye contact with Keiss, "Your 'brother' before the safety of the masses." She looked back down with a smile, "However, there is nothing I can do on the matter. It would be appreciated that you send to me a full report on the Crystal Bearer, since you _time and time_ again interrupted my chances to interrogate him. It is not required of you, but it would make me very happy. And very much lessen the chances that the next time I see you in Alfitaria, it will be a _very memorable experience_ for you."

Belle folded up the letter still smiling as she handed it to Keiss, "Sincerely, High Commander Sherry Du-Blanc."

The Guild Master took the letter with a weak smile, "Thanks, Belle…"

"Oh, you know me; I love to play middle man when you upset the High Commander."

"…This happens a lot?" Layle looked down at Keiss.

"This happens a lot," Belle laughed at him. "Like, the last time it happened I think she threated to shove the medal pendant you gave her down your throat."

"…What?" Layle looked back at Belle.

"The exact words were, I think, -And that Selkie charm you gave me for luck in battle, I will serve it to, by force, if I should find out your withholding information from me."

"…Why is the High Commander of Alfitaria always crazy?"

"She's not crazy," Keiss opened up a drawer of his desk and tossed the letter in. Layle took note that there seemed to be several in there. "She's just stressed. Someone's trying to kill the Queen for crying out loud. She's got every right to be angry and paranoid when people disobey her." Layle looked back at Belle who shook her head, but before she could speak Keiss looked up at her. "If there's nothing else, Belle, you can go."

"Not without an apology first. For the 'annoying' comment, and for locking me out. Twice."

"Belle, get out. Layle and I have something important to discuss."

The female Selkie snorted and turned around on her heels. "Fine! I guess I'll just go back to Alfitaria and tell Sherry not to worry, since Layle's not even going to be a Crystal Bearer for that much longer anyway."

Layle hit himself in the face with his palm and Keiss pinched the bridge of his nose. "COME BACK." They both exclaimed. Belle happily closed the door in front of her and walked back over to the desk.

"So! What are you going to do without your powers?"

"I don't know yet…But I plan to be done with Az before they go."

"Belle," Keiss pointed at her, "Don't you mention this to anyone."

"Relax, Keiss, I can keep a secret. So, Layle, how are you going to fight him, then? Hmn?"

"I've been fighting him just fine so far."

"Yeah but what if your powers die out in the middle of battle!" She crossed her arms. "You should take a partner to back you up. How about me?"

"No."

"But she does make a valid point, Layle… If your powers are going, you can't go alone."

"Are you kidding me," He got off the desk, "That's all the more reason to go alone! I can't be worried for someone else if I have to worry about keeping myself alive."

"So then, what are you going to do?" Belle watched him as he started to pace the room, "You can't fight without your magic…"

"Or can he?" The two turned to look at Keiss. The Guild master's gaze was fixed on the far wall. The Clavat and Selkie girl turned to see what he was looking at. The wall was covered with more items that Vaigali had collected during his time at sea. Mask, maps, tablets, but what Keiss was fixed on was a set of swords hanging at the very top of the wall. "If Layle can't use magic, he's just got to learn to fight the old fashioned way." The guild Master stood up and made his way over to the wall and pulled down a sword.

"Keiss… I can't use a sword."

"You'll learn how!" He tossed it to Layle who caught it with his magic instinctively. Keiss sighed and Belle laughed.

"I don't think this is going to work," she shook her head and looked to Keiss. "I have to agree with Layle. He's not weapon savvy. He's magic savvy. What if-"

"He can learn!" Keiss cut her off. "Because I'm going to teach you. When you're here at the guild and not out, chasing Az, I'll give you lessons."

"You?"

"I'm _the_ best swordsmen in Alfitaria."

"…You might be the best, Keiss, but I still think Layle could get help from-"

"Isn't the High Commander the best?" Belle was cut off by Layle's question.

"Who do you think she spars with? And loses to, I might add."

"Hello. I have a suggestion. Althea is getting magic lessons from-"

"She loses to you?"

Belle stomped her feet, "Layle! Keiss! I'm talking to you!"

"Jegran lost to me too, remember?"

"Really because I remember him almost killing you-"

"ARG!" Belle threw her hands up in the air and walked in between the two. Keiss and Layle watched her as she opened the door and looked back at them, "I hope you get run through!" The girl slammed the door grumbling, "They can just figure it out on their own!"

"…What is her problem?" Keiss turned to Layle who just shrugged.

"I've been asking that since day one."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

The next week around the castle was quiet, though it was hardly peaceful. The High Commander spent her time conducting interrogations of her men, and of the nobility of Alfitaria, trying to determine who was against the crown and who wasn't. She had enlisted the help of Bertalian with the task, meaning that the Queen had a great deal of time alone in between her own appointments. It wasn't that Althea didn't appreciate or understand the need for Sherry's work, but no matter how important it was, it still strained Althea to be a lone with her thoughts.

She constantly found herself looking back at the night of the ball and wondering what went wrong. She knew that was something the High Commander would eventually find out, but it still weighed on her mind. What went wrong at the ball. What was wrong within her ranks? To think that so many of the guards would turn on the kingdom, or perhaps the men working that night were never part of the royal guards at all? But could that many really sneak in undetected? And of course, what had gone wrong with Layle?

Not seven days ago he was here; Althea had finally thought she'd get some answers about what had happened a year ago and about what was happening now. However before she could even plan out what she wanted to say to the Clavat he was gone. Just as elusive as he was when they met. Here one minute and gone the next.

"What could I have done to keep you here?" The Queen sipped her afternoon tea as she looked out over the gardens of the palace. Althea was leaning up against her balcony holding her cup in both hands as she spoke to herself. "What would I even ask you if you were here?" She took a sip from her mug and sighed, "I have to admit, I'm jealous… If you're discontent all it takes for you is a flick of your wrist, and you're up and over the palace walls and miles away." She extended her hand and waved it about over the skyline, "But the rest of us are stuck on the ground."

"Althea." The Queen turned her head to see the High Commander entering her study. Sherry quickly shut the door behind herself and made a bee line for the open door to the balcony. "Althea, what are you doing out there?"

"I'm considering the past, Sherry." She turned her attention back to the outside. "Considering what we could have done differently. Perhaps we could have had peace at the ball, if we had made different choices."

The High Commander came to stand next to the Queen and began to scan the surrounding balconies to see if anyone else was on them. She kept her hands tight, balled into fist as she placed them on the railing, a letter scrunched up in her right hand. "How I wish you would stay indoors when you are alone. You are the perfect target for a sniper out here."

The Queen ignored her concerns and continued to talk, "What do you think, Sherry? Perhaps if when the Nation first came into being, if we had negotiated with Az, do you think he'd be less violent now?"

"Mad men are always violent, Althea," The pink haired Lilty put her hand on shorter girl's shoulder and started to turn her away from the railing. "No amount of talking would get through to him."

"I don't believe that," Althea resisted being pushed along and instead side stepped her friends guiding hand. "Even Jegran, before he went mad, was a reasonable man. At some point in time Az was as well. We missed the opportunity to reason with him. As a result all he thinks about now is death! The death of this kingdom and its citizens-"

"And your death, I might add." Sherry pointed toward the balcony door, "So please, can we have this conversation inside?"

The Queen clutched at her cup and frowned. "No."

"What do you mean, 'No'? Althea your life is in danger out here!"

"I know that," she turned her attention back to the edges of the palace walls. "But I'm always inside, locked up lately. The rest of the kingdom isn't. The rest of my people are out there exposed. Their lives in constant danger. It's not right that I spend all of my time hiding from Az, doing nothing. I should be doing something! Or at least trying to figure out what we could have done before or what we could do nex-"

"You have a _council_ for that, Althea." The High Commander shook her head. "All you must do is stay safe and make a few appearances here and there. Like your upcoming one in New Shella. One you won't make if you won't stop putting yourself at risk."

She sighed exasperated, "Make a few appearances. And what will you have me do in Shella, Sherry? Sit locked up in a room until it's time to come out and say a few lines?" Althea rubbed the side of her head, "Honestly, since this entire affair has escalated I feel less like this countries ruler and more like a puppet. I don't want to be locked away! And I certainly won't be cooped up when we go to the Yuke Nation."

"Well!" The taller woman crossed her arms, "Until I am certain it is even safe for you to move about the palace, you're going to have to be! We can't trust anyone, Althea. Not after what happened at the ball! And I unfortunately can't be with you all the time. So until this matter is sorted out or unless I find you a trust worthy body guard, you have to stay in your room when I am not with you!"

Althea opened her mouth to protest, but she abruptly stopped. "A trust worthy…body guard…" She smiled and pointed at her High Commander. "Sherry, that's a brilliant idea!" She turned away from the High Commander and rushed inside. The pink haired woman followed her confused.

"What idea? What idea is brilliant?"

"I need piece of paper- Sherry can I have that one in your hand?"

The High Commander looked down at the paper in her hand and put it behind her back, "Ah, no- not that one, it's ah, a report, from the Guild Master."

Althea lowered her hand with a frown but shook it off as she looked about the room for a paper and a pen. "Never mind, I just need a draft, and then you can take it to the scribe to write up an official copy… And then you need to ready my train-"

"Althea! What are you going on about?"

"A contract, Sherry, a mercenary contract! Honestly it was your idea." Althea sat down and started to write, "I'm going to hire a bodyguard."

"You- you can't be serious?" The woman walked over to the side of the table and leaned over her shaking her head. "Your life isn't a matter you can just, hire someone over!"

"I'm not hiring 'someone', Sherry," She looked up at her with a smile, "I'm hiring the most 'trust worthy someone' in Alfitaria."

* * *

When Layle opened his eyes he was surprised to see the night sky. Especially since he knew he'd fallen asleep in the ship that night. The last thing he recalled was sitting up with Belle playing darts. Keiss was supposed to join them, but never arrived. He was too busy working, a pitfall of being the Guild Master, or just Keiss in general.

He sat up and found himself once again on the long cobble stone pathways of oblivion, leading to nowhere and everywhere at once. It'd been some time since the last time he was dragged here, but at least this time his realization he was no longer in the physical world wasn't so jarring.

"Now I can only hope that when I wake up it's the same." He glanced around searching or Amidatelion, or the light that always seemed to be off in the distance. But tonight there was only the sky over head. Turning slowly, shooting stars and burst of light and a red moon hanging in the sky. With nothing and no one to guide him he started walking. Eventually he'd find what he was looking for.

Layle wasn't sure for how long he walked, the night never ended here, and time seemed irrelevant to the rest of the world. He only started to notice a change of pace when he came to a series of inter connected bridges. Like crossroads in a street they crisscrossed and lead down other paths. They were seemingly empty until he approached their center, each time to be greeted by crystal mist that faded in and out the closer he drew to it. Each time he approached the different mist there were images of the Queen. At least he thought they were her. Certainly at a glance, he could pick out Althea in more than a handful of them. But others were distorted, something was off about her appearance, and some mist were empty all together.

"What is all this?"

"Possibility," Layle turned his head to see Amidatelion had finally arrived. The Yuke came and went as they pleased. It was oddly familiar of his own behavior.

"Possibility?"

"Yes… These are cross roads. Junctions in the Crystal Principal of where it will lead us. Endless possibilities for the fates of the tribes. For the fates of people. The bridges here form, and crumble as we make choices in our lives."

Layle looked forward down one of the branching paths and then around to all the others, "So why bring me to this pathway? Why not my own?"

"I cannot do such a thing," the Yuke motioned toward the surrounding pathways, "But I can show you this, Layle. Every day the pathways here are crumbling. They grow fewer in number, and increasingly so, the only options left, are ones where Alfitaria has no Queen left to guide it."

The Clavat looked startled, "What?! But why?"

"…Why aren't you in Alfitaria?"

"Me?" Layle shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see what that has to do with my question-"

"Layle… I sent you back to Alfitaria to protect, Althea. And yet you left."

"I did protect her, Goldenrod," He stuck one hand in his jacket pocket, "And I left so I could keep doing so. I can't go out and find Az if I'm locked up in the palace."

"There is no need for you to go looking for Az. No matter where he is, or what he is plotting, his only goal is to rid Alfitaria of its Queen. He will always come back there, you only need to wait for him."

The Clavat chuckled, "I've never been the best waiter… You can ask Keiss."

Amidatelion stared at Layle for a moment before turning to face down on of the other paths and started walking. The Clavat moved to follow but was surprised to find that his foot stepped out over the stone bridge it started to break. He backed up immediately, not wishing to wake from falling to his death this time. He watched the Yuke steadily cross the bridge, every stone behind them broke off and fell into nothing.

Layle quickly turned to his right and ran for the next bridge. He never took his eyes off his friend as he ran across one and over another trying to intercept them. Amidatelion kept walking, unnerved by the crumbling landscape. But what did the dead have to fear about falling into nothingness? Layle shouted for the Yuke to wait as the different cross roads started to crumble faster and faster, eventually leading him to a dead end. He stopped in the middle of a path that had no way for him to proceed. Across the vast empty area he could see Amidatelion looking into one of the mist. The Yuke raised their head and stared back across at him.

"What do you see, over there, Layle?"

The other Crystal Bearer turned and approached the center of the platform he was on. The mist took shape, but nothing stared back at him.

"…It's empty."

_"In mine I see… Az Leath as King of Alfitaria."_

* * *

The Selkie Guild was as busy as ever. Members were coming and going, in and out of the caves and waterways that led to their shipwrecked home. The Guild Master had currently offered a series of high rewards for anyone that could come up with new information on a base of the Lilty Nation, or track down any of its members. Certainly the incentive was high enough to keep nearly everyone working around the clock. A million gil for even just a sliver of information was a lot. Enough to make some wonder if maybe their still fresh on the job leader was crazy.

But no one wanted to speak up against it. It was a million gil after all.

And while the Selkies were busy running across the country trying to scrounge up information, the Guild Master was busy back home. Not far from the ship, there was an empty area of level ground within the cove. It was used for everything from games of kicker ball, to places to build a bonfire, to training for sword play. As of late it was a training ground.

No matter where you were located within the Guild, the sounds of metal clanging could be heard. It echoed off the rocks. It bounced off the ship's cracked walls. Constantly, day and night, the sounds of the Guild Master and his friend sparing filled the air.

Keiss raised his sword and swung in rapid succession at Layle, each blow knocking him back, but he never landed a hit. He turned his body this way and that, coming from the left the right and swinging downward. In between each swing he kept shouting at Layle to attack him. But how was he supposed to? Keiss wasn't lying about being the best. He was fast and agile with his sword, and telling Layle to attack him was just an invitation to be stabbed. Again.

"Crystal Bearer!" Keiss turned his body again swinging his sword in an upward motion, "Attack me-" annoyed Layle finally did attack him, with his magic. He pulled his sword back and flipped Keiss' feet out from under him. The red head rolled back as he fell. He raised his sword upward when his friend swung down to connect to his chest. Keiss' blade blocked Layle's attack and he pushed upward and to the left knocking back his guard. He jumped up to his feet, sword still swinging and connected with the chain mail on the right side of Layle's jacket. He pulled back again and took a jab forward forcing Layle to jump back. The Guild Master followed up with a swing upward, nearly cutting his friend's face and finally one last swing at his arm.

The last attack knocked the sword from Layle's grip and before he could grab it back Keiss had his own at his friend's throat.

Belle clapped from where she was sitting off to the side, "That's twenty-two to two," Keiss, maybe you just ought to be the one to fight Az."

The Selkie lowered his sword and sighed shaking his head. "No, because magic users cheat." He glared at Layle who picked his sword up from the ground.

"Hey, if it was a real fight, I'd use my powers."

"Well what if you _can't_ use them," The red head shook his head and walked away throwing his hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother? You keep using magic in every fight."

"I am a Crystal Bearer. I'm the last Crystal Bearer."

"You won't be one for long!" He turned around and pointed at the Clavat. "You've got to stop thinking that you are one. And start thinking like a regular Clavat!"

"I'm not a regular, Clavat!" Layle stuck his sword in the ground, "Why can't you get that through your head. You've known me longer than anyone! It shouldn't be so hard for you to grasp!"

Keiss turned around and started shouting at his friend; Belle stayed on the side lines watching. By now this was a regular thing. At least once a day Keiss and Layle got into a fight about something. She sure it wasn't always like this, they both admitted at separate times that it wasn't. But at the same time, the fighting still continued. Time and time again.

While she watched one of the Guild informants came up to the clearing. A girl with tanned skin, orangish hair, and white tattoos across her body and face. She knelt down next to Belle watching the Guild Master and his friend argue.

"Hey, Nadeen, can you guys hear them shouting all the way back at the ship?"

"Of course. But that's not what I'm here for," The girl leaned over and whispered into Belle's ear. The photographer stood up startled and started shouting over Keiss and Layle's argument. The two stopped arguing, but only because Layle had opted to start ignoring what Keiss was saying.

The Guild Master turned to Belle as Layle walked away from him circling the clearing, "What is it, Belle? Can't it wait?"

"Uh, no actually… Nadeen says Queen Althea is here."

"What!?" Both Keiss and Layle shouted back at her.

"At the train station actually. But she's coming her-"

"Why?" Keiss seethed his sword and started walking towards them, "I didn't get any notice… Any warning. What does she want?"

"She won't say," Nadeen spoke up, "But the High Commander is with her and she is checking to make sure the area is secure before they make their way over here."

"Oh for crying out loud…" Keiss pointed to Nadeen, "You come with me. We'll go get things in order and see what this is about. Belle," Keiss looked over his shoulder at Layle who was still standing off to the side of the little training arena, "You know what to do."

"I'm on it." The female Selkie stood up as the other two walked away. Belle crossed the clearing towards Layle, stopping to pick up the training sword he'd been using along the way. "Hey! You going to go see the Queen or what?"

"…Yeah, I'm going. But you can go on without me."

"Well why don't we just go together?" She handed him the sword with a smile. Layle took it but did not smile back. "I can wait."

"…" Layle turned away from her, "Belle, how much?"

"How much what?" She stood with her hands crossed behind her back.

"How much is Keiss paying you to never leave me alone?"

"What?" She put her hands on her hips. "Are you implying that I'm being paid to keep tabs on you?"

"Yes," He turned back around, "Don't tell me you're not. Maybe you aren't getting paid, but you _are_ keeping up with me. Night and day, since the castle. You never leave me alone. Why?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders, "We're friend's aren't we? I'm just spending time with you-"

"A lot of time with me." Layle frowned, "Pretty much every moment from the time I'm awake until the time I got to sleep. You don't go do any Guild work. You don't even go spend time with your girl friends. Since the moment I set foot in the Guild, you've been my shadow. I'm not an idiot."

"Ugh," The female Selkie rolled her eyes. "Five thousand."

"…What?" Layle questioned her.

"You asked me how much, right? Five thousand."

"…Wait," Layle shook his head, "You mean he _really did_ pay you?"

"More like really is… That's a day."

"…What!?" Layle shouted at her. "He's actually paying you to follow me! What for?!"

"Well, I'm giving up a lot of time to keep track of you… But I would do it for free. It's not like-"

"No! Not that! That you two are keeping tabs on me!"

Belle crossed her arms, "You just said that you knew that we were."

"I wasn't expecting you to own up to it-" Layle sighed exasperated. "Well you can stop. Go meet Althea at the train station and leave me alone." He started to walk away from her.

"I can't do that," Belle followed him. "And not because of the money."

"Look, Belle, I'm kind of annoyed with you right now. So I'd appreciate it if you just left me alone."

"Oh, you're kind of 'annoyed' with me?" The female Selkie crossed her arms starting to display a bit of agitation. "Well too bad. Annoyed or not, where you go. I am going."

Layle stopped walking and pointed off towards the direction of the ship, "I mean it, Belle! Get lost! I don't want you to follow me! I don't want you to report back to Keiss on what I'm doing! I want you to leave! Scram! I want to be alone!"

"You WANT!" The girl stomped her foot, "Well I'm sorry to break this to you, Layle, but you forfeit anything you wanted when you WERE ALONE FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" She pointed at him and kept shouting. "So I don't care if you're mad! I don't care if you want me to go! I'm not doing it for the money! I'm not doing it for Keiss! I'm doing it because it needs to be done! You got to be alone with no one knowing where you were, so now you're going to suck it up and deal with me always being here!"

"I had my reasons for being alone!" He shouted back at her, "You and Keiss have no right to try and keep me on a leash. The whole point of me coming to the Guild was to get away from being under house arrest! Not for you two come up with your own personal method of keeping me under lock and key."

"Well maybe you should have considered how Keiss and I felt about you just abandoning us!" She waved her arms around. "You wants rights? Fine! You can have them when you rewind time and take away all the worry, all the fear, all the heartache you left behind for twelve months! For twelve months while your three best friends had to deal with _your_ selfish disappearance! You take away my year worth of pain of not knowing where you were and you can have your right to dick off whenever you want back!" The Selkie girl pressed her lips together trying to keep her composer, "I searched the entire world for you! The whole. Damn. WORLD. Layle! And I constantly had to come home empty handed! Just barely finding you, just vaguely getting clues to where you were! Constantly having to build up hope- not just for myself but for Keiss and Althea too, and you want to be _alone_? Your _upset_ because we want to know where you are at all times!? What about our feelings! What about what we want!" She took a deep breath just as tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "What about all the trouble you caused us! You don't seem to care at all about any of that!"

Layle clenched his jaw and took a step back as Belle started shouting, "Belle- Belle- I didn't…I wasn't out to hurt you guys… Or to hurt you-"

"Well too bad!" She started to cry, "You did! You didn't even try to tell any one of us that you were okay! What kind of- sick friend does such a thing to the people he supposedly cares about!"

Layle put up his hands, "But- but that's not- I did tell Keiss! At least once- I contacted Keiss and told him to just wait for me!"

"You expect me to believe that! That Keiss knew and hid it from everyone!" She raised her hand and smacked him across the jaw. "You're unbelievable! You want to be alone! You can be alone for the rest of your life for all I care!" Belle turned her back to Layle and ran off before she started to cry uncontrollably. The Clavat rubbed the side of his face noting she hadn't hit him nearly as hard as she had before.

"…Great..." He took a few steps forward thinking to go after her, but turned around and started to walk away from the direction of the Guild Hall. "Just great."

* * *

By the time Keiss had made the journey from the clearing up to the cove that lead to resort and the train station, Queen Althea was already halfway to the guild. The red head spotted her and Sherry, and about four Lilty soldier's making their way across the rope bridges over to the Guild's side of the coast.

'What in the world do they need all the way out here?' It wasn't that he was annoyed that Althea had come, it hadn't been her first time to the Guild, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It was just that he liked to have warning about royal visits. Though they were on good relations with the Kingdom, he couldn't lie to himself, there were still Selkie's that hated the Lilties. And who could blame them? After years of oppression, prejudice, and of course Jegran's last act of aggression upon them, their distrust of the Kingdom was understandable.

So it didn't surprise him when most that hated Lilty rule left when he took over. He was after all the strongest proponent for working with the Kingdom. However some remained. He could never really figure out if they stayed out of loyalty to the Guild or to Vaigali or what exactly. But Keiss had made it a point that if the Queen was going to be visiting, he wanted to keep her away from them. Just for precaution.

And because he didn't want to be subjected to the High Commander's wrath any more than need be if something were to happen.

"Queen Althea!" Keiss bowed to her as she approached, as did his informant. "What a lovely, unexpected visit. What brings you out here to the coast so suddenly?"

"She will not say," Sherry spoke up and eyed the Queen.

"She won't? Still?"

"I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion, Keiss, but there's something very important I want to discuss with you."

"But of course!" Keiss motioned back down the tunnel he'd come through. "Let's head back to the ship and we can talk there." He fell in line with Sherry walking in front of the Queen. Though Keiss looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled he quickly turned to face forward and murmur to the woman next to him. "Sherry… Why are you two here!?"

"I already told you, Keiss, I do not know… Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know… Maybe I like to make sure my home is secure before the leaders of nations show up on my doorstep."

"Are you saying it's unsafe for us to be here?" The pink haired Lilty turned to face him frowning. Keiss started to shake his head in protest when the sound of footsteps running up the tunnel toward them could be heard. Sherry put out her arm to stop them from proceeding and looked to Keiss. The red head and his informant shook their heads. They had no idea who was coming. The High Commander motioned for the guards to come around and ready their guns. Keiss looked back and forth shocked.

"Sherry you don't even know who it is!"

"Nor do you!"

"High Commander!" Althea pushed in between the two of them, "You can't open fire here! This isn't our land! We have no right to-"

"They're approaching." One of the guards pointed to a shadow quickly rounding the corner. Keiss ran around them shouting for whomever was coming down the hall to stop running. However the footsteps came faster and louder. Fed up Sherry leaned down to her closest guard and whispered into their ear.

Keiss continued to shout for the runner to slow down just as Belle rounded the corner, head down and eyes shut. The solider Sherry had whispered to raised his weapon to fire before the High Commander could resend the order. Althea however caught his movement and lifted her hand. As the shot went off, the clamor form the gun echoed through the little tunnel. It caught both Keiss and Belle off guard, and caused the female Selkie to stop dead in her tracks.

The Guild Master wheeled his head around to see Sherry, Nadeen and the other guards looking at the man who'd fired. His shot only made it a foot form his gun. The weapon and the space around it was encased in a shield of white light, preventing anything from getting in or out. He dropped his weapon and Sherry looked back at Althea.

The Queen let out a sigh of relief and lowered her hand.

"…Your Highness… I-"

"It's alright, Sherry," it really wasn't. But for now she let it be.

Keiss turned back to Belle to see the other Selkie had started to move again, this time much slower. She was rubbing under her eyes with the back's of her knuckles and sniffling as she walked. "Are you, alright, Belle?"

"Do I look alright, Keiss!" She snapped at him and kept walking forward.

He took a step back twisting the corner of his lip as he spoke, "…Belle where is Layle?"

"I don't know. You tell me!"

"You lost the Crystal Bearer?" This time the High Commander questioned her.

"I didn't lose him. I _left_ him." She took a deep breath and held her head up high, "And honestly, I don't care where he went!"

"I doubt that…" Keiss shook his head, "Look he's probably still back at the training ground, I'll go get Layle, uh, Belle," the girl turned to face him rubbing away the last of her tears from her reddened eyes. "Belle, can you take Sherry and Althea to the Guild Hall, I'll meet you all there."

Belle turned back to the High Commander and shrugged, "I can take Sherry, but I can't take Althea. She's already gone."

"What!" Keiss leaned back to look around Belle and the guards. Sherry and the others turned their heads as well. It was true, the spot behind them where Althea had been was now empty. "What? Where- I was just looking at her!"

"Unbelievable! Althea!" Sherry started to scream down the tunnel. But no one responded. She quickly turned to the guards, "You three double back, search the cove! You two go forward! Search this tunnel and the areas around it!"

Keiss looked down the tunnel. "Sherry there's no way she got around us, we'd have seen her! She must have gone back."

"She also wouldn't leave on her own! We will search everywhere!" The guards split up and took off running. Keiss turned to his informant and told her to follow the two heading for the Guild. Nothing would stir up trouble more than two armored Lilties poking around the Guild unattended.

"I can't believe this… She was just here…" Sherry scratched her head. "Guild Master, is there any way she could have left without us noticing?"

He looked back behind them toward the cove, "There are a few branching tunnels… But Althea has no reason to go down them…"

"Then someone had to take her down them," the High Commander put her hand on her sword's hilt, "Lead the way!" Keiss ran in between the two women and took off down the tunnel. Sherry followed quickly behind him, but Belle hesitated for a moment. She let out a sigh of exasperation before taking off after the two.

Once everyone was gone from the tunnel Althea slowly stepped out from the crevasse she managed to wedge herself into. She was surprised that that had worked. The Lilty Queen was more than certain someone would notice her brightly colored dressed against the greenish sea salted walls of the cave. She looked down at her gown and smirked. Now it was covered in smudges and light tears. But it was worth it.

She turned the opposite direction of her friends and started down the tunnel.

"Now… He said the training ground… I wonder if that's the clearing he and Sherry fought last time? Althea continued on her way alone. She knew under normal circumstances to be by herself outside the palace was risky. A dangerous move she wouldn't normally attempt, however the moment she heard Belle say Layle was gone, she knew she was going to make the trip alone.

It had been her intention to talk to Layle with Keiss present, but if the Clavat had driven Belle away and no one knew where he was, the High Commander wasn't going to let her going looking for him. Althea knew she couldn't stall her conversation with Keiss long enough to hide her true intentions from Sherry until he was found either. So on her own, she'd find Layle. Now she just had to avoid the guards and the Selkie's searching for her.

It was sure to be a difficult task, but if Layle could do it. So why couldn't she? After all, had she not been a Crystal Bearer just the same?

* * *

**A/N**: XP Its finally happening... The word count on the chapters on this story are getting just as long my other story. I'm 90% sure I wrote forever and still found I wanted to break it up rather than have one excessively long chapter. Ha!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Before I get started I'd like to thank Sentinel07 again for all the lovely reviews. I mean wow! One for every chapter! Thank you thank you thank you! Also an image added for the cover~ It's actually by my friend, the only other person I know that likes this pairing in real life. XP

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

A ruler must come equipped with many skills. It is expected that a monarch can speak fluently, keep their calm publicly in the face of distress and hard times, make diplomatic decisions, and be able to offer an accept sound advice. However, Althea always felt her greatest skill was her ability to sneak about.

It wasn't exactly lady like, nor was it really needed to rule a nation. But she'd be damned if she couldn't argue it was something she was exceptional at.

The Queen couldn't help but chuckle to herself quietly as a group of Selkies hurried past. By now everyone had heard that the Queen was missing. Sherry and Keiss had just about whipped the entire Guild up into a frenzy searching for her. But she knew she wouldn't be caught. Only when she stopped trying to hide had anyone ever noticed her.

As Althea slowly made her way down the narrow and rocky pathways of the Guild's shipwrecked cove she kept her head down and her body pressed tight to the rocks. Ever ready to slip into a crack or lower or pull herself up to another pathway. She had been sneaking in and out of the care of guards since she was thirteen, by now she'd come to recognized the hurried pace of someone approaching or the distant voice of people shouting out areas to check and how to avoid them.

The first time she'd run off she'd borrowed a dress from a maid's daughter. It was just to go out and play tag with a group of kids just beyond the palace gate. When she was fifteen she'd started slightly altering her appearance. She let the loose leaf ends of her locks dangle instead of neatly folding them around the bulb in her hair, or she'd wear a hat, or glasses. At eighteen she'd started collecting old uniforms from servants and folks around town. By far the blue jacket and shorts of the girls that worked the terminals was her favorite. It was the most over looked and most forgotten appearance in Alfitaria. Trying to find one in the hundreds that worked the city was nearly impossible.

Althea stopped on the pathway and looked out over the edge. From here she could stop the empty lot that Keiss had mentioned, but no one was present. She searched up and down the area trying to imagine where Layle would go. If it were her she'd start walking to wherever she could be alone. She sat down on the ledge of the pathway and carefully found her footing to start climbing down the side of the rock wall. How she wished she'd had her uniform with her now. It'd make this that much easier.

It was true, all the times she'd left the castle on her own she could have taken a guard. It's not like she was a prisoner. But leaving the palace formerly was something she hated. It always required she'd have an escort with her, everywhere she went someone would announce her presence, she could never truly go where she wanted to and worse, she could never see what Alfitaria was really like. When everyone knows you're the princess, the treat you differently.

"It must be nice…" She muttered to herself as she neared the bottom of the rock wall. "To go and come as you please… People always treat you for you, and not your position in the world." Althea looked down, she was just a foot or two before the bottom. She pushed off the rocks and landed, stumbling backward, with a thud. "And to always be able to wear sneakers!" The Lilty sighed picking herself up. "From now on, I'm wearing the uniform under my dress… At least the bottom half."

Althea dusted herself off and looked around. There was a crudely beaten path leading away from the clearing down to the rocky shore line. It was in the opposite direction of the Selkies and the Guild, so she figured she'd start there. The Queen took a quick glance into her dress pocket making sure the paper she'd brought with her was still there before setting off. Althea could help but sigh as she got a good look at the way down to the coastline. The 'path' was uneven and covered with moss, rocks, and the sight of tiny crabs scurrying back and forth. She reached down and pulled off her heeled shoes.

"And I will always have sneakers with me."

* * *

As far as Layle was concerned walking along the uneven, slippery, moss covered rocks of the cove shore was as simple as walking down the dirt paths of the grass lands. He didn't even bother to take his hands out of his pockets as he moved from rock to rock, occasionally having to make a small jump over a gap to the next one. He'd walked along pathways much more dangerous than this one. And at worst if he fell, he'd just be covered in seawater.

Not really anything worth worrying about.

What was worth worrying about were his friends. Belle and Keiss as of late were, far from the Belle and Keiss he'd known a year ago. Maybe it was the stress of having the kingdom constantly threatened. Or the work load of running the Guild. No, he could size it up however he wanted, but he knew it was about him. Belle had flat out told him so. And while Keiss never came out and said anything, the fact that all week he'd been busting his chops over the most mundane things made Layle realize the same thing is probably eating away at his best friend as well.

"I should go back and apologize," he stopped moving forward and looked out over the sea. "I never really did… But I've never really had to before… Of course I've never really disappeared before." The Clavat tilted his head back. He half knew he owed it to the Selkies and he half felt he owed them nothing. As selfish as that was to admit to himself. But Keiss knew he was alive. That should have been good enough. He had a job to do. It's not like he hadn't undertaken solo missions before. Certainly Keiss had gone off on his own before and Belle glorified her solo work. So why should he apologize?

It's not like any of them ever knew him to be the time to stay put and do as he was told.

"I shouldn't feel guilty about trying to do the right thing, should I?" He looked down. Near his feet one of the crabs that inhabited the shore line was scurrying about. The Clavat watched it as it crawled over the top of his shoe, and he carelessly kicked it. It went flying into the water, and skipped across the surface twice before sinking out of sight. "Goldenrod, I'm not apologizing to those two. You gave me something to do, and I had to do it…" He sighed and turned his gaze away from the ocean, "I knew I wasn't going to be able to just come back-"

"Layle!" The Crystal Bearer turned his head around to see Althea standing on the rocks a few feet away. "Layle! There you are!"

"…Althea?" He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her. "What are you doing? W-what happened to you!" He continued to smile as he motioned his hand up and down taking in the scuffs, smudges and rips on her dress. "You look like you feel down the entire shore line!"

The Queen rolled her eyes and carefully balanced her way over to him, "Stop laughing. It's not easy following you in this outfit."

"Why are you even following me to begin with?" He started to make his way toward her to save her the trouble of navigating the rocks. "Shouldn't you be with the High Commander? Why did you two leave Alfitaria to being with?" He held out a hand so she'd have something to balance on. The moment he asked her about the capital, he remembered he was supposed to be there too.

"I'm only here for a little while!" She looked up at his hand and stretched out for it. Althea was just an inch short and jumped forward. She grabbed his hand and landed uneasily on the next rock. Layle gripped her wrist and pulled forward stopping her from falling backward into the ocean. "I'm just- just here to see you!"

"Again to see me?" He shook his head at her and half grinned, "You're going to make the High Commander dislike me even more than she already does."

"She doesn't dislike you," The Lilty continued to hold onto his hand as she spoke, "She just doesn't know how to handle your personality."

"I'm starting to think no one does anymore."

Althea watched his expression. Though the Clavat was smiling, the way he said his last sentence struck her. "…You know, Belle was crying awfully hard when I left them."

"Oh yeah?" He instantly seemed disinterested. Layle neither smiled nor looked concerned over his friend's state.

"Do you… Do you want to go back and talk to her?"

"Not really," He started to move across the rocks again, still holding onto Althea. She followed, doing her best to keep up. "I had something important to take care of. I've explained that to Keiss. I've explained that to Belle. I know that they're mad. But they just have to get over it."

"Layle, everyone thought you were dead-"

"Not everyone," He jumped a little bit further, and Althea nearly missed the next set of rocks. "It's not my fault Keiss didn't tell her I was okay. He should apologize for lying to her. But I'm not going to apologize for doing what I had to do."

"Couldn't you just tell Belle yourself?"

"If I had contacted her at the time, there was a good chance someone from the Nation would have tried to kill her," he looked back at Althea. Her expression was pensive. "Look, I know it sounds odd, but just, trust me. I just know a few things more about the situation than she does. Than Keiss does. Their safety is important to me. That's why I stayed away."

"But how did you know, Layle?"

"How…?" Althea watched as he opened his mouth as if he was about to answer but then stopped. Instead he turned and made the small jump to the next set of rocks dragging her with him still.

What was he going to tell her? He could easily say it to Keiss, because he knew no matter how crazy it sounded, Keiss would know he wasn't crazy. He'd mock him. He'd laugh about it. But the Guild Master had accepted it. A dead Yuke was telling him beforehand. Amidatelion told him not to speak to Belle in the city, because he was being watched. If he'd spoken to her, they'd try to get her to get to him. If he'd continued to write to Keiss his letters would be intercepted and tampered with. He just couldn't do it.

"Althea," Layle stopped moving forward, and she nearly fell forward into him. She had been anticipating another jump. "I'm glad that you came out here to see me."

"You are… why?"

The Clavat shrugged, "Out of the three of you, you're the only one that hasn't lost their temper yet."

Layle didn't look at her when he spoke, he was back to staring out over the water. The Queen squeezed his hand and looked out the same direction. "That doesn't mean I'm not upset. I still think you owe us a lot, Layle. Maybe you don't want to tell me right now, but I would like for you to tell me someday. If we're really friends, then you should explain it to us."

He nodded, "Alright. I can agree to that, Little Miss. Someday… But not today," Layle looked down at her. "So why did you come out here anyway?"

"I came, ah-" She let go of his hand to dig out a blue piece of paper, "I came to ask you- or rather hire you."

"Hire me?" Layle took the paper from her and unfolded it. Sure enough it was a contract.

"Yes, hire you. As my personal guard."

Layle looked over the paper for a moment and flooded it up, "Althea… I can't accept this."

"Why not?" She pulled her hands away when he tried to give it back to her. "I need someone, Layle. I need you."

"No, not me. I can't stay with you all the time. I'll never know when I have to go. Or when Az will show up- I can't be anchored to one spot."

"For the past month, every time the Nation has attacked has been in and around Alfitaria, anyway."

"In Alfitaria- No," he shook his head. "I understand your point, but when he leaves Alfitaria I need to be able to follow him. If I have to watch you, then I can't. I'm sorry. You have to ask someone els-"

"There is no one else!" She cut him off. "Sherry has been watching over me herself, but she has her duties. And she has the trouble of sorting out her ranks. Not to mention that Bertalian thinks there are spies in the court- Layle, there are only a handful of people I can trust in Alfitaria. There is no one else but you."

The Clavat pressed his lips together. What she said did make sense. If every trusted member of her court was occupied, it meant Althea was often alone with her guards. Guards that could easily be traitors to the crown. And even if she didn't keep a guard with her, that still meant that any spies about could report when she was alone, or take the chance to make an attempt on her life. But to always be with her? He'd never get anything done. How could he follow Amidatelion's instructions if he was tethered to the Queen. Even if the Yuke had told him to go back, he couldn't remain locked up in the castle. It was absurd.

"…I'm sorry, Althea." Layle handed the paper back to her but she didn't take it. Instead she stared at it, he could almost say the look of contempt on her face rivaled that of Belle's anger not long ago.

"I'm sorry too, Layle," She turned around and started back across the rocks. The Clavat watched her slowly making her way back to the shore. Again he found himself wanting to call after his retreating friend, but fell short of doing so.

"Man, I am doing swell today, aren't I?" He shrugged his shoulders and started after her. At least he would make sure she made it back to the Guild safely.

* * *

The entire way back the Queen kept pace ahead of him. She didn't turn around, she didn't speak, she didn't break stride. Layle was convinced this was worse than anything Belle had done. Belle's anger with him was expressive, loud, exuberant. The Selkie would get it all out, rub it in his face and then it was over. It was gone. But the Lilty Queen was clearly seething.

She didn't even express it with a raised tone of voice. Just a quiet seething. She had given him one angry look, no not even to him, to a piece of paper. Althea out right denied him a reaction to how upset she truly was, and instead buried it. Kept the full extent of it to herself and refused to relieve Layle of guilt of her anger.

It was so much worse than being yelled at and hit.

Worse yet, he was certain that after a few minutes she'd completely washed her exterior clean of the emotion. Though she hadn't turned around or spoken to him, they soon encountered Guild members searching for her once they were back on shore. And she greeted them, spoke to them, and she turned her head he could see her smile. She shook her head, and spoke in a calm collected voice. Even laughing at the state of her appearance.

It was like what had happened on the rocks had never taken place.

"She's good…" Layle spoke to no one in particular. "She's almost as good as me…"

Althea continued up the road toward the Guild ship. Layle was right, she had buried her anger with him. There wasn't time for it now. She had to get back to Sherry, back to Alfitaria and her duties, back to everything else in the world. She'd have time for her own emotions when she was alone. When it was just her and Mia in her bed room in the middle of night. Those were the only times a monarch had time for their own emotions. When their kingdom slept. They kept her up at night. Fear, worry, regret, hope, anger.

She'll dream about it later, how angry she was back on the rocks, and how she wished she had pushed the Crystal Bearer into the water. Her dreams about seeing him again would be replaced with dreams of smacking him the jaw. Ah, Belle had it so easy. But for now she smiled as she could see Sherry coming her way. The cherry haired Lilty was already expressing enough anger for the both of them.

"ALTHEA!" The taller woman was livid at the sight of her. Keiss and Belle followed behind her. The two Selkies also looked a bit annoyed, though Layle was certain it was for a different reason. "Where have you been, Althea! We've had the entire Guild looking for you!"

"I'm sorry, Sherry, I really am. I had something important to do."

"Something important to do? Something so important you ran off! And look at your dress! Look at you! This is no way for a Queen to behave!"

Layle walked around the two Lilties as Sherry reprimanded the Queen. He approached Belle and stood with his back to two arguing women, "Hey, Belle."

The Selkie crossed her arms when he spoke to her, "Yes?"

"I- Well…" Layle glanced over his shoulder before turning back to her. "Do you have a pen?"

The red head stared at him for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and digging one out of her pocket. "And here I thought you had something important to say to me…"

"I do," He took it from her, "Turn around for a second."

"You had better not do something funny, Crystal Bearer."

"Relax," Layle pulled out the piece of blue paper and set it on the girl's back. Keiss now looked over at the two of them puzzled. "And, Belle, I'm sorry."

"…For what?"

Layle pulled the paper back once he was done and waited for her to turn around, "For making you cry. And worry. And for not telling you I wasn't dead."

"And?"

"Look, that's all you're getting today, okay?" He handed her back the pen and she snatched it from him with a smirk.

"It's a start. But you're not off the hook."

Keiss shook his head, "Just what are you two-"

"Guild Master!" He was cut off by the High Commander. The three turned to face Sherry and the Queen. The woman cleared her throat, "Guild Master, her majesty and I will be taking our leave now-"

"Leaving?" Keiss looked back and forth between them. "But Althea didn't even get to tell me what she wanted?"

"It doesn't matter," the Queen shook her head. "I got what I needed." She didn't even look Layle's way as she spoke.

Sherry however glared at him, "All of this fuss over the Crystal Bearer." She turned her attention back to the Queen, "To think you'd put yourself in danger like this. Who knows what could have happened to you, Althea. You're getting reckless. You can just go running off on your own-"

"Hey," Layle interrupted Sherry this time. "She wasn't alone, Sherry. And honestly, if you don't even feel that the Queen is safe with her own body guard, then how in the world are you going to focus on finding the spy in the court?"

"Her own-"

"My guard!" Althea's face lit up. She folded her hands together and smiled, but Sherry and Keiss did not. Belle made a startled face and pat the pen in her pocket as Layle handed the contract over to the High Commander. She snatched from him and unfolded it.

"You- Him!" She looked to Althea, "When you said you wanted to come here to speak to the Guild Master about his, I thought you were going ask him for a suggestion!"

Althea continued to smile at Layle and shook her head, "I don't need a suggestion. I already knew whom I wanted to stay with me. Whom better to watch over the Queen than the person that saved Alfitaria."

"Althea! You cannot be serious! Him! He's not reliable-"

"Says who," Layle looked to Keiss and Belle, "Well?"

The female Selkie put her hands on her hips, "If you need a hero, there's not a better one for miles."

"He's got the skill…But the brains is up for debate."

"…Thanks, Keiss." The Crystal Bearer side eyed his friend.

"You're welcome." He responded dryly. There was just a hint of annoyance in his voice. "However, I do slightly agree with Sherry, I, uh, feel this is a matter we ought to talk about." The High Commander smiled as Keiss spoke. The other two however turned their heads to question the Guild Master.

Just what was wrong now?

* * *

Keiss took Layle back to Vaigali's old office. Belle followed, but the Guild Master had asked the Queen and High Commander to wait for them on deck. Keiss said nothing the entire walk to old captain's quarters. However as soon as Belle shut the door he exploded.

"You're an _idiot_."

Layle whistled as soon as the aggravation set in on his friend's face. "That's three for three. I am doing fantastic today."

"Look at you! You're still joking around!" The Selkie waved his hands in the air as he spoke. "Do you have any idea how stupid this is! You're going to go back to Alfitaria? You're going to watch over Althea?"

"Someone has to."

"But why _you_?"

"I actually agree with Layle," Belle spoke up from where she was leaning against the door. "He's the best person for the job. He can stop anyone that's coming after her."

"Oh yeah, he can do anything with his powers. You know, _the ones that he's losing! _The ones that as soon as it gets out that your losing that Az is going come at you full force!"

"Well then we just will make sure he doesn't know," Layle shrugged.

"There is a traitor in the royal court! The very place you are going to, you _moron_!" The Selkie rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Why do you do this? Why do you just make decisions on the fly? Can't you just once, JUST ONCE, ask me before you do something?"

"…Keiss… I'll be alright. Besides, I need to go back to Alfitaria. Goldenrod said so-"

"The Yuke?" Belle pushed off the door, "You saw Bertalian's sibling? Did you tell them?"

"Errr, I'll explain later…"

"Dammit, Layle, when? When were you told to go back to the capital?"

"A few nights ago…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Look I admit, I don't like the idea of it one hundred percent, but Keiss… I need to be in Alfitaria, and Althea needs me."

"What about all that talk about refusing to stay put, and needing to go when and where ever you needed."

"I still stand by that… I'll think of something if I have to leave."

The Selkie mocked him mouthing the words back to him sarcastically. "And your powers? What will you do if those fail? You still can't fight without them!"

"Bertalian." Belle spoke up and the two turned to her. "Ask Bertalian to teach Layle basic magic." She pointed at the Crystal Bearer, "He's already ahead of the curve, just have him learn gravity the regular way. Then when his crystal fails he can cast magic and no one will know the difference."

"Oh, have the Yuke teach Layle magic," Keiss nodded his head to her, "That's a great idea, let's tell someone else that Layle's losing his Crystal Bearer powers. In fact, let's tell the whole court. No no, the whole world! We'll just put it out there, by pass the traitor and tell Az directly."

"Oh yeah," she raised one hand and pointed, twirling her finger around as she spoke, "Because the Yuke is _TOTALLY _the traitor. Bert's really going to give Layle up the Lilties that want to re-erase their tribe from the face of the planet. You're right, Keiss, it's a stupid plan."

The Guild Master and his informant became locked in a heated stare while Layle looked on. "I, uh, I like the idea…" He waited. "Guys…guys?"

"Fine!" Keiss threw his hands up. "We'll talk to Bertalian about giving you lessons, in private. And I'll talk to Sherry as well."

"What for?" Layle watched as Keiss nodded to himself.

"You still need a backup plan. Crystal, traditional magic, or not. Don't forget, magic is great, but a thousand years ago, it was proven that it still can't stand a chance against a well trained warrior."

"So you're going to tell Sherry Layle's losing his magic?" Belle shrugged, "After you just got mad at me for suggesting we tell Bertalian."

"Don't worry about Sherry, she won't know he's losing his ability. I can put one over on her just fine."

"So then, are we squared away?" Layle looked at two Selkies, "I'm going back to Alfitaria." He held out his hand and Keiss took it with a shake.

"And the Guild will keep looking for Az…"

Belle leaned forward and put both her hands over theirs, "And I'll keep doing what I always do!"

Layle glanced at her, "Which is?"

"Churn a profit off your hard work, of course!"

Keiss shook his head but Layle laughed. Maybe it really was just that easy to come back?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Can I just say, that I love you guys! Every little review and every little favorite is so exciting to receive. Thank you for all of them! And I hope you enjoy these next to chapters just as much!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

When Layle opened his eyes he was surprised by just how bright the light was. The sun was shining way over head. And he could hear the sound of water running. He rubbed one of his eyes and started to walk forward. Just ahead of him he could see what looked like a village sitting on the river. But that couldn't be right.

He stopped at the edge of the river bank startled. His eyes did not deceive him, there was a village sitting on the river. It was settled on rocks rising up out of the rushing water. All clustered together, carved into a solid structure, and then smoothed on top to make a mass of flat land that the homes and buildings sat upon. And in the middle of it all a large crystal sat. It glowed green in the bright sun light.

"Where am I now…"

"Welcome friend!" He turned his head to see an old Yuke off to the side of the river bank. He wore simple white robes, and had a domed shaped helmet. "Let me make the way for you." The Yuke turned towards the river and opened his arms wide. A spell was cast out over the water, and before Layle's eyes a bridge materialized, or at least he thought it was a bridge. It looked more like bands of colored light than an actual bridge. However he could clearly see that they had a shape and a form to them. But he could still see through them and see the water rushing below.

Layle approached the bridge and stared at it. He looked back at the Yuke that motioned for him to continue forward. Steadily he put a foot forward. The heels of his shoes clicked against the ground. Whatever it was it was solid. And so he crossed the odd bridge into the village.

Like clockwork, as soon as he was on the other side Amidatelion was there waiting for him.

"Welcome to Shella, Layle."

"Is that where we are today?" He looked around. "So were in ancient times again?"

The Yuke nodded, "Are you opposed to this time period?"

He scratched the side of his face, "I guess not… So what brings us here?"

"I wanted you to see Shella the old way, before you see it the new way." The Yuke turned and started to walk through the village. Layle followed. All around there were ancient Yuke hustling to and fro as they went about their work and their lessons. Goldenrod led Layle up to the highest point of Shella, up to a large building where several folks were gathered about. Not just Yukes, but some Lilties and Clavats were there too. Out in front of the crowd was a Yuke clad in black with a bronze pointed helm. Layle watched as the Yuke raised their arms and cast a spell. A purple and blue light wrapped and twisted over the crowd. Everyone watched in awe as the Yuke cast a gravity spell over the crowd. They clapped in excitement as he stepped aside. Another Yuke came forward and started to give them all directions on how to cast the spell themselves. The black clad Yuke approached the two Crystal Bearers.

Amidatelion bowed to him as he drew near, Layle followed suit, though he really only went half way down. "Layle, I would like you to meet my ancestor, Amidatty."

The black clad Yuke returned the gesture, "It is delightful to meet you friend."

The Clavat looked back and forth between the two, "Wait. You know that we're here. Like- you _know_ that we're here and we're not from here." He turned to his friend, "Goldenrod I thought that these were like, visions. Not- real."

"Who is to say what is real and what is not," Amidatty spoke up. The Yuke's voice was old and worn from life on the caravan trail. Who knew how old they really were though. His banded father arms looked a bit grey in the sun light and his wings did no raise as high as any other Yuke's. Surly there still had to be a corporeal form under all that armor. Certainly it looked like there was more than armor and gears. Layle half wondered what was under the helmet, though he didn't try to take it.

Not after the thundaga spell. Never again was he going to touch a Yuke helmet.

"You are here, there for this is real. I see you, and you see me. Even if tomorrow you should find yourself back home, for this moment in time you are in Shella, my friend. And where you are is the reality you are experiencing."

Layle's lips slightly twisted as the Yuke finished, "This is most certainly someone you're related to, Goldenrod…" The two Yuke's laughed at his statement. "So, you just brought me here to see the old city?"

"And to learn," Amidatty walked past Layle and out stretched their limbs over the city below. "Shella stood for hundreds of years, a center of magic and wonder. The Yuke Crystal governs all magic in our world. Be it here, or be it shattered. Our tribe has protected it, and taught its Principle to the other tribes for generations."

Amidatelion stood next to Layle, "And it has always been protected by the bridge you crossed to enter the city. The bridge of light has always been Shella's first line of defense. The city is inaccessible without the spell."

"Even during the great war," Amidatty spoke up, "The Lilty tribe could not cross into Shella. It was how we stayed them off for so long, before they brought their machines and destroyed our crystal."

"…Wait…" Layle looked out over the city and pointed to the green Yuke Crystal. "The war, the war hasn't happened yet. The Crystal is right there. You're right here, Amidatty."

"Layle," The old Yuke put a hand on his shoulder, "Please listen to your lesson."

"But-"

"The bridge of light is still Shella's greatest defense. Even in times of machines, and trains, and airships. It has its uses. Just as it can allow friends of Shella to enter, it can stop foes of Shella from harming it."

He glanced up at the old Yuke. The sun was shining behind his helmet, making it nearly impossible to see him. The light in fact was blinding. Just as blinding as it had been when he first opened his eyes.

_"Remember that, if all else fails, this old spell, is Shella's best defense."_

* * *

"-And lastly your Highness, there is the matter of going over the new train route to New Shella. The Guild Master has said that the practice voyage was a success. And the Yuke's are ready to receive guest by means of the Selkie Train as soon as the end of the week."

"Already? I thought that they were going to wait until a week after my visit?"

"I believe the Primer of Shella sent a letter to you two days ago stating that they thought it was a good idea to have you present when the first train arrived. I read it to you. You gave a response."

"I did…"

Layle listened to the High Commander and the Queen speak back and forth. The Clavat was sitting, well lounging, on a small two cushioned white couch in the Queen's office. It had become his usual place to sit and daydream since he had returned to the palace five days ago. Everyday about the palace was the same. The complete and utter predictability of it all bored him to no end. He hadn't been able to start his lessons with Bertalian in secret, as the Yuke had been called away to New Shella by the time he arrived back at the palace. And sword play with Sherry was out until Keiss had a chance to speak to her about it. This left Layle to his own devices when it came to entertainment.

The only excitement he got out each day was the hope that the Lilty Nation would attack, or to test his luck with Sherry's patience. And of course, his favorite distraction was convincing Althea to forgo her duties. Even if it was just for a few hours. It had only been five days, but so far he was five for five in convincing her to take part in his haphazard schemes or distractions. This of course tried his luck with the High Commander.

By far yesterday was the best. Two hours spent playing hide and seek with the children of the palace out in the gardens. No one could find Althea for thirty minutes. The panic it caused; the laughs he had; the screaming that came from Sherry afterward, but it was all worth it. Even just thinking about it now put a smile on his face. He tapped the bottom of his shoe against the arm of the couch, his other leg hung off the side. What would he convince Althea to do today?

He half wondered if he should stop distracting her from her work. As of right now, it was starting to show in that she couldn't recall this agreement to move up the date for the first passenger train into Shella. But today Layle wanted to try grinding down that banister on the central stair well that connected floors six to two of the palace.

"Tomorrow…" he muttered to himself, "Tomorrow I'll not cause a fuss."

A fuss is what Layle was best at causing though. Even an organized controlled one, like the announcement that he would be protecting the Queen. Sherry had finally relented that they could not hide Layle from the public if he was going to be the Queen's bodyguard. And so an official statement had to be made that there was one last Crystal Bearer roaming Alfitaria. And the one that saved the kingdom on top of that. Of course, Belle kept her word on making money off of Layle's exploits. She wrote the story and sold it to every paper in the nation. It was a good article, actually. Layle's only problem with it is she dug up that old wanted poster of his to use for the picture.

Revenge, she said it was.

"Althea, honestly… This past week you've been falling apart." Sherry crossed her arms. "I hope that you are back to your senses by the time we head for Shella."

"Y-yes, Sherry, of course." The Queen lightheartedly laughed. "I've just been… distracted." For a second her eyes glanced over to the Crystal Bearer relaxing on the cough. It was not missed by the High Commander.

The cherry haired Lilty's lips pressed together and her head turned slightly so she could glance back at the Clavat, "Well, I hope that whatever is distracting you does not upset our visit to Shella. There's already talk of the Nation staging an attack." She turned back to the Queen. "And you have an appointment in thirty minutes. Please, do not forget."

"I won't," the Queen nodded. "I promise."

With that the High Commander bowed to Althea and turned to head out the door. She stopped next to the couch and studied Layle for a moment.

He looked up at her; the fact she was hovering over him was distracting him from his daydreams, "…Yes? Can I help you?"

"Crystal Bearer, were you raised in a barn?"

He looked at her and smirked, "You know as I am a Clavat, there's an eighty percent chance that I was."

The woman scoffed and leaned over to grab one of his ankles and pull his legs off the couch. "Well this is a _palace_. Not a _barn_. See that you do not forget that." She let his legs drop with a thud before she walked out of the room.

Layle tilted his head back and watched her go. As soon as the door was shut he raised his feet again and put them back on the couch.

"She is always crabby isn't she?" He sighed and looked to Althea; the Queen was smirking, however he caught that she glanced at his shoes for just a second as he put them down. "…Does it bother you?"

"Hmn?" Althea shook her head still smiling. "It's just a couch, Layle." The Crystal Bearer nodded to her and let his head drop back again. "I mean it's honestly not that big of a deal. After all it is just an old couch, that's been handed down through generations, from the time of Queen Fiona… But it's not like it can't ever be cleaned."

"…" Layle slowly picked his feet up off the couch and sat up right. He turned his head to Althea whom just smiled at him. Guilt. Guilt was such a much more effective tactic than ordering him to do something. Had Keiss told her that? He was used to the Selkie guilting him into task he thought were pointless or that only the red head would benefit from. Yes, it had to be Keiss' fault. There was no way Althea had figured it out on her own in just five days. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Oh!" She tapped the top of her desk, "If you are, then can you head down stairs and tell my appointment I'm going to be late."

"You want me to? Why didn't you tell Sherry…?"

"You saw her, I wasn't going to tell her I was behind. Besides, you can talk to him while he waits. I'm meeting with Cid today. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

* * *

The maid that screamed on the fifth floor of the stairwell could be heard throughout the palace, Layle was sure of that. However he wanted to reach the first floor of the palace as quickly as possible. So he did in fact get to try using his powers to grind down that long banister as he planned. But he had to leave Althea out of it.

He wanted to get downstairs to meet Cid as soon as possible.

He hadn't seen the old Lilty in over a year, just like everyone else. But his excitement to see him was different than his desire to see the others. Keiss was family. Belle was his friend. Althea he was concerned for, but Cid he owed everything. The Clavat rushed by a pair of soldiers that jumped as they saw him slide by. He used one hand to keep his balance as he crouched low on the gold painted railing that twisted and turned down the castle.

It was Cid that suggested, and mostly forced him to take that first fateful mission with Keiss. It was Cid that helped him with his powers after he ditched Blaze. And of course there was a jacket. He might have modified it a bit, but it was still a great gift. If he hadn't run into the old Lilty in Bridge Town, who knows where he'd be, or what the world would be like. They'd all probably be answering to King Jegran.

When the edge of the banister approached Layle let go of the railing with his hand and jumped forward the final few feet. He landed and started to jog the rest of the way to meet up with his old friend.

Down in the front halls of the castle the guards were just seeing the former head of Crystal Research and Development into the building. Layle raised his hand and called out to him as he approached, slowing down to a walk.

"Cid!"

The old onion headed Lilty turned his head, "Well! If it isn't the Crystal Bearer!" He stepped aside from the guards and held out a hand to Layle. The Clavat took it, shaking it with a smile. "I had just about given up on you coming back."

"You gave up on me? Cid, that hurts!"

The Lilty laughed, "I didn't think that you were gone, Layle. Just that you found some place more exciting to be. After all, what's Alfitaria to you without a villain threatening it?"

The Clavat nodded, "I suppose I could have gone to find something more interesting, ah, but you can clearly see it didn't take long for this place to be the center of trouble again." He let go of Cid's hand and shrugged. "Besides, I was out hunting trouble… So I suppose you weren't completely wrong."

The old Lilty adjusted his goggles, "I had also wondered when you were going to pay me a visit, and tell me yourself you'd come back to the capital."

"Ah," Layle stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, "Keiss is the foremost authority on information and news around the kingdom, why is it my job to keep everyone informed?" Cid couldn't help but laugh. Layle himself chuckled. "Althea is going to be late, so she told me to keep you company."

"The Queen? Late? That's not like her at all…"

"Well," the Clavat shrugged, "I may have a hand in that…" Cid laughed again and started to walk motioning for Layle to follow him.

The two walked the inner halls of the palace's first floors catching up on the events for the past year. Layle filled Cid on what he had learned about the Lilty Nation, and what he had seen. More than he told the High Commander, but less than what he told Keiss. He wasn't sure how Cid would react to the dead Yuke talking to him in his sleep part. And of course he told Cid about his crystal.

"It burns?" The old man crossed his arms.

"Not all the time. Just some of the time. Especially when I'm in a fight. I know that it's fading. Everyone I ever met said it feels the skin around it is on fire."

"Yes," Cid rubbed the back of his neck, "When the Crystals Started to fade I interviewed several bearers in many stages of loss. That feeling is your body's cells de-crystalizing. I'm afraid there's no way to stop it…"

"I figured there wasn't." Layle kept his hands in his pockets and was silent for a moment. The next topic out of his mouth was far from his own problems. He didn't care to think about it for too long. "So what about you? I think I read somewhere you're working for the Kingdom again?"

"A consultant." Cid nodded. "Althea makes sure to pay me handsomely for my steam engine designs, and they've been implemented throughout the kingdom. A factory was built out near Prison Sands; the inmates do the labor of mining for the metals. Everything in the country runs on my designs, just like before. All I have to do is occasionally stop by and give my input… Or if I come up with a new design that can improve quality, I let her know."

Layle shook his head, "I should have been born smart instead of daring, it's a lot less work."

"It's still a lot of work, Layle. Like today, I am here to talk to Althea bout the train to New Shella. I just got back from looking it over. It's got the newest design; the only other train like it in the kingdom is the Queen's."

"Well then I'm sure it's safe." The two stopped walking.

"Speaking of safe, full time protector of the Queen," Cid whistled, "I never expected you'd come this far. I admit that I knew you and Keiss were too good to be trying to make it on your own… But Guild Master and the Queen's guard. The two of you far exceeded my expectations."

Layle felt he should have said something in response to the compliment but didn't. He mostly just shook his head and half smiled. Cid was right though, it was a long way to come. From a Clavat village literally in the middle of nowhere, to spending everyday with the Queen, and to be noted as a hero. It certainly was not where he expected to end up.

"Cid!" The two turned their head to see Althea had finally arrived. She had two guards following her, someone always followed her if Layle wasn't there, "I'm so glad you came."

The Lilty bowed to her, "Your Majesty, I would never refuse the invitation of the Queen."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop, Cid. You don't have to be like everyone else." She absently hit the side of his arm with a smile. "Shall we get going? I have much to talk to you about." As Althea walked past them Cid looked at his arm and then to Layle.

"You're influence?" He muttered.

"Maybe."

Cid shook his head with a smile, "This Kingdom is in trouble."

* * *

Cid wasn't kidding about Althea's train being one of the finest in the nation. It certainly ran a lot smoother than any old Selkie train he'd ever ridden on. And the cars were very elaborately decorated on the outside, and roomy on the inside. But then again she _was_ the Queen.

The day had arrived for Althea's speech at New Shella with the Premier, celebrating the completion of the new train up to the city. It was something that Layle had to keep reminding himself of. They were going _up to_ a city.

New Shella floated, just as the Yuke homes did in Oblivion. They hovered high off the ground, over the ancient forest just beyond the Clavat vineyards. Currently the only way to the city was through warp points the Yuke's created and regulated. It was a very limited way to travel, and it made visitation by any other tribe very infrequent. However with a Selkie train running to the city all that would change.

It had taken the effort of all four tribes to build the train station. It was a large platform that sat atop a massive base it taken a year to construct. It rose up, just as high as the trees, and leveled off to large station. The station itself was a grand as the central terminal in Alfitaria, filled with shops, and hotels, and an assortment of buildings. The station was just under the floating base of New Shella- a mass of rocks summoned and clustered together to carve out a solid foundation.

The base of the station itself, the pillar like structure that rose out of the forest had three tracks winding up it, allowing at least three trains to come and go at a time.

It was an amazing sight. Something that no tribe could have done on its own. And it was certainly something Keiss was proud of. After all the Selkies ran and operated the train system. It was with Cid's help that they designed the pillar station, and the Yukes and Lilties built it, the Clavats, of course were the shop makers and keepers of it all.

Layle had to admit he was excited to see what wonder his friends had come up with. But for now settled on the excitement of a card game.

He, Keiss, and Belle sat in one of the soldier's cars playing their tenth round of cards. There had been a lot of shouting and cheering and groaning the entire trip, and it was only going to get worse.

"Alright, fellas-"

"Hey!"

"And, Belle," Keiss rolled his eyes, "Lay'em on the line." The group of players put down their hands and the dissatisfaction spread around the table. Except for Belle. She cheered at another hand won.

"You boys are terrible at this!" She started to reach forward and pull in the gil she'd won.

"Hold it!" Layle put his hand on her's. "Doesn't anyone else feel like she's cheating?"

"You're accusing me of cheating? Layle that's low! What a sore loser you are-"

"Well normally I wouldn't… Except you've got four aces in your hand."

"Yeah?" Belle tried to pull the pot in again as Layle reached down to his hand and pushed a card aside.

"But I've got an ace in mine hand. So how come the deck has five aces, Belle?" There was a hushed silence around the table as she pulled her hand back.

"Don't look at me! It's Keiss' deck!"

"Hey, this deck was square when I dealt it out."

"Was it, Keiss?" The Selkie maiden leaned over in her chair, "Are you really going to go with that story?" She pulled out her camera, "Because I pretty sure I can argue otherwise."

"Belle, there is nothing you have on there to prove that I put extra cards in the deck."

"You're right," The girl raised her camera and took a picture. She had the flash on its brightest setting, the resulting light was blinding at such a short distance. Keiss held his hands over his eyes rubbing them as Belle reached over and pulled down one of his sleeves. Two more aces fell out.

"I'm done!" Layle stood up and collected his gil. "You two are the worst."

Keiss pointed at her still rubbing one eye, "I collected those _out_ of the deck. It only started with five, she added the other two!"

"So you admit to cheating!"

"You were cheating more!"

Layle shook his head as he took back his money. The guards did the same. It was never meant to be a game for keeps anyway. Still, he had to learn to stop playing card games with Selkies. Even a self-proclaimed honest one like Keiss. Just as they finished cleaning up the table the High Commander entered.

"We'll be arriving in New Shella in thirty minutes. So I suggest everyone get ready." The guards stood up and got to their stations. Keiss grabbed Layle's arm to get him to follow him.

"Come on, let's go get changed."

* * *

Wearing a suit was not Layle's favorite thing. He didn't hate it, but it certainly wasn't his first choice for what to wear. Ever. Belle had gone to get dressed in the Queen's car. Layle leaned on the side of a table watching Keiss finish snapping his cufflinks. "Why not wear a more traditional Selkie outfit?"

"Layle, when have I been a traditional Selkie?"

The Clavat shrugged, "But you're the Guild Master now…"

"I am _not_ wearing one of those bright, loud, obnoxious outfits. That's what I have Belle for."

"Excuse you," The door to the car opened and Belle walked in. As Keiss said, the girl was dressed in a more traditional Selkie outfit. Bright reds and yellows and a firm trim. The sides of the upper half were open with gold cords crisscrossed over her skin holding it together and a long white skirt. "You just won't wear it because it looks terrible on you." She stopped and looked Layle over, "Who knew you could clean up so nicely."

"I was just about to say the same to you," Layle held out his hand to her. She took it and he turned her around, "Very nice."

Belle laughed, "Compliments? From, Layle? I should wear this dress more often." Keiss rolled his eyes.

"It does look nice on you, Belle. I can see why Keiss asked you to come with him to this event."

The girl laughed again, "Stop, your almost embarrassing me."

Layle shrugged, "Alright." He pushed off the able to leave but Belle grabbed his arm and pointed at him.

"That's just an expression, don't actually stop."

"Should I compliment your modest ego too?" She scoffed at him but Keiss laughed. Belle continued to pester Layle for praise until he couldn't think up a better way to tell her how she looked.

Keiss stood behind Layle and crossed his arms, "You haven't tried 'nice tits', yet."

Belle let out an exasperated groan and the Clavat had to cover his mouth so she wouldn't see him laugh. "I swear, the two of you are the most uncultured bumpkins this country every dug up."

"Uncultured!" The Guild Master shouted at her, "I've got more culture in a lock of my hair than you and Layle have combined."

The two Selkie's started fighting around him, just as the High Commander opened the car door. "Crystal Bearer." The fighting stopped, "The Queen wants to see you."

Layle happily stepped out of the fight between his two friends. Belle leaned on Keiss' arm Just as the blond left through the door way. "What's the next big to do on Althea's list?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to know if she'll let me borrow, Layle. He's a _much_ nicer escort than you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Layle entered the Queen's car to see Althea looking out of one of the train car's windows. They were on their final approach to the elaborate station, and by now the train was high enough up the pillar that you could see the tops of the trees.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Layle," She turned to face him with a smile and motioned for him to come over. "I wasn't sure if you'd ever seen this before. It's only my second time seeing it myself."

The Clavat walked over and looked out the window. From up here you could see all of the forest, it extended for miles. In the distance the Lilty Tribal Crystal could be seen towering high above the capital city. "No, I hadn't ever seen it before."

Althea sighed and leaned forward on the window. "I've only been to Shella through warp points. I'm rather glad the train is done. A physical connection to the Yuke nation will greatly improve relations, and make it easier to travel to I feel."

Layle shook his head, "I kind of like warp points." Althea laughed at him.

"When we arrive, we'll have an hour before the first civilian train arrives." She turned back to him, "Bertalian will be waiting to greet us along with Elfina, the Premier of New Shella."

Layle nodded again still looking out over the forest.

"…Bert sent a letter… Saying Elfina wanted to meet with you."

"With me?" He turned his attention to her, "What for?"

"I don't know. I was just told that before you go, the Yukes wanted to speak with you. I can only imagine it's to thank you in some way for all you've done for them."

Layle looked back out the window. He tried to think about what the leader of the Yuke Nation could have to say to him. "Somehow I think this is going to be another lesson…"

* * *

When the train arrived, the Yuke that served on Althea's council was present to greet them as promised. With Bertalian was with a Yuke in blue robes and black armor with crimson trim. Their helm was dotted with holes of various shapes and sizes that made a 'v' shape across the front. A metallic band hung form the back angled downward with bits of gemstones and feather's hanging from it. Their mechanical wings designated neither male for female as they possed one of each; though their voice reminded Layle a lot of the Yuke from his last dream.

"We welcome you back to New Shella, Queen Althea." The two Yukes gave her a graceful bow, one that she returned just the same. Keiss, Belle, and Cid stood to one side and Layle and Sherry on the other. While everyone else had seen the station during various stages of construction, it was Layle's first time there. He couldn't help but glance around taking it all in.

"And we welcome you as well, Friend of New Shella." The Yuke's spoke to Layle. He turned his attention back to them as the Premier bowed.

"Ah, thanks-" The High Commander elbowed him and he bowed his head. He instantly took note of the fact that the rug they were standing on was striped like a prism.

"There is not much left to prepare, before the train's arrival, Queen Althea," Bertailian spoke up. "It will be arriving at the main platform. The engineer radioed in that they left Red Leaf just over an hour ago, so they should be here soon. We can make our way over there now if you are ready."

"Of course we're ready." She folded her hands over her dress and nodded to them, "We've been waiting for this day for an entire year." As the group walked across the station Layle continued to look around. Keiss caught him and shook his head.

"Stop that you're like a kid."

"I've never been here before. Aren't I entitled to look?"

"Look later. You'll have lots of time to walk around after Althea and Elfina give their speech welcoming the passengers."

The Clavat tilted his head upward to look at the bottom of the floating city, despite it hanging over the platform there was plenty of light. From the bottom of the city he could see giant thundaga spells trapped in orbs. They were continuously going off providing a constant light source. "How do you get up there from down here anyway?"

"There's a tram, just like in Alfitaria. But the Yuke's use Zus. It hangs from their feet…"

"…That's pretty neat." Layle smirked.

At the main platform there was already a podium set up for Althea and Elfina to speak to the arriving passengers. Belle was walking around trying to determine where she could take the best pictures of the event while Cid reviewed with the Yukes operating the station all the procedures for the train's arrival. Despite there being hardly anyone there, the place certainly seemed crowded. The shop keepers were brought in through warp point so they could prepare for the visitors just making more of a hustle and bustle as everyone prepared.

Despite the fact that Bertailian had said the train would be arriving soon, it felt like they were waiting a long time. But then again that could have just been Layle's own boredom making it seem like it was taking a long time.

However after a while even Yuke's began to express concern over the lateness of the train. Of course the longer they waited, the more agitated the High Commander became. She pulled Keiss and Cid aside to question if there could have been any complications with the engine, to which they had assured her it was not the machinery's fault. The train had been on schedule an hour ago. Where was it now?

Althea couldn't help but start pacing the longer they waited. Layle watched her, "You'd better stop that… How will the others feel if they see you so nervous?"

"But what if it stalled out somewhere on the ascent up?" she came to stand in front of him. "All of those people will be trapped…"

"So we'll use the Yuke's Zus to get them off the train. It will be fine."

Althea shook her head, "What a disastrous event. I can't understand why the practice run went so well, but now this train is lost somewhere…"

"Things can't always be perfect, Althea."

As they spoke a guard came rushing up the platform. He called to the High Commander and spoke to her in a hushed tone. Though they could not hear what was being said everyone watched them. And everyone was startled when Sherry shouted.

"You got a what! How long ago!?"

"T-the transmission is more than twenty minutes old…but it wasn't coming through clearly. The men in the office could only now just decipher it." Sherry pushed the guard away shaking her head and muttering about uselessness.

"Is something wrong, High Commander?" The Yuke Premier spoke up.

"The train sent out a coded distress signal…" She started to make her way across the platform. "It's not clear what's wrong. But we should not stay here. Premier Elfina, can you please summon a few Zu Transports. We should evacuate everyone up to the city."

"But of cours-"

"Wait!" Althea shook her head, "What about the people on the train?"

"Your Highness, we'll find out what's going on the train, but right now I need to make sure that you and Elfina are safe from harm."

"I agree," Bertalian put a hand on Althea's back. "It would be best if we do what we can for those that are here and let the guards continue to try and hail the train."

The soldiers under Sherry's order started to scour the station rounding up everyone for evacuation. Layle started to follow the crowds as they were pushed toward the summoned monsters. He stayed right behind Althea and Sherry, for the most part, but began to slowly step to the side with each pace forward. Eventually he ducked out of line all together and behind one of the buildings. As soon as he was certain no one noticed he was gone he took off running, digging through his pockets for Amidatelion's old hand.

As soon as they were boarded into a transport Keiss glanced around. "Where's Layle?"

"He was right here, wasn't he?" Belle looked out the closing doors.

Sherry shook her head, "That idiot is supposed to stay with the Queen… Althea, I told you this was a bad idea."

* * *

A bad idea or not, Layle was going to find that train. As soon as he was away from the evacuees he tossed the hand forward and yanked it back with his powers activating a warp point.

"Alright, let's find this missing train." He jumped inside thinking about wanting to be on the train. He could feel the air rushing past his face, even after the warp point has spit him out. He landed and rolled on an uneasy slope. Specifically the top of the missing train as it was climbing up the pillar to New Shella. "Maybe I should have thought about being _in_ the train, not on it!"

Layle used his powers to grab onto an emergency hatch on the roof and pulled himself toward it. He yanked at the latch and dropped inside only to have people scream as he landed. The Crystal Bearer looked around to see he had landed in a crowd of huddled and scared civilians. He turned around again and again taking it in.

"What's going here?"

"W-who are you!" one woman spoke up.

"No, there's no time for that. Tell me what's going on?"

"The soldiers!" Another spoke up and pointed at the door leading up to the next car. "The soldiers after we left Red Leaf pushed us all back to the end. That's all we know."

"More traitors. Sherry will be thrilled… Alright!" Layle shouted to the crowd. "Listen up, whatever you all do, stay back here and stay down. Don't get in my way!" She started to make his way toward the door.

"What are you doing? Just what do you think you can do!?"

He put his hand on the door and smirked, "I'm going to save the day, of course." He used his powers to force the door open and he ran into the next car shutting it behind him. He actually had to make his way through two more cars of startled hostages, crying children, and terrified individuals until he finally reached a car that had the soldiers he'd been warned about.

The Crystal Bearer told the people to get back and keep their heads down, fearful that one of them would get hurt. He was certain the guards would open fire as soon as the door was opened. And he didn't want any of them hurt on his account. Layle put his hands on the door and pushed it as hard as he could with a gravity field. It burst forward right off its hinges. As he expected the guards first response was to turn and shoot at him. He used his magic to create a shield and allowed their shots to ricochet back at them. That stopped a few of the soldiers but others still charged at him with spears and swords.

The Clavat ducked to the side of the first man with a spear and grabbed the end of it to swing him into the next attacker. Behind him he could hear the passengers screaming and shouting with every little attack that took place. There was nothing like having an audience for your exploits. As he cleared out the guards from the car, one of them dropped their weapon and ran forward to warn the others. Layle scoffed at his cowardice and the people applauded.

He turned around and shouted to them again, "Alright! All of you that can- these guys need to be tied up. Take their weapons; defend yourselves against anyone that tries to come back this way." Some of the male passengers and a few of the female ones came forward and started to do as he told.

"What about you?"

"I've got to finish clearing this place up… One of you go back and tell the other passengers to send others to clean up. I'm going to try to find out what's going on."

As he turned and started to run forward he could feel the skin in his cheek starting to aggravate him. It really did have the worse timing.

* * *

Above the station in New Shella the evacuees were all being accounted for. There was still no Layle.

"Where could he have gone?" Sherry was agitated. "That worthless Crystal Bearer."

"Now, Sherry, Keiss put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. I'm sure Layle has a good reason for disappearing."

"Yeah, just like he had a good reason for disappearing a year ago," Belle shrugged. Keiss turned to glare at her and mouthed 'Not helping' at her.

As the three were talking a pair of Yukes came up to Althea and Elfina, "Your Highness, Premier… We've received another transmission about the missing train."

"You have!" Sherry ignored the Guild Master, "What is it, where is it?"

"We cannot say exactly, it is on its way to the platform however… However the one that sent the transmission, it was that character, Az. Requesting that Queen Althea is at the station when the train arrives."

"What?" Althea shook her head, "Why?"

"He did not say, he just requested that you be there alone-"

"Well that is not going to happen!"

The other Yuke spoke up, "He said if she was not there when the train arrived, that the passengers would never arrive in New Shella alive."

The group was silent for a moment before Althea nodded, "Well then I guess I had better go-"

"Althea you can't!" Sherry grabbed her shoulders. "I won't let you!"

"She has a point, Your Majesty." Cid shook his head. "We can't let you go, it's obviously a trap."

"Just where is Layle," Belle turned to Keiss, "If he was here, he could go with her…"

"I'm sure he has a good explanation for his whereabouts."

* * *

The explanation was a good one. Layle couldn't be with the Queen because he was too busy fighting on the train. A fight that was steadily becoming more difficult as he worked his way up through the cars. It wasn't that the guards were hard to fight. It was that the burning in his face was becoming so severe that he actually felt like his head was on fire. Why did his crystal have to be on his face? Why not his hand? Or his arm?

He shook his head mentally cursing the placement of the source of his power as he struggled to force a soldier off of him. He was pinned to the ground; the large Lilty on top of him was trying to stab him with his spear. He was the last man stopping him from reaching the engine room. Layle wanted nothing more than to toss him off and into the roof, but his magic wasn't having it.

"If only… If only I could have seen Bert for just a moment…" He pulled his leg inward and kicked the guard as hard as he could in the knee. The man pulled back in pain and Layle grabbed the end of his spear. He twisted it in his hands and kicked him again in the stomach. The Clavat jumped to his feet, still holding the weapon and yanked it toward him before slamming the end back into its wielder's chest. He knocked the wind right out of the soldier and forced him down. "See!" he gasped, "I told Keiss I could manage."

He tossed the spear down and motioned for the people waiting in the other car to come up and collect the weapons. He turned dusting off the black coat of his tuxedo shaking his head. "I should have worn my jacket." He opened the door to the engine and stopped dead in his tracks.

The room was filled with crates, and there was one dead Selkie conductor on the floor. He pried open one of the crates and closed it quickly. It was filled with explosives. "Well, this isn't good…"

He turned towards the controls and started to look them over, "There must be away to stop it…" He ran his hands over the panel to find it damaged. He stopped when he realized the emergency break had been pulled from its place as well. The leaver was on the ground next to the conductor. "…Okay time to call for help."

* * *

High above the platform, Sherry was arguing with Althea trying to stop her from boarding a Zu transport back down to the train station.

"Please! Althea, just give us time!"

"I'm not going to wait any longer! I told you, Sherry, I will not let any citizen of Alfitaria suffer in my place."

"Althea," Cid grabbed her arm, "If something happens to you, more than just the citizens will suffer. There won't be a place in this world that is safe."

As the Lilties argued another Yuke approached and got Keiss attention. He informed him that another distress signal was coming from the train; specifically it was addressed to him.

"To me?" He seemed baffled, "Why to me?"

"He said to either get the Guild Master or the engine designer."

"He?" Keiss and Belle spoke together.

"Yes, Guild Master, the Queen body guard said-"

"LAYLE IS ON THE TRAIN!" The Selkies screamed at the poor guard. Immediately the fighting stopped. Keiss ran past the guard to get to the stations operating room, the rest of the Queen party followed him.

Keiss practically shoved the Lilty at the radio over as he took hit form him. "Layle! Layle is that you!?"

"Man, what took you so long?"

"Layle!" He kept shouting into the radio, "How did you get down there!?"

"Keiss I don't have time for stupid questions. Look I need your-"

Sherry snatched the microphone away from Keiss and spoke over Layle, "Crystal Bearer! Where is Az? Is he on that train?"

"On this train?" They heard Layle scoff, "No way, it's set to blow sky high. The engine is packed with explosives. He's nowhere near it."

"Blow up…" Keiss reached for the microphone pulling it towards him so they could both speak into it, "But he ordered Althea to meet it down at the station or he'd kill the passengers."

"Yeah, don't do that… It's a trap."

"But what _are_ we going to do?" Althea spoke up from behind.

"Well Layle's on the train. He can stop it-"

"The breaks are dead. So are the emergency brakes," The Clavat's voice came through the speaker.

"…Or we can continue to panic."

"Well everyone is out of the station, just let the train collide with it." Belle shrugged.

"What about the passengers!" Sherry scolded her.

"Ah, the cars can be separated from the engine. That's not connected to the main controls." Cid nodded.

"Of course!" Keiss pulled the microphone towards him, "Layle! You can disconnect the passenger cars from the engine; they have their own set of emergency breaks. If you stop it soon enough, you should be spared the worst part of the blast."

The Crystal Bearer looked behind him at the people in the other car. They were all watching him. "Where are they?"

"Between the cars!" Keiss shouted through the microphone. "When you cross over from the first car to the engine you should see a latch in between the two to disconnect them. Then on passenger side of the latch there's two large bars. Pull them at the same time to stop their momentum. The front car will continue on without you!"

Layle walked over to the door and looked down. The passengers still watching him nervously. He could see what Keiss was talking about. Next he looked up, the station was fast approaching. "There's no way…we're way to close… The debris will fall right no us."

"What are we going to do!?" The closest passenger to Layle looked horrified. "We're all going to die no matter what you do!"

"Calm down!" Layle waved his hand at them. "We just need distance. Something to extend the track. Something to- to-" he smiled and nodded, "Something like a bridge!"

He pointed to the two levers. "You guys grab those! I'm going to separate us, and then you stop your cars!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I've got a plan."

* * *

The Queen and her company waited in the radio room. Once they had learned that Layle was on the train the Premier had sent out a Zu transport to fly down the pillar and observe the situation. They were waiting eagerly to hear that the cars had been separated. When the radio flickered on, Keiss jumped to receive the transmission. A Yuke's voice came over the intercom to inform them that the cars were separating. The group cheered and Keiss and Althea breathed a sigh of relief.

"As soon as the explosion clears, we'll have to send out more transports to pick up the survivors."

"Isn't there a way to avoid the explosion?" Cid turned to Bertalian. "What about warping it elsewhere?"

The Yuke shook their head. "A warp spell isn't designed for something moving that fast. We wouldn't be able to control where it ended up. This is why we only use it on stationary objects or small groups. A train engine barreling down a track, it could easily break in the midst of transport, we could drop it in the middle of an unsuspecting town."

Keiss shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that everyone is safe." The radio lit up again and Keiss slowly leaned forward to answer the call, "And that no one is in the way of the blast."

"Keiss!" Layle's voice came through the radio, "Keiss, let me speak to Bertalian."

The red head stared at the radio for a moment. Althea took a deep breath, "Is he… Is he calling you from the train?"

"Layle… Are you still in the engine?"

"Keiss, what did I just say about stupid questions?"

"THIS IS NOT A STUPID QUESTION! THIS IS YOUR LIFE!"

"Just put the Yuke on will you…"

Keiss practically fell back into his chair as he handed the microphone over. "Yes, Crystal Bearer?"

"Bert! Tell me Yuke's still cast that bridge of light spell!"

"…The bridge of light…" The Yuke looked back at their leader and spoke, "We still know it. Though it has no use in this day and age…"

"Oh it has a use! It's going to save the station and the passengers. I need you to cast it, a long one! Extended the tracks right over the edge of the platform."

"You plan to have the train jump the platform…"

"More or less. But it needs a track to guide it." The Yuke said nothing. No one said anything. The idea was crazy. "Bert?"

"How much time do we have?"

"About five minutes."

The silver helmed Yuke set the radio down and turned to Elfina. "I will go."

"We will all go," the Premier spoke and turned to Althea, "Please excuses, Your Highness."

Elfina, Bertalian and a hand full of Yukes hurried down to the station with a warp spell. Just as they arrived on the platform they could hear the sound of the train approaching. Together the collective of Yuke's raised their arms and began crafting a track made of the solid prism once used to protect Shella in ancient times. It extended from the track outward and over, curving around and down pointing out over the platform and into the forest bellow.

On the train Layle was hanging onto the control panel. He had to make sure the train made the jump from the tracks to the light bridge smoothly. The Bearer touched the side of his face and nodded.

"Only one shot, don't fail me now." As the train came up to the end of the track he could see the bridge ready and waiting. Layle focused on the train and put everything he had into raising it off the tracks. It rattled and shook as he struggled to lift it. At the last moment he felt it slant upward rising off the tracks and up over onto the bridge. The entire side of his face felt like he'd just been hit by one of Blaze's fireballs.

He grit his teeth and continued to hold the train steady as it curved and slid along the bridge. It wound around, then up, and then over the station. He could see ahead the end of the track was approaching.

"Time to bail!" He let go of the controls breaking his spell over the train and ran for the open door. The Crystal Bearer extended his hand trying to make a gravity field to land with but found his powers flickered dismally. He didn't have time to try again, either.

Layle jumped from the back of the engine, just as the train cleared over the edge of the platform. He extended his right hand still trying to make shield as he fell. Briefly he thought he had it, but it faded out just before he collided with the bridge. He heard a blood curdling crack as he hit the solid light and tumbled. He rolled right off the edge of the light bridge and fell to the ground of the platform landing with an undignified thud.

Behind him the train sailed over the edge of the bridge, clear of the city and the station and the tracks. It fell, exploding as soon as it hit the ground. Almost immediately Zu's carrying Yukes flew out from the city, casting Bilizzaga spells to put out the resulting flames.

* * *

At least one Zu brought down the bearer's friends. Worried that he hadn't made it out in time.

Bertalian and the others walked the path of the fading bridge trying to find Layle, calling his name. Eventually it was Belle who spotted him walking towards them, his suit a mess with smudges and tears. He was holding his right arm with his left against his body, but he smiled at them just the same.

"You guys look like you're scared or something."

"Layle!" The group rushed at him, almost in the same fashion as the day he had showed up at the ball. This time however he was not greeted with a blow to the face. Instead Althea was the first to him, wrapping her arms around him in hug, to which he cringed and pulled back.

"What's wrong!?" She looked him over, "Are you alright…?"

"More or less," Layle held up his right arm. His obviously broken right wrist let his hand dangle unresponsively. "I mean it could have been a lot worse."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Just a one spot this time. Sorry guys. And again thanks to Sentinel07 for pointing out my errors. And sorry for the short update. I'll make it up to you next time, okay?

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"Now, I'm going to push the bones back together, so this may hurt for just a bit."

"Bert, I really doubt anything you do could make it hurt more than when I broke—IT!" Layle shouted and cringed when the Yuke snapped the bone in his wrist back into place. It didn't help that at the same time Belle's camera flash went off. Again. "How many of those are you going to take?" He grumbled.

"How many are you at, Belle?" Keiss stood next to her, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Fifteen."

"That's not nearly enough. I need…at least twenty more."

"Keiss, I'm going to run out of film."

"I will bump it up to two hundred gil a picture."

"…I think I have another roll on the train," She raised her camera again.

"Is this really appropriate, Keiss?" Layle stared at him while Bertalian cured his broken bones.

"I have been saying for years, that one day you'd hurt yourself. There is _no way_ I'm not getting as much proof as possible that it actually happened."

Layle, Belle, and Keiss were all in a small waiting room. Bertalian was treating Layle for his injury while the Premier Elfina and Queen Althea were giving a statement to the population of New Shella on the incident. The passengers form the train were being brought up in the Zu Trams and by warp spells. The fire bellow in the forest had been smothered out by the Blizzaga spells of the Yukes.

"There, now I'm going to wrap it. You still shouldn't use it for a day, just to prevent bruising."

"So how did you know that plan would work, Layle?" Belle took another photo. "I'd never even heard of that spell."

"Yeah, well, I must of have read it in a history book or something…" He glanced at Keiss. The Selkie immediately understood.

"Okay, Belle, that's good enough or now. Let's go see how Althea is handling the press."

"Right now?" She lowered her camera and looked between the two boys. She wasn't clueless to the fact that they were hiding information from her. She'd get it out of them one way or another. As soon as the two left the room, the Yuke spoke up.

"I too am curious as to how you knew about the bridge, Layle."

The Clavat looked up at the silver helmed Yuke. He had no reason to lie to them. "Would you believe me if I told you Amidatty told me about it?"

"…" The Yuke slowly turned away from him and took a few steps forward rubbing their metallic hands together.

"Bert?"

"I believe you, Layle." The Yuke turned back to him, their wings rising a little as they spoke. "When Premier Elfina returns, I think it's time we had our talk."

"Funny you should mention that, I've got a lot to talk to you about too."

* * *

It wasn't long before the others returned. Belle of course took a picture of Layle with his bandaged hand, and he took note to steal the film later. He was not letting Keiss keep proof that this happened. Althea kept looking over his wrist shaking her head.

"You're lucky that that is all that broke. It could have been your neck."

"Like I said, it could have been a lot worse."

Sherry scoffed, "You're a bit of a fool aren't you? You possess a power that can lift trains, but you can't stop yourself from falling?"

"Yeah, well, I just mistimed my roll was all. It happens." He looked away from her. It did seem ridiculous didn't it? But he wasn't going to come out and admit that at the time he couldn't catch himself.

"It seems like there is more to it than that." She watched him, a bit of a frown on her face.

"While the tracks are being cleared and the traitors rounded up, we cannot leave New Shella," Cid spoke. "So we may as well rest up while we are here. I for one could use something to eat."

"Eat!?" The High Commander shifted on her feet, "How can you crave food at a time like this?"

"It is no trouble. Commander Sherry." Elfina spoke; the Yuke's voice was so much calmer than the Lilty woman's. We are happy to accommodate the Queen and her guest while you wait. "And while you all eat, I would like to speak to Alfitaria's last Crystal Bearer."

The all turned to look at Layle who just shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

While the others were treated to a meal, Layle found himself following Elfina and Bertalian into the heart of the city. New Shella was nothing like the odl city he'd seen in his visions. Nor was it anything like the city he visited in Oblivion. the Building were high, covered with intricate twisting metallic designs. Signs were made with magic, bright symbols burned in the air indicating shops and streets and schools. Yukes walked back and forth, more than he'd every seen in the abyss beyond the world. He wondered where they all came from, or maybe they all just returned when their Tribal Crystal was restored? The amount of magic being used freely in Alfitaria startled him, here in Shella it made his head spin. Though he had been in a Yuke city before, it was so different now. Maybe because there was sunlight, or a breeze, or the smell of the forest down below, whatever it was it was different. It made it even more surreal than last time.

As they walked through the city, they drew nearer to the Yuke Tribe's Tricrystal. It glimmered bright green in the sunlight, the three colossal Crystal Idol shapes turning slowly high above the city, in the center the image of the Yuke's Crest shown brightly. The only thing that came close to them was one lone tower that rose up out of the center of Shella. That tower was exactly where they were going.

When the trio arrived at the base, two guards in bronze armor opened the doors for them. There were no stairs inside, just a platform that they stood on. Bertalian cast an aeroga spell on the base and they rose up faster than Layle had expected. At the top of the tower there was already a gathering of Yukes present, all of them had the same black and red armor as Elfina, though the decorations and slotting on the helmets varied, and each had one wing set or the other. No one else possessed one of each. The bright green Crystal was now so much closer than before, its light tinted everything with its emerald color.

"Hey, ah, Bert…Exactly what are we talking about way up here?"

"We are speaking about you, Layle. You and Amidatelion." The Yuke put a hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to move forward to the center of the tower. The rest of the Yukes all took place in a circle around him. Bert stayed by his side as they walked out into the center. Here, the floor was made of clear crystal. His reflection and Bertalian's could be seen across it. He could see the inside of the tower he'd just been whisked up stretched out below and the reflection of the Yuke's Crystal above. "You are the last of your kind, Layle. An oddity in this realm. A force gravitating away from the Crystal Principle as we know it, pulling it in a direction that we cannot foresee."

"Wait, what? You can't?" He looked up at the Yuke towering over him and then around at the others. "But don't you all study this sort of thing?"

"We do." One of the Yukes off to the side spoke. "When we returned to Alfitaria we expected the fall of the Crystal Bearers. That their magic would release and return to our Crystal. Its power meant to rule over all such possibilities. And the balance of our world would be restored."

"But your Crystal remains. Resistant to returning its power to ours," A second Yuke spoke up.

"Somewhere in you, there is an inconsistency. An abnormality. Something that makes your powers stay." Bertalian started to back up from as the circle of Yuke raised their hands. Layle reached out to the silver armored Yuke, trying to make them stay, but they too raised their hands. Overhead a spell started to take shape. A round sphere of blue and green light. They weren't planning to try and force his decrystalization were they?

"Maybe I should run…" He started to take a step back just as the spell suddenly dropped on him. Everything was engulfed in a strange greenish glow, but it didn't hurt. In fact he didn't feel anything at all. He was about ready to laugh at the failed attempt to do, whatever it was they were trying to do. But Layle could hear the Yukes muttering in hushed voices. He glanced about to see them all turning and speaking to each other motioning toward the floor. He turned his head to Bertalian, the silver clad Yuke was looking right at him, not saying a word. Finally Layle looked down.

And what he saw made him jump.

His inverted image was gone. Replaced by another.

Looking up at him from the other side of the of the crystal floor was Amidatelion.

Layle felt his heart beat faster as he lowered himself, his right hand stretched out to touch the image. Amidatelion did the same, crouching down and extending a hand to touch the crystal surface. Every move he made the Yuke made. A perfect reflection. But it wasn't his. It couldn't be his.

"Goldenrod…" The green light started to fade out slowly evaporating, causing his image to reappear. The last thing to fade from view was the Yuke's hand. The long mechanical hand remained, lingering where they both touched the reflective surface until finally his image was fully restored.

"W-what was that…?"

"Amidatelion," Elfina spoke up, "At your last encounter passed their magic into you."

"What?" Layle slowly stood up and turned to face the Yuke's leader. "How?"

"The warp spell…" Bertalian extended an arm. "It went through you… The gravity of your crystal, had to have drawn part of it in. Part of Amidatelion into you."

"The Crystal cannot take your magic completely, because it senses the spell of a Yuke within you," another from the circle spoke up. "It senses you as one of us."

"As a Yuke."

"As Amidatelion."

"And Amidatelion still has a task to carry out."

They started to chatter amount themselves again until Elfrina spoke up, "This is what is changing the Crystal's Principle. A rule it cannot comprehend. A Calvat Yuke. It is something that simply should not exist. And yet it does… I wonder if Amidatelion knew what they were doing when they cast that spell around you…"

* * *

Layle was silent the entire ride down the tower. It seemed to take much longer than the ride going up. He kept looking at his hand imagining it was Amidatelion's. Some of the Yuke's magic was inside him? Did that really make him part Yuke or was it just an expression? Did Goldenrod know that was going to happen when they saved him from Jegran?

He hadn't felt any different when the warp spell was cast through him. He didn't feel different at all. Not once. Well… Not until he started having those dreams.

"Layle," Bertalian and Elfina snapped him out of his thoughts. The platform had landed and he hadn't even noticed. He stepped off and Elfina extended their hand to him. "I have something for you." The Yuke took his hand and then placed a small crest in his palm. "It is called a Mark of Shella. In ancient days possessing one was the only way to be granted access to the city."

He drew his hand back and studied it. On the back were the words written, 'Let pass this friend of Shella'.

"However, in today's age, anyone may enter the city. But there are areas restricted. Like this tower… With that mark you may enter any place that you please."

"Thank you." He tucked it into his pocket with the old broken hand, though he wasn't sure what use it would be.

"Only one other non-Yuke carries that mark," Bertalian spoke next, "Queen Althea is the only other one."

"The Queen?"

"Yes. She is just as welcome within our tribe as you are. There is no hostility in her. Only serenity, only peace. That is why she makes for such a skilled student of white magic."

"I never knew that…" He squeezed the mark in his pocket. Only one other person… And Amidatelion's magic coursing through his body. The next time he went to sleep he'd have a lot of questions. And he expected answers.

* * *

By the time the track was cleared and the Queen's train could depart, the sun was setting. The sky was stained an orange-red and starts were just dotting the edge of the dusk skyline. Layle had meant to sit with Keiss and Belle, and hopefully tell the Guild Master what he had learned about the Yuke magic within him and why his Crystal managed to hang around long after everyone else's had faded.

However Belle's camera quickly drove him from the two. He didn't care to spend time with them while they mocked him over his wrist still. So he made his way to Althea's car. When he opened the door he found the Queen sitting on one of the large cushioned chairs provided for her. Her feet were up, tucked under her legs as she looked out the window at the setting sun. Her shoes were on the floor.

She turned her head to great him, "Layle, I thought you'd be with Belle and Keiss again."

"Nah, I figured I should ride back with you. Besides, Sherry is giving Keiss what for about me ditching you."

Althea motioned for him to come sit next to her, "She's very grateful that you saved the passengers and the station."

"She has a funny way of showing it." He took a seat and sighed letting his head drop back. "But I guess it doesn't matter. So long as everyone is safe."

"You certainly did save the day, didn't you?" Althea leaned forward to rest her chin against her knuckles. "But I guess you always do."

"Not always…" He absently touched his right arm and thought about Amidatelion's body wrapped in red crystal.

"What did Elfina want to speak to you about?" Layle shook his head, pushing the through form his mind. He dug out the Mark of Shella and showed it to her. "You know I thought that they would give that to you."

"You did?"

"Of course! It's because of you that their return was possible. Because of you that Alfitaria still stands."

"Funny, they paid you similar compliments," He tucked it back into his pocket and shifted to lie down on the couch. He dropped his head onto the cushions next to the Queen and let his legs hang over the arm with and exhausted sigh. "This thing needs beds."

"There's one in here…"

"That's your bed. If I sleep in that, Sherry will have me tossed from the train." Althea laughed lightly watching him lie down.

"I'm sure we can make the excuse that you needed it for your wrist. …How is it, by the way?"

He held it up. "Bert fixed me up just fine. I'll be back to causing trouble bright and early tomorrow morning." She watched him, a pensive look on her face. "What?"

"Weren't you worried? Worried for your life, Layle?"

"Me? Worried? Althea in case you haven't noticed, my powers put me somewhere between invincible and indestructible. I never worry."

"…Keiss was worried. He didn't say it out loud, but you could see it on his face."

"He lives to worry, trust me. I should know."

"…Belle was worried too. And so was I." She turned her attention back toward the sky as the line of treetops started to overtake the view. "I know you probably think we shouldn't… But we did."

"You know you hired me to do this kind of thing right? To put my life on the line for yours?"

"I know, I know… But at the same time," She looked back down at him, "I don't want you to get hurt for me."

"…Althea, you're the ruler of a nation. People live and die for you every day." She didn't say anything in response to that. She just half sighed and lowered her head to rest on the back of the couch. She was still looking at him though. Layle reached up with his uninjured hand and took her's. "Althea, I promise you. I'm not going to die doing this for you. I'll keep you and your kingdom safe, and we'll both be there at the end together. Okay?"

A smile crept onto her lips. "Okay, Layle. I trust you. I know I can."

* * *

It was about an hour later before the door to the Queen's car opened again. This time it was Belle looking for Layle for the chance to take one last picture of him before he took of the bandage. The Selkie stopped a few steps in. Despite the fact that it was dark she could still see a figure on the couch. She took the picture, her flash lighting up the room, and then she paused.

Layle was on the couch. So was Althea. He had moved up in his sleep, with his head in her lap. Their hands still hanging onto each other with the promise that they'd survive this challenge together.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Woo~ Three chapter this time. Let's see if I managed to find all the mistakes this time. XD Thanks again for the reviews and the favs guys!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

The Crystal Bearer sat down on the edge of the cobblestone road to nowhere, his legs hanging over the side, swaying in the black void that stretched on into Oblivion. The road continued on before him and after him, winding and turning until its end was out of sight. The path behind him was nothing, nothing but a repeating set of steps, and stones that would last forever, at least before him the road seemed to eventually connect with a far off light.

A very far off light that he could never reach.

Not that he wanted to. Not tonight. Tonight he was going to sit on this strange path and refuse to move. If the Yuke wanted to talk to him they were going to come here. The way he saw it, he could never wake up from his moment if he never moved. So he sat down and waited for Amidatelion to grow weary of his refusal to move forward.

And as he had expected, the Yuke eventually arrived. The sound of their joints making their way down the path echoed in his ears long before the sight of them entered his field of vision. They came down the path from the direction of the far off light; slowly walking and looking right at him. Never turning their helmets gaze from the spot where he looked off the road. Eventually the golden armored Yuke came to stand beside him, and then slowly sat down.

"You're inside my head." No greetings. No jokes. Not even the use of the unusual nickname. Layle turned his head to his friend, "Amidatelion you're talking to me in my head, because you _are_ in me."

"Not quite," The Yuke leaned forward slightly. Their metallic fingers gripped the edge of the path and they looked out into the darkness. "Just part of me. A sliver really."

"Did you know? Did you know that was going to happen?"

"…No. I did not." The Yuke slightly leaned back. "The idea that the essence of a Yuke can be transferred into a living, organic entity is unheard of." Amidatelion raised their hands to look at them. "We have survived by crafting these shells to preserve ourselves. With them we could survive without the world. No need for food, no need for sleep, no need for any nourishment other than that which feeds the mind and that which feeds our magic. We learned to transfer ourselves from one to the next when a body became too flawed to operate it. We learned to build them in the most intricate ways to give us an advantage over the monstrosities that roamed here. We learned that an empty suit with slight transference from two, even more, would take that essence, house it, and a new consciousness would take for within it… But never, never did we try to reattach ourselves to something living."

Goldenrod turned their head to look at Layle, "And never would we have tried to attach ourselves to something that clearly had a mind and life of its own."

Layle looked over at the Yuke and nodded, "But, when did you know?"

"…When I arrived here. I realized something was missing from me. Though I am here, I realized part of me was still attached to the world. Part of me was still trying to, to fulfill some part of the Crystal Principle."

"That's what Elfina and the others said. That you still have a task-"

"I do. I've seen it."

"And you're using me to carry it out-" Layle pointed at the Yuke, "Where are, Amidatelion? Let me come and get you. I'll make a warp spell, I'll pull you out of- of wherever this is just like before. You can complete your task yourself. You watch Althea and I'll fight Az-"

"My task isn't to protect, Althea."

"What, but then why? Why is that what you're having me do?"

"…The Principle has a task for me. But your place is to ensure the preservation of Alfitaria."

Layle let out an exasperated groan and fell backward onto the road one hand over his eyes. "Then let me come get you, and I'll protect the kingdom, and you can do what you have to do, and then I can have a regular night's sleep."

"I already told you, Layle. Where I am at, you cannot be. You should not be. It's a one way trip here…"

Layle uncovered his eyes, "I find that hard to accept considering your obviously in two places at once." He turned his head to look at the Yuke's back but Amidatelion was gone. He sat up and looked up and down the road.

_"I have often found you have a hard time accepting anything."_

Layle stood up and shouted, "Goldenrod! What's your task anyway!"

_"Don't worry about it. I'll complete it when it happens… For now, just focus on Alfitaria and its Queen. Don't lose sight of her."_

* * *

Althea was certain that when she met Layle, he mentioned disliking tea. So she found it odd that he always stayed with her when she had it. Sherry was there after all, he could leave to do as he pleased for the hour. However he usually stayed until she left to go see the council.

The High Commander stood off to the side watching them at the table. It was already hard enough as it was to make her sit and relax; it had become impossible since Layle arrived at the castle. She strongly disliked the Clavat. And while Layle seemed indifferent about her all together, that didn't stop him from openly antagonizing her.

The Queen had wondered if there was any situation worse than knowing that two of your friends were opposed to each other. She closed her eyes and took a sip of tea. Mia was up on the table eating whatever cookie she could get her hands on. The white ferret had taken to eating them only off Layle's plate though. By the time the creature was up to running across the table to snag its third one and run back, Layle just let it go. There was no stopping her.

"Althea."

"Yes, Layle?" She looked up at him. He was leaning on the table with one elbow his chin in his palm staring at her.

"Why don't you skip the council today? I don't think I've seen you leave the palace once since I got here."

Sherry scoffed, "She's not skipping anything, Crystal Bearer." The High Commander shook her head, "And the Queen doesn't have time to venture outside the castle. In case you haven't noticed, keeping track of Alfitaria's affairs is a full time job. And she does it well. So do not distract her."

Layle starred at the cherry haired woman out the corner of his eyes before looking back at Althea, "Come on. They won't miss you for one morning. We'll go down to Fountain Avenue. Or just walk the city in general-"

"Are you honestly suggesting the Queen abandon her duties in front of me?" The Clavat and the Lilty glared at one another.

"Will you just let her answer-"

"The answer is no. Now stop asking her."

"You're not Althea, Sherry. The only reason she's always in the castle is because you insist she be here."

"You two," Althea set down her cup and tried to speak up over the Bearer and the Commander.

"She has to be in the castle, because here is where it is safest. Her life is in danger."

"That's what I'm here for. No one's going to hurt her so long as we're together."

"Layle….Sherry… If I could have a moment?"

"Oh yes, and because we both know you'll never leave her side. Just like at the station in New Shella."

"Will you both please listen," Althea raised her voice slightly.

"You know that jab might have bothered me if not for the fact that I save the train, the passengers, the station, and New Shella. You know. Everything the military didn't do."

"You act without planning or restraint. You include no one in on your schemes. You still won't even tell us how you got down to the train!"

"Does it matter? When are you going to just trust me with my job?"

"When you prove you're a trustworthy person!"

"Sherry and Layle!" Althea shouted. The two turned to her and she sighed. "It's time for me to go see the Council." She glanced toward the clock. "And I do believe Keiss said he was going to be attending with me today. He wrote a message saying he had news about the Selkies in the Lynari Islands." The Queen stood up and ran her hand down her pet's spine. "So I will be attending… But tea on Fountain Avenue does sound promising for tomorrow."

Sherry took a deep breath and smirked at the Layle. The Clavat half heartily waved her off. "Fine." The two Lilties left the room leaving Layle alone with Mia. The white ferret was already crawling back across the table to take a snack from his plate. As soon as the door was closed he grabbed it by the scruff of her neck and stood up. "Come on, Mia. Let's go see Bert."

* * *

As Layle walked the halls of the palace, the Queen's pet curled around his shoulders. Mia twisted in and out of the top of his jacket, fascinated by the fur trim, and determined to find something to take. He made his way down to the lower halls of the palace and out over to the wing with the Royal Library. There were a few different floors to the royal family's treasure trove of books. One was public, which allowed the citizens of Alfitaria to scan copies of a few of the tombs and books on hand. There were even a few relics of the history of the nation on display for all to see.

That was the lower half of the library. And while it was large, it compared in no way to what was attached to the palace. There was an elevator that connected the two, but one could only gain access to it from the palace levels of the library. The upper floors had to have been five times the size of what the public was allowed to see. The library itself was so expansive it was its own building apart from the main palace. You have to walk across hallways that connected the buildings to get to it, in fact.

As Layle passed through them, Mia finally content to just sleep inside his coat collar with her face pressed against his neck, he heard someone shouting his name from behind. The Clavat stopped walking and turned to see Belle running up to him.

"Hey!" She waved her hands. "Wait for me!" Layle half considered he'd keep walking just to rile her up, but he stayed put. "Why- why didn't you meet Keiss and I when Althea did?"

Layle shrugged, "I figured I'd come see Bert for another lesson since they're going to be tied up for a few hours." He started walking again and the Selkie maiden followed. Layle had been seeing Bertalian whenever he could since they returned from New Shella. He explained the situation to the Yuke, in full, making them and Keiss the only two people who knew the full extent of what was wrong with his powers and his head. He saw no reason to lie to Bertalian. The Yuke was related to Goldenrod, and already knew much about the situation from that odd spell they helped cast on him. So letting the Yuke know that his crystal was fading wasn't really that much of a shocker.

At least now he could have a back up to his fading abilities that was still within his area of expertise.

He and Belle entered the library where Bertalian could always be found to see Clause digging through a few books, trying to balance them in his arm and pull more off the shelf. Belle couldn't help but smirk and shake her head. "Clause!" She shouted his name, and the Clavat jumped. He dropped his books and few papers he'd stuffed into them as well.

"Ah!" He backed up to the book shelf to avoid his falling belongings. "M-miss Belle! Crystal Bearer! You both startled me…"

"We can see that." Layle walked forward after the Selkie.

"Clause, what are you doing with all this stuff?" Belle got down and started to pick up a few papers. "Trade routes? Ship designs? Old ports?" Layle reached down and picked up a book as well. "Why do you need all of this?"

"Research, Miss Belle." Clause got down and helped them pick up his work. "If Alfitaria is going to, to attempt to strengthen our bond with the Selkies of the Lynari Islands through reestablished trade, the Queen wants a document compiled of the history of two nations habits. She said she doesn't want the past to repeat itself…"

"Oh?" Layle glanced down at the book. A few pages were tabbed off showing an old trading port on the northern end of the island. "Is that what Keiss is here about today?"

"Yeah," Belle stood holding a few books. "It's been a project he and Althea have been working on since the beginning. But Selkies not on the main land aren't as forgiving you know. I think they should just give up."

Clause collected his books from Belle and the one book from Layle, "Oh no! We cannot give up, Miss Belle. If we want the world to truly be a peaceful place, we have to keep trying. No matter what."

The girl put her hands on her hips, "This will be the fifth time Keiss has gone out there. And I'll bet five hundred gil that he's just here to tell Althea that they said no again. They hate Alfitarians and they hate Lilties twice as much. They almost hate us for working so closely with the kingdom."

The two Clavats glanced at each other and Layle spoke up, "Well, considering Althea, I don't think she'll take no for an answer."

Belle tilted her head to the side, "Oh yeah? I guess you do know a lot about Althea as of late, huh?"

"_Huh?_" The blond turned to face her, "What does all that mean?"

Belle didn't answer. She turned her attentions back to the other Clavat. "Well you'd better get going, Clause. Keiss is already heading up to the council room with Althea. You're running late." The Clavat seemed shocked to hear this and did his best to hurry from the room making sure not to drop anything.

"That guy… He might be smart, but he's a wreck, don't you think?"

"He just wants to do a good job for Althea. I'm sure that it's a lot of pressure helping keep track of civilian relations. I mean, it's a job _I_ couldn't do."

"That is true… Come on." Layle started forward again making his way up into the higher floors of the building to find Bertalian for today's lesson.

* * *

Training with the Yuke ranged from easy to difficult. Sometimes Bertalian just wanted to test how strong Layle's basic magic skills were. Other days they wanted him to put them to use in odd situations. And sometimes Bertalian had too much free time on their hands.

Today was one of those too much free time days.

The Yuke had cleared everyone out of the upper floors of the library while they worked on a private project. It was something the silver helmed Yuke admitted that they wanted to save for later, but since Layle was present anyway, they figured they could at least give the obstacle course a test run.

Bertalian had fashioned a few traps, and odd structures out of parts of the library and objects borrowed from the guards training fields. Belle sat on a table watching, her legs crossed and Mia in her lap.

"Now, Layle, this is the start… You'll head down this corridor of the library, take a left. You'll see the tables with the dummies carrying spears just ahead. From there take the next right corridor toward the tables with the dummies carrying axes, then make a u-turn and come up to the cannon-"

"Wait, a cannon? You're going to shoot off a cannon in the royal library?"

"It's stuffed with flour. Nothing too damaging."

"…It's still a cannon, Bert."

"It's an experiment, Layle. Sometimes a few sacrifices have to be made in the pursuit of knowledge. Now that last part, you'll come to the fifth floor balcony. Use the chandelier hanging over the middle section to get across to the surprise at the finish. And of course-"

"Only use standard magic, I know." Layle started to walk away from the Yuke. Bert took a few steps to the side and lined up with him. They'd be running the obstacle course too, however they were operating the traps. Belle cheered out a 'good luck' as Layle took off running. Bertalian did the same running down the row of books next to the one Layle took.

As he raced down the corridor, books started to fly out of the shelves. Layle raised his hands and cast a simple gravity spell to stop them, suspending them in midair. Just before the end of the row of books the ones on the top shelf started to pour down like a waterfall. Layle made a sweeping motion with his hand from front to back and cast a spell on the ground using the force to push himself forward. It wasn't as strong as his usual gravity propelled jump, but it still moved him out of the way of the falling books.

He turned left and started running. Just ahead were the tables Bertalian told him about. He ran in between the two sets of tables and the dummies letting their spears fly. Layle kept raising his hands, still casting the most basic gravity spell to divert the projectiles back at them. When he cleared the spears he turned right and jumped up onto two long tables pushed together. The as soon as he ran past the practice dummies, their axes started to fall. The first few he was already past but they steadily caught up with him. He raised both his hands and cast gravira over the entire table causing the falling axes to be knocked back and let him pass through unharmed.

As soon as he rounded the next turn the cannon fired. He cast another gravira spell to try and slow down the sack of flour racing towards him. And it did slow it down, but he couldn't stop it. It collided with him in the chest, bursting and covering him in white. Layle kept running, and coughing, as he came up to the balcony. His first through was to hook the chandelier with a line and swing across. Especially after getting hit in the chest with a sack of flour. He'd be coughing it up forever.

He reached out and created a tether between himself and the chandelier and pulled himself forward. However halfway through his line was broken by an outside spell causing him to fall. Layle reached up and cast graviaga on the chandelier and it lowered, dropping rapidly for him to grab and hang onto. The chain supporting the mass of hanging metal and lights went taunt somewhere between the third and second floor and it swung back and forth with him hanging from the lights.

Belle and Bertalian made their way down to the lower floors to help him out of the chandelier.

"You almost cleared it!" The Selkie reached out to him to take his hand as Bertalian pulled the chandelier in with a spell.

"Yeah," he coughed, "I would have if not for Bert."

"We agreed, standard magic only."

Layle jumped out and onto the balcony. "Yeah, I know… But it's not like basic gravity spells are ever going to let me do what I normally do."

"Maybe not yet… But someday, with enough practice. However this was a good run. Like the other Bearers you have a great advantage at learning and mastering magic. I think you'll find you can do more than you think soon enough."

* * *

The trio spent the rest of their time putting the library back in order. The tables had a little bit of damage to them, and the flour was certainly the worst part of the cleanup. However they managed to have it looking decent by the time Clause arrived looking for Belle and Layle.

"There you all are!" The Clavat came up to the three just as they were sitting down and resting. "You look tired… Did, did something go on while I was away."

"Oh no," Belle shook her head, "Nothing really."

"What brings you back to see us, Clause?" Bert spoke up.

"I have wonderful news. The Selkies of the Lynari Islands did agree to meet with Queen Althea! We will be leaving in tomorrow morning."

"Out to the islands, huh?" Layle leaned forward on the table and pet the white ferret resting there. "It's not Fountain Avenue, but it's certainly better than the castle."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Fun fact! For those of you that haven't played the other games. Lynari is from the first Crystal Chronicles game! Just like Ancient Shella that Layle visited in previous chapters. The world of Crystal Bearers is dreadfully small compared to the previous games, so I tend to expand the world for my fanfics with old locations.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

The trip out to the Lynari Islands had to be one made by boat. There was an airship dock on the main island, however Selkies were traditionally a sea fairing people, and most traffic in and out of the islands was done by ship. The airship dock was really only for small vessels that held one or two people. Nothing the Queen would travel in. Not that she couldn't.

Layle had pointed out it would be a faster journey to take a few one to two man airships, but Sherry refused to let such a thing take place. He actually knew it wasn't practical. He mostly just suggested it to see the look on the High Commanders face.

It was worth it.

Even to hear Keiss chastise him after for purposely picking on Sherry's foul mood, it was well worth it. It wasn't that he didn't like Sherry. He just didn't get along with her. She rubbed him the wrong way. She was too demanding, too uptight, and too distrusting. He honestly didn't think it was good for her to always be with Althea. The Crystal Bearer would hate it if his fair natured friend started to act like the older Lilty. And so it only seemed natural to him to constantly upset the 'balance' she tried to impose on the Queen.

And beside Althea thought it was funny. And that's what mattered right? That his jest served its intended purpose.

"He's a scoundrel, Keiss." Sherry leaned over the edge of ships railing. They wouldn't reach the islands until late into the afternoon. "He spends all of his time doing everything he can to make the kingdom stand on its head. I can't stand it. And I promise you if I have to spend one more week with him at the palace I'm going to lock him in the dungeons."

"Now, Sherry," The Guild Master had his back to the rails, his elbows over the sides and his feet crossed as he leaned back, "Althea is not going to let you lock Layle up. Heck, Layle isn't going to let you lock him up. And I keep telling you, if you relax, he will lay off of you-"

"Relax! Relax!" She huffed and ran the back of her hand over her forehead. To her it was hot. She was not a Lilty made for warm climates. Even going to the southern end of the country to visit the Guild made her uncomfortable. So having to sail further south made her exhausted. She hadn't worn her armor since they'd gotten on the boat. She felt she'd bake alive in it. So instead, the High Commander just wore the red dress she always had on under her protective plating and the sword she kept with her at all times. "How can I relax at times like these?"

"Now is a great time to relax!" Keiss laughed at her. "We're going to the most exotic islands in the sea. Think of it as a vacation."

"Keiss, half of the Lynari Islands are deserts. Hardly the place for a vacation. Hardly a place to live!"

"Well, to be fair, it's not like ancient Selkies asked to live out here. Lilties drove them out here, remember? And we've adapted. We like it hot."

"…" Sherry looked down at the water. It was true. The Lilties had driven many from their homes throughout the Kingdoms history. The fact of the matter was the Lilties never let the Selkies have anything they felt had worth. And so there was a lot of bad blood between them. It still amazed Sherry that despite the years of hostility between the Lilty Tribe and the Selkies and the Yukes that Althea was still able to reach out to any of them. Even just this conversation with the Guild Master seemed like an impossible feat in and of itself. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. The woman pulled a few locks forward and studied the flowers in her hair. "I do believe I am wilting in this heat…"

Keiss laughed at her, "I can see why you always make me come to the castle and you never come out to the Guild."

On the other side of the boat, Althea was finding it just as hot. Though honestly, she knew that it was only so hot to her because she wore commoner clothes under her elaborate dress. Just in case she needed them. And of course that meant she had closed up the open neck of her dress with the red scarf she used to carry the Crystal Idol in. She was certain she was on her fifth bottle of water for the hour.

"If you keep that up you're going to burst." Belle shook her head. Like Keiss the weather didn't bother her. She had actually been born out on the Lynari Islands and spent the better part of her youth here before moving to the main land and joining the Guild.

"I can't help it… I feel so warm."

"We can go back below deck…"

"No, I want to see the Islands when we approach." Althea sighed and looked out over the water. They were close. From here she could make out the top of a crystal sticking out of the ocean's surface. "I've only been out here once. I didn't get a good look then, I want it now."

"Alright, alright…" Belle watched her face as she looked out over the water. "I just figured you'd want to be below deck with Layle."

Althea shrugged, "I'm with him all the time at the castle."

"Yeah but…" Belle looked across the boat to where the High Commander and Keiss were talking. "Isn't Sherry always with you two as well? She's over there with Keiss now, you could spend time with him without her over your shoulder."

Althea shook her head at her friend. "I- I don't really see why that's necessary?"

"What do you mean why?" Belle's lips twisted. "You don't want to? Just for some privacy like on the train?"

"The train?" Althea looked at her baffled and Belle leaned over.

"Althea, are you really telling me you don't know what I mean?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why… I mean do you know something I don't? Is there something Layle wants to tell me?"

"You two. On the train. I have a picture of it. You were sleeping together."

"Sleeping toget- oh!" Althea exclaimed so loudly that for a moment the High Commander turned her head to see if something was wrong. The Queen waved her off and smiled. "Belle, Layle just fell asleep talking to me. He was tried after that stunt with the train. And I can't blame him… It must have been exhausting."

"And you? Why did you sleep there? You have a bed on your train."

Althea shrugged, "I didn't want to move."

Belle nodded to her with a smile, "And why not?"

"Why, not?" Althea paused for a moment. Why not? She could have. Layle fell asleep before she did. Btu he was holding her hand. It wasn't until he had been holding it that she realized how scared she'd been that day. She knew that she was; she out right said that she was, but it wasn't until the Crystal Bearer touched her that it really settled into her mind that he could have died. She could died if she'd gone down to meet the train. And all of the passengers too. It was a fact that she knew, but she hadn't physically acknowledged it until Layle told her things would be okay. The fact that someone could die because of her, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

She didn't want that to happen. Not again.

Even now just thinking about New Shella and thinking back to the King and thinking further back to her mother started to make her sick. If she really thought about it for too long it became over whelming, the thought that death was so close by. One of her hands squeezed the bar and she shook her head. She wouldn't let it over take her. It was just a thought. Not a reality, not something to let strike her down.

Besides, Layle wasn't there to hold her hand.

"I just didn't want to." She turned away from Belle, "I'm going to get another bottle of water… Excuse me." Althea turned to leave her friend. The Selkie took note that the younger woman went bellow the deck, despite saying she wanted to watch the approach to shore.

Had she upset her? She was just curious…

* * *

Althea did come back above to watch the approach to the island. She stayed downstairs for a while, locked up in her room. She didn't let Layle or Sherry in. She just remained in there with Mia, trying to think of anything other than the past. So she focused on what she was going to say to the Leader of the Lynari Islands. Keiss had been trying since he became Guild Master to improve relations between the Selkies and the Lilties. A task that was a bit easier to do with the groups on the mainland because they could directly see the changes within the kingdom in action.

However out here things were different.

The Selkies of the tropical island chain were separated from the activity of the kingdom. They heard about news secondhand and usually well after it had taken place. Not to mention the influence of the Lilties was limited here, all news was reported from Selkie sources, and they of course put a negative spin on everything the kingdom did. Even Althea's attempts to bridge the gaps between the Yukes and the Lilties were seen as just attempts by Alfitaria to rob another tribe of its independence.

Out here things were strained between Lilty and Selkie alike, and that adamant distrust made trade and travel between the islands limited. Regrettably, her father never did anything to try and alleviate some of that hatred and distrust. In fact he let High Commander Jegran add to it by imposing high taxes on any Selkie good traded to the main land, meaning the merchants of Lynari made very little on anything they sold to the kingdom. Not to mention the laws set in place to make anyone wanting to trade within Alfitaria have to go through a legal ordeal that would take nearly a year to complete, and a great deal of gil to pay for.

It was barely worth it, and so it wasn't uncommon for Selkies to smuggle goods into the country through means of pirates or cargo hidden on Lilty run ships.

The illegal importers, when caught, were treated with the same Tribal disdain that tilted the law against them to being with. Meaning many, rather than heavily find, found themselves on their way to the Aerial Prison. There was a lot of hatred and distrust between Lynari and Alfitaria. Honestly Althea didn't know if they could really settle things within her life time, but she wanted to put them on the track to improvement.

The largest island of the chain was where they were heading. The Selkie city of Leuda was home to the tribe's crystal. Unlike the double crystal of the Lilties and the tricrystal of the Yukes, the Selkie's single crystal was unrefined, unpolished, and wild. Much like how many would describe the tribe. It didn't sit on land, but in the ocean. One great jagged ocean blue crystal sticking up out of a shallow reef in the tropical water. Around its base, the crystal had several smaller peaks to it, sticking out like frayed and pointed ends. One could say the largest point looked something like a dagger, and the smaller cluster of unkempt points at its base were covered with barnacles, sea creatures, and the like. With the sunlight shining through it, colors of all kinds reflected upon the water's surface around it.

The Crystal had its own unique beauty to it, much like the Selkies themselves.

The city of Leuda lay just beyond the crystal. The main island was mostly uninhabitable, a vast desert with oases dotted here and there. The smaller islands were much more suitable for living. They had more fertile land than the largest island, however, they hadn't always been there. It used to just be the desert island until time and the sea revealed more for the tribe to spread out to. But the main island itself was raised high out of the water, all around sides there were cliffs and bluffs that raised the dessert up on a plateau in the middle of the ocean. And it was in these bluffs that the city of Leuda was carved into. Even from the ocean, the buildings, ropeways, bridges, and pulleys that created a city built into the side of the island could be seen.

A testament to the Selkies durability as a people.

The lower level of the city consisted of docks that let ships come and go. There was no need for a light house, as the Tribal Crystal always glowed.

When the Queen's vessel docked, Keiss and the High Commander, and a small group of soldiers were the first ones off the ship. At the pier there were a group of Selkies ready to meet them. As they spoke to the Selkies, Belle and Clause disembarked next. Layle waited for Althea.

"Are you alright?" He watched her as she stood still on the deck looking back at the crystal they had passed to sail to the port. Althea had one hand on the rail and one hand on a small purse she kept clutched to her side. When Sherry asked earlier what it was for, she simply told her 'emergencies'. "Everyone is waiting."

"I'm fine…" She turned around to face him. "Just a bit in awe, I guess. The last time I was here I was a child. I had to stay on the boat."

Layle put his hands in jean pockets. He'd left his jacket below deck. It just wasn't fitting for the weather here. "I used to come out here a lot with Keiss. I admit the first few times I was still taking it in."

"It's a shame I'll be spending it most of it indoors this trip," She started toward the ramp walking past him, "But maybe next time."

"Next time?" He followed her.

"If this goes well, I want to come out here a lot. Not to try to, impose the kingdom on Lynari, but just to see it. To get to know it. I want to know about everything outside of Alfitaria. How else can I help build better relations with the Selkies? I can't leave it all on Keiss."

Layle eyed her, "How old are you again? Just why are you so celver?"

"Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm clever."

The Clavat shrugged, "I don't know. When I was eighteen the last thing on my mind was anything serious."

* * *

The Selkie tribe was led by various leaders scatted throughout the world. Together they made up a council of sorts that made decisions of how to govern the tribe and how to react to the actions of other tribes. Since Keiss had taken over as the Selkie Guild Master that meant he was one of those leaders. Though he often found that dealing with the rest was a lot like dealing with Vaigali, perhaps if he had stayed connected to the tribe rather than deserting it from some time things would go smoother for him. Everyone listened to Vaigali. Even among the elders, his word was final.

They were skeptical of Kiess, however. He was younger than them, a bit more brash, and his ideals were much more radical. They had spent the better part of their lives hating the Lilties. And yet here was Keiss urging them to trust them. Urging them to trust the Queen. Luckily, the elders of the tribe respected bloodlines and family history. And despite his youth, Keiss did have their respect. He was Vaigali's heir, and the last in the blood line of the Striped Brigands. Having famous ancestors and an infamous pirate lord on your family tree meant a lot. Enough that after a year of never letting up he was finally able to convince the Selkies to meet with Althea.

Of course they wanted to meet with her on their terms.

And so here they were, walking the winding streets of Leuda up to the hall where the Selkeis gathered to discuss the affairs of their tribe. From Lynari, Conall Curach, and beyond, every elder and leader had gathered to speak to Althea. He was nervous to say the least. So he knew Althea had to be nervous as well. Though like himself she hid it well. He'd learned to bottle up anxiety and fear about his decisions when he was exiled from the Guild. He knew it was an exhausting process to suppress such emotions, and sometimes he wondered how Althea dealt with them when she was a lone.

Occasionally, over the year, the two had often spoken about their roles as leaders. How strange and sudden the transition had been. And how they managed to stick together through it to keep from feeling over whelmed. They each had their helpers. She had Sherry. He had Belle. And now the both shared Layle. But when it came down to it, there were certain woes about it they could only express to one another.

Right now as he glanced down at her, he caught her staring up at him.

For a moment that bottled nervousness was displayed in her eyes and he understood it well. If things went poorly, they'd probably never get another chance so long as she was queen. Another generation they'd spend apart from each other. It was a pressure Belle and Layle didn't have to think about and would probably never come to understand.

Outside the doors of the building the group stopped. High Commander Sherry turned to her guards and the rest and asked them to wait outside. Just Keiss, Althea, Clause and she would enter the hall for now. As soon as the doors to the building shut Layle tilted his head back and sighed.

"How long do you think this will take?"

"Are you bored already?" Belle put her hands on her hips. "We just got here."

"I know, I know," Layle turned his back to the doors and walked to the edge of the street. One of the joys of Leuda was that most of the solid streets were on the edge of the cliff. Meaning you could lean on the rope and iron railings and look out at the ocean. There were rope roads and pulleys that connected areas where there were huge gaps in the cliff side. "But I think we should take Althea out into the town before we go."

"In to the town?" Belle watched him lean over the side. "Is that really something Sherry will agree to?"

"No," he admitted that would a doubt, "But she wants to learn about Selkie culture. What they're like… So we should show it to her."

"…I like it!" Belle clapped her hands together, "What about, when they get out, we take her to a restaurant here. I know a great place. We could go there now and set something up."

"It's a start." Layle pushed off the ropes and nodded to her. "You go, I'll wait here to tell Sherry when they come out."

"Hopefully I'll be back before then," Belle left Layle and the few guards waiting for the Queen to emerge from the meeting.

A meeting that was not going so well.

Inside it didn't take long for it to become apparent that there was still a lot of prejudice to overcome. Sherry just about snapped by the third time she heard the word 'onion' used to describe her people. If Clause hadn't been there to hold her arm, she probably would have drawn her sword. The two stood behind Althea's seat, and Keiss sat next to her. All around the table the Selkie's were giving their arguments for why they didn't trust the kingdom.

"-and then there is the matter of High Commander Jegran. He should have been executed the moment his corrupt nature became apparent to the throne."

"Agreed! The fact he had to be dealt with by an outside individual is most troubling. How can we expect you to want to protect our people from danger when you let such a man live?"

"You can't be serious?" Keiss motioned to the man talking, "The Queen was trying to find a way to reverse Jegran's spell. Something that could have saved the king's life. Not to mention the lives of any others he'd crystalized."

"No, it's alright, Keiss," Althea spoke up, her hands in her lap, "I'll answer the question." She cleared her throat, "I let him live, because, at the time, I was not focused on what was right for the kingdom. I was focused on what was right for myself. My family was in danger. I wanted to save my father." She hesitated for a moment taking a deep breath trying not to think her father's body broken apart, "I failed. But I do not aim to fail again. I want not just the Lilties to feel safe, but the Selkies, Yukes, and Clavats as well. I want everyone to feel safe from harm and from my kingdom."

One of the Selkies scoffed, "You're just a child. Younger than Keiss. You can speak about wanting to improve things, but you admit to being selfishly motivated. Those aren't good qualities in a leader."

"Hardly! Your own vain goals can quickly cause you to turn on us."

"If anything, we should alley ourselves to the Yukes."

"Yes, the Yukes. For when Alfitaria falls, then the Yuke tribe and the Selkies can take back all that your forefathers have taken from us." The group around the table nodded and muttered in agreement.

"Are you all mad?" Keiss spoke up, "If Alfitaria falls, what makes you think her enemies are going to just let us do as we please? We need to be allied with the Queen, not against her. Can't you see the benefit of that? Starting with improving the trading situation, we need to open up to one another. Use each other's resources, not hope that one of us should fall."

"Keiss," the leader of Leuda spoke up. He was an old Selkie, a bit older than Vaigali. He had sailed on the Izymael with old Guild Master, and gone on it's finally voyage before it became shipwrecked in the cove the Guild now operated from. "I understand your desire to make peace between us. But the fact of the matter is this girl is not trustworthy in our eyes. She admits to selfishness in the face of danger facing her own people, how can we say she will protect the interest of our own."

"So then if you feel that way," Sherry started shouting, "Why tell us to come out here! Why waste our time!?"

"To get a look at you," The old Selkie glared at her. He was bald, and his orange beard had a few grey stands to it. He had tattoos on his face covering his cheeks and the top of his skull, marked in blue ink. He was designated a fierce warrior by the symbols on his face. "To get a look at the future of Alfitaria. We have been keeping up with your plight, young Queen. And we have even heard rumors that members of the terrorist that wish to bring you down are hidden here in the desert-"

"What?" Keiss looked startled, "You have? Why didn't you say anythi-"

"And honestly," the man continued speaking, "While the Guild Master and your press paint you a strong young woman. I see before me a weak child. Someone who will be reckless, someone who will not think clearly, someone who will succumb to selfish personal interest in the face of a true problem. And that is not someone I wish to put any part of the Selkie Tribe in the hands of. Do you understand?"

Althea took a deep breath, she sat up tall, despite the man across from the table tearing her down. "I understand."

* * *

When the doors to the hall opened, Belle had still not come back. The guards greeted Sherry, whom Layle could see was fuming mad. Clause came out with Keiss the both of them behind Althea, who kept walking her head held up high. When the doors shut, leaving the older Selkies behind the High Commander grabbed Keiss' arm and pulled him aside. Layle could hear her hissing away at him.

"What was that? I thought you said they were in a favorable mood?"

"They were when I spoke to them last!" Keiss shook his head. "I don't know what changed! They were just fine the other day!"

"This is a joke. They dragged us out here to mock her- Keiss I have half a mind to go back in there and-"

"Crystal, Sherry, don't make it worse than it already is!" As the two argued Althea kept walking. Layle tried to get her attention, but she didn't stop. He turned to Clause who was jotting down notes and shaking his head.

"What happened?"

"Nothing good… The Selkies still do not wish to take part in any agreeable affairs with the kingdom. Though at least before they shot down an alliance they agreed to a new set of trading laws and tariffs."

"Oh, that's nice of them. So they get what they want and Althea gets nothing? Aren't they pleasant?" Layle turned his head down the street. "I'll be back. Don't let anyone leave the hall okay?" Layle took off after Althea. She was walking fast, just as fast as she had that day at the Guild when she was determined to get away from him. He called her name a few times and she stopped to wait for him. "Althea, where are you going?"

"Back to the ship, of course," she said it so plainly. As if there was any other answer. "We're done here."

"No we're not." Layle pointed back to the meeting hall. "You have to go back and convince them to take up an alliance with you."

"Layle," Althea shook her head and smiled bitterly, "They hate Lilties. They hate me. I'm not going back up there. Let' just head back to Alfitaria. Can you please tell Keiss and Sherry to hurry up." She started walking again and he followed.

"No I cannot." Layle looked down at her, "You can't really be giving up can you?"

"Acceptance is not giving up."

"Yes it is." He moved to walk in front of her and turned around so he was walking backward, "It is without a doubt. You are accepting that you can't try to convince them otherwise."

"Layle, it's more than just trying to convince someone. There's a lot that goes into it. A lot that's beyond my control."

"But there is still a lot within your control, Althea, you have to go back. You can't just run away."

"I'm not running away."

"Yes you are," He held out his hand to grab her arm, "You literally are running away. Let's go bac-"

Althea jerked her arm away from him. "Will you stop! Just stop!" She turned to face him a little bit of her anger showing on her face for once. "There is not going back to a hopeless situation. There is not going back to that hall. There is not going back for years and years of hatred and mistrust and prejudice. There just isn't, Layle. We're going back to Alfitaria."

"So then what? Is that how you feel about the Yukes? That just because things have been bad they will be bad? That they will return to the way they were? I thought you believed that we could all make things better together?"

"I do-"

"No you don't." He crossed his arms. "If you did you'd go back up there and fight to prove that to them."

"I can't fight them, Layle… You weren't there. You didn't hear it in their voice. See it in their eyes."

"What? What didn't I see?"

She folded her arms over and then raised one hand to touch the side of her face, "That they're right. They are right about me. …I'm not really a ruler, I'm selfish. All of my actions are selfish. …Even hiring you to stay with me was selfish. I put all of Alfitaria on the line a year ago. How can I expect anyone to trust me? To them I'm a child. A selfish inexperienced child… And they're right. Even, even at New Shella, I did it again. I was willing to go down to that train station and wait. And for what? To die?" She took a deep breath. "If I had, Alfitaria would fall… New Shella would fall. They have every right not to trust me."

"…They said you were a selfish child?" She nodded to him. Layle was quiet for a moment. Althea looked away from him, though she wondered what he was thinking. Maybe considering if they were right about her. Or if he'd let her leave for home or not. "Alright." Layle spoke up. "Let's go."

Althea breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I'll wait here while you get Keiss and Sherry."

"Oh," He took her arm and started to walk with her, "I'm not getting them."

"But, but you said agreed to leave."

"No I said 'let's go' and so we are going."

"…Where then, if not back to the boat?"

"Well, you're a selfish child right? And you mentioned wanting to learn more about Selkie culture. So you may as well jump right in and fulfill your desire to learn."

Althea allowed him to pull her along. She looked back realizing they'd gone far from her High Commander and the group of guards, "And just where are we having this lesson?"

Layle laughed at her, "Why we're going to go jump in with a group of kids of course."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **You know everyone of these is like 10 pages in word. I know none of you are complaining I just...like chapter one was like 5 pages? Now ten is like the minimum. I can't keep anything short like I promise is what I'm saying here...

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

The Crystal Bearer led the Queen of Alfitaria far away from the upper levels of the cliff city. They walked for a good twenty minutes across bridges and ropeways, and rode a few of the rope pulled trolleys down to the middle section of the city. Althea was sure that by now Sherry was having a panic attack over her sudden disappearance. Just as Layle was sure by now Belle was mad at him for standing her up about taking Althea to a place to eat. However they were already near their destination, so there was no going back.

Layle had been out to Leuda enough times before with Keiss to have memorized the layout of the city. He knew that around the midsection he could find a park of sorts, where there were guaranteed to be a group of children playing an age old Selkie game. The closer he got to their destination, the more he knew he was right. Every now and again off the sides, just up over the edges of where the streets dropped off he would see a small head or two rising up quickly before it disappeared. Again and again it happened, up and down the heads and shoulders of children went.

Finally Layle stopped walking and leaned over the edge of the railing just as a Selkie child went flying by. The boy went up, and curled in on himself to flip forward before extending his legs down and out. Below him a large mesh net had been stretched out over the gaps in the rocky cliffs to form a sort of trampoline. Below them was a drop straight down into the ocean. But none of the children were afraid. They took turns leaping onto the net performing tricks and leaping off. Each one trying to outdo the child before them. Off to the side was one little girl with curly orange hair. She was too young for the game or at least that's what the other kids shouted at her as she tried to jump on.

Althea looked over the side too watching the kids. "What is this?"

"It's a game." Layle watched a girl start her turn on the net. "All Selkie kids play it. This and tight rope walking, or swinging from high places… They're games are usually stunts. Daredevils in the making. Every Selkie kid is."

Althea looked down at the ocean below, "It seems rather dangerous to me."

"That's half the fun." Layle nodded to her before taking her hand and leading her down a set of steps to the trampoline. They walked up to stand just off to the side of the group of jumping children. It took them a few minutes, but eventually the kids took note of the Clavat and the Lilty Queen watching them. The boy that had been bouncing on the net when they looked over the edge turned to them first. He was about an inch taller than the other kids, his short dark red hair was a mess from playing. The rest of the group, five in total, stopped playing and all stood around the net looking at them.

"What do you want?" The leader of the little band spoke up. Althea glanced up at Layle who shrugged.

"We just wanted to bounce."

The kids eyed them strangely, "To bounce? You're adults."

"Yeah!" A little girl pointed at Althea, "And she's an onion. Onions don't bounce."

"Hey, now," Layle shook his head at them, "You shouldn't be calling people 'onions'. It's rude. Besides, who cares if we're adults. We want to bounce."

"Didn't you just hear her!?" The red headed boy spoke up, "Onions don't bounce. Especially not on _our_ net!"

Althea pulled at Layle's arm, "Maybe we should just-"

"Are you giving up?" He didn't look at her when he asked it, but Althea felt the tone in his voice was challenging her. The Clavat took a step forward, "Stop calling her an onion, kid."

"Oh yeah?" The boy sneered at Layle, "What are you going to do about it? Hmn? What are you and your _onion_ girlfriend going to do about it?" The other kids laughed, and Layle rolled his eyes. He raised his hand and flicked his wrist toward the boy. He was suddenly lifted from his feet and landed on his back on the net. He bounced just a bit giving a yelp of surprise. Before any of the other kids could react Layle ran forward and jumped onto the net.

When he jumped the boy bounced up flailing in the air. The Crystal Bearer grabbed him with his magic and turned him up right.

Althea had reached out to stop him from running from her but found herself watching dumbfounded like the other five kids. Layle let the boy hit the net and he bounced up when the Clavat went down.

"You- you!" The red head tried to swing at him and punch him and Layle bounced back and to the side avoiding him each time. "Hold still!"

"I don't want to," Layle smiled at him and continued to bounce around the kid. "Hey didn't you say I couldn't use your net?"

"That's right!" The boy kept turning around in the air trying to grab him. "Stop it! Get off!"

Layle landed further back this time and used his magic to push the net down a little bit further before letting go. The two of them sprang up into the air higher and the kids let out a surprised gasp. "Because you know, I'm using it right now…" When they came down he did it again. "And you don't seem to be stopping me."

"W-what are you doing!" The boy looked up realizing he and Layle were going higher and higher. "How? How are you doing that?"

They hit the net again, and this time Layle pushed them up twice as high as they could have originally jumped. The boy let out a laugh of enjoyment and flipped in the air. When they hit the net again he shouted at Layle, "Higher!"

The Clavat used his powers to send them upward. The kids cheered and clapped and Althea covered her mouth with one hand. "Didn't you say you wanted me off, kid?" The Crystal Bearer flipped over the Selkie boy in the air.

"You- you're a strange adult!"

They went up and down a few more times before Layle used his magic to slowly lessen the height of their jumps. When the net was finally pushing them back up to normal height the boy stretched his legs out and landed on his bottom so that his jumps were stifled. When the net finally settled he climbed off and laughed.

"You're weird!" He laughed to himself as did the rest of the kids.

"So, may me friend and I jump here?"

The red headed boy nodded. "I guess. If you're going to insist… You and your on- I mean your girlfriend can jump here."

"We're just friends," Althea spoke up glancing at Layle. The rest of the kids were standing next to her. The two girls of the group, one older one and the little one they all said was too small to join in, were standing closest to her. They were eyeing her dress.

"Well whatever you are," The boy motioned for her to get on, "Come jump!"

"I-I think I'll watch a little bit longer…" Althea looked over the edge at the water below. The boy shrugged as another child got on the net with Layle. They insisted he bounce them higher than their leader. As the children took turns jumping with Layle, Althea watched, mesmerized by how high they were going.

"Such an interesting game…" She muttered and the smallest girl looked up at her. "What is the point of it? Just to see how high you can go?"

"Yes!" One of the kids next to her spoke up, their face still read from jumping and flipping with the Crystal Bearer. "Learning to jump and flip, sure footed-ness is key to survival out on the sea!"

"And how quickly you can draw your blade!" A little boy picked up a stick and swung it.

"And how agile and sneaky you are to avoid getting caught!"

Althea looked out at all of them, and then out to the ocean below and to the ports connected to the city. "A life at sea… Selkies are always at sea, aren't you? But why- why not travel by airship? Isn't it so much safer?"

"Onions own all the airships!" One child spoke up, but then covered their mouth when they realized what they had said. "I mean…Lilties own them."

"They don't own the sea though!" The older girl ran forward to jump onto the net as her friend jumped off. She shouted as she did back flips in the air. "The sea is ours!"

"The sea is wild!"

"The sea is dangerous!"

"And so we jump, and climb, and swing to learn to walk on it," The oldest boy sat down on the ground next to her. "Because it's the only place that accepts us."

Althea felt the smallest girl pull on her dress and she turned to face her, "Did you come here, on an airship?"

"Ah, no… I came here by boat," She smiled softly, "With Layle and my friends. We all came by boat… I admit it, it was the first time in a long time I traveled that way."

"Oh…" The little girl seemed disappointed. "I was hoping you- you could take us to see it. Your airship…"

"She'd never." The red head spoke up. He was leaning forward with his chin in his hands. "Lilties own the skies."

"That's not true," Althea shook her head at him. "We can't own the sky any more than we could own the sea."

"You control all the airships. All the technology to fly… There isn't even a place out here for a big airship to land or be made!" The red head looked up to the sky, "And there never will be."

The little girl whined and shook her head, "I would love to go on one. A real big airship. And see the whole world…" She squeezed Althea's dress in her hands. "My uncle said though… If the Lilties come here, they will take the sea from us. They will take everything from us… So he said he'd never, never let them."

The Queen was silent listening to the children. They all had it set in their minds that her kingdom only existed to take from them everything that they held dear. Was that why they wouldn't let her and Layle join in their game. Had they feared she'd run them off and keep their play spot for herself just as their parents and elders had warned Lilties would do to their home? They thought Alfitaria wanted to control the sea. But that wasn't what she came for at all. She wanted them all to share in it. To work together.

"You're up, Althea!" Layle called to her and held out his hand. She looked over at the net and sighed.

"Just a moment…" The Lilty Queen sat down in the sand next to the two children and began to dig through her purse for her sneakers.

"A change of shoes?" Layle watched her take off her heels and put on the flat shoes. "That's what's in your emergency bag? I thought it was something... Useful."

"Layle," Althea stood up and dusted off her dress, "You do not have to wear heels. A change of shoes _is_ useful." She walked over to the net and took his hand. "You're not going to bounce us as high as you did the kids, are you?"

"All I promise you is that you will touch the sky."

"I don't like the sound of that…" Layle pulled her toward the center and instructed her to start bouncing with him. The two slowly began to spring up higher and higher from the net. Althea held onto Layle's arms facing him. She was a bit terrified, but couldn't help but smile and giggle. The Clavat was amused of course by her timid reaction to the game.

He turned his head and shouted to the kids, "Hey you all! What do you think?"

"Boo!"

"That's not bouncing!"

"Go higher!"

"Oh no," Althea shook her head, "This is plenty high enough."

Layle let go of one of her hands and motioned for the kids to jump onto the outer edges of the net. They scrambled to get up and did as he asked. They jumped when the two landed, and added their springs to their height. Higher and higher the Queen and the Crystal Bearer went. Althea started to shake her head, shouting for them to stop.

"Layle!" she looked around as they went up higher than the street overlooking the trampoline. "Layle this is too high!"

"Too high? I haven't even used my magic yet!"

"Don't you dare!" Althea leaned into him to grab his shirt as they started to fall. "I mean it, Layle! Don't!"

"But don't you want to flip?"

"No!" They hit the net and sprang up again.

"No. you don't want to flip? Or no, you want to flip!"

"No, I do not want to flip!"

She felt the Clavat wrap his arms around her and he shouted again, "Hey kids! A front or a back flip!"

"Layle!"

The kids all shouted a different answer to which Layle merely responded with an 'okay' at the top of his lungs. When they hit the net again, the Clavat used his magic to push the net down. It pulled down for so long, the kids jumped off just before it sprang back. Althea pulled at Layle's shirt and screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt them shoot upward. Layle held onto her as they went up and up, higher than any of the kids. When they started to fall he tilted back pulling her and daring her to open her eyes.

Althea kept them shut, but she could feel herself tumbling head over heels in the air. Her mind half thanked her past self for wearing her tram attended clothes underneath her dress. She swore she felt them twist again, rolling in the air and then tumbling forward and then back again. Just how high had they gone? She couldn't bring herself to look.

When they hit the net, they hit it with Layle landing on his back to brace their fall. Althea was already buried face first into his chest, so landing that way just made her push upward a bit. She hung onto the yellow shirt as her body went up on the rebound, bringing her back down crashing into the Clavat.

When the net settled and she was done being terrified, Althea realized she heard laughter filling her ears. The kids obviously, and Layle, and a light hearted breathless laugh.

It was her own. In the rush of it all she started laughing before she knew it.

The Queen rolled to the side still laughing and looking up at the sky. Layle sat up still chuckling himself and leaned over her. "Well? Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Althea ran her fingers through her hair and stopped. She sat up and looked around the net still feeling her hair.

"What?"

"My- my crown-" The Queen turned to look at him motioning toward her head. Indeed the simple silver and gold crown made to look like a few leaves rising up out of the base of the bulb on her head, had come off. Layle looked around and saw it, tangled up in the net.

"It's right there," he stood up to get it and the net shook, and the crown started to slide. Althea grabbed his leg telling him to stop.

"What's wrong!" The kids called to them.

"The crown," Althea pointed to it. The little girl with the orange hair was the closest. She started to walk out onto the net, but the other children told her little feet would get tangled in it. She didn't stop however, dropping to her knees and carefully crawling out over the ropes until she could scoop it up.

As soon as it was in her hands Layle moved again and picked up the little Selkie girl.

"I could have gotten it, you know?" He turned to Althea as she stood up. "My magic could have gotten it no fuss."

He lowered the young Selkie to stand before Althea, the little girl turned it over in her hands. "It's pretty… Like your dress." She handed it up to her, "Are you the Lilty Queen?"

Althea took the crown and nodded, "I am."

"Are you… Are you going to take this place away form us?"

All the kids watched her put the crown back on her head, pushing it down into the folds of her hair. "No… And not because the Selkie Elder's won't let me. But because I don't want to. I don't want to harm any of you… I don't want harm to come to any of you kids, or any of the kids you will have someday." Althea reached down and took the little girl's hands, "And someday I want there to be, a fleet of airships, all owned and run by Selkies. And then you can fly one of your very own, and go out and touch the sky without a net. …Lilties don't own the sky. And Selkies don't own the ocean. We both share in it. Alfitaria and Leuda together."

* * *

Althea kept looking over the sides of the road as she and Layle walked back up to the meeting hall. She occasionally laughed and shook her head trying to think of how ridiculous they must have looked bouncing with the kids. The shouts and laughter from their games still echoed up into her ears.

"Sherry would be livid…"

"I'm sure she already is," The Clavat walked with his hands behind his neck. He too could still hear the kids screaming and carrying on.

"I can't believe I thought for a moment I never wanted to come back here… I really thought that. That it would be best to just leave and leave them to their own devices. But then those kids, and their kids, and every Selkie out here would always grow up thinking that Alfitaria is just out there, waiting to take everything from them."

"So, are you saying you want to try again?"

"I do," Althea looked up at him just as the sound a little girl's shriek could be heard. "I'm going to go back and speak to them. Maybe they will tell me I'm being childish, or selfish, or stubborn, but that's fine. I don't care. I don't want the next generation to grow up hateful and fearful of one another. And they shouldn't either. They should want things to be better for their kids. Not just want Alfitaria to ease up its trading laws so they can make a bit more."

She looked up to the sky, "I want us to work together. To share in all our resources together. We'll start with trade, but we'll share our technology. We'll build an airship factory out here, one that the Selkies can own and operate themselves. They can develop their own way, come up with their own innovations-" The kids down below were just screaming now, their laughter fading as the two continued to walk.

"Someone might tell you that's handing them the tools for war-"

"I don't care!" She snapped at Layle, who was smiling at her. "I want those kids to be happy. I want my kids to be happy. I want everyone that comes after us to be together as one, just as Sherry and Bertalian, and Keiss and Clause, and Belle and you and I are able to come together as one! And maybe that's a selfish childish idea, but it's not a bad idea for a ruler to have, is it!?"

"Not at all, Little Miss." The Clavat continued to smile at her, and Althea nodded to him.

"Thank you, Layle… Thank you for bringing me out here." The Queen started to walk forward again when the muffle shouts of the kids were disrupted by the sound of a loud shot. Althea jumped and Layle turned around. The two ran toward the railing and looked down below back to the streets they had just finished climbing. They could see people scrambling and shouting and fighting.

A group of Lilties wearing strange red and white uniforms were opening fire on the streets below them. From here Layle and Althea could see the kids they were playing with running and scrambling from their net.

"Those aren't any of your soldiers!" Layle looked to her.

"The leader… He said something about… Rumors that the Nation had a base here…"

"And he didn't warn any one!" there was another gunshot and more screaming. The little Selkie girl with the orange hair came running up the road toward them.

"Queen! Queen!" She stumbled the last few steps and fell at Althea's feet. The Lilty knelt down to help her up. "P-please! Run away! They're looking for you! They saw you flying, they're looking for you!"

Layle started to run past the two back down the way that they came, Althea called out to him and he turned around. "Althea! Get back to Sherry, take the girl! I'll catch up!"

Althea picked up the Selkie child in her arms and started running back up toward the upper ends of the city.

* * *

Layle ran through panicked crowds and terrified Selkies until he encountered the men firing on the Leudian citizens. He charged the first one grabbing him with his powers and using him as a battering ram to knock down his friends. As soon as they were aware he was there, the Nation soldiers focused their attacks on him. They fired weapons and cast basic fire and blizzard spells trying to stop him. Layle used his powers to catch their spells and redirect them back toward their casters. He flipped soldiers and threw them off the cliff into the ocean below as he made his way back down to the kids.

Althea carried the little girl all the way back up to the higher streets. By now news of the fighting had spread and people were scrambling. The Queen stepped off a rope trolley into a rushing crowd just in time to see Clause looking about worriedly ahead of her.

"Clause! Clause!" She pushed her way through the crowd.

"Queen Althea!" He turned to her a frightened look on his face. "Queen Althea! You must get out of here!"

"I'm trying! Layle is fighting them below! We need to get to Sherry! He needs help!" The little girl in her arms cried, hanging onto her shoulder.

"He's not here!?" The Clavat looked troubled. "This isn't good! You need him!"

"Why?" Althea watched as Clause started to look around frantically, "Clause, what's wrong! What's going on! Why do I need him!?"

Althea looked beyond Clause and the scrambling crowd to see what had the Clavat so worried. As she glanced over his shoulder her arms tightened around the little orange haired girl and she started to back up into the fleeing mob of Selkies.

Down below Layle had made his way to the little playground and was tossing Nation soldiers into the net. They sprang off it into the air and landed with a thud on the ground. The oldest of the kids, the red headed boy was there, still defending his friends from the attacking Lilties. He fought with a metal racket, styled like the ancient Selkie weapons of old. He struck at their legs and their stomachs with the large broad metal weapon. Jumping this way and that, sure footed and acrobatic, just as Selkies were supposed to be.

"I'll teach you onions to mess with me!" He struck a man in the back sending him stumbling toward Layle. The Clavat cast a gravira spell on the men the boy was knocking down, pinning them to the ground.

When the last one fell Layle ran up to him and put his foot on the man's back pushing him into the dirt. "You've got a lot of nerve! You underhanded bastards! Just wait until Sherry and the Selkies get done with you!"

"Yeah!" The kid kicked the man in his side. The traitorous Lilty laughed in between his groans of pain. "What's so funny?"

"Heh-heh," He looked up at Layle smirking, "I might have been caught… But I am not afraid… Our leader was right. I-it was just like the train."

"Your leader?" Layle took his foot of the man and lifted him shaking him, "You mean Az is here! Where is he! Tell me!"

The soldier continued to smile, "You're so eager to play hero… You left the Queen, just as soon as there was danger. Heh, heh- Just like he said you would." Layle pulled back from man shocked. He looked up at the higher streets a realization struck him.

"I lost sight of her…"

"What?" The kid watched as Layle dropped the man and ran for the net. "Where are you going!?"

"Go home! Get your friends and get home! And stay out of the street!" The Clavat jumped onto the net, he put his hands down as he landed and put as much magic as he could into it. The net hurled him upward, snapping from the force. Layle went flying through the air, up and over streets and rope ways until he came close enough to a trolley for him to hook. He grabbed it and used it to swing down to a nearby street.

He hit the ground running and shouting Althea's name.

Layle ran through Selkies rushing away from the higher streets, fighting against the flow of the rushing mob made moving forward that much slower.

"Althea!" He shoved them aside, "Althea! Answer me!"

"C-crystal Bearer!" Layle stopped running when he heard a voice calling to him. To the side he could see Clause struggling to stand. He grabbed the other Clavat and pulled him out of the way of the people. His leg was wounded. A large dagger made of ice was stuck in his upper thigh. "Yo-you made it…"

"Clause! Where's Althea? Have you seen her?"

"T-the Queen?" The brunette squeezed his leg and lowered his gaze. He was in so much pain. "I-I'm sorry… I couldn't…I couldn't get her to run fast enough. That little girl- she wouldn't let go of that little girl-"

"Clause!" He shook him. "Which way did she go!?"

The Clavat still shook his head, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I couldn't stop them without you." He looked up, distraught and tired.

"Queen Althea is gone."

* * *

**A/N: **Who doesn't love a cliffhanger? Huh? Huh?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Ahhh! Just a single update this time. Next time should be a double! Thanks again for the reviews, and hopefully I got all the errors!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Althea looked over the shoulder of her Councilmen. Through the gaps in the rushing Selkies she could see a few of them falling to the ground reaching out in fear as their bodies froze solid. Those that weren't frozen were struck down by gunshots from rifles and handguns. She could see more soldiers in red and black uniforms marching up the street clearing the path for one familiar red headed Lilty.

The moment her eyes fell on him, he looked at her. And just her. The smile that came across Az Leath's face when their gazes met sent a chill through her stronger than any of his blizzard spells could have.

Althea gasped and pulled the little Selkie girl tighter in her embrace. Clause turned around shaking his head, "Please, Althea! Run! Go!" The Queen reached out to grab the back of the Clavat's shirt and force him to run with her but he pushed her back. "I-I have to try and protect you! I-I may not be the Bearer but I have to try!"

She wanted to protest against his wish to stay and fight, but when a bullet whizzed past the shoulder of the girl in her arms she could only think to run. She had to run if only for the little girl. The Queen turned and ran, following behind the dispersing, panicked crowd of Leudan residents. She knew Clause wasn't a fighter, she hoped he wouldn't be killed for trying to save her.

The little orange haired Selkie in her arms clung to her, burying her face against Althea's neck. "I-I'm scared! I'm scared! I-I want to go home!"

"Home-!" Althea rubbed the little girl's back. "T-that's a good idea! C-can we get to your home from here?" From behind Althea could hear what sounded like a man screaming out in pain.

"Y-yes," the little girl lifted her head and pointed off to a side street. "That alleyway-"

"Great!" Althea turned pushing through the crowd to duck between two buildings. A few other Selkies were running down these narrow paths as well. The Queen glanced back over her shoulder. She knew she wouldn't be able to see what had happened to Clause, but she felt compelled to look back and hope the Clavat was okay. She continued to run down the alley, occasionally the little girl would tell her she'd missed a turn or to go back. In her fear some of her directions had been wrong.

But it didn't matter, the more side streets she went down, the less and less gunfire she heard. So they were at least getting away from Az's soldiers.

However there were also fewer and fewer people about to try and blend in with.

Althea finally exited the maze of back alleys and side streets out onto a road made of planks build up along the side of the bluffs. She turned her head left and right looking for signs of help, her own soldiers or even Layle. But the street was empty. Off in the distance she could still hear fighting and screaming. Just how man Nation soldiers were here? Was Sherry going to have enough men to fight them all off.

"W-which way now, dear?" Althea turned her head to look at the little girl in her arms. The orange haired Selkie didn't speak. Her eyes were fixed on something behind them, back in the alley they just came from. Althea turned around; she saw nothing down the old path. "Sweet heart, what is it?"

The little girl let out a squeak of a whimper and pushed her face harder into Althea's neck. The Queen reached up to stroke the back of her head and tried to calm her just as she heard a noise overhead. She looked up and felt the same fear that had possess her little friend take hold of her. Hanging from the sides of the walls of the alley was Az; with his powers he'd drilled into the walls of the buildings and used long spires of ice to hang over head, high above Althea's line of sight. All along the walls behind him were chunks of ice he'd been using to follow her through the alley way.

"Your Majesty, I hope you weren't planning on leaving without seeing me?"

Althea took a step back shaking her head before she turned and started to run. The azalea haired Lilty jumped down onto the plank road and raised his hands. He started hurling compacted blizzard spells at her back as fled. The little Selkie girl started to scream into her ears as the spells rushed past. Althea continued up the path hoping there'd be another side street or a turn she could soon duck into, however she not got the chance to find out.

A spell struck her in the back. The chill it sent through her brought her to her knees. She nearly dropped the little Selkie girl as she fell over gasping at how her muscles and back froze upon impact.

"R-r-run- dear- run!" Althea did her best to uncurl her arm from around the little girl, but she didn't run. The Selkie child grabbed Althea's arm and pulled it shaking her head and crying.

"Please! Come on!" The little girl watched as Az slowly continued to walk toward them, "Please run! Please!"

"No—run away! Run away-!"

Az walked up to stand beside the little girl and reached down snatching her up by her arms. Althea screamed at him as the girl started to kick and holler. "What is it about you and _rodents, _Althea?" He walked over to the edge of the plank road and dangled the little girl over the side. She continued to scream as Az's finger tips let a blizzard spell seep across her skin, ensuring she'd be too stiff to swim. Not that he felt she's survive the fall. "Now then, let's just remove this pest-"

"Az! Stop!" Althea struggled to push herself upward, "Leave her alone! She's just a child!" The azalea haired Lilty glanced back at her smirking for a moment before he looked back at the little girl. Althea saw her eyes open wide as she shook her head frantically. "Az! If you let her go- I'll give you what you want! Just don't- don't drop that child!"

"…" The man turned around glaring at her, "What did you say?"

"T-the crown… You want the crown of Alfitaria… You can have it. But the girl- You can't harm the girl, Az."

"Are you a fool?" He scoffed at her, "You're going to trade your kingdom for the life of vermin?"

Althea struggled to push herself upright, though she was still on her knees, "Not vermin… People, Az. A-a kingdom is made up of its people…" Althea clenched her fist at her side, "Even if you kill me, and take it by force, the people won't follow you- the Clavat and the rest of the Lilty will fight you. Y-you'll rule a war torn civil war state. The Yuke and the Selkie will go to war against you- You'd be King, but you'd have no nation to rule." She took a deep breath, "But if I give you the crown, the people won't fight. The people will be safe," She smiled at the little girl, "She'll be safe."

"…" The azalea haired Lilty watched her as she spoke. He took a step in from the ledge and smiled, "You do make a valid point, Althea. I do not wish to go to war with our own people." Az lowered the little girl but kept a grip on her arm. "The Yuke and the Selkie however, are expendable. But the Clavat and our tribe are needed for that war to carry on…" He reached down and grabbed Althea by her arm hauling her to her feet.

"You'll official hand the crown over to me," Az yanked on the little girl's arm and she cried, "And your new little rat will come along with us to make sure that you do."

* * *

"You had one_ fucking _job!"

If there was one thing Layle had learned about the High Commander, was that her temper was like that of a King Behemoth's. The woman could spit fire in another life, he was sure of it. Though she was easily annoyed, and that was amusing, when she was angry, she was downright furious. Furious and violent.

And now he had learned she probably had the best right hook in all of Alfitaria.

Her manic screaming had been accompanied by a flying fist. One that he instinctively thought to dodge, but didn't. For one reason or another. Maybe he half felt he deserved. He did only have one job, as she explained when her knuckles connected to his cheek bone. And he had failed it.

Belle reached out to grab him as he was knocked back. He nearly toppled the brunette over as he fell. And Keiss, ever the mediator between Layle and the world stepped in between the falling Crystal Bearer and the High Commander to keep her from swinging again.

"Sherry, stop!" he held up his hands. In the distance the gunfire of the army and the Nation soldiers fight could be heard.

"Get out of my way, Guild Master!"

"Sherry, beating Layle until you feel better won't bring Althea back!"

"KEISS!" The woman clenched her fist and raised it again, "GET! OUT! OF! MY! WAY!"

The red head continued to stand in front of her, taking a deep breath to brace himself for Sherry's blow. However the High Commander continued to stare at him waiting for him to move. She finally relented turning her head and swearing up a storm. Keiss let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Belle and Layle.

"Are you okay?" Belle shook her head as Layle rubbed the side of his face.

"I think you have competition-"

"This is no time to joke!" The High Commander spat at him. All around them chaos was engulfing Leuda. What soldiers Sherry had with her she sent out into the city to try and help the Selkies repel the terrorist threat. Gunfire and screams could still be heard on the streets below. The Selkie elders had put out word to everyone that could fight to protect the city. Overhead bells were ringing, signaling out to the ships in the harbors to come in; for the sailors to return and help defend their homes. "The city is under attack, we're out numbered, Clause is injured, and the Queen is missing!" She pointed at Keiss, "I need to call in the closest Military ships to Leuda and-"

"Whoa," Belle raised her hands, "You cannot call in the Military here in full force like that. You'll freak every Selkie in the Lynari Islands out. They'll fight your soldiers just the same as they're fighting Az's."

"Are you kidding me?" Sherry shook her head, "I don't care about how they feel! The Queen is gone! This island needs to be secured! We need to gain control of it-"

"You can't just declare martial law on land that's not yours!"

"I'm not going to let Althea die just because the Selkies don't want soldiers marching on their crystal forsaken desert!"

"Okay!" Keiss now had to put himself between the girls, "Sherry just give us a chance to find her! Things are already bad enough as it is- Let me talk to the leaders. Maybe they'll agree to-"

"I don't care if they do or not!"

"You don't have to call in anyone to secure the islands." Layle spoke up, "I'll find Althea; you all just focus on saving the city."

"You?" The High Commander scoffed.

"Yes, me." Layle glared at her, "It's my job isn't it?"

"It was your job-" Sherry waved her hand for the two soldiers she still had with her to come forward, "As of right now you're under arrest-"

"What!?" Keiss and Belle shouted at her at the same time.

Layle rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me?"

"You failed your job! You abandoned Althea, not once, but twice now! And the second time she gets taken hostage! For all we know she could already be dea-"

"Don't say that!" Layle shouted at her and pulled back from the guard reaching for him.

"You get a member of the council injured, constantly remove the Queen from the safety of her armed forces, you've let the leader of this terrorist group go twice, and now Althea is missing because of you!" She pointed at him, "So yes! You _are_ under arrest Crystal Bearer! It is far from a joke! I don't want you going anywhere! And when all of this is settled I'm going to settle things with you!"

Keiss turned his head to his partner. The two exchanged a quick look; Layle's eyes quickly shifted from Keiss's off to the side of the road that dropped off into the ocean below. The red head slightly nodded to him. Years of working together had taught him to understand what the Clavat was thinking from just a few quick nods of his head or a glance here and there. He knew that Sherry meant well, but he also knew if anyone was going to find the Queen in time, it was going to be Layle. He turned his attention to Belle and smiled at her before motioning his thumb toward the guards. The brunette might not have been as used to their ways, but she could tell something was up. She winked back at him and Keiss turned back to the Lilty.

"Sherry," Keiss spoke up to the High Commander taking her attention away from her guards grabbing onto Layle's arms.

"What is it now, Guild Master?" Now that the cherry haired Lilty felt like she had slightly more control over the situation she'd returned to addressing him by his title.

"I want you to know, that, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for wha-" in the middle of her sentence Keiss rushed at her. He shoved her over with his elbow and the woman screamed. Immediately her guards turned to see what the fuss was about and Layle raised his hands knocking them back with his magic. Belle finished them off jumping up and kicking the stumbling guards into each other so they fell over.

Keiss backed up from the High Commander as she tried to regain her footing and shouted at him. The red head turned and started to run toward his partner and Belle. Layle was running for the side of the street digging into his pocket and pulling out the old mechanical hand. Belle jumped over the knocked over guards but found herself halted when she landed on the other side of them. The larger of the two had reached out to grab her ankle.

She twisted in place shouting, "Let go of me!"

"Belle!" Keiss looked back at the brunette but Layle grabbed his arm.

"No time! We'll be back, Belle!"

The Selkie girl looked angry as Layle jumped over the side pulling Keiss with him. The Guild Master shouted in surprise, his arm was still stretched out reaching for Belle. Sherry was up and on her feet running forward to grab Keiss' hand and stop them, but Belle reached up and grabbed the woman by her hair. Sherry came to a stop, her head tilting back and screaming at the photographer to let go as Keiss and Layle disappeared over the side of the railing.

Layle tossed the old Yuke hand in front of them and wrapped it in a gravity spell. A warp point tore open in the sky and he and the Guild Master fell in.

By the time Sherry was free of Belle, and looking over the side of the railing the two were gone.

"Ju-just how in the world does he keep doing that!?"

* * *

"…. What's your name, dear?" Althea asked the little girl sitting next to her. The young Selkie was still crying. She had been for over an hour as they sat in the back of a wagon being driven across the Lynari desert. The sun overhead felt twice as hot to her now as it did in the city. In the distance the sounds of fighting in the city were now replaced with the sound of monsters roaming the sands. The girl clung to Althea's arm sniffling and rubbing her eyes. "I don't think you ever told it to me…" The Queen spoke softly to her. The entire trip she'd been carefully removing the tears from the little girl's face trying to comfort her.

"Ka Trine…" she muttered.

"Ka Trine… That's a lovely name." Althea continued to speak to her. On either side of them sat one of Az's guards. Across from them sat the man himself. He watched Althea, smiling at her. It made her skin crawl. Speaking to the little girl half comforted her as well, as it kept her from having to look at their kidnapper.

"Amazing." He muttered under his breath and shook his head.

"…What is?" Althea didn't look up at him.

"You are. Look at you," He motioned to her, "Look at how you continue to offer to take care of that child. That good for nothing child."

"Stop that," Althea pressed her lips together, "Stop speaking about her like she's nothing."

"She is _nothing_," He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and fold his hands together. "She's an uneducated, dirty little street urchin. She'll grow up to be a dirty little street dweller that cons hard working men out of their money and obsesses over her greed like all Selkies do."

"Stop it!" Althea turned to face him angry. "Stop speaking to me if you have nothing to say but terrible, misguided ideas about the people of these islands."

"Misguided?" He chuckled at her, "The one who is misguided is you, Althea." He leaned back still smiling, "You want to make Selkies and Yukes equal to Lilties. You want to build them up, but to do so is impossible. They are naturally beneath us. To make us equal you must lower the tribe to their level. Clavats know better. They don't try to improve themselves. They're a good, subservient tribe. They know they were meant to be ruled and do so with joy."

"That's a disgusting take on the world," Althea continued to glare at him. "Yukes and Selkies are their own nation. They are our equals already. People just need to open their eyes-"

"You need to open yours!" He snapped at her. "You are a child, filled with simple, idealistic, and moronic beliefs! Thinking that Selkies have anything worthwhile to offer our people! They are blight upon our society! And Yukes are a constant threat to our existence!"

"The Yukes want peace, nothing more than that. To share their knowledge with us-"

"To share," he laughed. "You will never truly know everything the Yukes know. They will never give you all their secrets. And so long as they possess a spell that can obliterate a Tribal Crystal in one swoop while we do not, they are a threat. All it takes is for their Premier to feel a bit upset with you. To feel challenged by you, by us. By our natural superiority, and they will strike! And you, foolish as you are have left us wide open to attack with a Yuke right there in the palace! One that could cast the spell while you and your High Commander sleep soundly in your beds!"

Althea shook her head at him, "Is that- is that why you want them gone? You fear them? You fear what they can do to us?"

"It is not fear, Your Majesty, it is a precaution." Az stood up and smiled at her. He took a few steps forward looking over Althea and the child. "We've ruled for generations. Your family has guided Alfitaria and the Lilty Tribe down the right path for hundreds of years. And in your own, childish exuberance of the idea of 'unity', you wish to undo everything that has been done before you. You want to bring 'balance' to the world, by standing it on its head. We already had balance and order. And I will set it back the way it was."

"Az… The world was not in balance! That's why Crystal Bearers came to be to begin with!"

"You speak of them as if their existence is wrong! The one error of your forefather's kingdom! Bearers should be celebrated! Embraced! They're gifted, powerful individuals that can be used to serve the kingdom, not swept under the rug. Appointing the last one to be your personal guard was perhaps the smartest thing you did." He reached down and took Althea's chin in his hand squeezing it, "If only he had the sense to work for me instead. You'd be off the throne and the Yukes would be gone. Powers like his wouldn't perish."

"…Layle would never work for someone that wants to harm others."

"…He will." The azalea haired Lilty narrowed his eyes at her. "After you give me the throne- if he and your High Commander want to ensure you continue to live they'll work for me. They'll rid this world of the Yuke Crystal, and the Selkie one if they refuse to submit."

"Y-you can't," she tried to shake her head, "Look at what removing one does! Who knows what will happen if you try to destroy the Selkie Crystal!"

He snickered, "The crime rate will go down for one thing…" Az raised his other hand and reached up to remove the crown from Althea's head, "But don't worry about it. Soon, you won't have to worry about your precious 'people' any longer."

As he pulled the silver and gold crown from Althea's hair the Selkie girl reached up to grab his arm. She had been silent the entire time, terrified of Az and of how close he was. Terrified he was going to hurt her and Althea, but as she watched him take the crown she jumped from her seat. Before anyone could properly react the little girl bit down on his wrist as hard as she could.

The azalea haired Lilty shouted angrily and pulled his arm back. His guards reached for the child dangling from their boss. Az cursed and let an ice spell wrap around his arm. Althea leaned forward to grab the little girl and yank her way, but the soldiers stopped her. Az pulled the stunned little Selkie form his arm and screamed at her. He turned and tossed her from the wagon out onto the desert sands. Althea shouted at him screaming.

"Ka Trine! What are you doing?!" The little girl tumbled down the dunes and out of sight. Az pulled back his sleeve to get a look at his arm. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"That filthy rat of yours!" He glared at Althea and his eyes went wide. "Where's your crown?" Althea shook her head at him and watched as Az looked around the floor of the wagon and then back over his shoulder out at the sands. "That thieving vermin! These are the people you wish to protect! So scared she seemed, and all she could think of was to steal your crown!" He turned back to Althea sneering. "It doesn't matter. She can have it. The last thing a Selkie will ever steal from a Lilty before their tribe is wiped off the face of the planet."

Althea took a deep breath and looked out over the sands. Ka Trine and her crown were nowhere in sight and they were traveling deeper and deeper out into monster infested territory. She could only hope that help would come soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Man! It has been a while since I updated this one! The fight scenes were, well, fighting me. XD

Once again thank you to those of you that reviewed. And those of you that faved this! I got a few more faves since last time. And special thanks to Sentinel07 for catching my errors. I try to weed them out myself, but alas, I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Althea was pulled down from the wagon by Az's soldiers and placed with her feet on the ground within small, aging compound. They had traveled to the northern end of Lynari Island and arrived at an old airship and merchant boat dock that had fallen out of use years ago. The old shipping yard had been set up and closed down before she was born, and was originally a place for Lilty pilots and sailors to dock and conduct trade out here in the islands. However around the time that Jegran became High Commander and the policies of trade became stricter and the treatment of Selkies harsher, the natives of the islands became more hostile. The old dock was frequently targeted by pirates, bandits, and several undesirable types.

It was deemed unsafe to remain on the island, and so the Lilties abandoned the old port.

Now it served as Az's hideaway on the edge of the desert sands.

"Right this way, Queen Althea," the thorn headed Lilty motioned for her to follow, but really his guards pushed her to walk. They forced her to follow Az into one of the old office buildings and down its halls. "It will take some time to get everything ready… Until then you will remain in one of these rooms."

"Everything? What do you need to get ready?"

"For your surrender of course!" He turned to her as he stopped just in front of a door. "I want the whole world to see it, so there isn't a doubt in anyone's mind. We'll get the proper equipment and highjack the signal form the island's crystalvision station. Everyone in Lynari will hear you renounce your right as Queen and hand the throne over to me. And from there it will be spread around the world."

As he spoke one of the guards opened the door and started to push her in. "Az- Even if I hand you the throne! Don't think the people won't fight you!" Althea stumbled forward on the last shove. The young woman caught herself and turned around. "Don't think it will go so smoothly!"

"Do not worry, Althea. I am a Lilty. I thrive in the face of war." He raised his hand and his guards shut the door. Althea could hear him ordering them to keep watch and ensure no one entered the room until his return. The Queen took a step back and began to look around. She didn't know how long it would take him to set up for the broadcast, but she knew she wasn't going to be here waiting when he came back to get her.

* * *

Just out beyond the old shipping port the sky was pierced open. The twisting and swirling doorway of a warp point manifested out over the dunes and two bodies came falling out of the sky- one notably screaming.

Layle landed feet first in the sand, and held his hand out to catch himself. With his powers he was able to glide easily down to the base of the dune. Keiss, who came tumbling through backwards, was not so lucky. The Selkie hit the sand and tumbled rolling head over heels and still shouting until he came to an abrupt halt next to the Crystal Bearer.

"…You know, Keiss," Layle looked down at his best friend, "I just spent all afternoon with a group of Selkie children that were talking about how the whole tribe is graceful and surefooted-"

Keiss sat up spitting sand out of his mouth, "Layle. Shut. Up." The red head stood dusting himself off.

"I'm just saying; this seems to happen an awful lot."

"You pulled me backwards through a warp point!" He swiped at the Clavat; Layle leaned back causing him to miss and he chuckled.

"Yeah, but you've fallen before. Like that time you fell face first into the water at the Selkie Guild."

"Again! Warp point!"

"Okay, well… What about that mission with the Antlion when we were first starting out-"

"Layle, I swear," The Guild Master raised his hand, "I am this close to killing you and hiding your body out here in the sand."

The Clavat shook his head at him with a smirk. He started forward up the next dune to get a look at their surroundings. Keiss followed, though he still grumbled on about his partner's implications that he was clumsy. As the two reached the top of the dune they looked down to see the old shipping port. All around the yard wagons filled with barrels and crates were being moved about. There were a few cargo airships docked in the hangers that were being loaded up with the items. The ground was covered with a sea of red uniforms working steadily on moving the crates toward the ships.

"Look at that- there has to be over two hundred guys down there…" Keiss looked over at Layle. The Clavat had a pensive look on his face. "What is it?"

"I-I just feel like this place is familiar."

"What? See it in a dream?"

"No… Nothing like that…"

"Well, think about it later." Keiss raised his hand in a sweeping motion, "Warp in there and get Althea and let's go."

"…It doesn't work like that."

"What the hell, you just moved us across the desert. Now you're telling me you can't get into a few buildings."

"Look," Layle turned to him. "We got here because I was thinking I wanted to be where Althea was when I made the warp point. It dumped us here. If I make another, I'll just be thinking the same thing- this is as far as its going to take us."

"…Great. Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I had you with me, and that messed it up…" The Clavat took out the Yuke hand and studied it. The back panel was missing from the palm, exposing the inner gears of the hand. "I'll have to ask Goldenrod about it." He tucked the hand back into his pocket, "Either way we're here now. So let's go." Layle stood up and made his way down the dune, Keiss followed directly behind him.

The two slid down and ducked around the rolling sand as they approached the outer wall of the port. It was meant to keep monsters out, but they would use it for cover to get into the area.

"You got a plan?" Keiss asked Layle as he pressed his back to the wall. The Clavat ran up next to him. He knew Layle wouldn't have one, but he asked none the less.

"Go in, break a few faces, find where Althea is and get out."

"You're so predictable…" Keiss rolled his eyes. He turned to face the wall and looked at Layle, "Give me a boost up." The Clavat grabbed his friend with his magic and lifted him up so he could see over the wall. "We need some uniforms…" Keiss pulled himself up a bit more and dug into his belt loop. He always kept a few of his throwing knives with him. The Guild Master spun one in his fingers before tossing it over the wall. It clanged on the ground and he told Layle to lower him. As soon as the Selkie hit the ground he got down and motioned for Layle to use him to look over the wall. "Grab the guards, and we'll get in."

"Got it." Layle boosted himself up onto Keiss' shoulders just as two guards walked over. They were inspecting the knife when the Clavat grabbed them with his magic and pulled them up and over the wall. They let out a startled yelp as they landed face first into the sand. Layle jumped down and held onto them with his magic as Keiss rushed over and rammed his elbow into one man's face. The Clavat raised the heel of his shoe to connect with the other's jaw. The guards stayed down. "Perfect! Let's get changed."

* * *

Inside her room, Queen Althea was leaning against the door listening to the guards outside. The men were chattering to themselves about what Az would do with her after she gave up the throne. There was no plan to release her, not that she could see. The crazed nobleman wanted to keep her army and friends under his influence. However, she didn't plan to stick around to give him the chance.

She had removed her elaborate dress to reveal the simple clothes she'd opted to wear underneath. True, it had been very hot all day for her, but now she was twice as happy she had decided to wear the shorts and shirt of the tram uniform under her dress. Althea tucked the dress around the edges of the door so it would be a bit difficult to push open before walking over to the outer wall of the office. The first thing she had noticed when she was locked in the room was a latch in one of the windows. It was made so that Mail Moogles could fly in and out freely to the office without having to navigate the hallways. But now she planned to use it to escape.

The Queen flipped open the hooked lock and slowly lifted it. It creaked just a bit prompting her to look behind to make sure one had heard it. She'd observed an emergency ladder just on the edge of the building; that would be her goal, to get to it and get down. Her prison's windows were facing out over the ocean and the docks below. There were very few guards walking this way as most were occupied moving the supplies Az had gathered at the old port into the airship hangers. She wasn't sure why, but she was grateful just the same. Althea crawled out of the window and grabbed onto the ledge.

With a deep breath she slowly began to edge her way over to the ladder. Occasionally the breeze would pick up, and the grainy salt air would start to test her balance. It made her nervous to say the least. But she had to keep going. If she stayed in that room, or even in one place out here then Az would come back and find her. She was confident Layle and the others were on their way to find her, but she couldn't wait around and let her fear dictate her actions. If she could make it out to the desert entrance, perhaps she could meet her rescue party half way.

* * *

"What I need is a radio," Sherry looked out over the edge of a rope bridge connecting two gaps in the cliff face that made up a Leuda street. Out over the water she could see more Selkie ships coming into port, and sailors flooding the streets to defend their homes from Az's men. A few fires had broken out in the mayhem, and gunshots could still be heard echoing around the city. The High Commander's men were doing their best to help get control of the situation, but the fact of the matter was they were outnumbered. "There's a Lilty naval vessel not thirty minutes from Lynari. If I can get to a radio can contact it, they can come in to help us."

She turned back to Belle and the leader of Lynari. The High Commander was still a bit upset with the brunette for allowing the Crystal Bearer to escape, but she had ordered the guards to let her go. Belle was a local, she may not have been a Selkie leader, but her familiarity with the way the Leudians operate was needed if Sherry was going to get any sort of cooperation out of the bunch. The most of the Selkies that had attended the meeting with the Queen had already left to join the fighting, leaving just the leader of Leuda behind to speak with the High Commander.

"With the added forces, we can easily drive them back. Please tell me there's a radio nearby."

"Even if there was," The orange haired Selkie crossed his arms, "I wouldn't turn it over to the likes of you."

"Why not?" Belle spoke up. She stood next to the island leader scowling, "Don't you hear all that fighting out there! We need back up!"

"We have it!" The man waved his arms out over the sea, "We will defend our home. Not let the Alfitarians storm in here. There are already enough of you onions on the island! Tearing the place apart! Why would I let you signal for more to come here!"

Sherry clenched her fist at her side, she was trying not to shout back at the man, as per the Guild Master's request. "Listen to me- you need to let us help you. Az has trained soldiers down there. That's too much for a bunch of fishermen. You need to match his man power-"

"-We have defended these islands from your kind for generations. We won't fall back on you now-"

"But those Lilties were different," Belle tried pleading with him. "They were under orders from a King, not a terrorist."

"A king that tries to seize the land of others is a terrorist just the same!"

The cherry blossomed haired Lilty spoke up, "We aren't trying to seize your land; we're trying to help you defend i-"

"A likely story! You'll come and never leave! You'll occupy our islands! Dragging Alfitaria's problems out here putting us all at risk." The sound of an explosion interrupted the fight and the group all turned to look out over the bridge. One of the docks had caught fire. A blast from an explosive had engulfed the area in flames. The ships tethered there were steadily catching fire one by one. "Look what you Lilties have done! Look what you continue to do!"

"Please, listen. That isn't Sherry's fault! That isn't the Kingdom's fault-" As Belle pleaded with the man Sherry continued to lean over the roped off edge and looked down into the city. She could see the bodies of Selkies and defectors fighting in the streets, and smoke bellowing up from cliff side buildings.

"Is that mad man not from Alfitaria!? It's their fault for housing such a devil!" The High Commander looked out over the water listening the screams form the civilians down below. "He is no better than Jegran! Alfitaria makes these men! Alfitaria fosters this environment! Putting us all at risk! If you knew any better, Belle, you and Keiss would retract the Guild's alliance with them-" Sherry turned around to look at the man shouting at Keiss' informant. "-And come back to Leudia where it's safe from these lying, manipulative onions!"

"ENOUGH!" Sherry let go of the rope and raised her hands as she shouted. The Selkie leader turned to shout back at her and found the woman's gauntlets grabbing for the ends of his beard. Sherry threw all of her weight into pushing the man across the bridge until his back hit the rocky walls of the cliff.

"Just what do you think you're doin-"

"Shut up!" The High Commander snapped at him and Belle came to stand behind her. She reached out to grab the woman's shoulder but she was smacked away. "You, shut up, and listen! Listen to that noise! Listen to that fighting! To those screams! You think Leuda is safe! _Safe_!?"

"It will be safe once you all clear out!" The Selkie raised his hands to grip her wrist.

"It will never be safe!" Sherry lifted him up off the wall and slammed him back down into it. "No place in this world will be safe if Az Leath becomes King of Alfitaria! Not your islands! Not the Clavat's farms! Not the far reaches of this planet if that man sits on the throne!" She pulled back from the wall but held onto the orange hair growing out of his face and dragged him. Belle again called out to her to stop, but Sherry pulled the man to the edge of the bridge and pointed down to the city.

"Look at Leuda! Look at it! Look at your people! You have the audacity to blame us for this fight! Us! When it was you who withheld information that Az could be here! You who won't let me call in soldiers to assist in the fighting! You who sends untrained fishermen against trained gunmen! You have women, children, and elderly down there! They have nothing! They won't stop to shoot down someone because they plead with them! Your civilians aren't going to keep fighting if they see their home on fire! Or their loved on in distress! You're the one gambling with the lives of every Selkie in this city just because you're worried about the presence of a few 'onions'!" She pulled him up again and he brought his fist up to punch her.

Sherry let go of him and fell back to avoid the blow before retaliating by socking him square in the nose. "You're damn right, Lilties are going to occupy Leuda! Lilties in red that won't hesitate to kill everyone on this island! And every one surrounding it! And if the Crystal Bearer and Keiss fail to bring back the Queen, you can be damn sure that Alfitaria will come back! And I will find you! And I will drag you before every court in the land for harboring a terrorist! For aiding in anarchy! For threatening the crown! For putting the lives of Alfitarians and the citizens of Lynari at stake!" She lowered her fist.

The Selkie leader held his nose and cursed at Sherry vehemently in his native tongue.

"Or! You can give me a damn radio and let me call in my forces and let me put an end to this! With just one ship we can push them back! Take back your island for you!" She crossed her arms glaring at the man.

"You- you!"

"You think Alfitaria cares about occupying your islands or taking them from you. The will and hopes and concerns of Alfitaria lie in her Queen! And these are the homelands of the people counts as her friends! Her family! The concern of every Alfitarian then is to protect our Selkie brethren. So either you _will_ tell me where to get a radio now. Or I will find one on my own- And then the naval ship arrives, I will lock you in the cargo hold next to that son of a bitch, Az! Now what is it going to be!?"

Belle looked back and forth between Sherry and the man that commanded the Selkies of Lynari. The brunette could see there was blood dripping out from between his fingers. She wondered just how hard the High Commander had punched him. The retired pirate stood up and practically growled at her before motioning for the two to follow him.

"This…way…"

Sherry nodded to him and started following quickly. Belle let out a sigh of relief and turned to the High Commander as they walked, "Whoa, Sherry… I've never seen your anger so intense."

"Hmn," the pink haired woman looked down for a moment before looking back up at Belle, "Yes, but I fear it's a small victory. I've no doubt crushed any chance Althea had to reach a compromise when I crushed his nose…" She let out a deep sigh. "I am sure both she and the Guild Master will be disappointed in that regard."

Belle put her hand on the woman's shoulder, "Sherry, these are old sea salts you're dealing with… Sometimes a punch to the nose is the best way to gain their respect."

* * *

Layle and Keiss had jumped the wall into the old port once they'd changed into their uniforms. The Selkie and Clavat had put on the soldiers' uniforms over their own clothes and closed up the helmets to hide their faces. Keiss had even tucked his long hair into the jacket of the uniform.

"Ugh… it's sweltering in these things…" Layle grumbled as he followed behind his partner. "Can't we just storm the place?"

"You want them to shot Althea before we get to her?" Keiss led Layle across the yard. The men were all pushing floats and leading wagons of crates into the air ship hangers that lined one side of the shipping hard. "..What do you suppose all of that is for?"

"Who cares?" Layle caught up with the Selkie's stride and walked next to him. "Let's just find out what building Althea is in."

Keiss nodded to him and the two approached one of the old office buildings. They honestly had no idea where to start looking so Keiss opted to outright ask the first set of sentries he saw. He approached two large guards standing watch in front of one of the buildings and spoke up.

"Hey!" The two turned their attention toward him, "The boss wants us to relieve the fellas watching the Queen. What room is she being held in-"

"I hadn't realized Sir Leath had come down to the yard," the two started looking about for him. "I didn't even see him come out, has this thing got a side exit…"

"He's, uh, in the airship hanger!" Layle motioned with his thumb over to one of the buildings.

"I thought he was still getting equipment for the broadcast?"

Keiss and Layle looked at each other and the Clavat shrugged. The disguised Selkie turned back to the guards, "Yeah, he needs a transmitter from one of the ships!"

"Well you two are at the wrong building. That woman's being held on the northern end." One of the guards pointed to a building further down the way and Keiss nodded to them. He motioned for Layle to follow and the started to walk quickly toward the office e.

"…Did that guy say that Az was back in the building-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Layle." Keiss glanced at him through the slots in his helmet. "Althea first, the bad guy second."

"…You could get her while I-"

"No." Keiss reached up and grabbed his shoulder. "Absolutely not. What if your powers fizzle out while you're fighting?"

"I've been fine all day, Keiss." Layle rolled his shoulder to pull it from the Selkie's grip. "I could take care of him while you two get out of here."

"Do you have a plan for that?"

"No."

"As predicted…" Keiss gave the same story to the guards at the door here and they were let inside. The two ventured down the hallways looking for the room Althea was sealed in. It took them ten minutes to reach the third floor and see two guards standing watch in front of a door. The two former mercenaries stood around the corner from them whispering.

"So, Mr. Plan, what do you want to do?" Layle crossed his arms. "I can take them out easy with my magic."

"True…" Keiss took his helmet off. "So long as you do it in one swoop; that way one doesn't get away and call for backup, we're good."

"Great!" Layle took off his helmet as well and sighed. "Darn, it's hot in these things… I don't understand how these guys aren't wilting."

"You sound like, Sherry…"

Layle pulled of the red jacket and glared at his partner, "Never say that again." The Clavat stepped around the corner and whistled to get the guards attention. The two men turned their heads and he waved to them with a smile. "Hey there. I'm looking for a Queen. Maybe you've seen her? She's about this high, golden yellow to light pink hair, green eyes…"

The guards pointed at him and shouted for him not to move as they charged forward. Keiss let his back hug the side of the wall as he watched his partner stand perfectly still. He could hear the guards charging for Layle. The Crystal Bearer lifted his arms suddenly and engulfed the area in a pale blue light. He sent the two Lilties flying into the walls, bouncing them off one another until they landed in the middle of the floor. He finally released them and ran over to their bodies to check them over.

"We're good!"

"You just can't resist making everything into a game, can you?" Keiss came around the corner and ran past the bodies. He ran up to the door and tried the handle. Of course it was locked. The Selkie got down on one knee and started to pick it while Layle leaned against it and started calling to the Queen.

"Althea… Althea it's us! Keiss and Layle, we're here to rescue you!" The Clavat pulled back, "She's not answering…"

Keiss let go of the knob as he heard it unlock and he stood up. He pushed on the door but was met with resistance. He tried again and felt it still dragging as if something was preventing it from opening. Finally Layle raised his hand and grabbed hold of it with his powers. He flung the door open and the two walked into the empty room.

"…Althea…" Layle started to look around turning with each step he took. "Did they lie to us? Or did Az already move her?"

Keiss looked behind the door and shook his head. "She was here…" He reached down and pulled up the ripped ball gown that had been stuffed around the gaps of the door. He held it up with a questioning look.

Layle turned back around and spotted the open Mail Moogle window. "Should have known she wouldn't stay put for her own rescue." He walked over to it and looked out trying to see if he could spot the Queen, "She didn't stay put when I went to rescue her from Jegran either… She rode off on a Zu before I could catch her."

"Yeah, but where is she now? And what is she wearing?" Keiss tossed the dress as Layle walked over to him shrugging. "We need a plan to find her…"

"I have one!" The Clavat snapped his fingers and ran out the room.

"You do!?" Keiss followed.

"Yeah! Start a fight, make enough noise so she comes out and finds us!"

The red head rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I should I have known. You never have a plan."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Althea sat on the ground hugging her knees to her chest with her back pressed against the building she'd just escaped from. She wasn't tired from her little climbing escapade, but she was nervous. She only had a few storage barrels to hide behind while she tried to figure out where she was going to go to next. The Queen half thought of making her way back behind the buildings to the port, and attempting to swim down the shore line. However she had no idea where, when, or if, she could reach another place where she could get back up safely.

Yet, going out through the front was out of the question. There were far too many guards.

"I have to think of something…" She pulled at the ends of the long sleeves of her uniform disguise. "Either away out, or a solid hiding place… Az will be back soon." She slid her legs forward to get up on her knees and look around the barrels. All around her, she could see red uniforms moving and working. A few soldiers were saluting and congratulating each other near the airship hangers. "Just how did he get all of these supplies anyway…"

Althea muttered to herself and pulled her head back. Sherry would not be happy to know this place was so well stocked. Since the attack at the ball the High Commander had had every member of Az's family under watch, immediate and extended. But clearly he was getting funding and goods from somewhere. More bad news that would surly set her on a tirade. Sherry wouldn't let a single noble in Alfitaria rest until she pulled the gil supplying Az's group out from under him. But perhaps that was a good thing. Sometimes the High Commander's rage was quite useful when it came to asserting the throne's dominance and command.

The Queen turned her head back to the ocean and nodded. She'd have to go that way. It was risky, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to sneak out past all of those guards. Althea stayed on her hands and knees, her stockings were ripped apart by now, as she made her way back around the building.

* * *

Out at the front of the office, the main entrance was blown open by a burst of energy. The door and the two guards standing in front of it went flying. The red clad soldiers hit the ground and the door bounced across the yard. Immediately everyone out working in the port turned their attention to the door as Layle and Keiss came running out of it.

The Clavat had his hand raised with a gravity field wrapped around it. He used it to start grabbing men as they charged forward trying to subdue him. Keiss followed up behind him throwing knives to take out any men Layle missed that drew to close.

In no time the two were surrounded, but were steadily holding their own against the waves of soldiers.

"What a great plan!" Keiss tossed his last knife and rolled to the side. He stole a sword off a fallen guard and started to take the men on directly.

"Hey! It will certainly get her attention!"

"Yeah!" Keiss knocked a Lilty's helm with his blade and sent the man down, "And if she comes out she'll be recaptured!"

"Relax will you!" Layle raised his hand and made a sweeping motion flipping a great number of their opponents onto the ground. "Between you and my powers we can't lose!" Keiss snorted as he kicked a man back. He felt that that statement was true. But he'd never admit that to Layle out loud.

The two's fighting did draw attention, but not of the Lilty noble they were hoping for. As Layle and Keiss continued to fight the Selkie suddenly found the ground too slippery to stand on. He and a group of the soldiers were slipping and sliding on frosted over pavement before he knew it. He fell back and landed on his rear end shouting at Layle.

The Clavat turned to see the ground freezing over behind him and coming his way. The blond Clavat raised his hand and used a gravira spell to jump up into the air. Just on the outer edge of the guards he spotted Az freezing the ground.

The thorn haired Lilty looked up at him as he flew up above the heads of his men and smiled. Az raised his right hand and fired an arch of ice at the Clavat. Layle reached out with his magic and pulled himself toward the attack, at the last moment he pushed up to flip over it and landed a few feet away from Az.

"Clavat!" The Lilty raised his arms open wide. "Come to rescue your Queen? You really are dedicated to the role of playing a hero."

"Save it, Az!" Layle raised his fist and rushed at the Lilty. The ice bearer raised his palms to defend himself with a wall of ice as he had before. Layle's magic connected with it, cracking it, but the barrier didn't break. The force of their powers colliding sent a shock through Layle that resonated with the feeling of the crystal in his cheek burning.

The Clavat took a step back and muttered under his breath as Az lowered his defenses.

"How long are we going to keep this up, Clavat? Do you really think the last two Bearers in Alfitaria should be fighting?"

"So long as you continue to threaten my friends and their home, yes! Yes I do!" Az held out his fist and condensed the water in the air into large icicle. She swung it at Layle who jumped back. "Besides! I just have to hold out until your Crystal fades! Then I'll be the last Bearer in Alfitaria!" He dodged again. "You'll be forced to give up anyway!"

Az laughed at him as he continued to take swings at the Clavat, "You think my Crystal's going to fade?"

"Everyone else's' has! You're no different!"

"But aren't I!?" He rushed forward trying to jab the end of the ice into Layle's side. The Clavat deflected it with a gravity shield. Layle glared at him as he spoke. Az smiled at him, a slight manic look in his eye. Was he implying his crystal was having no trouble? Certainly the last time they fought it seemed like he'd gotten stronger than their first few meetings. Even now, he seemed to have a greater control than before.

"…You found a way to keep it!" The Lilty pulled the spire of ice back and made a sweeping motion with his free hand from the ground up. A wave of ice came up from the ground and wrapped itself around Layle's leg.

"Eventually, Clavat, all the crystals will fade. Unless you fight to keep them intact. Unless you fight to keep your own superiority intact!" The Lilty noble raised his hand to Layle, "What do you say, Clavat? Why waste yourself defending Selkies…"

"I consider myself more Selkie than Clavat these days anyway-" Layle kicked his leg free of the ice with his powers. His foot arced upward and connected with the back of the mad man's palm. Az pulled back yelping and Layle rushed forward to tackle him.

"Fool!" Az thrust the icicle forward again, this time when Layle made a shield to protect himself it broke through. Again he felt his face light up like a flame was held to it, but he didn't let it slow him down. He turned his body, just narrowly avoiding the tip of the ice piercing through his upper arm. He landed and rolled forward, back to his feet.

The Clavat turned around ready to attack again, however Az had increased the size of the icicle. He'd expanded it to something of a large mallet that he was now swinging down at the gravity bearer.

Layle raised his hands to push it back with a burst of his magic. As the hammer swung down, it connected with his spell, and it was pushed back, but not as far as he wanted it to go. Before he could even regain his footing, the hammer was coming back at him, with its user proclaiming he'd crush Layle out of existence if he couldn't have his powers on his side. The Clavat raised his hands again trying to create a larger gravity field to propel the ice back, however the crystal in his face burned with resistance.

Az swung the ice hammer down, yet it never connected with Layle's gravity field. About half a foot out from the Clavat it collided with a dome and a bright flash of white light sparked upon impact. The hammer was repelled and broke apart, causing the Lilty to stumble back. The gravity bearer turned his head to spot the source of the shield spell, the Queen of Alfitaria, standing a few feet back from the two of them. Her hands were raised, encased in white light, as she summoned up another barrier.

Layle turned back to Az who screamed at her. He pushed himself up from the ground only find he was imprisoned behind a dome. After a few kicks to it be began to attack it with his own magic. The Clavat stood grinning and turned back to Althea; she was gone from her spot. The female Lilty was running from a group of soldiers trying to recapture her. Layle left Az to struggle with his barrier prison and gave chase after Althea and the men trying to grab her.

"Keiss!" He turned, looking over his shoulder to shout for the Selkie.

The red head was still fighting somewhere. He hadn't thought to worry about him. He and Keiss had fought their way through men and monsters and an assortment of trouble before. He didn't see his partner now however. He saw the toppled over Lilty Nation guards he'd left in his wake, but no sign of the Guild Master.

"Damn it, Keiss, I need you now!"

A head of him Althea screamed and Layle turned his attention back to the Queen. She'd been cut off by a group running out of the air ship hangers. Althea raised her hands again to protect herself, but Layle knew that wouldn't last her for long. Her magic was defensive, and she needed to fight. The Clavat raised his hand shouting for her to duck as he tried to grab the guards. His powers wouldn't span the distance to help her however. Layle cursed and tried again, this time with a regular gravity spell. The guards' movements were greatly slowed as their bodies were pulled down, yet they didn't stop completely.

Layle made a motion to cast the spell again, he never managed to. A pain shot through his shoulder as the edge of a blade of ice struck into his upper back. The Clavat turned around to see Az holding onto the handle of a scythe he'd crafted from ice.

"Going somewhere, Clavat!"

Layle reached up and grabbed the blade of the frozen weapon. He could still hear Althea behind him, shouting. He didn't have time for this maniac. The gravity bearer concentrated on the weapon, he poured his energy into it, despite feeling his face start to burn. His magic wrapped around the scythe, and around Az and he pulled the two up. The terrorist leader let out a shout of surprise as Layle pulled the blade from his shoulder and turned swinging Az and his weapon into one of the hangers.

The Crystal Bearer reached up and grabbed his wounded shoulder as he turned back to Althea. The guards were still pounding on her shield trying to get to her. Layle started to run forward again. He raised his good arm and grabbed the men with his magic. Every spell he cast reminded him the crystal in his face was weakening. But he couldn't stop now. He tossed the soldiers as he ran up, and punched the remaining few in the face. Althea stood up and let her defenses drop as the Clavat took out the last rebel soldier.

"Layle!" She shouted his name as she wrapped her arms around him. "I knew you would come! I just didn't know you'd get here so quickly!"

"Come on," The Clavat smiled down at her, "You didn't think I was going to waste time with your life in danger did you?"

"CRYSTAL BEARER!" Layle turned his head to see Az stumbling out the airship hanger he'd been tossed into. The Lilty's guards that could still fight came to stand behind him. They were all prepared to charge. Layle pushed Althea behind him.

"When they charge, you run, alright?"

"What?" Althea looked around his arm, "And leave you here to fight them all!"

"Keiss is here! Somewhere…"

Az waved his hand and his remaining men rushed forward. Layle pushed Althea beckoning her to go, but he Queen stayed. She raised her hands ready to make a shield for the two of them. Just as it went up, the door on the airship hanger before them blew open. The soldiers were knocked down, and those that weren't directly in the way scrambled to get back. One of the cargo airships rolled out of the hanger. Layle and Althea looked up startled, but a smile quickly spread across the Clavat's face when he spotted the pilot.

"Keiss!"

The red head turned to him and waved with a wink. Layle grabbed Althea's hand and started to run after the ship as it rolled away. The Clavat and the Queen raced after it, they could hear Az screaming for them to stop and order his men to get up and catch them. Keiss had left the loading doors open so the two could get in as he started to pull away from the mob of soldiers. Again and again Layle tried to hook onto the ship with no success. Finally he squeezed Althea's hand and yanked her forward so she was slightly in front of him.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Hang on!" Layle leaned down and scooped her up as he was running. The Lilty shouted, still trying to understand what he was doing, but before the answer was clear the Clavat tossed her. He used a gravira spell to propel her forward. Althea screamed as she sailed through the air. Like the night she had jumped from the balcony, the Lilty Queen created a shield to soften her fall as she landed among the crates in the back of the ship.

Layle used another spell to push himself forward with a jump and landed on the ramp of the ship just as Keiss was pulling it up to take off. He scrambled forward and fell down next to Althea with a sigh and slight chuckle.

The Queen put her hand on his back as the airship rose up over the buildings. "Layle… Are you alright?" What crates weren't secured around them started to slide back toward the open ramp, "You seem tired."

"Just- just the heat," He rolled over and smirked at her. It was a lie. He was tired. His heart was racing and his adrenaline was pumping. Under normal circumstances he should have had the energy to fight and army or two. But now it just made the crystal in his face burn. And that burn was draining on him. It was countered however by the feeling of Althea's hands on his injury. Specifically the magic seeping from her finger tips, slowly patching up the wound as best she could. "Nice outfit…" he chuckled at her.

"I wore it under my dress. Just in case there was an emergency."

Layle sighed and leaned back letting Althea continue her work on his wound. "Pretty smart, if I do say so myself."

The Queen nodded, she opened her mouth to speak again when her sentence was cut off by a shard of ice flying by her face. Althea yelped and Layle sat up. Az was pulling himself up the ramp, one hand raised trying to shoot at the Queen. Layle grabbed hold of one of the crates with his magic and slid it back at the Lilty. The thorn haired man panicked and fired a few shards of ice at it; they struck the crate knocking it off course. It rolled and tumbled out of the ship just barely missing him. However Layle took note that just as it cleared the ramp the wooden box exploded in the sky.

The Clavat looked around at the crates frantic. The entire cargo hold was filled with them. Where they all explosives? He turned back to Az who fired again and Layle started casting basic gravity spells to deflect his attacks. If anything hit a crate they were all going to drop out of the sky in a fireball.

"Althea! Close the ramp!"

The Queen ducked around the crates over to the cargo bay controls and started pushing the buttons. Az continued to hang on trying to strike either her or a crate.

"Althea!" He screamed at her as his ice was deflected by Layle, "Don't you run from me! If you leave now! I'll make sure every person in this kingdom suffers!" The Clavat kept hitting his spells back at him as Althea frantically turned on the ramp. "Do you hear me!? No tribe will get any peace! Every subject of your kingdom will suffer! _Because of you!_ Don't you run from me!"

Finally he had to let go or he'd be crushed by the closing doors. The two inside the ship heard a series of loud thunks against the ship's hull. More than likely Az getting off a few more shots as he fell to the desert sands. Althea looked back at the steel doors gasping and shaking her head.

"Do- do you think the fall will finish him?"

"I wish we could be that lucky…" Layle walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Althea took a step back from the cargo door controls. "I'm fine." She nodded with a smile.

Layle looked around at the cargo shaking his head, "Why did he have all of this?"

"The Selkie Crystal," Althea gestured with her index finger nodding, "He mentioned wanting to destroy it."

"So he's going to just- carpet bomb Leuda and the Selkie coast to get rid of it…" He shook his head. "We ought to tell Keiss to turn around and let us dump this cargo down on him."

"Layle, you can't do that. Think of all the people down there. They'd get caught in the blast." Althea crossed her arms at him.

"Alright, alright… Come on. Let's join Keiss in the cockpit." Layle took her hand and started to walk forward.

"Yes, I really want to make sure Ka Trine is okay."

"Who?" He looked at her confused.

"Ka Trine!" Althea tilted her head, "Didn't you and Keiss pick her up when you followed us across the desert?"

"Uh…" he glanced around obviously confused.

"The little girl that was with me, Layle! Don't tell me she's still out there!?"

The Clavat rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry, we'll just tell Keiss to fly low. I'm sure we can spot her." He took Althea's hand and led her up to the cockpit.

* * *

As he promised, Keiss flew the airship low to the ground allowing them to look out for the little orange haired girl as they made their way back to Leuda. It took them twenty minutes of scanning the dunes, but eventually the trio spotted the little Selkie.

She was walking along the tops of the sand dunes with her head down and something clutched to her chest. When she first saw the airship she stood perfectly still, staring up at in in awe. She'd never seen one so large so close before. Anyone else probably would have run at the sight of a strange airship circling overhead, but she was ecstatic. Keiss continued to circle around as Layle and Althea opened the cargo doors. The Crystal Bearer lowered himself out of the airship with a rope ladder and called to the little girl.

"Hey there, Kiddo! Want a ride!?"

Ka Trine jumped up and down on the sand excitedly and chased after Layle. She stretched out her hand to him and he grabbed her with a line of gravity. He was till tired, but it was a simple task. As soon as it connected with her hand she was yanked forward into his arms. The blond instructed her to hang on as he climbed back up the ladder.

Once inside the ship Althea took the little girl and held her in her arms. She stroked her orange hair and smiled as they walked back up the cockpit.

"Ka Trine. I was so worried about you… Are you alright? You didn't get hurt by your fall or any monsters did you?"

"No!" She shook smiled at Althea as she rest her head on the Queen's shoulder. "I am thirsty though."

"Well, I'm sure we can find some water somewhere in here…"

"Ka Trine," Althea continued to cradle the small Selkie, "Why did you bite Az? That was very dangerous. You shouldn't have done it."

"She bit him?" Layle smirked.

"I did it to protect your crown." The orange haired tot held up Althea's crown. She'd kept it in her shirt and had been clutching it to her chest the entire time. "That bad man said he was going to get rid of the Selkies when he was king. So I took your crown." She reached up and set it on Althea's head at an angle. "That way, he couldn't be King… And now, you are still Queen."

Althea stopped walking while she put the crown on her head. Layle watched as a smile spread across the young woman's face. He was certain he could see her tearing up a bit. "Thank you, Ka Trine. Thank you for keeping it safe."

The little girl shook her head, "You're going to bring more air ships to Leuda right!" She beamed. "Just like this one? If you're not Queen, then I wouldn't get to ride on this one or another one ever again!"

Althea squeezed the child in her arms and looked past her orange hair at the Clavat watching them.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'll make sure you get to fly in an airship as much as you want."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Man this one's kind of long, maybe I should break it- NAH. LONG CHAPTER! Hehehe. But also only one this time.

Thank you to Sentinel07, Byakurai Maikaze, and SubZeroChimera (haven't I seen you around DA?) for the reviews! Glad I was able to pick out the errors last time. And yes Az is totally losing it, but he is most of the time, eh? Ah, and for kids, the world's problems are simple to solve. 8D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

"There, now? Do you feel any better, Ka Trine?" Althea sat on the floor in the cargo ship. She still had her arms wrapped around the little Selkie girl who sat in her lap. She and the child had taken a seat in the hallway outside the cockpit while Layle scavenged around the ship for some water for her. As he had hoped there were a few bottles and some supplies for the pilots. Their water and rations were now the tot's lunch.

"Hmn!" She nodded to Althea the bottle still to her lips.

The Queen held fast to the little girl while Layle looked on from the cockpit doorway.

"Hey," Keiss called to his partner. The Guild Master looked over his shoulder as Layle glanced back to see what he wanted. "They okay?"

"Just fine."

"Great… Come in here for a second. Close the door."

The Crystal Bearer pushed off the door frame and smiled to Althea. He didn't actually say anything to her or the girl as he closed the cockpit door. Layle walked over to the copilot's seat and fell backward into it. "What's up?"

"…Today was a close call, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Layle stretched his arms up and put them behind his head before raising his feet to put them on the console before him. He caught Keiss shaking his head out the corner of his eye. "What?"

"How can you just say 'yeah' and act like it's nothing?" The red head turned to look at him. There was nothing but miles of desert before them. He didn't need to keep looking forward.

The Clavat turned to face him, "Because it turned out alright? Why make a fuss over it?"

"But what if it didn't?"

"Yeah, but it did."

"Arg! Layle, but _what if it didn't!?_"

"But it did! Keiss, why are you making a big deal out of this? You act like we haven't had close calls before."

"Why am I?" He scoffed, "Why aren't you?" The red head rolled his eyes, "Layle if it was just you and me, sure. Fine. I would take your nonchalant attitude about this with a laugh, as usual. But it's not just me and you. It was the two of us, Althea and a kid. How can you not feel like this was too close? Weren't you worried, even just for a second?"

"Worried?" As the Clavat said the word the side of his lips slightly curled upward. As if he had just been forced to swallow some horrid medicine. He continued to look at Keiss as the day rolled over in his head. He was never worried about anything. The Selkie knew that. He hadn't had the thought to worry about what was going on around him since he was a child. He hadn't worried about the little girl because they didn't even know she was missing. How could he fret over something he had no clue about?

And he didn't worry about Keiss because, well he was Keiss! He was the Guild Master. Was Vaigali's right hand until he deserted the Guild. He could fight better than anyone he knew, and he was a Selkie. They handle things solo, as they say. And he hadn't worried about Althea, because he could protect her. Which he did. He found the Az's hide out, found her, rescued her…

He didn't once feel unnerved at the base. He knew she was there, and safe, because the warp point brought them there. If she hadn't been there, it wouldn't have worked. He supposed if it didn't work that would have been a concern. He supposed if he ever didn't know where she was that would have bothered him.

But only once all day had there been that moment when he didn't have an answer. When he didn't listen to Amidatelion's warning. But was he worried then? When it hit him that their plan had been to separate them from the start? That it had worked? Everyone else had freaked out about it; Sherry made it clear she was beyond worried and more enraged. Certainly, he wanted to find her. He knew it was urgent. He was a bit cross with himself for messing up… If something had happened past that-

"I don't know." He cut off his thoughts and shrugged. "I guess."

"You guess." The Selkie narrowed his eyes at him. That answer was clearly unacceptable to him. "I swear does anything get through that thick skull of yours?" Keiss turned his attention back to the front. "Layle, you have to start thinking about the fact that you're not just looking out for you anymore. You have to look out for Althea too."

"I know that, Keiss. That's why she hired me."

"Well why don't you act like it!" He snapped at him. "You can't just run in without a thought any more. You can't just take off with an inkling of what's going on or what you're going to do- How were you going to get out of there if you hadn't brought me along?"

"Yeah, but I did bring you alon-"

"But what if you hadn't!" The Selkie rolled his head back. "For crying out loud will you just listen?" Keiss turned his head to Layle and frowned at his partner. "I know you brought me, because I think of things like that. Even if _you_ didn't actively think of that fact, you instinctively do it. Constantly. You leave the planning to me. Or to someone else. And you just act. You cannot do that anymore. You just can't!" The Clavat stared at him, he didn't say anything and Keiss just sighed. "…Layle if something happens to Althea, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing is going to happen to her so long as I am here."

"Okay… But what do we do if you're not here? If something happens to you?" The Selkie muttered, "What am I going to do if something happens to you?"

"…Keiss…" Layle lowered his arms and legs and leaned forward. "You know out of everyone, it's least likely for anything to happen to me."

"Yeah, I know…" The red head lowered his head, but Layle could see he was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "But I have to ask myself, constantly, what if? _What if?_ …And I think you should start asking yourself that too. I know it's not in you to do it. But you should. Even if it's just you in the fight, and Althea is safe… You know I- all of us, have been waiting for you for so long. And now you're right back to risking your neck, but you could actually fail. I never thought about it before…But things could go wrong."

Layle continued to watch the Selkie as he spoke. He had to admit, he never thought things could go wrong. Though, he guessed today they kind of did. For at least a good hour, things had gone wrong. Az had opted to keep Althea alive, but… what if…

"Okay." Layle nodded to him. "I'll try to ask myself, 'What if' a bit more. But I don't promise to always do it."

Keiss smirked and leaned back in his chair. "You know, sometimes I wonder how I've tolerated you for this long?"

"Simple!" Layle leaned back again, "Because I'm the only one willing to tolerate you."

* * *

By the time Keiss had flown the stolen airship back to Leuda, the siege of the city had been brought to a halt.

The leader of Leuda had relented to Sherry command of the counter of attack to defend the Selkie home land. With the added aid from the Lilty naval vessel, the army was quickly able to drive back the rebels and assist the town's people in taking back their streets.

When the Guild Master landed the cargo ship on the dunes just outside the Selkie city, they were greeted by a host of soldiers from the Queen's army, the Leuda leader, and the High Commander. The old pirate had a bandage over his nose from where Sherry had broken it earlier. Keiss and Layle led Althea and the young Selkie out through the cargo doors, smiles on their faces, though the red head was expecting it was his turn to be punched out.

"Guild Master, Crystal Bearer," Sherry stood before the doors with her arms crossed and her soldiers waiting. "So glad you could rejoin us."

"Well you know," Layle shrugged at her, "We had a rescue mission to carry out." The Clavat stepped to the side and let Althea step down from the ship.

"Your Majesty," the pink haired woman walked forward smiling. She started to bow to the younger Lilty but was pushed aside suddenly by the old Selkie.

"Ka Trine!"

"Uncle!" The little girl squirmed in Althea's arms and the Queen set her down. She ran to the man who picked her up shocked to see her. "Uncle! I rode on an airship!"

"K-Ka Trine, what are you doing out here!?"

"She was kidnapped by Az when he took Althea." Keiss spoke up. "He threatened to harm her. Althea offered him the throne in exchange for the little girl's safety."

"You did what?" The High Commander looked over at her startled.

Althea nodded, "Its true… But, Ka Trine's more important than I am." She turned to Sherry, "The people of our kingdom, of the Selkie Tribe, and of the Yuke Nation are what's important, High Commander. Especially the kids. When we're gone, it will be Ka Trine and her friends who look after this island, and who will have to try and strengthen the relationships between our tribes."

She turned her attention back to the little girl who was excitedly explaining to her Uncle about looking out the ships windows, and getting to hold Althea's crown, and the rest of her desert adventure.

"…I see," Sherry looked over at Layle and nodded to him. "Glad to see you were able to complete your task."

"That's it? No good job? No thank you?"

The pink haired Lilty frowned at him, "You managed to pick up the pieces of your mistake. And for that, I won't put you in jail with the Lilty Nation soldiers we captured. You should be thanking me." With that the High Commander put her hand on Althea's shoulder and nudged her forward to start walking. "Come, your Majesty. Let's joint Belle and Admiral Fitzroy in the city. They're finishing up the coordination of securing the prisoners."

"…Admiral?" Althea looked up at her confused. "One of our ships is here?"

"Yes, the Selkies so graciously accepted my offer to let me call in the closest naval vessel for back up…" Sherry led Althea away, the guards following right behind them. Layle crossed his arms and sighed as he followed. He figured that between him and the High Commander things were just always going to be strained.

As the Clavat walked off, Keiss moved to follow him and the rest back into the stabilizing Selkie city. However he was stopped by the Leudian leader calling out to him. The old pirate walked up carrying his niece. She was still excited, but now that she was back in his arms fatigue was starting to show on her face. Her cheek was resting against his shoulder and he was rubbing her back.

"Keiss, I want to talk to you about the Lilties."

"Oh?" The red head nodded to him. "What is it?"

"…When the city is- is a bit calmer, and after things have gotten cleaned up. Invite Queen Althea back. To speak to the elders again."

"You mean that?" He tilted his head forward, "You're not going to have me drag her out here just to dress her down for being a kid again are you?"

The old man hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "When I sailed the seas with Vaigali on board the Izymael, I never thought there would come a day I would thank an onion for anything. But between that Queen, and that sea viper she calls her High Commander… I think I have had my old convictions on them turned on their head."

The Guild Master nodded, "Well don't say it to me. Come, tell that to Althea. She'll be happy to return. And I am sure Sherry will be happy to arrange for a few of Alfitaria's ships to stay close by and help defend your islands." The two Selkies started walking back into town.

The man with the orange beard put a hand on Keiss' back, "I must admit, I thought you were making the wrong call… But I can see it a bit, what you see now. I am sure Vaigali is proud to have someone with such vision leading the way for us."

"…" Keiss shook his head, "I don't do it on my own. And that's really what we all need to learn. We can't do this on our own."

* * *

Down at the docks of the Selkie city, Althea and Sherry had met up with Admiral Phaeolen Fitzroy. Like most Lilty nobility he was short, probably only an inch or two taller than Althea. This meant of course that the High Commander and the Selkies of the islands stood over him. However, his short stature did nothing to dissuade him from the fact that his presence deserved command. He was giving orders to Lilties and Selkies alike when the group arrived, and the men were scrambling to do as he said. Occasionally a few Selkies looked at him with question, wondering who he thought he was to give them orders. But their doubts were quickly put aside when his commands were followed up with a forceful shout.

Fitzroy wore a blue jacket assigned to all naval officers. The left breast of the coat was decorated with medals and honors. He wore a black cap on his head that covered most of his yellow and green hair, and three long dry looking brown leaves hung out from under the brim in the back.

"Admiral Fitzroy!" Sherry called to him as the group approached. The Lilty turned to greet them and smiled.

"High Commander Sherry, you've returned." The man's attention shifted to Althea, "And with Her Majesty, no less." The Admiral walked up and gave a flourishing bow to the Queen. He took her hand before raising his head and kissed the back of her knuckles. "I must say, I almost did not recognize you, Queen Althea. It would seem your experience has been a bit overwhelming." He stood up straight and continued to smile at her. "But you are at least back safe and sound."

"Yes," Althea took her hand back and nodded to the Lilty, "Thanks to Layle." She glanced over her shoulder at the Clavat. He had been watching the exchange between the three nobles. He hadn't said anything to draw attention to himself. No comment on the Admiral's obviously showy display of loyalty, though he had a few.

"Of course, the Crystal Bearer." He moved towards Layle and smiled. The Naval officer held out his hand to him. "I've read quite a bit about you in the papers… I must say, I am glad you live up to your tabloid exploits. If anything had happened to the Queen-"

Layle took the offered hand and shook it, "Nothing will happen to Althea so long as I am here." He couldn't help but notice the officer was squeezing his palm, almost as if he was angry. Of course, Layle had to return the gesture.

"Yes, that is why she hired you, isn't it?" Fitzroy withdrew his hand and continued to smile at Layle. From his expression alone, it appeared he was being civil with him. However Layle had been around enough people who thought themselves better than him to spot a lie in an expression. Sherry might have found him annoying, but from the handshake he already got the feeling the Admiral found him unnecessary.

"Admiral Fitzroy," The High Commander spoke up, "How are your efforts going?"

"We've almost secured all of the prisoners. With a little help in coordinating the Selkies from Miss Belle, we've been able to round them up and lead them down to the docks. The city will be free of enemies within the half hour."

"That's excellent news, Admiral." Althea took a deep breath and smiled. "However the island itself is still in danger."

"Quite." Sherry nodded to him. "We need to radio out for another ship, even take yours around to the north end of the island, Az has a base there. I want investigated right away and as many of his soldiers rounded up as possible."

"Of course, but-" He looked at the Queen, "What of her Majesty. If the island is not safe, she should not stay. Wouldn't it be best to have my ship escort her off the island? We can call in another; we will ensure that the scoundrel does not escape the island."

Althea shook her head, "Its fine, Phaeolen; I don't care so much if he escapes right now. I'm just worried about the explosives. I don't want that leaving the island… I don't want that kind of threat out there."

The officer nodded to the Queen, "Do not worry, Queen Althea, we will protect these islands till the last man if it should come to that. You can count on me to ensure that." He reached out and offered his hand, "But let me ensure you are safe first. My ship can transport you and the High Commander back to Alfitaria-"

"We will take the Queen's vessel, Admiral Fitzroy." Sherry spoke up, "You will stay here and investigate the island."

"…I see, well then. At least allow me to make sure you are secure, safe, and sound on your ship before I carry on with my duties."

"That's really not needed," Althea raised her hand and shook her head. "After all I have Layle to-"

"To protect you, yes. But I am sure the roundup of prisoners would go faster if he assisted Miss Belle and the Selkies." He reached out for her arm and took it under his own. "The faster they are all locked up in the ships hold, the better for the island, isn't that right?"

"Well…"

"I really don't feel like losing track of the Queen again today." Layle crossed his arms and eyed the shorter man. "So, I think I'll wait with her on her ship. Don't you agree, Sherry?" He looked to the pink haired Lilty. Considering the reprimanding she'd given him earlier, he knew she would agree he should stay with Althea and do his job.

"I think the Queen will be safe with the Admiral by her side."

"…Are you serious…?" Layle narrowed his eyes at her.

"Go on, Admiral. I'll take over here at the docks; you stay with Althea on her ship."

"But-" Now the Queen spoke up as the Admiral agreed with Sherry and started to walk Althea down the pier to her ship.

"Why are you separating us?" Layle turned to Sherry, "After everything that just happened."

"She will be safe on her own ship. And the Admiral is a capable fighter. And unlike you, he won't get distracted."

"Well I'm not helping round up anyone." He shook his head at her, "I'm not taking orders from you, just because you're mad over one little misstep."

The woman scoffed, "One little misstep? That one little mistake could have ruined this country if things had gone wrong."

"Well they didn't!"

"But what if they did?"

Layle opened his mouth to retort to her, but his sentence caught in his throat. There were those words again. 'What if?'

"That's what I thought…" The High Commander turned her back to him. "If you're not going to help here, then at least go get Clause from the upper levels. If nothing else, you owe him an apology for his injury." With that she walked away. Layle shook his head at her. He was never going to get along with that woman.

"What's wrong?" Belle walked up to him crossing her arms. She glanced back at Sherry moving towards the soldiers that had arrived on the ship. "You look like a fenrir wolf just took a dump on your shoe."

"Nothing is wrong…" He watch the High Commander walk away and then looked back over towards the Queen's ship. "That Admiral, what was he like when he got here? Annoying? Condescending? Insistent things are done his way?"

"What?" Belle looked down the docks and then turned to Layle, "You mean like most Lilty nobles? Yes. He was like that… Probably born like that. Pretty sure it's a genetic thing. Being a Crystal Bearer must have canceled it out in Althea. Why?"

"Maybe you're right," Belle blinked a few times startled that he suggested her answer was correct. "I guess I'm just so used to spending time with Althea I forgot most Lilties of the upper echelons are assholes."

* * *

Layle reluctantly left the docks to make his way back up to the higher levels of the city. On his way up from the waterfront he passed by Keiss and the Leudian leader, he was carrying the now sleeping Ka Trine. The Selkie looked like he had something to say to him, but Layle kept walking. The faster he got Clause, the faster he could be back at the ship.

The brown haired Clavat was being kept in an undamaged house half way up the rise of the cliff city; it was being used as a temporary hospital to treat the wounded. There were a few of the admiral's men posted there to ensure the victims' safety. When Layle entered he found Clause sitting just inside the door. The entire front room was filled with Selkies receiving treatment for cuts, burns and gunshot wounds. The blond was sure the rest of the rooms looked the same, with a few Selkies that had learned healing spells darting back and forth between their brethren to treat them before their injuries became infected or worse.

"C-Crystal Bearer," Clause raised his head to him. His leg had been treated and bandaged. "If you are here, then Queen Althea-?"

"She's alright, Clause." Layle held out his hand to offer it to the other Clavat. He took it with a smile and allowed himself to be pulled up. Clause stumbled for a second; his leg was still tender from the injury. The Selkies had been able to heal him, but they weren't as good as a Yuke. There was still some pain, and would more than likely be some scaring. "Come on," Layle pulled his arm up so the other would lean on him, "Sherry's getting us ready to depart."

"That's for the best I suppose…" Clause walked with Layle as they exited the building. The Crystal Bearer didn't say anything for a while. The other kept looking around the city taking in the sight of the damage. "Amazing… Amazing just how much has happened today."

"…Yeah. It could have been a lot worse."

"Worse?"

"Az's hideout was full of explosives. So yeah, it could have been a lot worse."

Clause studied Layle's face, trying to discern what emotion the other was feeling. "You know this fight wasn't your fault, right?" Layle looked up at him surprised that was the topic he picked. "We're all very grateful to have you hear, you saved the Queen. You saved this island…" Clause reached down and rubbed his leg. "I wish I could have done something to help."

"Clause," Layle shook his head. He certainly didn't blame himself for the destruction that took place that was unavoidable. However, "Clause, I'm sorry about your leg. What happened to the city, it probably would have happened no matter what. But if I had been with Althea, you wouldn't have had to try and fight Az."

"N-no, no, don't say that," he held up his hand smiling. "I would have tried. I may not be a warrior like Keiss, or a hero like you, but she, the Queen… Althea has always been kind to me… I would have tried, no matter what."

The Crystal Bearer chuckled, "You know, maybe I was wrong on my initial thoughts about you."

"W-wrong? What were your initial thoughts?"

"Ah, just forget it." Layle shrugged. "When we get back to Alfitaria I'm sure you'll have your hands full trying to figure out how Az filled up that old port with explosives anyway."

"-Old port?"

"Yeah, north of here," Layle's brow creased as he remembered he had seen the port before. In one of Clause's books. "Hey, was Althea looking at re-commissioning that place once the deal was done here?"

"Ah, there were several ports she wanted to do that with, you'll have to point it out to me." Clause shrugged, "But if it was one to the north, probably not. There were a few up there that had problems with pirates and raiders… The raised cliff face around them disrupts the radars. Ships can sail in and not be detected until the last moment…. Why?"

"Hmn," Layle didn't answer him. He just nodded. A base where he could sail in and out undetected was a good hideaway. But who had told Az about it? Not to mention how many nobles were backing him while smiling to Althea's face. He supposed that would have to be something Clause and the High Commander figured out. And from the way things were looking, the Admiral would be included in that search as well.

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, the Queen's boat was pulling away from the Lynari Islands. The leader of Leuda had come by to speak with Althea once again about the Selkies and Lilties renegotiating their trade policies. Of course, as Keiss said she would, Althea agreed to return. The young woman held no ill feelings towards the Selkies. She even invited the leader and his niece to come to the capitol sometime before then so she could show them the airship yard. She was sure Ka Trine would enjoy it greatly.

As the boat pulled away from the cliff city, the light of the setting sun reflected in the Selkie Tribal Crystal.

High Commander Sherry looked out over the railing of the boat watching the city and its crystal slowly pull away. Unlike the Lilty Tribal Crystal, the symbol of the Selkies did not shine over head in the sky above their crystal. The symbol reflected upon the ocean's surface, making it only visible at night or when the sun was rising or setting. Sherry leaned with her arms folded over the rails of the ship taking in the slow reveal of the symbol of the Selkie tribe. Like everything about them, it was a whirlwind. Unlike the succinct lines and points of the Lilty symbol that conveyed the image of a crown and a knight's helm, the Selkie Tribe's sign looked as if it was painted haphazardly with a frayed brush. To the High Commander the largest part of the symbol reminded her of a crescent moon. A large circle with splayed ends on one side and a triangle pointing out and upward on the other sat in its arch. She often found herself trying to figure out if that arrangement was meant to represent a sun sitting in the moon, or the head of a bird. The base of the symbol is what reminded her of the wind, two thick lines slanted down from the moon and another twisted arch dragging down to a point.

Keiss had once told her it represented change. Selkies were ever changing: their home, their ways, their ideals. So their symbol was unstable, like they were. Free to change and grow and chase whatever life had to offer them. Unlike the Lilty, set in their ways of war, conquering and ruling.

"Az… Even at times of peace we're plagued with people that want nothing more than to subject us all to a war."

"Here you are," the pink haired Lilty turned her head to see Keiss walking up smiling and waving at her. "Althea was trying to figure out where you were."

"Ah, just up here, thinking… Watching the water."

Keiss leaned on the railing next to her and smirked, "I heard you knocked that old pirate for a loop. Belle says she wished she got it on camera."

"…I'm not proud of that. I know you said not to get into an altercation with him- but at the time-"

"Sherry, relax will you." The guild Master pat her on the shoulder, "I think your blow knocked some sense into his head. Imagine what state Leuda would be in if you hadn't called in help?" He watched as the woman let out a sigh and lowered her head. "Why are you so upset that you made the right call?"

"…I guess it just doesn't feel right. I feel like it shouldn't have happened at all. We should have been more prepared. What if we lost Althea today?"

"Layle is never going to let that happen."

The woman moved Keiss' hand from her shoulder and frowned, "Why do you trust him so much when he continues to make such mistakes?"

"What? Layle?" Keiss shook his head. "Layle is inherently a mistake maker. He's trouble. It's how he works."

"Well it needs to stop." The woman pushed off the railing, "Today was too close, Keiss. I don't want it to happen again." The red head opened his mouth to reassure her that his friend didn't want that either but she kept talking. "He constantly abandons his post; he makes a scene somewhere in the castle almost every day; he frequently removes the Queen from her guards' presence… If I didn't know any better I would say he's trying to get her killed."

"Hey," Keiss crossed his arms, "Sherry, that's a heavy accusation. Even in jest."

"Who says it's a jest?" She turned to Keiss, "He always knows where Az is, he's moving about somehow without explaining it to us. He seems to constantly have inside information on what's about to happen-"

"I know how he's able to do and know all of that." Keiss shrugged.

"How?" She leaned forward, "How does he do it?"

Keiss shook his head at her, "I-I can't tell you. It's a matter of confidence." The woman narrowed her eyes at him and then turned back to the water.

"Then, I won't drop my suspicions about him."

"Sherry-!"

"I won't, Keiss!" She looked over at him as he leaned back down on the railing. "If you think he's so trust worthy, then you take over as High Commander, give him free reign to do as he pleases."

"You know I can't…"

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes. The Selkie Crystal was almost completely out of sight now.

"Yes, but sometimes, I really think you should. You always seem like your one step ahead of me on the matter. Certainly more trained at dealing with all of this mess; today would have gone a lot smoother with the Selkies if you were High Commander, don't you agree? What good is a High Commander that can't keep things in line?"

The redhead watched her and shook his head. "Don't say that. You're doing a great job. No one thinks otherwise."

"No one knows the truth." She leaned forward on the railing again. "No one but you and I. And I dread that with every mess up that happens, finally someone will realize that Althea made a mistake asking me to take this position."

"If you continue to think you've made a mistake, then it will turn into one." He smiled at her. "Besides, Althea's not the only one who has confidence in you to help her guide this kingdom to safety. You know that, right? There's a reason she picked you. And it's the same thing for Layle. There is a reason she picked him."

"…Yes, of course." She didn't say anything after that. Though the Guild Master was trying to be reassuring, it didn't really calm her any. The day had left her on edge, and filled with worry. The only thing that would ease her mind would be Az's capture, or an explanation from the Crystal Bearer.

Until then she would continue to worry over the safety of the throne and her ability to protect it.

* * *

Below deck Layle and Althea were sitting in her room. The Queen was petting Mia and listening to the Clavat apologize for losing track of her today. To be honest, Layle hadn't thought about apologizing when he first entered the room. He really just came down to talk to Althea about the events of the day. The kids, the dealings with the Selkies, the Admiral. But somewhere in there he found himself apologizing. It wasn't some long drawn out thing; he didn't feel the need to explain himself; to explain why. He just said it, in the middle of their conversation.

"I'm sorry." He had interrupted her, and honestly the suddenness of the statement left her confused.

"Sorry?" Althea looked up from her pet. "…You mean for today? You shouldn't be. I'm not upset…"

"Why not?" Layle leaned back in his chair. "I kind of messed up today, you know. You could have died."

"But I didn't." She smiled. Was she really not bothered? Everyone else in her group was. "Az was never going to kill me. It's not what he wants. Not right away."

"…Still, Sherry is, and I can't believe I'm saying this, right. I didn't do what you asked me to."

Althea studied Layle. For a moment their eyes met and she smiled, "Didn't you go back to save Ka Trine's friends?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then you did what I wanted." Althea set her pet on the ground so she could run about freely. The creature made a beeline for Layle as it usually did when he was in the room. "Yes, you're my bodyguard. But Layle, I asked you to stay with me because I couldn't think of anyone better to protect my kingdom. And my kingdom doesn't consist of just me. It's of my friends, the court, the people, their children, their homes…" She shrugged. "I know, Sherry was mad when you disappeared at New Shella. And I'm sorry she struck you today, but I'm not sorry you saved those people. I never am."

The Clavat leaned forward and reached down to pet the head of the creature trying to climb up his leg. He couldn't help but chuckle. "You really are an odd noble you know that?"

"Odd?"

"Yeah, nothing about you is like other Lilties," Layle picked up Mia, "But I guess that's one of the reasons I enjoy being around you so much."

Althea smiled at him. She didn't know what to say. It was an unusual compliment. Not that Layle hadn't paid them to her before, but this one was more personal. He was directly admitting that the way she was made her someone unique to him. She hadn't ever thought about that before. She knew that for her, Layle was unique. Yet there were a host of reasons he was different to anyone and everyone that met him. She couldn't think to say thank you, so she just smiled while the Clavat raised his arms and let Mia scale his shoulders and race out to his hand.

"…You were worried, weren't you?" She spoke up and he glanced at her. "That's why you're apologizing. You were worried."

Layle started to shake his head, but then stopped. He rolled his eyes slightly, "Maybe for a moment."

Althea held her hand up to her mouth and laughed. "Well, now you know how I felt on the train."

Layle smirked at her, "Touché. I guess I understand why you were upset then. …But not now?"

"You told me then, everything would be okay. That we'd get through this together. And I believe you." Her face lit up as if something had just dawned on her. "I believe you, when you say it's going to be okay."

There came a knock at the door and the two hesitated for a moment. Finally Althea called for the individual to come in. Belle swung the door open and then looked back and forth at the two of them.

"Say Althea, I wanted to- Oh, never mind, it can wait-"

"Nah, its fine." Layle stood up, he passed Mia off to Althea. "I'm sure Keiss wants to get on my case one more time." The Queen reached up to take her pet. As soon as the white ferret was out of his hands, Althea found the Clavat had grabbed one of her's and slightly pulled her forward. It was just barely two seconds, and almost in passing really, but he still kissed the back of her hand before pulling back and walking out of the room with a quick 'later' to the two women.

Belle leaned backward out the door as he left eyeing him before she shut it. The brunette Selkie grabbed his chair and turned it around so she could lean over the back while she spoke to the Queen.

"And just what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, Layle was just, apologizing."

"Apologizing? Did he upset you?"

"No," Mia sat in Althea's lap while the Queen rubbed the back of her hand with her fingers. "Not at all actually."

"I see…" Belle looked back at the door and then to Althea.

"I think I have an answer." The Queen looked up at her friend. The photographer was making a questioning expression. "About what you asked me earlier today. I have an answer. A proper one."

"Oh? About Layle and the train?"

"Yes," Althea nodded. "I know it will seem strange to say, but I guess, because I enjoy having Layle close by. Something about him, puts at ease the things that trouble me." She shrugged with a smirk, "Maybe because I know he'll always be able to come out on top. Or maybe because Layle himself is just- just so calm in the face of everything that goes on. But even today when I was taken, I wasn't worried. I didn't feel scared I could die, because I knew Layle was somewhere on the island looking for me."

"…Scared you were going to die?"

"Yes," Althea took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "At Shella I was afraid that others could perish. I was afraid then, but I wasn't today. Because he told me everything would alright. That's why I didn't want to move. I don't feel afraid of the fact that, we face death all the time. When Layle is near, all I really think about is, the fact that we have to keep going. We have to still be here tomorrow, so that those that come after us can have a kingdom better than our own." She rubbed the side of her face. "Does that make any sense?"

Belle nodded, "I think it does. But honestly it's a more complex answer than I was expecting."

"Oh?" Althea chuckled. "What were you expecting?"

The Selkie female shrugged, "I don't know. Just not something so deep… I guess I was just thinking, you didn't move because, why pass up the chances to have someone cute sleep on your lap?" Althea stopped rubbing the side of her face and stared, startled at the girl. "What?"

"B-belle! Belle, what? No- no, no. No I assure you that's not it." She shook her head and waved her hand back and forth. The other girl laughed at her.

"Ah, I see. It was just my mistake." She crossed her arms over the back of the chair and continued to laugh. "I guess you just don't think about it like I do."

"Like… you do?" Althea hesitated.

"Hmn. Come on. It hasn't ever crossed you mind? Not even once, that Layle is pretty attractive? He's always with you… I can't believe you don't see it."

"I-I never said that he wasn't. It's just, not on my mind is all." Althea nodded to her friend. "I don't even really know what makes him, attractive to m- to anyone. But I mean, there's nothing wrong with him."

Belle closed her eyes and smiled. "It's fine. I understand your answer. Actually, it's kind of a relief to me."

"I, well… I'm glad." Althea took a deep breath and looked back down at her pet. She ran her fingers over Mia's fur. As long as she had Layle, she felt like she could face anything. That was all she wanted him from him. The courage to face anything that came her way. The fact that Belle implied there was any other reason she desired to have him around left her feeling a bit uneasy. It was just the absurdity of the question, and of Belle's thoughts behind it. She should have known someone as forward as Belle would interpret their relationship that way.

But that just wasn't the case here. Between her and Layle, it was a bond that gave her strength. It made her confident. It made her happy. Because having him close by made her happy in a way that having the others around didn't. The Queen nervously pet her ferret's back trying to reason with herself. Belle's 'simple answer' was really more of complex question to Althea.

One she wasn't really sure what the answer to was.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Ahhhh! And just like that I'm back. UGH. You know, I saw a funny little meme talking about knowing exactly what you want to write, and then agonizing for weeks to write it correctly. That meme is my LIFE. Woo- but anyway, this is a long one. I had to double check it cause I didn't realize how long it really was... on that note! Thank you again to my reviewers! and I'd like to take this time to direct you to something I feel deserves a nod:

**EVERYONE READ THIS! So, while reading this you ever wonder what some of the characters look like?** I know I describe everyone, but that still creates a varying mental image I'm sure. WELL user **NekoChronicles **actually has the talent to take what I write and make visuals of it. Check her profile for links to her DA and blog. Though I think its easier if you go to her blog and use her art button to search or look at her 'FFCC dumps' on her DA. She's done lots of random and cool sketches of stuff based of this and my other story. I think its worth a look! She's super talented!

And now that I've gotten that out of the way, back to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking.

In fact he felt like he'd been walking since he woke up. Or perhaps he woke up already walking?

Whichever was true, he knew it'd been a long time since he stopped. Yet his feet didn't hurt, nor did he feel tired. He felt like he had plenty of energy to walk this long twisting road for as long as it took to reach its end. But deep down he knew there was no end.

And deeper still he knew that's where Amidatelion was waiting for him. At its end.

Did he even want to get there? The end. What is the end of oblivion? Wouldn't be death? Is that where Amidatelion is speaking to him from, the brink of death?

"I hate this place…" Layle muttered to himself. All around him the world was empty other than the path he was taking. And off in the distance he could see a blue light. The fabled end of the path. "It requires too much thought…"

"Certainly, it is not that it requires too much thought," Layle stopped walking and looked around for the source of the familiar voice. "It is just that this is a subject matter you do not care for."

"Goldenrod!" Layle turned around on the path. He could hear the Yuke as if they were standing right next to him. But no one was there. "Where are you?"

"I am down here." Layle stopped turning for a moment and edged his way to the side of the path. He glanced over the sides curiously, but saw only the abyss. "No, no, Layle. Not up. Down."

"I _am _looking down." The Clavat backed away from the ledge and scratched the top of his head. As he did so he felt something poke the top of his hand. The Crystal Bearer looked up to see Amidatelion standing over him. The Yuke was on another path, one he'd somehow not seen before. Their hand was raised to poke him in the head and get his attention. Despite appearing to be suspended upside down on the overhead path, nothing form the Yuke was falling or being pulled down by gravity. Their robe, their adornments, all of it centered perfectly as if they were standing right side up. "…How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Goldenrod pulled back their hand.

"Standing upside down? …What are you doing up there?"

"I believe you are confused, Layle. You are the one that is 'up there'." His friend raised their arms and made a sweeping motion over the path he was on. "I am down here," the Yuke lowered their hands to their path.

"…Like I said. Too much thought goes into this place." The Yuke started walking again and Layle followed. "Hey, Goldenrod, I have something to ask you."

"Ask away, Layle."

"Your warp spell, it didn't quite work last time."

"I am aware." The Yuke looked up, or was it down, at him. "It is a concern."

"So you didn't mean for that to happen?"

"Now that I have a physical tie to my presence in you, I can cast a warp spell for you when needed. However, I was not anticipating having to warp another. Or that, pieces of me would keep deteriorating with each spell."

"…So the spells are getting weaker? But we only just started…"

"Like your Crystal, use will fade the strength of my presence in you. It is happening faster than I planned. But there is not much to do about it."

"…Like my Crystal." Layle rubbed the right side of his face. "But, Amidatelion, Az's powers aren't fading. They're getting stronger. Every time I see him, he's stronger than ever. What is he doing so that's making him stronger than me?"

The Yuke stopped walking and tapped their fingertips together. Layle waited for a response.

"Amidatelion?"

"When I look into the principal, Layle. I see many things. I see, the many ways and possibilities that Az will cross Althea's path. That he will cross your path. That he will challenge the future… But when I try to look into Az's place in the principal, there is a haze."

"…A haze?"

"Since soon after you saved him from drowning. A haze plagues his path. It becomes clear when you are in focus, because I can see it from your side of things. But on his own- there is a myriad mess of interference. Too many images and disturbances at once. I would almost say it's as if I am looking into many individuals at once, all twisted and disfigured creating a distorted image of what should be one."

"…That… That does not sound good, Goldenrod."

"..There is much that is 'not good' about the situation. Much that is still unknown to me. And yet…" The Yuke down at Layle, "So much that I do know, that I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

"…If I told you everything about where your life could go, or what you could face, you could have a change of heart about certain situations. Certain things you don't know yet. Things that you don't even notice are happening."

"Something is happening?" Layle removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms. "If it's going to help me save the day, does it matter?"

"…For now, I think you should focus on your Crystal." The Yuke started walking again. "And other ways to give yourself and advantage. Your friends are right about that, you do need to keep yourself ready. …The High Commander and Bertalian are your best chance-"

"Sherry!?" Layle followed, "The Lilty that hates me for no good reason? Her? You want me to rely on her?"

"You may not like her, but she is a good woman. And Bertalian is a wise teacher. They were always very studious. Very motivated. They will help you keep your abilities up to par with your foe's."

Layle followed the Yuke, though he noticed that it seemed as if Amidatelion was walking faster than him suddenly. Thought he could see no visible change in their stride. "Speaking of Bert, how come you never mentioned them before?"

"Bertalian… I cannot say I ever spent much time with them. When you are a Crystal Bearer among Yukes, you do not spend much time doing anything other than trying to find your place in restoring the Principal."

"Yeah, but… Your family? You never spoke to them? Ever?"

"We spoke often." Amidatelion was now a few paces ahead of Layle, "But I cannot say it was ever as family."

"…Why?" Layle slightly picked up his pace to keep after the Yuke.

"I can't say. Perhaps Bertalian did not enjoy my presence. I must admit, it is a matter I thought we'd resolve after the tribe was restored." The Clavat was jogging after the Yuke now to keep up. "But I guess now it is something I'll never know why…" Layle kept giving chase to Amidatelion. The Yuke continued their normal walk, but it seemed like they were pulling farther and farther ahead of the Crystal Bearer as they spoke.

"_I suppose that there are just many things I will never know now."_

* * *

'…How can you not know what your family thinks of you?' Layle looked absent mindedly out the window. He was sitting at Althea's table, joining her for her morning tea yet again. Each morning they sat at this table and had tea while Sherry went over her reports with the Queen. Usually Layle didn't drink anything, but today he found himself holding a cup up by its brim and sometimes sipping from it. Mostly because he was so caught up in his dream from last night that he forgot he was holding tea. Occasionally Mia would stop under his cup and nudge it with her nose. She was trying to knock it loose from his fingers.

'That's like me saying I don't know what Keiss thinks of me… And I'm sure I've known Keiss for a much shorter amount of time…'

There was a lot on Layle's mind, which honestly wasn't his favorite thing. He didn't care to think or worry. He lived to act. Having questions and doubts was for others, yet since he started seeing Amidatelion in his dreams and spending his days in the castle more often his daydreams and plots to stir up a bit of fun twisted into him over thinking about something the Yuke had said or some bit of information Sherry had gone over with Althea. It was tiring to say the least.

He lifted his cup higher when he felt Mia nudge it again. The ferret was fascinated by him, or more accurately, she was fascinated by the things she could steal form his person. Perhaps Belle had been a ferret in past life? The thought of that made him amused enough to smile.

A smile that did not go unnoticed.

It was hard to miss when Layle smiled, Althea found out. Even if she wasn't looking at him, she found she always managed to turn her head just in time to catch him smirking about something. Though today she hadn't taken her eyes off of him. To be honest she hadn't for the past four.

Since they arrived back in Alfitaria, Belle's comments picked at her brain. Whether she was focused on them or not, she caught her self attempting to study Layle's appearance and figure out if what the Selkie had said was true.

Well to be more accurate, what about it was true for her. Was it even true for her?

That was what she kept asking herself for the past four days. Was there anything about Layle that she thought was appealing? Appearance wise of course.

Althea already had a list of things she loved about his personality. That list grew every day for her. The Queen was sure that her list of reasons why Layle's personality and attitude resonated with her was near identical to the list of reasons why Sherry wanted to hit him across the head. The Clavat had a knack for taking her mind off of her woes, be it problems in the kingdom or problems with herself, he always knew a way to help her.

He always listened to her it when she needed it the most. True, Sherry supported her, and cared for her wellbeing; Bertalian did their best to advise her; Keiss and Belle stood by her decisions and aided her in confidence, and Clause empathized her with her concerns for others, but there was something in Layle that was different. Maybe it was because when they spoke he didn't treat her like she was the Queen. As wonderful as the others were, they were all reserved with her, Keiss and Belle the least, but it was still there. When she spoke to Layle he held nothing back.

He laughed her, he mocked her, he supported her, and he told her she was wrong, he told her she was right. The Crystal Bearer had no regard to treat her any differently than those few times they met out and about in the city and the country side. He didn't urge her to hide away and stay safe, he expected her to willingly be dragged out into the world and experience life with him. Layle always built her up as his friend first, and the Queen second.

And all the while, he smiled while he did it.

It had to be his smile. It wasn't one of over eagerness, or mischief, or joy. He just had a very calm smile, a look of contentment that crossed his face when they weren't doing anything in particular. Whether they were sitting at her table, or relaxing after a brush with danger, he always had a smile of being perfectly at peace with what was happening. Althea couldn't say she'd ever felt that way herself if he wasn't around. She would be a nervous wreck with the way the attempts on her life and the acts of violence were escalating, if not for Layle.

For Layle and the calm smile that he always had ready to offer to her.

"-And so you'll have a few hours to yourself today, Althea." The Queen turned her head at the sound of her name. The High Commander was speaking to her. She'd actually been speaking the entire time she and Layle were dazed out in their own thoughts. Somewhere along the line Sherry had given up at snapping her attention back to their conversations. The cherry haired Lilty let her drift away and come back when ready. Yet she still let Althea know it was a pain to have to repeat herself.

"A few, hours?" Althea looked at her confused shaking her head. "What are you talking about Sherry?"

"After your meeting with the Council, Althea. You'll have a few hours to yourself as I've scheduled for myself-"

"Sherry," Althea cut her off, "We're supposed to go to the cemetery today." The Queen frowned at her. "Did you forget?" By now Layle's mind had drifted back to the conversation. He was leaning back in his seat listening to the two women.

"I did not forget, Your Majesty, but it would seem you have. We spoke about this yesterday. That we would not being go due to what happened at Leuda. Everyone in the castle knows we're going today so-"

"Sherry," Althea cut her off again, "I would never agree to that. I hardly have time to go."

"-SO," Sherry continued her sentence, this time with a stern tone, "Since we don't know who is tipping Az off to your location, you agreed that it would be a bad idea to go. You confirmed this. Three times." The woman crossed her arms and glanced at Layle, "Of course you weren't looking at me when you said this."

Layle raised an eyebrow at her and then turned to Althea, "Did I miss something? Where are we not going?"

"…To visit my parents."

The Clavat blinked a few times and then turned to Sherry, "Really? We're not going to let her go see the King and Queen?"

"If by 'we' you mean she and I, then yes. We are not. You were never coming along."

"Well," Layle smiled at her, "If you're not going to take her, then maybe I should."

"Oh, Layle," Althea started to shake her head. She was happy he offered, but Sherry was always the one to take her. Just her and the High Commander and small detail of guards.

The High Commander chuckled at him, "You can't go, Crystal Bearer, because you are not permitted past a certain point on the cemetery grounds." Sherry pointed at him. "The Royal Cemetery is only public accesses up until a certain point- at which there is a gate. From there on, only the members of the nobility pass. To ensure family tombs are not raided or disturbed. And within its center are the grounds of which the royal family rest. The only time anyone that is not a member of the family enters the center is during a burial. And even thins it is a select few of the highest knights of the kingdom that carry the casket, members of the council and the High Commander." Sherry flicked her braided hair forward over her shoulder, "Outside of that, only the royal family steps foot on that ground. Even I have to wait outside the center while Althea goes in to see her mother and father. She would be completely alone, and at least one hundred yards from the nearest person that could help her should trouble arise. And three times as far if it was you who took her."

Layle's lips twisted as Sherry explained why he couldn't go. He could slightly understand why he couldn't enter the royal family's section, but the rest? Who really cared? "Isn't Althea's wishes more important?"

"Right now, the Queen is at odds with the nobility. You really want her to disrespect their traditions? Just because you want to go?"

"It's not just because I want to go," he sat up, "I want her to be safe. And I want her to be happy."

"If you want her to be safe," the woman leaned forward, "Then you won't have her go today. There could be an ambush their waiting for her. Even if you did go? What would you do? What if you hear her screaming for help and you're so far off? Hmn? What if, Crystal Bearer?"

Layle opened his mouth ready to tell her nothing would happen, but he stopped at those words. What if, again? What if? Keiss had told him to ask himself that next time. To think before he acted. He glanced at Althea. If it was her and Sherry, he knew there would be no time. Too close would be an understatement. If it were him, he could do it couldn't he? Was it really so far between where he had to wait and where she would be? He could cross it in no time with a warp spell… But it only took no time to deal a killing a blow. It took no time for Amidatelion's body to twist into red crystal. They were right next to each other; a split second and it was over.

What if there was someone waiting for her there?

What if Az didn't want to spare her this time?

What if the warp spell didn't work?

What if a split second wasn't enough?

Layle stared at Althea and the Queen waited.

She waited for that tale tell smile of his. For him to insist that she go anyway. He had to know it was important to her. She knew he would smile, and be perfectly fine with it. He'd go even if he had to stay so far away; he'd probably break the rules and tag along, right? The Queen smiled at him, waiting.

Layle's lips started to turn upward and then stopped, "I- I guess you're right." Althea stopped smiling.

"Now look, Clavat," Sherry held up her hands, "I know you're constantly against me when it comes to the Queen's safte- Wait, wait what?"

The blond turned to look at her and shrugged, "It's too dangerous to go today. We should stay at the castle."

"Layle!" Althea leaned forward shocked.

"Well now, this is a nice change of pace from you, Crystal Bearer."

"…Yeah."

Althea shook her head and pushed back her seat. She stoop up, her lips pressed together and slight look of disappointment on her face. "Well, I guess I'll go meet with the council then."

"…Your meetings not for another, twenty minutes," Layle watched her stand up.

"I may as well get it out of the way." She walked around the table and didn't look back at either of them, "I _even_ have the time today to extend it for a longer session."

"Althea!" Layle turned around in his seat. "Hold on!"

"I'll see you both this afternoon." She opened the door and left, letting the weight of the door slam itself shut.

Layle stood up immediately to go follow her only to have Sherry grab his arm. "Let her go. You can reason with her later. For now, Crystal Bearer, you are with me."

Layle looked back at the door and sighed. All of this required too much thought.

* * *

Layle followed Sherry through the halls of the castle down to its lower floors. He didn't really ask where they were going; his mind was preoccupied with catching up to Althea. So long as this didn't take long, he didn't care where they went.

The High Commander led lay to the bottom floors of the palace and down to a large open room. It was lined with dummies, benches, practice swords, protective armor, and various equipment for training. The Clavat stood in the door way as the woman continued into the room.

"Uh, where are we?"

"This is the training room for the soldiers. Or one of them anyway." The cherry haired Lilty motioned for him to follow her.

"Yeah, but, why are we in here?" Layle walked forward and watched as the woman pulled down two swords off the wall.

"Kei- I mean the Guild Master, trust you. And he says I should learn to as well." She turned to Layle and tossed him a practice sword. He caught the wooden blade with his magic and eyed her. "He suggested I get to know you, the same way I got to know him."

"Of course he did…" Layle shook his head. He muttered under his breath, "And here I thought I had gotten out of this situation…"

"Did you say something, Crystal Bearer?"

"No." Layle grabbed the end of the blade and turned it over in his hands. "So you and Keiss got to know each other by him stabbing at you viciously for hours on end? That doesn't sound like a good way to build up tribal relations."

"The Guild Master is an excellent combat specialist. He provided me with some advice and some additional training… However, you are a magic caster. So I doubt you'll make this as entertaining."

The Clavat's lips twisted downward slightly. He was almost insulted. Layle raised the sword to her, "Let's just start."

Without another word Sherry raised her own blade and rushed at him. Layle turned the edge of the practice sword and deflected her first blow. Then her second. The woman smiled. "Surprising! I did not think you knew how-"

"Yeah, Keiss kind of likes to stab at everyone with his sword every now and again-" Layle turned to avoid a jab from the High Commander. The tip of her sword went by his side as he moved out of the way. Sherry glanced out the corner of her eyes at him for a second before turning her swing. She made a sweeping motion with her arm and struck the Clavat in the side of the ribs just as he was moving away.

The woman then stood up right and turned her weapon toward him. "He is undefeatable. So I am not surprised he's gone up against nearly everyone he comes across. What better way to prepare yourself, then to train a bit each day."

Layle stumbled a bit from the blow to his side. He turned around to face her again and rubbed at his ribs. "He's good, but he can't stop a spell with his weapons."

"Are you saying your better?" She slightly turned her head.

"I'm saying magic is better than a blade."

The High Commander narrowed her eyes and rushed forward. She raised her weapon and brought it down to strike at Layle's shoulder. He raised the practice sword to defend himself. Their weapons connected and she pulled back only to bring her sword down again and again. The force of her blows slowly driving him back. "It's an age old question! Which is mightier, the blade or the mage!" She pulled back and made another sweeping motion, this time aiming for Layle's head. The Crystal Bearer fell back and ducked to avoid her attack. "Do you know what the proper answer is?"

"Yeah!" Layle stood up and swung his sword upward with both hands. His wooden blade connected with her's, but she held fast, not allowing him to knock her off her balance. "The mage!"

Sherry pushed against his sword struggling to knock Layle back. Finally she pulled away with a sweeping motion. The Clavat rushed at her and the woman swung her sword in a rising arch up from the floor. There weapons clattered together and she pushed Layle out of his charge. The High Commander then took another swing at him coming from the side again. Layle turned to defend himself just in time. The blow was still strong enough to knock him out of place. Again and again the woman's attacks become more vicious forcing him back with each blow.

"Tell that to the Yukes of one thousand years ago!"

"The Yukes would have won if their spell had been completed! Magic would have won that war Sherry!"

"But it didn't!" She pulled back and brought her weapon up over her head. "In the end it failed!" The cherry haired woman swung down at Layle's head. The Clavat raised his weapon to stop her attack. The force of her blow caused his sword to crack. With his attention directed towards stopping the blade, Layle missed the High Commander raising one boot to kick his legs out from under him. As he fell she swung again, this time knocking his weapon from his hands.

When Layle hit the ground he raised his palm ready to cast a spell and send her flying, however as his hand raised he felt the tip of her wooden sword pressing its way down into his neck. The Clavat stopped moving and glared at her.

"When the going gets rough… It is the might of a person that wins. Not the might of a spell." Layle lowered his hand and she drew her sword back. "You did alright… But the way you fight," she turned from him and walked over to pick up the broken weapon. "Lacks strategy. Like most magic casters, you want me to move, so you react. Your attacks are based on what I have done, not what you will prevent me from doing. This is why relying on magic alone is weak." She looked back over at Layle frowning as he stood up, "And why relying on you alone to watch over Althea is a poor decision."

The woman walked away from him and returned her sword to the wall before tossing Layle's away. He watched her as she moved about the room. He didn't say anything to her. He didn't want to. Actually he didn't feel there was anything he could say that wouldn't result in a fight between the two of them. As soon as she left he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"A mistake for me to watch Althea? Is that what everyone in this castle thinks?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and left the training room. He didn't care where the High Commander went; he could go the rest of the day without seeing her.

* * *

The Crystal Bearer left the bottom floors and made his way across the palace. He knew it was too soon for Althea to have departed from her meeting with the council, so he still had time to kill. Time to think over what had gone on this morning.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Ask yourself 'What if'? Bah!" Layle idly kicked at the rug as he walked the halls. He was slowly making his way over to the Royal Library. "Ask yourself what if, and greatly offend your friend. Great advice, Keiss. Wonderful!"

Layle placed his hands on the doors to library and pushed them open with his magic. He didn't look twice to see if anyone was on the other side as he flung them open. And unfortunately for Clause, he was on the other side. The doors smacked into the chocolate haired Clavat causing him to yelp in surprise as he fell over. When he hit the ground the books and papers he had been carrying scattered everywhere.

Layle stood in the doorway and tried not to laugh, "C-clause… I, uh, you know we have got to not make this a regular thing?"

"C-crystal Bearer!" The other Clavat looked around at his work scattered across the floor. "You should be more careful!"

"Yeah, I guess I should…" Layle walked forward and started to pick up some of the papers. "What is all of this? More stuff for Althea?"

"Oh, no," Clause crawled around on his hands and knees picking up his work as well, "I have a meeting with the High Commander in a few minutes." He started tucking loose papers into folders and books under his arm. "We are going over the, how do I put this? Going over the heritage and lineage of the nobility of Alfitaria."

Layle stopped picking up items and flipped open a book. Inside its pages was a long list of names and numbers. Notations and documents on the ancestry of the leading families in Alfitaria. "Why?" Layle handed him the book.

"Well, with the recent developments, the High Commander wants to investigate beyond the House of Leath. Az's known family has been under watch since the ball… Sherry now wants to extend that watch to anyone with a- approximate blood relation."

"Isn't that every noble?" Layle chuckled picking up more of Clause's work.

The Clavat stood shaking his head. "Perhaps approximate is a poor choice of words. But either way she wishes to remove reasonable doubt from all those that live within the palace or participate in its functions."

Layle stood and handed him what he had gathered. "Well, I guess his family is a good place to start."

Clause nodded. "None the less, every noble, family or not will be under scrutiny for a while. I am sure it will cause some trouble."

Layle shrugged, "Who cares? If they're really on the Queen's side, then they won't mind being watched."

"Yes, but, already, there are those asking who will watch the High Commander." Clause tucked the rest of the paperwork under his other arm. "Many, including Az's family, have pointed out that it was the High Commander that betrayed the royal family last time…"

The blond Clavat crossed his arms, "I guess I can see their point… Hey," Layle held out his hand, "Why not give me the stuff about Sherry and her family. The Guild can investigate her. They're a neutral party, sort of speak."

"…" Clause shook his head, "I-I would love to, Crystal Bearer, however-"

"However, what?"

"However, I couldn't find anything on Sherry's family while I was gathering my information for the report."

"…What?" Layle motioned to the books, "But doesn't that list everyone?"

"It does, for the most part… Though a few books are missing. And some have pages lost, and items blacked out."

"…" Layle raised an eyebrow as the other Clavat spoke.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Things like that are more common than you think. Families squabble over inheritances and land… They pay someone to edit the books. Remove lines from the family tree. There are many names edited and missing from these books- but they are not the only set. I just have to find the copies. Usually only the public accessible books are tampered with over these affairs. This is why the kingdom makes multiple records."

"I…see…" Layle stepped aside, "Well, I guess you better get going. I suppose you have a lot more stuff to find."

Clause nodded, "You have no idea." The other Clavat left not looking back. Layle scratched at the Crystal on the side of his face before using his magic to shut the doors. For now he'd go find Bertalian, everything beyond the Yuke and the Queen was just too much to think about.

* * *

Layle made his way up the floors of the library; for now his mind was focused on finding the silver armored Yuke. Bertalian was always up in the library during the day light hours. On top of serving Althea, the Yuke had taken it upon themselves to catch up on the one thousand years of history the tribe had missed out during their stay in Oblivion. Within the library, Bertalian studied the world, its technology, and their own magic during their free time. Layle knew Bert had a room within the castle, but he hardly ever saw them in it.

"Bertalian?" The Clavat walked around the aisles of books, "Bert? Are you on this floor?" He stopped and poked his head down another row of books. "Bert!"

"I'm up here, Layle." The Crystal Bearer looked up to see the silver helmed Yuke sitting on top of the row of books. They were idly reading, turning the delicate pages of the older tomes with the tips of their fingers. "We have a session today? It must have slipped my mind… I was consumed with reading up upon the changes and advances the Kingdom made to the Veo Lu Sluice over the ages. I must admit the aqueduct system and the Veo Lu Dam are marvels of construction. More than tripling the available farm land. I wonder if the Yukes would have come up with it. The flowers we grew to control the water flow of the Sluice could not have survived in the Eastern parts of the country, it simply gets too cold for them. I wonder what ways technology would have differed had we worked together."

Layle scratched the back of his head listening to the Yuke, "To be honest with you, Bert, I never really cared much about farming."

The Yuke laughed, "But of course you do not. Someone like you was never meant for such a simple task." Bertalian closed the book and looked down. "I will be right down to start our lesson."

"Actually, there's no lesson today." Layle shook his head, "I came to ask you some questions about Amidatelion."

Layle looked on as the Yuke sitting on the book case stared back at him. At least he assumed they were staring at him. Without eyes, sometimes it was hard to tell if Yukes were truly looking at you. However the way Bertalian held perfectly still and didn't turn their head long after he finished speaking made him uncomfortable. He hadn't spoken to the Yuke about their sibling since that day before the Yuke Tribal Crystal.

"Is Amidatelion's presence in you causing a problem?" Finally a reaction.

"No, not really."

"Then what is the question about?"

"You and Amidatelion." Again Bertalian sat without moving. The long silence made Layle feel a bit on edge. "I, uh, just sort of realized, we never talk about Goldenrod outside of, you know, work related stuff. But last time I dreamed about them-"

"You had another vision? Another warning?"

"No, just a conversation- About you."

To his surprise Bertalian chuckled and raised their head to look forward, "That is a surprise, then. And what did Amidatelion say about me?"

"…That you're the best person to help me with my magic. You're very, uh, studious? Well informed? Something like that. But, Bert, that's not what I-"

"Well informed?" The Yuke slowly rose to their feet. They stood up, but not fully, least their helmet would bump into the lights overhead. "Studious? Such things from Amidatelion. I suppose those are true statements though. And that is the way they knew me."

"Bert! Quick cutting me off!" Layle watched as the Yuke jumped down from the top of the book shelf. They landed with hardly a sound despite their mechanical body and slowly stood up again. "…Aren't you two family? Why are you both so- so weird about each other?"

"Family," Layle watched as again the silver helmed Yuke seemed to be gazing right through him. "I suppose to others, especially the Clavat, what with their tight family ties, it must seem strange for us to behave this way. But for others within our tribe, it makes sense. Life in oblivion was hard. Not many new Yukes were made." Bertalian raised their hands and looked at them, "Parts for bodies were had to come by, often gathered from ruins, or reused from Yukes that returned to the Great Crystal. Armors were made, put together with such care, and Yukes would transfer part of themselves into them. Always two Yukes let parts of themselves go into the armor to meld and wait in the light of what was left of our Crystal. Our tribe. And like and egg, it would incubate, two halves became one and a self was born. A new generation was made. Crafted with love and care and hope…"

Bertalian lowered their hands and started to walk forward. They moved past Layle who followed as they continued to speak.

"But more often than not it failed. Nothing would take hold. Especially in the beginning. It took so long to perfect it, the way to exist and create without a true corporal from. So many Yukes lost. So many shortened their lives only to have no one to carry on in their place. My armor and Amidatelion's were made at the same time for just this reason. Even in the face of, having perfected living without bodies, it was still a great risk to start a new generation. If Amidatelion had failed, then my armor would be used. However, Amidatelion was more than a success. When they came to be, parts of their armor crystalized." The Yuke turned around. "Amidatelion was made a savior for our tribe. My armor was never meant to house anyone."

"…So, that's it then? Just because it worked once, they weren't going to- uh- try to incubate you?" Bertalian laughed at the question.

"Resources were narrow. And making the next generation shortened lives. While continuing the tribe was important, so was getting out of Oblivion. When Amidatelion came to be- the entire tribes focus shifted to discovering their power and honing it. And discovering that they were a summoner- ah, it became everyone's priority to see that Amidatelion succeeded."

"…So, then, how did you get here?" Layle motioned to the Yuke, "If your armor was to be unused."

"Eventually, towards their end, our parents revisited my armor. I suppose at that point, the tribe pushed them to. Hoping that I too would develop a crystal. Amidatelion's power was great, but its applications limited in the void. They needed away to cross over…" Bertalian pointed at Layle, "At the time you did not exist in this world, and so, the tribe looked for options with what we had. However, a Crystal Bearer, I was not."

"Wait, I didn't exist… Bertalian, exactly how long did it take for you to, uh, be born? I mean, how long was Amidatelion around before you?"

"There is no time in oblivion, Layle. Though I suppose we measured it by watching the world from the other side… I would say it took, at least forty years of this world's time before they decided to try and create another Crystal Bearer."

"F-forty!?" The Clavat took a deep breath, "How old are you!? How old was- is Amidatelion!?"

Bertalian chuckled and shook their head, "Just resolve yourself to always consider us 'older' than you. But your concern, on why we were not close. As I was not a Crystal Bearer, my place in the tribe was different. I didn't spend much time with Amidatelion. What time we did spend together, was spent working, studying, trying to escape. I spent my time in oblivion trying to perfect creating warp points to the other side, or summoning spells through our observation pools to steal materials and supplies. There was never much time for us to be a 'family'. And after our parents finally returned to the Great Crystal, I can say, our conversations were even less than that."

"…So, you both spent all your lives working? You never, did anything together?"

"…Sometimes, Amidatelion would try to help me with my task." Layle watched as Bertalian turned around and faced away from him. "I suppose it was supposed to be an act of bonding. Helping me with my place in the tribe. Because I was not as great as they were. …To hear you say Amidatelion thought I was very smart, is shocking. I always thought they pitied how inadequate my magic was to their own."

"I can't say I really got that vibe form them, Bert."

"…" The Yuke continued to look ahead without a word. Slowly Bertalian started to walk away. Layle moved to follow them, but stopped thinking that way they moved, a steady step at what seemed to be a hasten paced was familiar. "I always thought it was ironic, we were gold and silver. First and second. Superior and inferior. …So Amidatelion thinks I am smart… Funny that we never had that conversation in person. Why they kept it to themselves all this time, I guess I'll never know."

* * *

Layle found himself roaming the halls of the palace without a particular destination. He had let Bertalian walk off to resume their studies of the world not wanting to press them further about their lack of communication with their family. So far everyone in the palace he'd spoken to today had walked off from him on a down note.

The Yuke, the Clavat, the High Commander, the Queen…

"I can't take this…" The Crystal Bearer pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, "I can't stand it at all. I'm at least going to find Althea, and set that one right."

Layle had gone from the library to the council room in an attempt to catch up with the Queen. Only when he arrived he found that she'd already left for the day. But of course, no one could tell him where she had gone. He checked her office and study, her room, and several of the halls around them only to come up empty handed each time. He half thought about asking Sherry where she was, but he also didn't want to see her any more today if he could help it. And so he walked without a destination, stopping and asking every guard he saw if they'd seen the Queen pass by.

It took him nearly an hour of walking and questioning before finally someone had a response for him.

One of the guards mentioned seeing Althea heading for the upper floors on the northern end of the palace. Though they told Layle she asked not to be disturbed. He promised the guard he'd let her be- of course he lied.

However by the time he reached the upper halls of the north end of the palace, he found that Althea had made sure no one was going to bother her. The Crystal Bearer could only go so far before he encountered guards positioned outside a set of double doors. When he asked for them to let him pass, they promptly refused. Repeating what he already knew, that Althea wanted to be alone.

He tried reasoning with them, pointing out that Queen should never be without her body guard, in case something should happen. Or that she shouldn't be alone in the halls without anyone there at all, but they would have none of it. They assure Layle the hallway was secure and devoid of anyone but the Queen. He was more than welcome to wait outside for her, yet he wouldn't.

No, Layle left the set of doors and made his way back downstairs. He wasn't going to wait for Althea to come out. Then he'd have to speak to her with others around, more than likely Sherry. If she was a lone, now was the time to talk to her. He'd already let her disappointment in his decision fester enough. And so Layle traveled down one floor, to where there were less guards and an unoccupied room with a balcony. The Crystal Bearer used the balcony as a starting point to scale his way back up the floors along the outer walls of the castle. Using his magic he pulled himself up to a window's ledge and took hold. Along this section of the floor, there were no other balconies to jump to, just small protruding ledges, and a few hanging potted plants.

The Crystal Bearer used them to hook and swing himself back along the outside of the building to just outside the double doors he'd been denied entry too. Layle peeked into the windows to see the guards were still standing watch ensuring Althea hadn't left yet.

"You think by now, everyone would learn to check outside for me…" He raised his hand and hooked onto a window beyond the doors and pulled himself across. The Clavat looked inside only to see an empty hallway just visible behind the windows ornate velvet curtains. "I'd better go a bit further down; I don't want them to hear me just on the other side of the door."

Layle held onto the ledge with one hand and stretched out his other. His magic took hold of another windowsill and he pulled himself across. He repeated this a few more times until he felt he was far away from the door to try opening up a window. With his powers the Crystal Bearer flipped the lock form the outside and slowly started to lift the window frame. As he was raising it up, he could hear Althea's voice.

"-I suppose it's petty. That's what you'd tell me, isn't it? That it's petty to be upset over this. But he says it's okay to be upset over such things. And I-I have to agree with him. Even though I feel it's his fault I'm upset…"

He stopped lifting the window. She was talking to someone? She's supposed to alone. Layle held onto the partially open window and listened to the Queen's voice. She was just up the hall from him it sounded like. But he couldn't hear whom she was talking to.

"I know, you're right. That they're right… But that still doesn't change how I feel about it. It's important to me, to see you. More important to me than anything in this kingdom. It thought that surly, he'd understand that considering what I told him before."

Layle slowly pushed up on the window, doing his best not to make a sound. He tried to look inside and get a glance at who Althea was talking to. But all he could see in the hallway were potted plants, pillars with bust on them and a few paintings. He couldn't even see where the Queen was standing.

"I-I was always so upset with you, because we'd never come with me back then. And now I'm being told I can't go at all-" He could hear a bit of distress in her voice. Finally the Crystal Bearer gave the window one last push so he could fit his entire body through. The window opened with a slight bang. Althea stopped talking. The Crystal Bearer climbed through and pushed the curtain aside.

"Althea?" Layle looked up the hall and then down it. There was no one there, not even the Queen. He knew he just hear her. "Althea!" There were no doors for her to go out either. "What in the-"

"…Layle?" The Clavat turned his head back up the hallway to see the Lilty Queen sticking her head out from one of the curtains. "Oh, it's just you…"

"Who did you think it was?"

Althea came out from behind the velvet drape and shrugged. "What am I supposed to think when a window suddenly opens from the outside?"

"I guess you do have a point." He walked up to her shrugging. "But I had to get in to see you somehow …Who are you talking to?" Layle reached out and pulled back the curtain to check for someone else, yet he only saw another window.

"My parents." Layle stopped looking out the window and turned his attention back to Althea. She had her back to the window and was looking across the hall to the wall. The Clavat turned his gaze towards it as well, and there he took note of a painting of the late King, very similar to the one that hung in the train station just outside the gardens, save for the fact he looked a bit younger. Next to it was another painting, and though its frame was obviously new, the painting itself was very aged. Unlike the others that lined the hall, it looked like it was stained and faded from over exposure to the elements and time. What was odder still was had she not told him, Layle would have been certain the painting was of Althea. The woman depicted in it could have been her twin. The image was obviously made when she was about the age Althea was now, perhaps a bit older. Even the dress she wore was similar.

"…oh…" Layle continued to look at the paintings; his eyes drifted back and forth between the qualities of them. He wondered why the King's appeared to be kept up so well while the Queen's did not. "I'm, uh, sorry I interrupted you…"

"It's alright," She didn't look at him but gave a small nod. "I suppose I should be leaving here anyway. I don't have much else to say to them."

Althea started to take a few steps to walk around him and Layle reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, "Wait, but I have something to say to you."

"To me?" She finally turned her head to look at him. The Clavat could make out a touch of red fading away from the corners of her green eyes.

"Yes. I just wanted to apologize, about this morning." He let go of her shoulder, "I'm sorry I agreed with Sherry, about keeping you here today. Especially since it caused you such distress." Layle smiled at her, though it was bit remorseful. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"C-cry?" Althea reached up and toughed the sides of her eyes. She had, but she hadn't realized it was still noticeable. Even though she felt embarrassed that he knew, she smiled back at him. She took a deep breath and held. "It's not your fault, I admit, I think I cry every time I go to see them." Althea turned her head away and looked back up at the wall. "I don't get to go often, not with the way things are. I was just, caught off guard was all. But you two are right; it is dangerous to go today."

"I'm still sorry." Layle crossed his arms, "Even if you've already forgiven me over it. I'm apologizing. Which I don't do for everyone, mind you-"

Althea laughed lightly and shook her head. "You apologize to me all the time."

"You're different. It's different." He shrugged his shoulders still not uncrossing his arms. The smile on his face grew, "You get special treatment."

"I do?" Althea tapped the side of her face, "And all this time I thought you were just treating me like a normal person."

"You're the Queen, that's far from normal."

"Hmn," Althea looked him over, "I guess I'll keep that in mind from now on when I consider things."

"…Consider what things?"

"Ah, oh, nothing." It was her turn to shrug at him. She turned around and bowed her head to the paintings, "Mother, Father, I'm going to go now. I'll do my best to come back soon."

To her surprise, Layle did the same, bowing his head to the two images, "And I'll do my best to make sure she gets there." He stood up right and offered his hand to her.

Althea took it, "It's okay if I don't you know. Don't become cross with yourself for doing the right thing." She started walking down the hall with him. "In some ways, this is better."

"It is?"

"Yes…" Althea looked ahead, "This is, actually the only place in all of Alfitaria that my Mother and Father are together. I can see them both at the same time."

"But, the cemetery visit-" She shook her head and cut him off.

"Only my mother is there. Father's grave is actually, just a statue and a headstone in the ground. There was nothing left of him after Jegran. Nothing to put beside Mother. Even in death, he's apart from her, except for in this hallway." Althea motioned along the walls. "Every ruler of Alfitaria is here."

Layle looked up at the paintings and bust as they passed them by, "So someday you'll be here too."

"Yes, and then all three of us will be together again. I have Cid to thank for bringing my mother back. Father got rid of everything of her's, but he had one painting, hidden in his workshop. I used to be so upset with him; he'd never go to her grave. He never wanted to be reminded. If Cid didn't have that painting, I think, I think I would be sick with grief that they couldn't be together ever."

Layle felt her squeezing his hand as she spoke. He watched Althea slightly lower her head, and the rise and fall of her chest as she started to take long deep breaths. He stopped walking and jerked her hand forcing her to turn toward him.

"But that's wrong isn't it?" He used his freed hand to tilt her face up. "Even if you didn't have that painting, they're together. Even if he never saw her again. Even if he's not buried there with her."

"…What are you talking abou-"

He let go of her face and lowered his hand to poke at the middle of her chest. "Right here is where they are. The King and Queen have always been there. It took the two of them to bring you here. And the two of them are always here in you- so, your family is always together Althea. …Even if the three you don't- can't talk anymore." He pulled his hand back and Althea put her own over her chest.

"…I- I never really considered that." Her lips pressed together as she was sure she felt the blood rushing to her face. "How do you do that, Layle?"

"Do what?" He started walking again now that she was in better spirits.

"Always say something that puts me at ease?"

The Clavat shrugged at her and smirked. Not like he had earlier in the day, the look on his face was much more reassuring this time around. "I just say what comes to mind. Most everyone else finds that annoying. They tell me to stop and think before I act."

"Don't do it too much, okay?" Althea squeezed his hand and returned the smile, her face turning red, but not from heartache. "It's what I like about you the most."

Layle silently agreed with her, nodding his head in response. He didn't say anything else as they walked to the end of the hall hand in hand. He knew he didn't have to. Putting a smile on Althea's face was enough to lift his spirits for the rest of the day. So long as she was happy, he was happy.

That was something he didn't have to think hard about.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **So how do you all feel about long chapters? Because I feel like pretty much this whole next segment is going to be long chapter after long chapter. What can I say? Well I WILL tell you this much, anyone who's every seen the character artwork for FFCC:TCB has probably seen what Lilties look like under all those robes. I know you're like, why does that matter? Well it matters. Towards the end of this chapter, and will come up again. Trust me, I don't bother to point out a canon/fanon thing unless its going to start coming up a lot. If you're reading my other story though you probably already know that...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Though it had been over a year since Keiss took control of the Selkie Guild, the young Master of the former pirate ship still found that from time to time the tasks presented before him were a bit over whelming. He had always known Vaigali had worked hard to maintain order among the Selkies the business he had cultivated, however he never realized just how splendid a job the old pirate had done at making it look easy.

As he leaned over the banister of the upper level of the Stateroom, the red head rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I wish I could go back and time and apologize for mocking him." Since the incident on Leuda, reports hadn't stopped coming into the Guild of the Lilty Nations activities. Raided ships, destroyed island outpost, missing goods here and there. He was certain the same information was plaguing Althea and Sherry, especially since the High Commander sent him a letter yesterday with a copy of her reports. Some of the news was varying, yet it was all the same. Az was intent on making good on his promise that he'd make the people of Alfitaria suffer he Althea would not hand over her crown.

From sun up, to sun down it was bad news all around. Keiss half envied Althea; it was up to just him and Belle to handle things on his end. The Queen had an army, a navy, a council, and now Layle to delegate problems down to.

"I would gladly pay her just to have Layle here for a week to clean some of this up…"

"Who are we paying for Layle?" Keiss looked up from where he resting. Belle was approaching him and questioning look on her face and a few letters in her hands. The Selkie informant had been away gathering up information and dropping off news to the castle for the past few days. "Is that how we get access to him now? We have to swap off who's paying him?"

Keiss pushed of the banister smirking, "Clearly you have not spent enough time with Layle. He's about like you when it comes to work. If he doesn't like the bottom line, he doesn't do it."

"Is that so?" Belle held out the mail for Keiss. "So how much is Althea paying him then?"

"You didn't see the contract?" Keiss took it. "He makes more than you."

"…That's impossible. Not for what I squeeze out of you."

The red head sighed, "Speaking of which, the information you've been bringing me as of late is terrible. So unless you want me to scale back-"

"It's not my fault Az is a hard Lilty to track." She crossed her arms, still holding one message for herself in her hands.

Keiss rooted through his mail: more letters from the Selkies out at sea, a few tips in from informants, another message from Alfitaria. "Look there are only two Crystal Bearers in the world. It can't be _that_ hard."

"Then you find him!" Belle tore open her own mail while she rolled her eyes..

"You know I can't just up and leave at will-" Keiss tore open the letter from the High Commander. "Oh fantastic. The council approved increasing the Navy's patrol as far out as the Kilanda outpost. That should cut back on some of the raids."

"I'll be sure to tell the guys to put the word out," she looked down at her letter and frowned. "Right after you read this…"

"What is it?" Keiss looked up from the next letter he was reading. "Isn't it for you?"

"It's for you too; it's from Primer Elfina."

"…" Keiss took the letter from Belle with caution, as if he was picking up a poisonous snake. "Why would she address it to you…?" The Guild Master started to read over the letter, as he took in each line his lips twisted with concern. The letter opened up wishing Belle and him well, and apologizing for the oddity of its deliverance, however Elfina wanted to be sure it wasn't tampered with.

_'I am gravely concerned over mailing this information to the castle or directly to you, Guild Master. As of late we have been able to keep this matter under wraps, however the growing severity of it has prompted my council and I to seek help. As you know, New Shella is the Yuke tribe's home and center here in the world. However we have established small colonies and neighborhoods throughout Alfitaria. Places where we teach others and where we can study the world we had been cut off from for so long. It has been observed for a while now that our establishments outside of New Shella have been subject to terrorist raids. They are not matters that we feel need to be brought to the attention of the Queen and her High Commander. We have successful withstood the attacks and the protest._

_However, as of late, with each repelled assault members of our community have gone missing. Despite the reach of our magic and abilities, we have not been able to locate any of the Yukes that have gone unaccounted for. For this reason we wish to seek outside help, but without alerting our attackers that we are doing so. Due to the compromised level of security within the royal castle of Alfitaria, we do not wish to seek help from the Lilties._

_As with Selkie business tradition, we are fully prepared to reward you and your Guild for any help you can provided. If you are capable of helping us, I have included a detailed list of the Yukes missing. If you cannot assist us, please turn this list over to Bertalian in person. Thank you for your time.'_

Keiss flipped the paper over and looked at a list with twenty names on it.

"Crystal's sake, now this?"

"Well, to be honest," Belle rubbed her arms, "It does make sense he'd go after the Yukes too."

Keiss folded up the latter, "He's got too much help and we've got too little." He stuck the paper in his pocket.

"So are we going to decline?"

"No, we're not," he ran his hand over the top of his head, "But we need a plan to find them. A place to start looking… I want to talk it over with Bertalian."

"So then you're coming with me on my next trip to Alfitaria?" The brunette put her hands together and grinned.

"Yes, why do you look so happy about it?"

"Keiss are you so consumed with work you've lost track of time?" She pointed at him, "Next week is the Clavat tribe's Annual Crystal Blessing. And this year they've invited the Queen to attend. Which means-"

"Which means, another event to go to… Maybe I'll skip."

"You will not!" Belle lightly pushed his shoulder, "As part of Althea's court you should show up out of respect. Not to mention the Clavat's this year want to keep with Althea's call for tribal unity. Everyone in attendance is encouraged to wear an outfit that reflects another tribe's culture. And!" She put her hands on her hips and beamed, "Althea said I can pick out which tribe everyone represents. So I was going to need you to come for a trip to the seamstress anyway."

"Great, it's a costume party. I really think I'll pass and get to work on this."

"Also," Belle held her head up high, "There is a Yuke school of magic in Fum, where the Crystal Blessing is held. And two of those names on the list are from Fum."

The Guild Master blinked a few times and pulled the paper back out to read it over. She was right. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth.

"Fine. But I'm not dressing up."

* * *

Layle had personally decided a long time ago he was never going to sit on the council meetings. Althea had invited him to plenty of times, but finally stopped when he told her he'd rather have to cut off his arm than do so.

She laughed, though Sherry rolled her eyes.

Today's meeting was longer than usual, Admiral Fitzroy was present and attending so he, the High Commander, and the Queen could discuss what was going on out at sea. Keiss was supposed to be in attendance, however the Guild Master had been held up. So Layle was left waiting on someone, anyone to show up and alleviate his boredom.

Normally if Belle was around, Layle would spend this time with her. The Selkie maiden always had something to say to him or something Keiss wanted her to go over with him. He was sure that would be the case today. If Keiss was held up, then something noteworthy must have happened. So Layle waited for the two Selkies rather than heading out to cause trouble around the castle.

He waited on the second floor leaning over the banister, looking down at the main entrance to the palace. It was just him and Mia; Mia was always with him if she wasn't with Althea. The ferret had adopted him as her second owner. Layle found that at times even if the creature was with Althea it would travel the hallways of the castle on its own just to find and pester him. The worst part about it was he was actually starting to enjoy the creature's antics. Even now while he waited, using his magic to play with Mia was enough to keep him from feeling bored while he waited for his friends to arrive.

"Used to Mia… Used to Belle… Next thing I know I'm going to start liking the way things run in this castle." He stopped casting spells on the ferret and watched her stand on her back legs waiting expectantly to be flipped again. "I think once all this is over I'm going to get my head examined. What do you think, Mia?" The ferret got down on all fours and ran in a circle before doing a little flip of her own. The Clavat half chuckled at the action and started to play with her again.

A few minutes later the guards opened the doors to the palace and let the Selkie Guild Master and his informant enter.

"No, no I don't need an announcement. I'm going right up-" Keiss waved off the guards, impatient to wait around.

Layle leaned over the railing and called to the two. "Hey! Nice of you two show up!"

"Can it, Crystal Bearer!" Keiss started up the stairs with Belle right behind him, "Some of us have jobs to do. We can't spend all day loafing around in the lap of luxury."

"I don't loaf," he made his way over to the top of the stairs to meet them, "I'm way to busy turning this place on its head to loaf."

"Ain't that the truth," Keiss nodded to him.

"So, what held you up?"

"I will tell you later," the Guild Master motioned over his shoulder to the girl, "But right now I've got to get up there and give my report on the outpost situation. But after the meeting we'll talk."

"Afterwards? Hmnnn-"

"-What is that a problem?"

"What? No." the Crystal Bearer shook his head. "I was just going to take Althea out to spend some time in the gardens. It can wait."

Keiss shook his head as he started to walk away again, "Do you ever not cause trouble?"

Layle moved to the side with a shrug and let Keiss pass. Belle put a hand on his shoulders and beamed, "Looks like it's just us two."

"Us three," Layle reached down to pick up Althea's pet.

"You and that ferret…"

"What? You have a problem with Mia?"

"Isn't she Althea's? Plus, didn't you say she was annoying?"

"Yeah, well, you're annoying. I still spend time with yo-" Layle quickly stepped back to avoid the hand swung out to hit his face. "Ha!" Belle shook her head and swiftly kicked him in the shin in retaliation.

"Watch what you say, Crystal Bearer!"

Layle rubbed his leg grimacing, "Okay, okay… Geez. Every time…" He stood up right and sighed, "So what's going on?"

"I can't tell you here. It's something Keiss wants us to go over in private." Belle turned around and started back down the stairs. "But, you can come with me while I run my errand."

"An errand?"

"Yes! Now come on!" She motioned for him to follow. Layle glanced back down the halls of the palace. Keiss was here, not to mention the High Commander and the Admiral. He could leave for a little while and things would be fine, right? No need to second guess it. He turned around and followed Belle down the steps and out of the palace.

* * *

Keiss arrived at the meeting chamber for the Queen and the council in no time. In the past year he had been to this room so many times, he no longer needed assistant navigating the castle's halls to reach it as quickly as possible. The guards posted out front opened the doors for the Guild Master and announced his arrival. The group of people within the room turned their heads to greet him.

The council room didn't have much to it; it was lined with shelves full of books with the written laws of Alfitaria, all readily available for quick reference. There was one large stained glass window across from the door. It depicted an image of one large Crystal with the Lilty tribal symbol in the middle and the other three below the Crystal itself. The edges of the glass were lined with moments of the world's history: pictures of meteorites, castles, dark crystals, red moons, and miasma, and war.

In the middle of the room was a large table that the meeting took place at. At the head, in front of the window sat Queen Althea, who stood as Keiss entered.

"Guild Master, thank you for joining us."

Keiss bowed as the doors were shut, "I came as soon as I could. I am sorry for the delay."

Around the table the old Lilties that advised the former King and now his daughter sat. At the end closest to Keiss, there was a seat for himself, Bertalian and Clause. To the right side of the Queen the High Commander sat, followed by Admiral Fitzroy. And to Althea's left there was an empty chair. The Selkie walked forward and took his seat.

"Now that the Guild Master has arrived," Althea lowered herself into her seat, "I think we should discuss the matters of the Navy," she turned to Fitzroy. The seaweed haired Lilty was looking on at the empty seat. He turned his attention back to the Queen and nodded with a smile.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He stood up and began to address the council. "Please if you all would turn your attentions to the map I have here-" the admiral lifted a scroll from his side and unfurled it across the table. "This sea chart is marked with the locations of the Selkie outpost and of our ships current locations." The man leaned forward and traced his fingers along the paper. "As you can see, we've set up a health perimeter around the new trade routes that the Selkie tribe has agreed to. We've also begun to establish a presence on Leuda, the main island of the Lynari chain. However…" He dragged his hand out further, "These far reaches and outpost are still heavily exposed. We simply do not have the man power to cover the Selkie islands beyond the trade routes with the main land."

"What about providing the Selkies with the supplies and equipment needed to defend themselves?" Althea turned to Sherry, "We have old vessels not in use. Not to mention weapons and equipment-"

"You wish to arm the Selkie nation with Lilty armaments?" One of the older men of the council spoke up.

"I think that's a reasonable idea." Keiss nodded to the old man. We don't want you to stretch your own defenses thin. But the ships that Az's men come in are just as advanced as the Military's. And certainly our island settlements that are far out on the ocean are not nearly as well protected. But we can defend them ourselves with the right tools."

"The islands fall outside the trade routes and main establishments of the Selkie tribe anyway," Another older Lilty spoke up. "They are at low risk for being attacked."

"But once Az realizes they are not as well guarded, he _will_ attack them. He's not after disrupting the economy. He's after chaos itself. He wants to create fear and uncertainty. Pull the support from the Queen out from under her by making her people fell like they aren't safe." Keiss nodded to them. "Since the naval fleet has been providing assistance, the reports we've been getting in from the islands have shown the situation has improved. But all it takes is another bad blow to reestablish that doubt in the throne."

"Then we could move the Selkies closer inland until it is safe." The old men nodded to each other muttering. "High Commander Sherry and Admiral Fitzroy could oversee the move-"

"You want to up root them?" Clause shook his head thumbing through his papers. "That's an even worse idea. The Selkie tribe, historically, is very territorial once they establish a land as their own- No offense, Guild Master."

"None taken. It's true. They won't move. They'll fight you to stay there."

"I have to agree," Sherry spoke up. "After going to the Lynari Islands and seeing the way their Tribal elders reacted to just the thought of us helping the first time- You won't be able to move them. They will fight. It will poison our relations with them."

"As of right now, the Selkies are very cooperative." The Admiral turned to the Queen, "They may agree to move if for their own safety."

Althea looked from her High Commander and the Admiral to Keiss. The Guild Master was shaking his head at her. "I feel inclined to think that Keiss knows his tribe well enough to know what they will and will not agree to. We won't ask them to move, nor force them to." The red head smiled. "However," Althea pointed at Keiss, "I wanted it suggested, that perhaps those on smaller islands should temporarily move to large ones. Gather their numbers and keep themselves safe. We will provide them with the tools to defend themselves, but they must be smart about it."

"…I understand, Your Highness." Keiss nodded back to her, "I will make sure the word gets out."

"Sherry, Phaeolen, I suggest we work with the Yuke tribe to get this equipment out to them quickly." Althea turned to Bertalian, "With the Yuke's warp spells we can have it all moved in a matter of days. Don't you agree?"

"I do," the silver armored Yuke nodded to her.

"Then we will begin sorting through the equipment and making it ready for distribution tomorrow. I don't want to send out anything faulty to our allies." The Admiral took a seat nodding to her.

"Well then," Althea stood up, "Unless anyone has another matter to discuss, I think we can adjourn for the day." The group around the table started to stand, a few of the older Lilties walked over to Althea's seat to speak with her, while Clause and Bertalian gathered their things. The two had their own task to complete for the day. Keiss wanted to catch the Yuke before they strayed too far, but he also wanted to speak to the High Commander.

He pushed his chair back and got up to circle around to the armored woman. "Sherry?"

"Yes, Guild Master?" She was slowly pushing in her own seat.

"Do you have a moment?"

"Of course," Keiss motioned for her to follow him out into the hall away from the others. "…Is something wrong?"

"Possibly." Keiss lowered his voice and muttered to her. "You can't tell anyone about this. It's only for you to discuss with Bertalian."

"…Not even the Queen?"

"We'll tell Althea if it gets out of hand- more so than it already is." He glanced to the side at the door as the others were filing out. "The Selkie settlements aren't the only ones in danger. Primer Elfina sent me this letter…" He reached forward and put it into the High Commander's hands. "Take it. It's a copy. Don't write me about, don't lose this copy. No one in the castle is to know, understand?"

"…Primer Elfina?" She looked down at the letter and was tempted to unfold it right there, but did not. "I will look over it and speak to you again before you leave Alfitaria."

"Great," Keiss nodded to her. "I knew I could count on you. Now I have to catch up with Bertalian before Atlhea's lesson."

"The Queen is not having a lesson today with Bertalian."

"What?" He looked confused. "Why?"

"Didn't the Crystal Bearer tell you? The Queen and Admiral Fitzroy will be spending the mid-morning to late afternoon together."

"…Why?"

"To go over provisions and funding for the Navy, among a few other reasons."

"Really? He didn't say a word… He just said he was waiting for her to get out of her meeting. So I doubt he knows-"

The woman sighed, "He never pays attention when I'm going over the itinerary for the day. Though I suppose this is for the best. He'd probably just disrupt their luncheon anyway."

"Yeah, that sounds like Layle." The Selkie chuckled. The Yuke he was waiting for exited the Council room and his face lit up. "Ah, excuse me, Sherry. I've got to catch up to Bert to talk to them about this as well." He waved to her as he walked off to catch up to the Yuke.

Sherry looked down at the letter in her hands and pressed her lips together. "Now we're keeping more secrets from the throne…"

* * *

"How long is this going to take, Belle?"

Layle walked a long next to his friend. Althea's pet was curled around his neck just inside his jacket, her usual hiding place when he was on the move.

"Why? Are you bored already?"

"No," Layle looked up at the clocks positioned in the middle of the courtyards and squares as they made their way through the streets. "Just thinking Althea's probably out of her meeting by now. And Sherry's probably going to chew me out for being late." He held up his hands in a mocking way like he was scolding someone. "How dare you be late to escort the Queen! Do you think this is a game? Why do you always leave her alone! Why don't you do your job! Crystal Bearer I should fire you!" He lowered his hands. "She's nuts."

Belle laughed at his impersonation of the High Commander, "That's her almost perfectly. Only you left out the part where she calls you a moron."

"That woman is too high strung. She could do with a vacation."

"Mostly from you," Belle stopped walking out in front of a shop.

"Hey, who's side are you on?"

"The neutral side. Face it, Layle, for an authority figure, you _can_ be a pain. You should try to get along with her every once in a while. You know, she may let up on you." Belle walked forward into the store.

"Why is it always my job to get along with the assholes?" Layle raised his hand and scratched the top of Mia's head. He glanced at the window of the store Belle just went into. The display was full of manikins wearing various outfits. "…What kind of errand is this?" He followed her into the store, and looked around. There were more manikins, some dressed some not. There were racks of clothing, and walls with fabric and patterns along them. To one side there were dressing rooms and mirrors. Belle was at the desk speaking to two old Lilty women while one young lady was going through the clothes. "Belle, what are we doing here?"

"My errand- Oh! You need to take his measurements too."

"Measurements?" Layle raised an eyebrow. "What is going on here?"

"Layle, don't you pay attention? You're as bad as Keiss." Belle rolled her eyes. "We're getting ready for Althea's next royal appearance."

"And that requires we be here because?"

"Because," Belle pulled out an envelope of photos for the ladies at the desk and an invitation to read off to Layle, "We are going to the Crystal Blessing in Fum. And the Clavats want everyone to dress in a style that honors another tribe. And as members of the Queen's entourage, we have to abide by their request."

As Belle spoke the young woman organizing the racks approached Layle and tried to take his hand to lead him over to the mirrors. He pulled his hand back suddenly causing the ferret in his jacket to jump. Mia scurried up onto his head and the woman gasped.

"Please, no pets in the store!" One from behind the desk shouted.

"Gladly, We'll wait outside-"

"Oh no you won't," Belle turned her attention to the ladies. "Does the Queen herself come here to have outfits made?"

"Why of course she does! We've made the royal dresses for the past five generations."

"Good," Belle pointed to Mia, "That is Queen Althea's pet. It does not wait outside. It stays with him always."

The two old women looked at each other, "Well, so long as he is sure he can keep that animal under control."

"Mia will be fine… But I don't know about Belle, I have to send her out."

The Selkie narrowed her eyes at him and he shrugged her off. Again the girl tried to lead him over to the mirrors so she could get his measurements, however Layle stopped half way. He turned back to Belle who was going over what she wanted for the outfits. "Exactly what are you having made?"

"Our outfits. Althea said I could pick for everyone last timewe spoke, so I got some photo references, and everyone's measurements… And now I'm dropping it all off."

"So you picked what I'm wearing to this?" The seamstress was still pulling Layle further away from Belle. "And what exactly am I wearing?"

"A formal Selkie outfit."

"…"

"What?"

"I've seen formal Selkie wear. No. Absolutely not. No way." Layle shook his head and waved his hands back and forth.

"Don't you be like Keiss! You're dressing up. Everyone else is."

"Oh yeah, what are they wearing?"

"Clause is going as a Yuke, well, he's wearing a formal outfit that mimics the Yuke's armor from history. I am going in a Lilty-"

"Why can't I go as a Lilty?"

"-_I _am going in a Lilty ball gown," Belle continued on ignoring him. "Sherry is also going in a Selkie dress, and Althea is going as a Clavat. For obvious reasons."

The seamstress finally managed to get Layle over to the mirrors and up onto a small step stool to be measured. She tried to get his attention for him to take off his jacket.

"And Keiss?"

"Is being a stick in the mud and not participating."

"I want to go the Keiss, route."

"No date of mine is going to show up and not participate in this the proper way!"

"Wait- date of yours?" The young woman was still trying to get him to remove the cahin-mailed lined coat. "I'm taking Althea, like last time."

"No, you're going with me. The Admiral is taking Althea- Do you really not pay attention to what goes on in the castle? You live there."

"Why is he taking her? Shouldn't he be out at sea working!?" The Clavat crossed his arms and the young woman threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Layle, quit causing a fuss. Okay? Yu should read your invitation. Or talk to Althea, I mean she told me! She probably told you at some point!"

The Clavat stepped down from his stool. "She didn't tell me anything. But I'll go find out right now, and set you straight. There's no way Althea would decide I'm not going with her."

"You didn't let the girl measure you…"

"I don't care. Because I'm not wearing the outfit."

Belle crossed her arms and huffed as Layle walked past her.

"Don't worry, dear, we have an employee for just such a thing- Staesion!" The old women from behind the desk shouted and a Yuke stepped out from the dressing rooms. "That one!" They pointed at Layle and the armored mage raised their hands.

Before either Bell or Layle could react they cast a spell that froze him and Mia in place.

"There you are, now we can get to work."

Belle nodded with a bit of a smirk, "Hey, do you think I could learn that, for future use?"

* * *

An hour later Belle and Layle were on their way back to the castle. The Clavat was still a bit upset with her for the stop spell cast on him back at the seamstress' shop, as such he was talking even less than usual.

"And that's what the letter from Althea said. See, I asked her as soon as she sent out the invite. She said it was fine, so yes, she is taking the Admiral."

"…Why can't she take Clause? Or Bert like she did to the Unity Ball? Or Keiss?"

"Keiss is escorting Sherry, and because it's called politics. Come on, Layle. How out of the loop in the ways of the world are you?"

"…"

Belle sighed and raised her hand, "Every now and again, Althea takes a random nobleman with her to these things. It's mostly for show and because she says the council is constantly worried about the throne. They bugged her about it before the Unity Ball and before the station ceremony in New Shella. They're worried that the country has no king. It's just so they stop pestering her for a while."

"Does it matter that there's no king?"

"Yeah it's kind of a big deal, considering someone wants to kill her and she's the only heir."

"…But he's such an asshole."

"Geez, you're so upset about this your acting like they're going out on a real date." Belle threw her hands up in the air, "I mean it's not like they're going out to a romantic meal for two!" The two rounded the corner onto the next street and were stopped by a wall of soldiers. "What is this…?"

Layle walked forward, "Excuses us, what's going on here?"

"Oh, Crystal Bearer, you've arrived. You may pass. We are sure the Queen will be happy to know you are here."

"Wait, Althea is here?" Layle looked around the guards shoulders. "Out in the city? Without me?"

"Yes, we have blocked off these streets while she and the Admiral are dinning at a restaurant up the road."

"…" Layle turned his eyes to Belle half glaring at her. She shrugged with a bit of a smile as they were let through. "So, she's dating the Admiral for show? You're sure?"

"I'm positive!" Belle grabbed onto his arm as they walked up the empty street. All of the vendors and civilians had been cleared out. "I mean, she would tell me if she actually liked someone. I just asked about it in fact- she's not interested."

"…Is that what you two talk about all the time?"

"Every girl talks about it at some point, Layle."

"Even the High Commander?" The Clavat glanced at her.

"…Let's… just find what restaurant their in." Belle started to walk faster pulling him by his arm.

The two walked up the street until they spotted a few more guards standing out in front of a building. They let Layle and Belle pass through into the establishment. The restaurant was large; it had two stories and a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Red and purple velvet curtains lined the walls, and several tables were set with fine dishware, though no one was eating at them. Up on the second floor next to the balcony overlooking the lower one, the Queen and the Admiral could be seen eating.

"Up there, come on." Layle pulled Belle this time as they made their way past more guards and waiters all standing around waiting for the Queen to ask for something. Whatever the two were talking about they were doing so quietly. As they approached Layle would say Althea's expression seemed rather placid until she caught sight of the two walking towards them. A smile crossed her lips and she stood up.

"Layle! And Belle! What are you two doing here?" Althea was happy to see her friends. She hadn't expected to be all alone during her lunch with the Admiral. For a moment she glanced between them at their linked arms before looking up to smile again.

"I was just ordering our outfits for the Crystal Blessing!" Belle smiled. "And on our way back we ran into your guards."

"Oh, of course… I did say you could take charge of that."

"Well your plate is full enough as it is, Your Highness." Phaeolen spoke up. "It only makes sense that you'd forget what menial task you've delegate out to whom."

"Yeah, menial," Layle responded to him but didn't look at him. "Mind if we join you? I mean I think I should stay, considering it's my job to watch after you."

"There are more than enough guards present to protect the Queen," the Admiral looked up at him, "And I am more than capable of handling any assailant that should attempt to-"

Layle raised his hand and dragged two seats across the floor toward the table with his magic. The sound of them dragging along the rug cut off the Admiral. "Great, we'll take something to eat too."

Belle took the seat next to the Queen with a smile, "I've never eaten in here before, what do you recommend, Althea?"

"W-well," the Queen slowly sat down. She watched as Layle dropped down into his chair next to the Admiral. "We were actually discussing a few matters of security about the Navy and-"

"And it's not a conversation for civilians." The naval officer finished her sentence. "So perhaps you two could eat elsewhere?"

Belle wrinkled her nose, "Oh come on, you work all day. And this is a double date, it should be a fun conversation!"

"A-a date?" Althea shocked on the words.

"Double?" Layle glared at her.

"Yeah, you and the Admiral and Layle and I."

"Belle, we are not on a-"

"We are now!" She handed him a menu. "So just think of this a practice for the Crystal Blessing, hmn?"

Layle took the menu frowning. He glanced over at Althea who was eyeing the brunette. She had a concerning look on her face. Perhaps one of remorse. Was she upset that they came? She seemed happy when they arrived. He looked over at the Admiral; the Lilty was doing nothing to hide his scowl. He was clearly disappointed that they were there.

Layle took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the girls. Belle was chatting away with Althea, though her reactions were reserved. She stayed that way for the rest of the meal. The only time he noticed she really seemed to react to anything was when he caught her staring at him.

But even then, the look on her face seemed to express some sort of gloominess.

Maybe they shouldn't have come at all…

* * *

Layle sat up in his room watching Belle toss darts into his wall. They lacked an actual board to play with, so the Selkie had drawn a bull's eye onto the wall of the room. She was currently winning their game, as the Clavat wasn't really interested.

Belle had been with him all day, and while she had been cheerful enough, his mood had steadily declined since lunch. Since they returned to his room he had dug out the invitation to the Clavat's Crystal Blessing Ceremony and read over it. It did indicate that they wished everyone would keep up and participate in Queen Althea's wishes to promote tribal unity, however…

"I just don't get why it has to Fitzroy."

"Again, with him?" Belle pulled their darts from the wall and walked over to the bed. Layle was sitting with his legs crossed under him at the edge of his mattress. "What does it matter to you anyway? You've been going on about it all day."

"Doesn't it feel wrong to you?" He looked up at the brunette. "I mean, he's terrible for her."

"Obviously. It's an extreme personality clash. It always is."

He looked back down at the invitation, "So why is she doing it?"

"Layle," Belle ruffled his hair, "You do realize that _all_ nobles do this. Most nobles find partners through arranged marriages and dates and meetings. She's not doing because she wants to. She's doing it because that's just the way things are."

"Well the way things are sucks." He reached up and pushed her hand away with a scowl.

"Have I ever told you how eloquent you are?" Belle chuckled at him and held her hand. "Come on, take the first shot."

The Clavat reached forward and took a dart from the Selkie. Just as he was getting off the bed and taking aim at the target there came a knock at the door. Belle answered while Layle missed horribly. The Selkie Guild Master stood out in the hallway hands on his hips and a frown on his face.

"Belle, I've been hunting you everywhere."

"Sorry, I've been with Mr. Sunshine here," She looked over her shoulder at Layle then back to Keiss. "He's even more upset about the Crystal Blessing than you are."

"Oh yeah?" Keiss leaned to the side to look over Belle's shoulder at his friend. "Just wear a tuxedo. Don't give into Belle's demands."

"Shush!" She nudged him.

"We're heading out, you going to see us off?"

Layle stared at the wall, he hadn't turned to look at Keiss once since he arrived. "Nah, I'll see you when we head to Fum."

"…Alright. But, I still wanted to talk to you."

"Later, okay? It's not like you're not going to see me again."

Keiss turned to Belle with a questioning look. The girl shrugged at him. "Try not to cause any trouble until then."

"You do know who you're talking to, right?" Belle asked Keiss as they left the room. The Crystal Bearer turned to the door and made his way over to lock it. He leaned against it for a second listening to the two Selkies chatter as they left. As soon as he was sure they weren't going to turn around and make their way back he turned off the lights to his room and made his way over to the balcony.

All day Althea had been in the company of the Admiral, but by now she had to be back in her room. Layle looked across the outer castle walls scanning the rooms and the ledges until he picked out the Queen's.

* * *

It was late into the evening, but Althea was still awake. Despite how long the day had been for her, the young monarch just didn't feel tired Her mind would let her rest. She'd been in her room now for a few hours, just playing with Mia and going over the day's events in her mind. It seemed like as time marched forward, her days as Queen became more and more occupied with meetings and proposals, and decisions, and problems.

"Isn't it overwhelming, Mia?" She looked to her ferret. "Sometimes, I wonder just how Father handled it all. To think, I used to become upset when he would hide away or overlook me…" The creature was running along her possessions on top of her vanity. Althea was sitting at the desk before her mirror wrapping up the long loose ends of her hair into a bun. She was already dressed for bed; she had no intention of leaving her room, even if she wasn't tired. But she had left her hair loose while playing with her pet. Mia loved to climb over her shoulders and play with the ends. Her pet was now weaving in and out of her makeup, and hair supplies, and jewelry boxes. The ferret was nudging it all, toppling it over and crawling over it.

Althea stopped wrapping up her hair, letting two long ends dangle down to stop just above her shoulders. The ends of her hair turning from pink to green. She picked up her pet and stroked the back of her fur. The animal lifted its head and yawned at her. Even though it had been running around for hours, even Mia knew it was late. "You're tired aren't you? It's been a long, long day. I know. We'll sleep soon."

She curled up in her master's arms and pushed her nose down into her elbow. Althea giggled as the creature made herself comfortable. The end and the start of the day were the only times she could feel the albino ferrets fur against her skin. They were the only times of day that her arms were exposed. Unlike everything else she owned, the top of her pajamas had no sleeves, though the bottom pants came all the way down to her ankles. She couldn't remember when she stopped covering her arms while she slept, but she knew it had to be some point after she got Mia.

Because of the way the ferret's fur on her skin felt on her skin.

It was a very un-noble Lilty like trait to leave one's arms open. To expose any skin above the shoulder's really. The entire tribe was often, if not always covered from head to toe. It was partly tradition, and partly necessity. For the Lilty, the extent of their biology that displayed plant like attributes wasn't limited to the flowers atop their heads. Parts of their skin were noted to be texturized, and tinted, and very delicate. In the old days, when the tribe was underfoot to the other three, it covered nearly every inch of a Lilty's body, really only leaving their faces plain; there were no pictures of ancient littlies in which anything over than their heads were exposed. But as time went on, and the tribes intermixed, it waned.

Though the color and amount varied from Lilty to Lilty, it was still common tradition to protect one's body. For most it started bellow the shoulders, for some at their neck and still managed to wrap its way up around the edges of their face. It was easiest to see on some of the guards. Their uniforms had gaps in their armor, or the mesh on their arms often allowed one to see, that in places their skin was green, or yellow. For the Queen, it was a soft pink that coated her arms and lower legs. It stopped just before her wrist and ankles and started just after her thighs and shoulders. The color was so close to that of her skin that, it was barely noticeable, but certainly if she ran her fingers along her arms she could feel the difference. It just didn't quite feel like the rest of her body. It didn't quite feel like skin, and it absolutely didn't react the same.

The first time she'd held Mia in her arms, the ferret had scratched her across the textured area of her forearm. And it burned. The cut seemed minimal, but it took a while to heal and it felt dreadful the entire time. However, she also noted that the first time she held the animal, its fur against her skin made her nerves tingle. It tickled, but in a comforting way. It wasn't like the feeling of clothes or her own hands, it was soft and warm, and enjoyable.

Holding the creature in her arms was a small comfort. The way she would snuggle into her, and the way Althea could feel her heartbeat pulsing her arms. Perhaps it was due to the nature of Lilty physiology, but it felt like she was taking in the warmth of her pet when she held her close. The last time she felt something like that was when her mother used to hold her in her arms. She'd pull her close and read to her; the late Queen's skin was just the same as her own.

Althea pet her ferret's back, "Mom used to never wear long sleeves when we played. Or gloves, or any of that." The Queen looked up into the mirror and took a deep breath. She wanted to say it was her own face looking back at her, but she knew the image before her belonged to Aleixs. Perhaps a few details here and there were her own however, she looked just like her mother. "Everything about her was warm, and comforting…"

The Queen looked back down at the mass of white fur pressed into the folds of her arms. "Layle is right you know, I don't have to go out there to see her. She is right here with me. Father too… Looking back at it all now. I think I judged him too harshly. All of it is overwhelming."

She continued to stroke her pet absently. "What do you think they'd think of Layle, Mia?" She asked her pet's opinion on the matter. "I know most others think he's a bit rough around the edges. Sherry thinks he's disorderly, and Pheaolen…" Althea shook her head. "Today at lunch he was very cross about him being there. I know he didn't want to discuss security in front of Belle, but Layle's employed by the kingdom. He's part of national security." She frowned.

"Do you think he hates him because of his crystal… Mother and Father wouldn't. They never hated me because of mine."

Her thoughts drifted to the past. Of sorting out what her parents would think of the way the castle was run today. Of what they would think of the Crystal Bearer and the way she was starting to feel about him. She was so occupied her mind barely registered a muffled thud coming from outside her windows. The sound of something landing on her balcony. Mia however heard it, and perked her head up. The Queen slowly raised her head and glanced over to where her pet was staring. The large curtains of her chamber were drawn, covering up the two glass doors that led out onto the stone patio overlooking the gardens.

"It's probably just a night owl, Mi-" she was cut off by the sound of the doors shaking. Althea blinked a few times and listened. Indeed the doors were shaking like someone was testing the lock form outside. Her pet jumped from her arms and ran for the door. "Mia-!" Althea stood up from her chair and looked around. The ferret had run under the curtain and she could hear her scratching at the glass. She could shout for the guards, but would they get there in time?

The Queen looked at her desk and grabbed the first heavy object she spotted, a jewelry box, and quickly dashed toward the window. She stood to the side of the split in the curtains guessing that the intruder would come through them. The Queen held tight onto the box and wrapped it with a barrier spell. She planned to smash it into their head as soon as they came through, she hopped that by sealing the box with a spell its contents wouldn't spill and lessen its weight. Finally she heard the click of the lock and the door opening.

Althea raised the box high overhead and held her breath. The intruder did just as she hoped, and she saw a hand reach out through the middle of the curtain followed a face.

"Mia why is it always yo-" Layle had his head down looking at the ferret that had come to greet him. He entirely missed the Queen by the door until he heard her shout.

"Take this you creep!"

The Clavat jerked his head to the side just in time to see the box coming at his face. He raised his hand and grabbed it and Althea's arm with a gravity spell, trying to yank the weapon from her. Layle yanked her and she shouted. Althea raised her other hand cast another shield spell that collided with the Clavat as he tried pull the box from her fingertips. Althea, her spell, and her box hit him, causing him to fall back and trip over the ends of the curtain.

Layle hit the ground with a thud and Althea dropped the jewelry box when she landed on his chest. The blond let out a long sigh as the Lilty pushed herself up. "…Layle!"

"…I feel like you're getting revenge on me." The Crystal Bearer smirked at her as she pushed herself up. Since she had lost the box in the flurry of his counter attack, he'd grabbed onto her arm when she fell, and was still squeezing it. The sensation sent a strange tingle up and down her arm.

"What are you doing? Why are you sneaking in here?"

"Just… Came to talk."

"…There's the door you know." She glanced at her arm, it almost tickled, but not quite. It felt more like something soft was melding into her skin.

"We both know that Sherry has probably told the guards to stop me at the door if I-"

"Queen Althea!" The two looked over at the door. The guards from the hallways were outside. "Are you alright? We heard a crash!"

"Ah, yes… I'm fine!" Althea shook her head, not that they could see her. "Mia just knocked over a jewelry box."

"Are you sure? We heard shouting as well-"

"I'm fine! I assure you," she continued to shout at the guards. Layle kept quiet. The last thing he wanted was for them to barge in and find him here. Althea's personal guard or not, he knew Sherry would never let up if she found out he'd come by here in the middle of the night. He unintentionally squeezed his hand just thinking about it. He meant to get a better grip and slowly pull himself up so he could be ready to leave in case the guards entered. However, he found himself squeezing back down on Althea's arm. At least, he thought it was her arm.

The Clavat looked at his hand. His right hand had grabbed her left arm, just below the elbow. But it was odd. The light pink color, the way it felt. Absently he dragged his thumb back and forth over her skin. It was her skin, right? He knew Lilties had odd textures about their bodies on anywhere from their arms to their legs to their backs. But he always figured it would feel, well, terrible. But this was something like a rose petal. It was soft, and smooth, simple. Not really what he had expected. It was actually nice.

"Layle… Layle." Althea nudged him with her other hand. The Clavat stopped and looked up at her. She had a strange look on her face, like she was fighting back a manic grin. "…What are you doing?"

"Uh, thinking…" He let go of her and she pulled back to sit up on her knees. Layle pushed himself up to a sitting position and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I just got lost in the thought."

"And what thought was that?" Althea absently rubbed her hand over where Layle had grabbed her. She half expected to recreate the feeling, but she felt nothing. Just her own hand on her skin.

"Just that you're getting better at defending yourself. Pretty soon you won't need me." What was he supposed to say? That her skin felt nice? Yes, that's not at all strange to comment on after breaking into her room.

Althea scoffed, "That's not funny." She smirked at him. "So, why are you up here, Layle?"

"Why am I here?" He shrugged for a moment. He'd almost forgotten. "I wanted to talk to you about your date."

"My date?" She seemed confused.

"Yeah," Layle pushed himself up to his feet and offered his hand to her. "Your date with Fitzroy." Althea took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. She almost expected to get the same sensation, but there was nothing. Just regular contact."Why did you even have one?"

"Why?" Althea dusted herself off and fixed her pajamas, straightening them from her tumble. "There isn't really a 'why' it was just suggested. It's been suggested. Quite often."

"So you just gave in?"

"Well, no, that's, not really how I would put it…" Althea took a few steps past him and picked up her pet. Mia had been circling them since they collided. "I guess I just did it so everyone would stop asking about it."

"About who would be king?" He crossed his arms and watched her carry her pet over to its cage.

"…Yes. It's a question that comes up a lot. And while I find it tiring, it never really goes away."

"Just order them to stop asking you, you're the Queen."

"It doesn't quite work that way." Althea lowered Mia into her cage. The ferret's little home was almost as tall as her. She shut the gate and turned back around to the Clavat. "People will always, insist or wonder about the throne until it's settled. Either the council or other nobles, or people that want to be king themselves. It doesn't matter if I'm not thinking about it right now… Everyone else is. It's just, one of the things that goes hand in hand with all the other problems of ruling a kingdom."

"But it's your life." He uncrossed his arms and walked over to her. "You're not going to honestly let them push you into something you don't like. Or to be with someone you don't love. Are you?"

Althea looked up at him and leaned back against the ferret's cage. "Who said I was going to?"

"…Well you're already dating people you don't like."

"I never said I didn't like Phaeolen-"

"You _like_ him!?"

"Shhh!" Althea reached up and put her hand over Layle's mouth. The Crystal Bearer stopped talking for a moment and they both listened, waiting to see if the guards had heard him. She slowly lowered her hand. "He's a friend. Like Sherry, he's been around the castle forever…And is close to my age. He's doing me a favor by 'going out' with me today."

"And to the Crystal Blessing as well?"

"Yes, there as well…" She smiled at him, "I know you two don't see eye to eye. But it's just, a ruse." Althea nodded. "I don't have- I don't have time to think about such things as relationships. I have a kingdom in peril to worry about. Honest."

Layle half smiled at her, "Well, that's good to hear."

"…You were worried about it, for a moment, weren't you?"

"Well, yes," Althea started to laugh at him, she covered her mouth and turned her head away. "What?"

"W-why? Why are you worried about it? I mean, aren't you, weren't you on a date with Belle?"

The Clavat rolled his eyes, "She just said that because you were on one. You know Belle, she says a lot of things. Most of it shouldn't be taken at face value."

"Is that so?" Althea felt herself let out a small sigh of relief. She smiled a little bit brighter than before. The Clavat smiled back at her.

"You seem happy about something?"

"Sorry, just, a passing thought." Althea turned away and walked around him. "Just a passing happy thought."

"Well whatever it was, you looked happier there than you did while out pretending to date your so-called friend." Layle followed her as she made her way towards the balcony. "Just promise me, you're not going to let them force you into something you don't like. I don't want to think that when all of this is over you're going to spend the rest of your life unhappy in some- façade put on for the kingdom. Only settle for someone that puts a smile on your face, okay?"

"What?" Althea opened the doors to her balcony. "You mean like you do?"

"Like me?" Layle stopped and scratched the Crystal at the side of his face. The Queen stopped at the doors when he responded. She hadn't meant to speak that fact out loud.

"I just mean, you know, you always know what to say that cheers me up." Althea turned around nodded anxiously. "Like with my parents the other day… And in Leuda. And on the train. You- you just- um, you never let me feel like things are that bad."

"Ah, well then yes. I guess that's what I mean." He started forward again. "Of course, you won't be able to find someone exactly like me. No one's that good." Althea nodded to him as she closed the balcony door.

"Just don't get caught on your way back? And next time, you can just, talk to me at breakfast?"

The Clavat sat on the edge of her balcony and pulled himself up to stand. "But this was much more fun don't you agree?" He bowed to her and took a step backward letting himself drop off the balcony. Althea stared at the space where he stood, her head resting against the edge of the glass door. Her thoughts were bouncing around a mile a minute, there was no way she was going to sleep tonight.

The Lilty reached up and squeezed her left arm, but only felt her body acknowledge that her hand was squeezing her too tight. "Trust me, Layle, I already know that you're one of a kind."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **UGH! So where have I been, am I right? Well to be honest I did something RATHER foolish. And that was offer to cover a lot of shifts for a coworker who's mother passed away. And then after that I had a lovely adventure of my computer refusing to have anything to do with working properly. Now, I do have back ups of everything on my computer, but it had been like a month since the last time I backed anything up. So I had the option of handing it over to someone who's solution was more than likely going to be 'wipe it clean and call it fixed' or fix it myself and keep everything.

So I fixed it myself. Cause I wanted my stuff.

So sorry for the long wait, and the one chapter update. But hey! I'm back at least~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

The evening before the Clavat Crystal Blessing Ceremony, the sun shone brightly and the sky was clear. Overhead not a cloud dotted the sky; there was just a sea of endless blue sunshine that reflected on the surface of the water pools and canals stretched out before him. Yet by all means, he knew that it should have been night.

A clear blue sky in the middle of night. If he wasn't used to such odd occurrences by now the Clavat would have been terribly confused.

"I remember when I used to dream about regular things…" Layle turned around a few times on the path he was on. It was a dirt and cobble stone road. Perhaps at one time it had been all stone. He could see the road wound and turned around man made ponds and hills. There were, what looked like a few old buildings here and there that had fallen into decay from neglect. All around the rich flowing water cause a wide variety of foliage to bloom up and cover the sides of the canals and parts of the road. "Like fighting monsters. Or discovering some amazing treasure…" He stopped turning and reached out toward a nearby bush. The soft pink flowers on it were in full bloom. He plucked a plant off and turned it over in his fingers. Its five large petals fanned out over the palm of his hand. The center of the flower was stained a much darker, deeper pink, and extending from its center: one long pale yellow stem. He rubbed the petals between his fingers and sighed, finding the texture disappointing. "Or pretty girls…" He tossed the flower aside and started walking.

His feet carried him around the area; here and there he spotted strange plants. Large, yellow, horn like flowers with stalks and stems as large as he was; some taller still. They grew up out of the pools of water and rivers that covered the area. Their bases were giant bulbs and from their blooms water gushed out instead of pollen.

"…This place is not right." He shook his head looking at the flower dumping water from a pond into one of the rivers. "Not right at all…"

As he stood watching the odd plant the sound of heavy footsteps started down the path. Layle turned his head to see what other oddity lurked in this place. As he waited the sounds of the footsteps were accompanied by a strange mechanical noise. A continuous whirling, and then a grinding, like stone on stone. The path shook just a bit and the leaves of the plants trembled. While he watched the path he could see what looked like a monster slowly coming into view. It was taller than him and made of stone. It hard a large upper body, with rocks carved in the shapes of spheres to support long dangling arms and giant stone hands. The head in contrast was a narrow cylinder, sculpted to look like an old knight's helm; the torso was a pillar as well, with a few panels circling it, held up by a magic force to protect a tiny crystal core that served as the creature's power source.

"Look at that… A stone golem." Layle stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and smiled. "Maybe I am having a regular dream after all? Though this doesn't look like much of a fight."

"That would be because it's not a fighter." Layle turned around quickly to see Amidatelion standing behind him. The Yuke had popped in as they always had. No warning, just there. "It technically can fight, but it wouldn't stand a chance against you. Not that many things do…" Layle looked back at the golem coming up the road. It stopped at the pond just down from them and started to inspect the odd yellow flower growing there.

"What is it?"

"It's a Gardner. A flower attendant for the Sluice."

"The Sluice…" Realization donned on the Clavat and he turned back around to Goldenrod. "This is Veo Lu Sluice! It doesn't look at all like a dam!"

"This is the old Sluice. The one that my ancestors built… The one that allowed the Clavat tribe to colonize Fum. We did not construct a mighty dam like the Lilties will hundreds of years from now. Instead we used what naturally existed. Yuke's wanted to alter the flow of the water without greatly damaging the eco-system. Building a dam floods an area, drives out wildlife, consumes natural flora… They did their best to keep it all as it was."

"Hey, speaking of the old Sluice…" Layle pointed at his friend, "Bert said some interesting things last time we spoke."

"Did they?" The Yuke tilted their helmet down to look at him a bit of amusement in their voice.

"Yeah… Like the fact that the two of you are extremely old. Just how old are you really, Goldenrod?"

"…" The Yuke continued to look down at him but did not respond.

"Well?"

"Layle," the golden armor Yuke motioned out over the water, "Do you know why the stone attendant is needed for the Sluice."

"…I know you didn't answer my question…" The Clavat crossed his arms and looked out over the water.

"They were needed because the Sluice is sensitive. Its ecosystem and the one it supports are delicate, crucial to the survival of the tribes. If even just one plant malfunctions the lands of Fum could either dry up or flood within hours."

"Kind of a risky system then, don't you think? Relying upon flowers?" He nodded to the yellow plant before them, "I suppose that's why the Lilties switched to building a dam. Their technology is more reliable."

"Is it?" Amidatelion tapped their fingers together, "The plants are easy to fix… A simple cure spell sets them right. The guardian can keep them working without trouble. And even if he should malfunction, anyone can come in and cast the spell… Technology is much more complicated."

"Yeah, but when the Yuke's were banished from our world, the knowledge of magic stopped spreading. Well outside of the Crystal Bearers that is…" Layle looked back down the road at the golem. It was moving again, making its way toward them. "Still nothing on Az's Crystal, huh?"

"I am afraid not." The Yuke put a hand on Layle's shoulder. "But I am not worried; I know you can stand up to him."

"I never said I was worried, just concerned at how good he's getting…" Layle turned to face Amidatelion again but the Yuke was gone. He turned around on the road trying to spot them, but he knew he wouldn't. When he stopped the golem was standing next to him, reaching out to inspect the yellow flower. "I don't suppose you'd care for a fight, just to make this somewhat normal?"

The golem drew its hand back from the plant and turned to him Layle watched as it extended its hand to him. The Clavat looked at the empty palm a bit unaware of what to do. Slowly he put one hand on the stone surface and then the next. He pulled himself up into the golem's palm and stood on its hand. The creature turned and held Layle out over the water next to the giant Lily. He looked it over patting its massive stalk and taking note of the tiny buds at its base. They seemed to shimmer with a faint light; the remnants of a cure spell.

He reached down and poked at one of the buds only to notice something else was growing there. Another type of flower coiling it way up out of the water around the plant. The Clavat pulled at the stem and studied it. It was the same pink flower from before. He twisted it in his hands and pulled off a petal rubbing it between his fingers.

"…It's…not quite the same, is it?"

* * *

By late morning the Queen's court was gathered in the royal airship dock. The soldiers were making the final preparations to the airship they'd be taking to Fum. The ancient farm lands of the Clavat tribe were across the continent, out beyond the deserts of Bridge Town, past the Jeagon Straight, and just south of the Veo Lu Dam. The deserts of Prison Sands and the barren area around Bridge Town were a direct result of the Dam's construction. The area used to flourish from one end of the continent to the next before the Lilty tribe redirected the water. Though Fum had been a massive farm land for generations, the lands south of Alfitaria had been inadequate for farming before the construction of the dam and its aqueducts.

It was true that expanding the reach of Veo Lu's water supply to the southern ends of the kingdom did greatly improve the farm lands. The ending result had been prosperous to both tribes at the cost of a few ecosystems. Not to mention that the ancient Shella, from the days of the Crystal Caravans, and its ruins were at the rest of the bottom of the massive manmade Lake that the dam had created. But the Lilties generations ago weren't concerned with that. Even now, it was only a passing thought to most.

"-But I would love to see it…" Bertalian flipped through a history book they'd taken from the royal library. They had not stopped reading up on the progression of the dam and its workings since the last time Layle had seen them researching the subject. Honestly the Clavat had no idea there was so much information on redirecting the water. "To think the homes of my ancestors lie at the bottom of that lake. There must be away to investigate…"

The silver armored Yuke sat on a large trunk in the airship hanger. Inside was a spare body, one they had custom built for tonight's occasion. Bertalian said it was crafted to mimic the Lilty armor of ancient days, but they had yet to show it to anyone. Layle stood behind them, looking over their shoulder at the book. He had his own outfit for the event slung over his shoulder in a protective bag. He held it up from its hanger, just dangling from his fingertips.

Inside the book were pictures of the old Sluice and its workings, even a picture of the golem that he had seen in his dream. He wondered if that was at the bottom of the lake too.

"Maybe there is away, Bert. I'm sure if there is, a Yuke will think of it." He nodded to the silver armored scholar. "Hey, as long as you're flipping through it, does that book talk about the plants that the Yuke's used to grow there?"

"The Water Lilies? I didn't know you were interested."

"I'm not… not really. Well I wasn't…" Layle scratched the side of his face, "But every time Amidatelion shows me something it comes up."

"…My sibling spoke to you again?"

"Yeah, about technology and flowers. So I think I should know a thing or two about these plants. And the golem!" He snapped his fingers. "It got anything in there about that?"

"…" Bert shook their head, "I'm afraid this book doesn't. I left all the materials on the old Sluice behind. But I can try to answer your questions. I've been reviewing it all week. What all did Amidatelion show you? Please, tell me everything."

Layle sighed a bit disappointed, but Bertalian was always a well of information, so surly they could tell him anything he needed to know. After all, even Amidatelion said the Yuke was very smart. The Clavat started to describe the vision to them. Everything he could remember, even down to the pink flower he picked. The entire time the Yuke listened and nodded, absorbing the story.

"Well, what do you think?"

"…I have just one question."

"You have a question…Uh, okay?"

"You mentioned a pink flower… And the golem picked you up, and you found the flower a second time?"

"Yes. So?"

"You aren't curious about it?" Bertalian closed their book and looked up at Layle. The Clavat shrugged.

"What does it matter? It's a flower. There were hundreds of them."

"What did it look like?"

Layle frowned slightly, was it important? "I don't know. Kind of… pink? It had four- no five petals. The middle was a bit darker than the edges."

"How big was it?"

"…The size of my hand? I think."

"And the stem inside?"

"Why does it matter, Bertalian? Does the flower have something to do with controlling the water?"

"No, but the plant you described… It shouldn't be growing at the Sluice. It's odd for you to have seen such a plant. A place with that much water is not health for its roots."

Layle watched the Yuke as they spoke. Without a face there was no expression for him to guess what they were thinking. He had to assume from the inclination of their head and the tone of their voice they were confused. But if the flower shouldn't have been there, that meant it was important right? Was it actually the smaller flower Amidatelion was trying to tell him about?

"So, what kind of flower is it?" The Clavat asked.

"Althea," Bertalian rose to their feet.

"Yeah what about her?" Layle watched as the Yuke pointed down the walkway. The Queen and the High Commander were approaching. For now the subject would have to change.

"Good morning Bertalian, Crystal Bearer," Sherry nodded to the two of them. "The Queen's Airship is ready to depart. You can board up and stow your belongings in your cabin."

"Thank you very much for letting us know, High Commander."

Althea and Layle stared at each other for a moment, "So, where's your date?" the Clavat spoke up.

"The Admiral will be here soon." Sherry spoke for the Queen, "He is arriving with Master Cid. Just as soon as he and the Guild Master and Miss Belle arrive we will depart."

"Won't we be one short? What about Clause?"

"He's attending to a matter at the Veo Lu Dam," Althea informed them. "He left early this morning, there's a bit of a problem with the workers."

"And he's alright by himself?"

"Crystal Bearer, Clause's job is to represent the Kingdom to the common folk. The workers, while kingdom employed are still civilians. If they are voicing a concern it is his job to hear them out and report back to Her Majesty."

"I guess…" Layle shrugged as Sherry moved on to board the ship.

"…So, are you looking forward to it?" Althea turned her attention to her body guard. "It is a festival hosted by your tribe."

Layle shrugged again. "I suppose. It's been years since I've been to this. The last time I went I was just a kid."

"With your family?" Althea smiled slightly.

"I guess if you count a bunch of rowdy urchins and one angry matron as family then yes." He looked down at the Lilty catching the confused look on her face. "Ah, sorry. I just figured, uh, the kids from the Rivelgauge Monastery." Althea blinked at him a few times, Layle watched as a bit of shock seem to set in on her face.

It wasn't shock however, it was more of a realization. He was after all talking about the Clavat orphanage that the pilgrims ran. It had never crossed her mind to ask Layle anything about his family. But then again he never spoke of them, outside of referring to Keiss as a brother. And neither the Selkie nor Cid ever mentioned them either. She knew that they weren't presently around, but it had never crossed her mind to think they weren't there ever. She raised her hand and pressed it to her chest where her crystal once grew. But of course that's what Layle meant. Not many people kept their children when they were born with a Crystal. And those that did had a hard time of it. Of course she grew up with her parents; she was the heir to the kingdom. A Princess. And her crystal was easy to conceal.

"We-well then I guess this will be somewhat new for the both of us." She smiled again, though Layle noted it seemed a bit shaky. Before he could continue the conversation she started walking. Her steps were faster than usual. The blond scratched the back of his neck and frowned.

"…Althea..."

"Correct," Bertalian spoke up as they reached down to grab the handle of their trunk.

"Correct, what?" Layle watched the Yuke pull their extra body up the ramp to the ship.

"The flower from your dream is perfect for sunny areas, but should not be over watered. In fact, they need very little water at all. That is why it's odd you saw them growing at the banks of the Sluice. Their roots would have been smothered out from how damp the spoil is."

Layle watched the Yuke make their way up the ship. He pressed his lips together. "That can't be right, Amidatelion wouldn't show me something that was out of place."

The Yuke stopped walking and turned back around to face him, "But Layle, Amidatelion didn't show it to you. You picked the flower."

* * *

The Crystal Ceremony didn't start until the sun went down and the Queen's airship wouldn't arrive there until late afternoon. Meaning there was plenty of down time between now and the actual event. Plenty of time to sit and relax and think. Or over think in Layle's case.

He couldn't stop thinking about his vision now. It was true Amidatelion hadn't shown him the flower or spoken about it at all. Only the giant yellow lilies and the golem. The vision was about the water and its effect on the land. So why did he pick the same flower twice? Why was it even there at all?

"Maybe if I go to sleep now, I'll see Goldenrod again and can ask them about it…"

Layle sat in the cabin he'd claimed as his own. He was looking out the window at the clouds rushing by like his thoughts. His outfit for the festival was hanging up behind the door. Althea was just down the hall and Keiss was right next door. He half thought of going to ask the Selkie about his dream, but he didn't think that he'd have any ideas on it. He didn't think anyone would outside of the two Yukes.

"I have a few hours… I can sleep." He got up from his seat and made his way over to the door. Just as he got ready to lock it there came a knock. He rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Why are you always so hostile!?" He leaned forward and banged his head against the door as Belle's voice answered him. "Come on, open up!"

Layle opened the door just enough for him to take a peek at the Selkie. "I'm tired, go away."

"Tired!" She put her hands on the door and pushed, "You haven't done anything all day. Plus I need to give you your outfit. You didn't go get it from the seamstress."

"My outfit- oh right… Look, Belle, I'm not wearing that. I just brought my tux, so you can forget-" his sentence was cut off by the door being pushed open. The Crystal Bearer stumbled back and glared at the brunette as she forced her way in. She had a clothing bag draped over her arm and was scowling at him.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence. Layle, this is an event to support tribal unity! It's already bad enough Keiss is being a jackass about it, don't you start too!"

The Clavat held up his hands as the girl tossed the outfit onto the bunk. "Come on, Belle, there's nothing wrong with me not wearing it. I mean, everyone wears a tuxedo- except Yukes, but that's for another reason entirely. It's non-specific."

"It's missing the point! Taking on the appearance of another tribe shows your support and appreciation for their culture, their heritage, and also keeps me form putting my fist through your face!"

"Really?" Layle kept his hands up, "You're going to threaten me into it now?"

"If I have to!"

"Can you two keep it down!" The two stopped arguing when a voice shouted at them from out in the hall. Keiss was sticking his head out of his door. "Some of us are trying to work, over here, and I can't even hear myself think!"

"Can it, Keiss! I'm coming to your room next to chew you out as well!" Belle put her hands on her hips. "What is wrong with you two, hmn? The girls have no problems with this."

"…Look, Belle, we just don't like to be out of our element."

"It's not like I'm asking you to be someone different, it's just a costume."

"Yeah, I know but… What if there's trouble? I don't have time to mess with a costume getting in the way of my job. In the way of my fighting. You have to consider that."

The brunette frowned almost to the point of pouting. She took a few steps closer to Layle and he was sure she was going to strike him in some way. The Selkie girl raised her arms the last few steps and pushed forward to wrap her arms around Layle's neck. "Come on, Crystal Bearer!" Layle kept his hands up and extended out as the girl clung to him. "Can't you do it for me-e! Don't you want our date to be a good one!"

The Clavat felt the corners of his lips twitch, "It's not a real date, it's not like I asked you. Or even had a say in it for that matter."

Belle pulled back slightly, "So, are you saying you don't want to be my date?"

"I'm saying your being foolish. There are bigger things I have to worry about than taking you out on a date, okay?"

She pulled back from him and crossed her arms. Belle turned her back to Layle in a huff, "I bet you'd do it if Althea asked!"

"What does she have to do with it!? Are you even listening to what I'm saying!?"

"And are you two listening to yourselves!" The two turned their attention to the door to see Keiss standing there. The Selkie Guild Master walked into the room and shut the door. "You bicker like children, every single time you get together. Without fail."

"It's because Belle doesn't listen to me-"

"You're blaming me! What about you! You're entirely unreasonable every time!" She turned around and pointed at him.

"You don't make reasonable request!"

"Stop it!" Keiss shouted again. "Cracked Crystals, you two are going to drive me crazy!" The Guild Master rubbed the side of his head. "Belle, he's not going to wear it. Let it go. Layle, take her out on her stupid date, it's not like you can escort Althea with Fitzroy there. He'll just shove you off anyway." The Selkie's two younger friends glared at him and then at each other, but they didn't protest. "Good, now that that is settled, let's get to work. I have a job for you two once we reach Fum."

"A job? But I can't go anywhere. Althea-"

"Has the Admiral, the High Commander, and Bertalian by her side. Not to mention Primer Elfina will be meeting us in Fum. She can spare you for a few hours. This is important."

"How important?"

"I need you and Belle to investigate some missing persons. Specifically three Yukes."

"…Missing Yukes?" Layle was surprised. "I hadn't heard anything about missing Yukes."

"Primer Elfina hasn't let the information slip to anyone," Belle spoke up. "A letter arrived for Keiss the other week telling us about it. The Yukes don't want it publicized."

"…They think the Nation is behind it?"

"Who else?" Keiss nodded, "And Elfina doesn't want Az to know we're looking into it. They want our tracks covered. No traitor can find out about this, got it?"

"So how are we supposed to sneak away then? Won't everyone wonder where we are?"

"Of course they will, but I already gave you your excuse," Layle looked on as a devilish smirk crossed his best friend's face. "You're taking Belle out for a romantic evening before the Ceremony."

* * *

Just as the ship was making it final approach to Fum, Layle waited outside his room in the halls. The Clavat had put on his tuxedo- Keiss never said he had to wear the Selkie outfit- and leaned against the door was he waited for the others. Keiss was the next one out into the hall, he sighed slightly as he saw the Clavat.

"You just can't humor her, can you?"

"You can wear it, if you want," Layle responded. The red head shook his head.

"When we land, you and Belle will have two hours before the Ceremony starts. You need to make your way to the Selepation School of Enchanted Arts. That's where the Yukes were working as teachers."

"Is it far… Should I warp us there?"

"Nah, it's right on the outskirts of where we're landing. You can get there, ask around and get back before it's too late."

"Alright but-" Layle was cut off by Keiss elbowing him in the side. The Clavat glared at him but caught the red head smiling down the hall. It wasn't his usual smile either; it was the old fake sincerity grin he used to give Lilty nobles when they were working as mercenaries. Layle turned his head to see just who had prompted that look from the Selkie.

Coming down the hall was none other than Phaeolen. The Lilty with the dangling kelp ponytail was dressed in Clavat styled clothes of the tribe's ancient kingdom. He wore dark blue pants that puffed out at the base and ended with gold trim; a white shirt and brown boots with steel toe and heel, and a red cloak that came down to his knees. It was trimmed with gold and white and held in place at the base of its raised collar with a pendant shaped like an apple.

"Good afternoon, Admiral." Keiss nodded to him.

"Interesting choice of clothing," Layle didn't bother to greet him properly, or even push off the door.

"Good day to you, Guild Master. Crystal Bearer." The Lilty clasped the edges of his coat and pulled at it, "And I felt it was only fitting that I dress to match the Queen."

"Your outfit is that of a king," Layle looked him over. "I'm pretty sure Belle told me Althea is going in a traditional Clavat Festival dress."

"You know what they say Crystal Bearer," the Lilty started to walk past the two of them, "Dress the part for the job your auditioning for." Keiss watched as Layle's expression changed to something sour. Something he hardly ever witnessed. The Clavat pushed off the door and reached out to grab the back of the Lilty's coat. The red head grabbed his wrist and pushed it down.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" He hissed.

The Lilty turned back around to look at them. "Something wrong?"

Keiss looked at Layle. The Clavat frowned at him but pulled his hand back and leaned against his door once again. "No, nothing."

The Selkie chuckled, "Just, uh, just reminding Layle not to take too long with Belle when we land in Fum."

"Too long?" The Admiral glared at him, "You're leaving your post with the Queen?"

"Why does it matter to you? Wasn't it you who said last time she didn't need me when you were around?"

Keiss raised an eyebrow at Layle's words. The Selkie felt there was an unnecessary amount of venom lacing them. Phaeolen however was amused by his statement.

"So you remembered. Yes, I did point that out to you didn't I? The crown doesn't need to rely on a Crystal Bearer, who's powers could fade at any moment. Her Majesty should rely on the strength of her people, not a fleeting hero. If things were as they were a year ago, you'd still be counted as a blight upon Alfitaria. Don't think just because you managed to do a few good deeds that makes you anything different." Keiss watched as the Admiral turned away and made his way down the hall, around the corner, and out of sight.

"…Have I told you how much I hate him."

"I kind of got the vibe there, that you two don't like each other…" The Guild Master crossed his arms, "But lots of people don't like you, Layle. Never seen you ready to strangle them at the drop of hat though."

"He bothers me. I feel like I could punch him. Right off the planet."

"…Why? Just because he doesn't like Crystal Bearers?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I don't know why, alright!"

Keiss held up his hands when his friend snapped at him. "This is obviously something we should come back to when you're less bothered about it."

"Yeah, whatever…" Layle turned his attention back down the hall the way the Admiral had come from. The door to Belle's cabin had just opened and the brunette Selkie stepped out of her room.

As promised the Selkie maiden was dressed in a traditional Lilty ball gown, though it did have a bit of a Selkie flare to it. The gown itself had no shoulders or sleeves, it was lilac in color with white stitching that made a pattern of sea shells and bubbles along the base. The middle had a sewn in corset that only added to her already curvy figure. The ends of her short hair were neatly combed back and pinned in place behind her head with a sea shell hair pin; the tips of her hair stood upright like a fan behind her head; an old and classic Selkie hair style. For accessories, she wore long white gloves up to her elbows with the fingers cut out and an elaborate sapphire necklace designed like a choker. It had several beaded chains that wrapped around the girl's neck and dipped down to her collar bone.

"Well, I have to admit," Layle pushed off the door as the female Selkie approached. "You pull the look off well."

The girl smirked at him and put her hands on her hips, "You always seem surprised when we see me dressed up."

"Well, to be honest, I kind of think of you as more of the rough and tumble type… But you do fit into the high society scene very well."

"It's a lovely dress, Belle." Keiss nodded to her.

The girl smiled at the two of them and moved closer to Layle to put her head on his shoulder, "Now if only my date was dressed appropriately."

Layle wanted to remind her once again that they weren't going on a real date, however a question from down the hall stopped him.

"A date?" The High Commander approached them with Bertalian at her side. Her expression was somewhat confused. "You two?" The cherry haired Lilty was dressed in a Selkie style gown. The top was green in color, and the fabric looked more as if it was neatly folded into pattern around her body rather than sewn together. It came up to just over her chest, but lacked shoulders and sleeves, and had three diamond shaped holes in its pattern over her stomach and back. One could have seen her skin underneath if not for the second top she wore under it. A thin, long sleeved, white blouse with a high ruffled collar. It completely covered what skin the dress would have shown. The bottom of the outfit was a long pink skirt with a diamond tipped pattern running along the bottom. The High Commander wore white stockings underneath, again concealing anything the two splits on either side of the skirt would have shown, and dark brown heeled boots.

Bertalian stood next to her in their new body. Their armor was black and red, with a hint of silver to it. The lean slender frame that all Yuke armor sported was slightly replaced with a more rounded chest plate and large bulky hands that looked like a set of iron gloves. The Yuke's wings were pointed and sharpened as if the mock feather accents were made to mimic the appearance of a trident. Their helmet also reflected the appearance of a Lilty knight. Like the rest of Bertalian's armor it was black, with a large visor covering their face. Rather than the unique and ornate arches that Yuke's usually crafted on their helms, long red leaves extended from the top.

"That's right," Belle said with a smile, "We have some time before the main ceremony of the festival. So Layle and I are going to spend a little bit of time together." Layle did his best to hold in his desire to retort. However he knew trying to speak would mess that us, and so the Clavat just nodded in response.

"Hmn, and you're going to attend to the Queen how?"

"We'll only be off for a little while, Sherry. Back before the main ceremony."

"Besides," Keiss offered his hand to the Lilty, "You and I will be with Althea. Along with Bertalian and the Admiral. Don't tell me you don't think you're up to the task of looking after the Queen?"

The High Commander took Keiss offered hand and nodded at him with a slight smile of agreement. It bothered Layle how quickly she could come to agree with Keiss and no one else. "I suppose it won't be that much of a problem…" She pointed at Layle, "So long as you're back within a few hours. Don't be gone all night."

"Don't worry," the Clavat responded dryly, "We won't."

"Good… Are you coming with me to oversee the ship landing, Guild Master?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Keiss let go of the Lilty's hand and she turned and departed for the bridge of the ship.

"Hmn, I think you got the worse date, actually," Layle nudged him with his elbow. The red head pushed him back.

"Remember, it's not an actual date."

"Don't remind me, remind, Belle."

"Oh, you two aren't going out for an evening for two?" The Yuke raised their hand and tapped the side of their helmet.

"No, I'm sending them to investigate that mater Elfina brought to our attention."

"I see…"

"Sorry, Bert," Keiss shrugged, "I'd invite you to go along, but the more of us that go missing-"

"No I understand. It's better to send very few of us. And using a date as a cover is a good idea. I look forward to your report, Belle and Layle. Be careful." The Yuke raised their hands and they each took one shaking it.

As soon as they left Belle turned to the boys, "We'd better get going too."

"You two go on, I'm going to check in with Althea before we go." Layle waited until his friends were down the hall before turning and following after the Admiral.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Woo~ And here I am again this week. Its been a while since we've had some action. Gonna have to fix that soon, but not this chapter! XD  
once again thanks to my reviewers! And to my new story favs and followers!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

Althea's gaze was concentrated out the window. She was taking in the sight of the clouds parting from around their airship to reveal the ground slowly approaching below. Laid out before the vessel were the farm fields of Fum. The largest agricultural area within the kingdom. The entirety of it was run and owned by Clavat families for generations, but nearly everyone in this section of the country made their profits by selling supplies and goods in the big cities and to military bases. All to places that the Lilties controlled and operated. Though it was true, without the addition to Fum to the Kingdom, Alfitaria could not have expanded as it had. The rich fields kept a steady supply of food readily available for every corner of the kingdom. Any farmers that weren't independent sellers had steady contracts with the kingdom to provide a large portion of their yearly crop and livestock to the Capitol to be redistributed out to grocers and military bases.

Though many people believed that the throne was the pillar of the nation, if you were to ask Althea, she could argue it was Fum that kept the whole of Alfitaria up and running. "Just another example, of how our people are what's most important…"

She stroked the top of her pet's back. Mia was curled up in her lap bored to sleep with the trip.

"I think I will include that in my speech, what do you think, Mia?" The ferret responded with a sleepy indignant huff. Althea smiled down at the ball of white fur and continued to pet her as a knock came to her door. It couldn't be Sherry, they were still too high to land. Maybe it was Layle? She hadn't spoken to him since they boarded. Althea stood from her seat and put Mia down in the chair. The ferret didn't bother to rush to the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Admiral Fitzroy, and though Althea kept smiling her heart sank just a bit. Of course it wasn't Layle. Why would he come talk to her after she so cheerfully prodded at the aspect he's alone in the world?

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

"Phaeolen, I wasn't expecting you, please, come in. Have a seat." She motioned to one of the chairs in her cabin. Unlike the rest, Althea's cabin was large. She had two rooms to herself, fully furnished as if they were the sitting room and bedroom of a regular house. The naval officer walked into the room nodding to her. "I was just going over my speech for tonight's ceremony."

"Would you like me to listen?" The Admiral took a seat across from the chair Mia was in. He flipped the ends of his long red cloak to the side of the chair as he sat down. Althea's pet slight raised her head and yawned at him. "I'm sure I can give better commentary than Mia."

She tapped her lips to her fingers and nodded. Althea began to go over her speech for the Crystal Blessing Ceremony. The Admiral listened and watched her as he leaned forward slightly to let his chin rest on the back of his knuckles. The ceremony was an important tradition to the Clavat tribe, and she made sure her speech focused on the farm fairing clan, the wonderful additions they made to her kingdom, and the importance of their presence within it. She paced just a bit as she spoke, occasionally stopping when she thought the Admiral had something to say, or was making a strange face at her. Just before the end of her speech she finally had to stop. The Queen put her hands on her hips and half glared at the Lilty.

"Why do you keep making that face? Is it boring? Am I saying something out of place?"

"Hmn, oh no," Phaeolen sat up nodding to her, "I think it goes over well the aspects of the Clavat Tribe and their place in the hierarchy kingdom-"

"-It's not so much 'their place' I wanted to emphasize as it is their importance…"

"It's a lovely speech, Your Majesty," the Admiral stood up and offered his hand to her, "And might I be so bold as to say, it is as lovely as the woman giving it."

Althea had been raising her hand to take the Admiral's but stopped with her arm half way up in the air, "Ex-excuse me?"

"You, My Queen, the outfit you picked out tonight looks lovely." He closed the gap and took her hand.

"O-oh! Th-the dress!" Althea nodded smiling slightly. Of course he was commenting on the dress. She nervously looked down at the gown for a second. Belle had argued with her at first that it was too simple. But it was what Althea wanted. She had asked Clause to help her pick through the fashion of his tribe and together they put together an idea for the seamstress to make her a dress modeled after the dresses the young women would have worn to tonight's event back in the days of the Crystal Caravans. The dress was a soft green and came down to her stocking covered calves. The tips of the dress's white petticoat could just be seen along the bottom making a lace like trim. It had rounded shoulders, and the sleeves had been elongated to come down to her wrist. Under the dress she wore a sunshine yellow blouse with a high top collar that came up to her neck and was tied off with a bow; the ends of the sleeves yellow blouse were designed to extend beyond the green and come down to cover her hands half way to her palm. Over the dress she wore a white apron, embroidered with the symbols of the four tribes along its boarders. On her head, her crown held in place a lace scarf that covered most of her hair. "Clause helped me with it… He said normally the aprons have, just the Clavat symbol and the Crystal on them… But I had it changed. And-"

"It's a very nice change," Pheaolen cut her off, "But might I ask why this outfit? It looks like something the farm girls would wear."

Althea looked up form the apron and nodded, "That's right. It is."

"But," He inclined his head slightly to the side, "Why? Why not something more, regal, such as yourself? …Why not a dress modeled after Queen Fiona, for example? She was half Clavat. I think that would have suited tonight much better."

"No no no," Althea took her hand back and shook her head. "I don't want to suit myself, I want to suit them." She pulled at the ends of the dress fanning it out, and turning. Even the shoes were of the Clavat tribe, the metallic heels for dancing clicked as she moved. "Tonight is about the basic principles of the Clavat Tribe and its most common people. I want to be one with them, not stand above them. Even if Fiona was part Clavat, she was still a Queen. She stood out, that's not what I want tonight."

"Yes, but-" The naval officer's words were cut off by a knock at the door. This time Mia lifted her head and bobbed it up and down before jumping from the seat. She ran past her owner and the Admiral to reach the door and start scratching. Pheaolen seemed confused as to why she was so excited but Althea understood right away. She made her way to the door and opened it up with a smile.

"Layle," she nodded to him just as the ferret raised herself to her back legs to be picked up.

"Althea, Mia." The Clavat scooped up the rodent with his magic and walked into the room. "…Admiral."

The naval officer crossed his arms and nodded to Layle, "Your date over so soon?"

"Date?" Althea closed the door behind her bodyguard.

"Oh yes, didn't he inform you, Your Majesty? The Crystal Bearer and Lady Belle will taking a leave of absence before the ceremony to go on a date."

"…oh…" Althea glanced at Layle and then to the Admiral.

"It's only for an hour or so," the Clavat glared at Pheaolen out of the corner of his eye. He'd of rather just skipped telling Althea about his fake date. He'd come down here to get away from thinking about it, actually. "You don't have to worry about anything, Keiss and Sherry will-"

"I'm not worried about my safety." She nodded firmly, "After all Admiral Fitzroy will be with me all evening." The Queen turned her head to the Admiral. He smiled at her as he raised his head and nodded proudly. "I'm sure I'll be safe while you're out on your date."

Layle crossed his arms, he glance to the ferret sitting on his shoulder and then over to the Admiral before looking back at Althea. The two held each other's stare for a moment. Her expression was a blank empty smile. He was sure that to the Admiral she looked like she was smiling normally, but after spending every day with her, Layle knew better. It was similar to Keiss' old noble pleasing smile. Layle on the other hand did nothing to disguise he didn't enjoy her being so dismissive of the subject matter. The corner of one of his lips turned down. The Queen blinked for a moment before turning to the Admiral.

"Phaeolen, do you think, you could give us a minute?" The Admiral looked over at Layle glaring but nodded. He shouldered past the Clavat as he left the room. As soon as the door was closed Althea spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Layle uncrossed his arms. He wasn't looking for an apology.

"I-I upset you earlier, didn't I?" Althea nodded, "That's why you waited until now to come see me. Waited until just before hand to tell me you'd be away for the evening-"

"Upset me? Earlier? You mean before now?"

"When we were boarding the ship, Layle." The Queen lightly pulled at the ends of her sleeves. "When I asked you, asked you about your family…"

"My family-" The Clavat shook his head. "What? You think that's why I didn't come by?"

"You haven't said anything to me the entire trip… And now you're going off unexpectantly. I mean," Althea shifted on her feet, her heels clicking just so, "I understand why. I'm sorry, if I said anything that made you uncomfortable." Layle watched her confused for a moment before he started to laugh. Mia ran from one of his shoulders to the other as he lowered his head into the palm of his hand and laughed. "Layle!" Althea reached forward for him, "W-what's so funny!?"

"Althea!" Layle lifted his head, still laughing. "I don't care about that."

"Huh, but you, you just now looked-"

"Looked what?" He took a deep breath, "I was annoyed with old seaweed head. Not you. Well not you entirely."

"…Seaweed head?" The Queen couldn't help but smirk. "But then, then why did you stay away the whole trip?"

"Althea you took off before we boarded. Just like you took off that day in the castle. I was always going to come see you and," he sighed slightly, "Tell you about my date, but I figured you were, you know thinking about your own family."

"…Actually I was thinking about yours."

"Why?" Layle stood up right, "I haven't thought about them myself in… forever."

"…" Althea looked up at him. The Crystal Bearer scratched the side of his check with his crystal in it. The Queen took a deep breath and smiled. "You, you're really alright, me asking about it?"

"I guess I can see why it bothers you but, Althea, look. A long time ago, I decided that if someone doesn't want me around, I wasn't going to waste the time thinking about them. I'm not on their thoughts, so why should they be on mine?" He put his hands on her shoulders, "I know your parents are very important to you… But I don't know mine. And I don't really care to. I've got Keiss and Cid now. And Belle. And you. I'd much rather spend my time thinking about you than about a couple of people that couldn't handle a few things of furniture flipping around."

"…Is that really why? Just over-"

Layle shrugged and cut her off, "I don't know really. I was just told they couldn't handle that my magic was active from day one. Apparently I destroyed a lot as a toddler." He slightly laughed about it.

Althea put her hand over her chest where her own crystal once was. "My mother always encouraged me to keep trying to understand it. She- she used to call the shield I made a bubble. When I was a toddler, she'd tell me if I heard a monster in my room to try making a bubble to keep them out…"

"Protective magic is probably easier for parents to handle than gravity." Layle removed his hands from her shoulders. "Speaking of protecting… Are you sure, you'll be okay without me? I can tell Belle it can wait."

Althea crossed her arms, "Layle you act like you almost don't want to go."

"Well… Let's just say Belle is very demanding. And can you blame me? Last time we were apart, it didn't go so well. So, if you don't want me to go…"

He waited for the Queen to respond. Did she want him to go? No. Not at all. But not for the reasons he was suggesting. Althea wondered for a moment if she could order him to stay. Wouldn't that be rude to Belle, to purposely sabotage her friend's date? She did do this to herself after all, she asked her weeks ago. And Althea told her it wasn't on her mind. It wasn't then, but it was now.

She could just order Layle to stay…

"I-I'll be alright, without for an hour. Or so."

The Clavat nodded slowly; he knew he had to go on the 'date' but honestly, he was hoping Althea would provide a way out. "Well then, after we land, I'll be gone for a while. Don't stray far from Sherry and Keiss, alright?"

"…Alright." Layle bowed his head to her before walking over to the door and opening it. Mia was still on his shoulders. Out in the hall the Admiral was waiting, leaning up against the opposite wall.

"Ah, if you took any longer, I was going to come in and see what was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Phaeolen," Althea followed Layle out into the hall. "He was just listening to my speech."

"Yeah," Layle nodded with a smirk. "Not that I need to, Althea's the most eloquent speaker in Alfitaria."

"Hmn, well I do agree with that, Crystal Bearer." The Admiral came to stand next to her, "It's too bad you'll be giving such a grand speech in such common robes, Your Majesty."

Althea shook her head, "I like them, Phaeolen. And you said it was a lovely a dress." She pointed her finger at him as she spoke.

"The dress isn't lovely," Layle spoke up and the two Lilties turned to him. "It is very common."

"See, even the Crystal Bearer agrees."

"But, because Althea is wearing it," Layle reached forward and took her hand to kiss the back of her palm. "That's what makes the dress lovely."

* * *

"And just where have you been?" Belle looked over her shoulder as Layle arrived at the front of the ship. There was a small lobby where guest could wait as the vessel made its final approach and docked at the airship hanger in Fum. The Selkie maiden was there waiting for him along with Bertalian. Sherry and Keiss were on the bridge overseeing the landing. The Queen's ship was large, and the landing process was slow.

"Letting Althea know I'd be out." He motioned up to the ferret on his shoulder.

Belle eyed it, "Is that coming along on our date?"

"Is it a problem?"

"It's a tad unromantic…"

Layle leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You know it's fake. Right?"

"You know it has to be convincing, right?" She hissed back at him.

The Clavat rolled his eyes. He'd give the ferret back to Althea. Mia would probably have more fun running round the fields than being kept up in a school building anyway. As he thought about it, Keiss' voice came over the ships intercom informing everyone to steady themselves while the ship made its final connection to the dock. The entire thing shook for just a second before the engines were shut down. Another few minutes passed and the rest of Althea's party joined them in the lobby.

Cid was with them, dressed in a bright blue fur trimmed Selkie jacket and black pants. He'd been up in the bridge the entire trip, now he had Althea's ear going on about the mechanics of the new engine system he'd made for her ship and how well it was working.

"I agree it's fantastic, Cid. But I knew your steam engine technology would be. I'm sure Father would be just as impressed."

"Not to mention how well it's working with the trains," Keiss pat the old Lilty on the back. "Think I can put in for about six more engines…?"

"Six!" Cid adjusted his goggles. "Well I don't see why not, but what for? Is something wrong with the ones currently running?"

"No, of course not." Keiss shook his head. "But so long as were out here, I plan to talk to Mayor Rolis about a train system in Fum. The steam engines run a lot cleaner than the crystal engines. And I know the farmers before were worried about pollution, ah, but if we could get tracks across Fum… Starting here, then out to Rebena Te Ra, up Veo Lu, and across to the west side of the Holy Mountain…"

The old Lilty laughed, "Listen to you, you're worse than Vaigali. Already scheming up your next profit."

"Hey, running the Guild isn't cheap. The added revenue is from this would just be enough to cover Belle's unreasonable demands-"

"Hey!" The brunette shouted at him as they approached. "I can hear you, you know!"

"Another station, Keiss?" Layle picked Mia up off his shoulders and stroked the back of her head. "You'd also have to convince them it'd be safe to let a bunch of Selkies run such a thing out of their town. The more rural Clavats are a bit xenophobic."

"Layle, if there's one thing I can do it's make and close a business deal. You know that." He smirked at his best friend, "Besides, Fum's not that rural. It's the farming hub of the kingdom. Connecting them to the train system is just a wise decision that's been put off for too long."

Layle rolled his eyes and handed Mia back to Althea just as the door opened for the group to disembark. The soldiers lined the steps down to the platform where a group of Clavats were gathered to meet the Queen and her party. At the front of the group was an old Clavat man. His receding hair still had remnants of a dark chocolate color to, however for the most part it was white, as was his beard. He wore a long emerald two tailed coat and red suspenders to hold up his black duds. They were embodied with gold and white symbols of old crystal markings the Clavat tribe used in stories and fables. With him were a group of much younger Clavats, all carrying flowers and gifts. As soon as Althea stepped out the small group started to cheer.

Althea met the older Clavat at the end of the staircase and he took her hand shaking it enthusiastically. "Queen Althea! We are just as pleased as a paopamouse to have you hear for tonight's festival!" The man kept shaking her arm so quickly Mia let out a cry of discontent. Finally Althea took her hand back and smiled bowing her head.

"T-thank you Mayor Rolis for having me. It's an honor to be included in your tradition."

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Your Majesty! And certainly, might I say, that your outfit is splendid for tonight! I know my girls did themselves up to dress as finely as they could. They said they wanted to look like they belonged in a Lilty court- won't they be thrilled to see you look like you belong down here on the farm!"

Sherry leaned over to Keiss and whispered into his ear, "They're certainly friendlier than the Selkies."

"Most Clavat's are," He nudged her and chuckled.

The Mayor motioned for the group to continue on to the end of the platform to where a line of carriages was waiting to take them to the heart of town.

The airship dock was out beyond the farm fields. All around the building there were roads, and crops leading this way and that. In the distance about a mile down the road the buildings and homes of the center of Fum could be seen. And on the outskirts of the town the Clavat Crystals shined. The Clavat Tribal Crystal was split into four. Each crystal stood about as high as a five story building, was as wide as a small home, and was white in color. The crystals rose up out of the ground to the north, south, east, and west of the town. Their light was amplified by the sun shining in the clear sky and it spread out over the surrounding farm fields. The crops and homes that grew up around them were reflected on their surface. At the intersection in the middle of the four crystals, high in the air, the symbol of the Clavat tribe shined.

As the group made their way to the carriages waiting for them Belle and Layle hung back. "Keiss said Selepation was down the road the other way…" The Clavat looked back away from the town and the crystals down the cobblestone and dirt road lined with crops on either side.

"So do we walk, or do we take a lift?"

"Got a problem with walking?" Layle smiled at her.

"In these heels, yes."

"Come on, Belle," The Clavat looped his arm with her's, "It will be _romantic_."

"Layle, don't okay? Just don't."

The Crystal Bearer turned away from the carriages and led her away from the platform. The two made their way down the steps and bid their friends farewell promising to catch up later. As soon as the group was loaded up and heading down the road, Layle took his arm back.

"Alright, let's get going."

Belle sighed, "Alright, but we're going to ask the Yukes for a ride back."

* * *

The two started walking down the road toward the Yuke's school in silence. Belle had her camera with her and was taking pictures of the sights. All along the road there were iron lamp posts to light the way when it became dark. They were decorated in honor of the Crystal Festival. Hanging from every other one was a banner with the Clavat and Lilty Tribal symbols on them and various flowers hanging from the others.

After so many post Layle stopped and looked up at one of the pots of hanging flowers. He'd seen the plant before. The flowers blooming were large and light pink, with a dark pink center and along yellow stem.

"…It's the flower."

"What?" Belle raised her camera and took a picture of it. "What about his flower?"

"…Oh, uh, it's just pretty is all…"

"Hmn," Belle eyed him and then reached up to pick one and tied it into her hair. "You're right, it is." She then turned and continued down the road. Layle looked up at the plant for a moment more before heading off down the road.

As promised, the Selepation School of Enchanted Arts was about a mile down the road. The Yuke school looked something like an old mansion or estate that could have belonged to a Lilty governor at some point in time. Layle half wondered if maybe it did and they converted it. It was a three story building with red brick walls, three towers a floor taller connected to it, and a large court yard walled off by a stone gate. The back of the school was against a manmade river whose water supply came from the Veo Lu Dam far up the road.

"Look at this place…" Belle took another picture.

"Hard to believe it's a school, isn't it?" Layle put his hand on the gate and pushed it open. The iron locks squealed as they swung open. As the two entered the school Belle looked around. There were plants blooming everywhere, but the garden was decorated with architecture and structures that were obviously Yuke made. Similar to the buildings in Shella and Oblivion, the trees and sculptures twisted and wound about in spiraling shapes. They had orbs of light hanging from them, some even floated in the air from infinite aero spells. Belle lightly grabbed onto the sleeve of Layle's tuxedo.

"I'm so glad we're doing this in the day time…"

Layle laughed at her. If only she had seen how things looked in Oblivion in the darkness and pale green light, or even in his dreams. She'd probably be terrified. He led her up to the door and knocked. Within minutes the door was opened by a Yuke in brass armor with bat like wings.

"Hello, uh, my name is Layle and this Belle-"

"I know who you are, Crystal Bearer." The Yuke spoke in a deep voice bowed their head to him. "We all know who you are, Layle. There is never need for introduction."

"Well that's creepy…" Belle glanced at him. Layle wanted to agree with her, but refrained from doing so.

"Please, come inside." The Yuke stepped aside and let them enter. Inside the school was slightly chilly. Belle's shoes clicked along the tile floor as she entered. The sound echoed in the silence of the place. She found herself looking around for others.

"Is there no one here?" Layle turned to the Yuke.

"Only a few of us remained to watch the building while the rest and the students when to the Festival."

"Oh, right… the Festival…" Belle took out her camera and took pictures of the decorations on the walls. The odd paintings and symbols that the Yukes had used to decorate the place. Layle recognized most of it as images from the void the Yuke's called home for so long.

"I am Metremoren." The Yuke nodded to them. "I teach advanced level magic here at the school. I assume you both are here by Primer Elfina's request?"

"That's right," Layle nodded. "I guess we should start with where the last place you saw your missing comrades?"

"Yes of course, follow me." Metremoren turned and started to walk down the hallways. Their armor along with Belle's heels clicked and echoed throughout the building.

"What did the missing Yukes here do?" Belle put away her camera and took out a note pad.

"Like myself they were teachers."

"What kind of magic do all teach here? Combat stuff?"

"Oh no," The Yuke shook their head. "That would not be practical to teach in Fum. The Clavats here hardly fight. Even with the monsters that roam about. They have learned how to live in harmony with them, timing their work schedules around their existence. No, the magic we teach helps them with their agriculture and day to day lives."

"Hmn," Layle crossed his arms, "So they weren't taken because they were warriors. But you say you teach advanced magic, were they stronger than you?"

"Two were. Very skilled," Metremoren led them out to the back of the building and out to the back garden. It was decorated with more strange garden sculptures, but to Layle's surprise it also had two statues. To one side was a statue of Primer Elfina and across form it a statue of Amidatelion.

The Clavat instantly made his way over to it. The Yuke and Belle stopped walking to watch him. He reached out to touch it. Cautiously raising his hand, as if he was worried ti wouldn't be there when he finally touched the stone surface. "…Goldenrod…?"

"A statue in Amidatelion's honor. Every school has one." The brass armored Yuke made their way to the back wall of the garden. "This is where they last were." Layle ran his hands over the name plate of the statue before turning to look at the Yuke. "They were pushed into the river… We could not recover them no matter how long we looked."

"The river?" Belle motioned to the wall. "How?"

"This structure was added after they went missing." Metremoren put their hand on the wall. "Before it was open, right up to the river. Our students could come down to it. To play, to fish, to practice… And then one night, a group of Lilties in red uniforms came up in a boat and attacked. We fought them back, but our friends, they were dragged into the water. One in the boat, he froze over the top of the water for half a mile, forcing them to swim further down… They never came back."

"Az." Layle walked over to the wall and leaned against it. "He purposely made them swim away, but why?"

"An ambush further down?" Belle took a picture of the wall. "Have a small group attack, then a large group grab the Yukes that fell into the water?"

"But was it just random? Or did he specifically target them… Hey, Metremoren, can you tell us more about these Yukes?"

"Of course. We have files on everyone here in the offices. Follow me. I will give you a copy to study." The Yuke turned from the wall and made their way back to the building. Layle looked to Belle frowning.

"Why kidnap Yukes?"

"Maybe he thinks he can use them as leverage against Althea and Elfina?"

"Then why no demands yet?" Layle pushed off the wall and made his way back to the school building.

Metremoren led the two up to the top of one of the towers where a room had been converted into an office for records. Along the way the walls were decorated with old artifacts and paintings recovered from the Yuke's old way of life. Some of them items given to them by the Clavats and the Lilties from museums in the area, and others were things that had been kept in families for years.

"Is this stuff from all over the world?" Belle asked taking pictures as they went.

"No, most of it is from right here in Fum. Each of our schools makes it a point to try and recover ancient Yuke artifacts recover our history." The brass armored Yuke led them into the office and started to look for the files.

"Were the ones taken working on that recovery?" Layle asked looking around the room.

"…One of them was. Weshlee was working on quite the find. Seeds from the Water Lilies of the Veo Lu Sluice. A Clavat family in Fum had them and had passed them down as a family good luck charm. Imagine our surprise to find some had survived."

"Seeds from water lilies?" Belle was not impressed. Layle however was interested.

"You still have them? Here in the school?"

"Of course." The Yuke pulled out Weshlee's file. "We are continuing the research."

"Metremoren, can I have them?"

"What…?" Belle looked at him confused.

"…Why?" The Yuke stopped looking for the files.

"I-Its important. I- can't quite say why," He glanced at Belle, "But I really need them."

"… I'm afraid I cannot, Layle." The Yuke pulled out another file. "Those seeds were believed to be extinct. They are one of a kind. I cannot let them pass out of the hands of the tribe. They contain an ancient magic we've not had access to for generations."

Layle dug into his pockets and pulled out his Mark of Shella, "But you're not letting it pass out of the tribe. I swear, I'll be careful with them. But I need them."

The Yuke looked down at the symbol and ran their fingertips over it. They were quiet for a moment before shaking their head. "I'm sorry, Layle. I still cannot."

The Clavat clutched the mark and put it back into his pocket. He wasn't going to give up. "Then can I at least see them?"

"I can allow that." Their guide pulled the last file and handed it to Belle. "Follow me."

As they left the room Layle glanced at Belle. He waited for Metremoren to get a head of them a bit before using his magic to flip the files out of the Selkie's hand. She hollered as the papers drifted down the stair well.

"Geeze, Belle, you klutz."

"What!" She shouted at him angrily.

"Hey, Mets, can you get the papers down there, we'll grab these," He nodded to the Yuke and they returned the gesture before making their way down the stairs to fetch the papers that had drifted off. Belle squatted down grumbling.

"What was that for!?" She sneered at him.

"Belle, listen, I need those seeds."

"Are you kidding me, you were just told no."

"I know that, that's why you're going to steal them."

"You want me to steal from the Yukes!"

"Shhh-!" He held his hand up to her lips and looked down the stairs, "It's important, Belle. I need them."

"…Why?"

"Look, I- I just know they're important okay."

"…I don't know, Layle. I'm not sure if I can do it. I mean, the Yukes are-"

He rolled his eyes. "If Mia was here, she could do it."

"…Are you saying a rat is a better thief than a Selkie? Than me?"

"She's not a rat." He stood up handing her the papers, "She's a ferret. And yes."

Belle snatched the papers from him just as Metremoren returned with the rest. "Mets!" She smirked at the Yuke, "So you were leading us to these seeds?"

* * *

The Yuke led them down to the second floor to Weshlee's room. Inside there were rows of books, a table that looked like it was used for experiments and the seeds kept in a glass container. Layle entered and picked up the Yuke's notes on the seeds, the Sluice and its workings. "I wonder if he was taken because of this."

"Someone would have had to tell the Lilties about what he was doing."

"Az has spies everywhere." Belle started taking pictures. She eyed the container and took a photo of it. Each each snap shot she slowly turned up her flash. "Hey, Mets, can you open the container? I need a shot of the seeds. A clear one. My flash keeps getting in the way."

The Yuke walked over to the table and open the container. Layle came over as well flipping through the book still. He glanced up at Belle while the Yuke had their head down. She motioned to the camera and pointed mouthing the words to him 'flash'. He nodded slowly to her as Metremoren stood up and held out the seeds.

Belle raised her camera and took a picture. As soon as the flash went off Layle let out a fake yelp and tossed the book to rub his eyes. He gave it a push with his magic to make sure it hit the Yuke's arm causing them to drop the seeds. They too let out a shout of surprise, followed up by an innocent 'oops' form Belle.

"Belle! What are you doing!?" Layle continued to rub his eyes.

"Guess I turned the flash the wrong way! I'm such a klutz!"

"T-the seeds!" Their guide was on the ground groping about for the seeds.

"Let me help you!" Belle got down and started to pick them up as well. The two scoured the floor picking up the seeds and returning them to the container.

"We're so sorry, Metremoren," she bowed her head. "Aren't we, Layle?"

"Yeah, Mets, but you know accidents happen." The two chuckled but the Yuke didn't seem amused. They just looked down at the two of them silently. Layle cleared his throat and shrugged, "Well, I uh, guess that's it. We'll be on our way… Thanks for the information, Metremoren. We'll let you know what we find. Come on, Belle."

The Clavat linked his arm with the Selkie girl's and led her out of the room. Metremoren looked back at the container before following them out.

* * *

As soon as the two were out past the gates of the school Layle turned to Belle expectantly. "Well?"

He watched as the Selkie girl produced four of the lily seeds. They were each about the size of her thumb. "Ta-da~!"

"Nice work!" Layle took them from her. "Thanks, Belle. I owe you one."

"You know how you can repay me?"

"…How?"

The Selkie girl looped her arm with his. "This only took us thirty minutes. I still want my date."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**Haha! I'm back! I actually meant to upload these last week while I was on vacation, but it was so crazy I never got the chance to. i should have know that, but I told myself I could mange. What a lie that was. It was Comic Con, I should have know I'd be too distracted to do this. But I'm home now! And prepared to get back to work!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

The center of the village of Fum consisted of not more than fifty buildings that comprised the bare necessities of what constituted as a town. However, despite the small central township, Fum itself was one of the largest Clavat settlements in the kingdom. Out beyond the center of town and the four Crystals that surrounded it, were the farms. There were hundreds of farms across the Fields of Fum and thousands of Clavats and their families that worked them. The dirt and occasionally stone roads that lead and split off from the center would take one out to various homes and smaller clusters of buildings here and there, such as the Yuke's school. But even Selepation was considered part of Fum, as was Deamon Way to the north, and the Jeagon Downs to the east. Little stores, shops, schools and communities clustered here and there, but they all identified as part of Fum. And the central village, where all roads led to, was the hub of the farmers' community.

It was here that the farmers brought their goods to be loaded up for shipment, or to traded locally. Big events such as weddings or funerals were held in the main Cathedral in town that stood just before one of the four Crystals. There were inns for visitors, guides for tourist, and of course a small office building the Kingdom and Military used to conduct their business out in these parts. By all means, despite the comparative size to a place like Leuda or the capitol, Fum was still a busy town in its own right.

Even if it just looked like a little farming village.

The entire center of town was decorated today in preparation for the Crystal Festival that night and for the Queen's arrival. Banners hung from every post with symbols of the Lilty and Clavat tribe, and hundreds of flowers lined the streets and hung from the iron lamp post. The business in the center of town itself had been put to a stop as every family across the fields had gathered at once to set up little shops and stalls and homemade carnival games. The streets were filled to the brim with people, all dressed up in elaborate costumes to stay within the theme of her majesty's promotion of tribal unity.

The streets were a sea of color and laughter and celebration.

As the carriages carrying Althea and the others rode into town the crowds parted and cheered and waved. Althea leaned out one of the windows and waved to anyone and everyone. The ride was so slow once they reached the streets that she was even able to reach out and shake a few hands.

"It's delightful, isn't it?" Bertalian spoke up, "To see Althea so engaged with her people. Previous rulers would have stayed inside." The Yuke turned to Sherry who was watching Althea lean out the window and shake hands with a farm girl dressed up as Yuke.

"It is nice… The greeting is much more welcoming than in the Lynari Islands I will say that much." The cherry haired Lilty looked on at Althea's back as she was distracted out the window. "…Now Althea, we are to make our way to the Crystal Cathedral and make sure everything is in order for your speech tonight. After that"-

Althea pulled back from the window and turned to her friends. "The streets are thick with people!" The Queen had cut the High Commander off, "Sherry, I want to get out and walk."

"Walk?" The High Commander shook her head, "That's not safe… What if one of them is from the Nation?"

"Only a fool would try to pull something in this crowd, Sherry!" The Queen waved her hand over the window.

"I must agree with the High Commander," Phaeolen nodded to Althea a stern look on his face.

"Well I do not," Althea turned to Bertalian, "Will you ask the guards to stop the carriage?" The Yuke nodded to her and leaned out the window to bang on the side of the carriage and get the driver's attention. "Walking will be much faster, trust me."

Neither the Admiral nor the High Commander said anything in protest, but it was clear from the looks on their face they did not enjoy the idea.

As soon as the carriage stopped moving Althea put her hand on the door to open it, only to be stopped by Sherry. "At least let one of us out first?" She shook her head in exasperation. Just because the Clavats of Fum were friendly did not mean they should break from regular safety procedures. Althea was to come out last always. Just in case there was an overzealous attacker in the crowd that sprang for whatever body stepped out first. It seemed like as of late the Queen was constantly going around the rules and procedures for her own safety.

But Sherry knew who was to blame for that.

As the door opened the gathered crowd cheered louder. Sherry stepped out first, over her shoulder she could see the wagon for the mayor had also stopped and the aging Clavat was getting out as well with the Guild Master right behind him.

As everyone exited Althea turned to Phaeolen with a smile, "I'm excited for this, you know?"

"You are?"

"Yes," she looked toward the door, "It's not the same as the other events I've gone to. They were all run by Lilties. By high society… This is the first one I'm attending run by our people." She took a deep breath, "I just hope that I do not ruin anything for them."

"You?" The Admiral shook his head, "You are the Queen, you know that don't you? You cannot 'ruin' anything here. They should be honored to have you-" the Lilty took Althea's arm and led her toward the door.

The Queen shook her head, "You're wrong again, Admiral. For me it's an honor to be part of their tradition."

By the time Althea and Phaeolen emerged Sherry and Keiss had sufficiently pushed back enough of the spectators to allow her room to step down. The Mayor, Bertalian and Cid were also gathered at her door just on the edges of the applauding crowd.

"See how excited they are to have you present, Althea?" The naval officer leaned over and whispered into her ear as she waved at the crowd. Though Althea herself didn't respond to him. She just focused on the people before, smiling and waving excitedly.

Once she was on the ground her guards circled the group, ensuring that no one could get too close to her. Sherry led the front of the group pressing on through the celebrating Clavats. Overhead bits of colored paper and few streamers occasionally flew up into the air. Constantly villagers and children were calling to Althea and reaching over the guards to take her hand. And with no thought of danger, she did her best to acknowledge every one of them. Much to the Admiral's discomfort. He kept his arm locked with her's, doing his best to keep her dead center of the circle that had been made to protect her.

The villagers and farmers of the crowd called out to her, asking her to visit their booth, or come play their games, some tried to hand over fruit and vegetables, others homemade gifts.

"Walking will be faster she said…" Sherry shook her head. "We will never get to the cathedral at this rate."

"Now, Sherry," Cid walked to the left of her and Keiss on her right, "You should have known, Althea was not going to let you keep her from all these people. It's not in her."

"I do not mind it entirely… I just wish it could have waited until after we had set up."

Cid chuckled at Sherry's sour disposition on the state of things. The woman was far to serious. Good at her job, but very stern. The old researcher actually felt that her disposition often reminded him of Jegran back in the days Queen Alexis still stood by the King's side. In away the thought was a bit depressing. So much of Althea's rule reminded him of the old days. The way the people adored Althea and rallied behind her, it really was like Queen Alexis herself was back in power. It had been so long since Cid had seen the Kingdom rejuvenated like this.

"Ah, Sherry," the old Lilty adjusted his goggles, "Do you suppose Althea will miss me if after we reach the Cathedral I explore this place a bit?"

"You want to leave too?" The pink haired woman frowned. "First the Crystal Bearer and now you as well? Might I ask what for Master Cid?"

"…I have my reasons." He looked ahead when he answered, not looking directly at the High Commander.

"Well, Cid, as a Senior Council Member and adviser to the Queen, you out rank me. I cannot hold you here, so if you wish to leave then-"

"Hey! Stop you! Get back!"

Sherry's attention turned from Cid to her right. She had been so preoccupied with answering the other Lilty she had stopped really paying attention to the crowd. A mistake. Someone had pushed through the group of soldiers and council members surrounding the Queen, and now Admiral Fitzroy was shouting at them to get back. The woman turned quickly putting her hand on the hilt of her blade ready to fight, yet she stopped before she drew her weapon.

"Oh relax, Phaeolen! It's just a child!" Althea squat down to greet her intruder, a young Clavat boy dressed in black with the typical acorn styled haircut the young lads from the snowfields sported. "Hello there, young man! How can I help you?"

"Queen Althea! Queen Althea!" He held his hands up in the air as he spoke, "Can I meet the Crystal Bearer! Where is the Crystal Bearer!?"

Althea blinked a few times, a little bit confused, "You, you want to see Layle?"

"Yes!" The resounding confirmation of her question didn't come from the boy in front of her, but instead a line of kids just beyond the Queen's guards. Althea looked up and saw at waist level there had to be about eight or ten various Clavat children watching the other boy. They were doing their best not to be pushed out of the way by the crowd. They were all dressed in dark colors, and simple attire; as Althea stood up she heard a woman calling angrily to them.

"You children get back here, Eugene, come here! Come here this instant!" Over the children, and reaching over the guards a young Clavat woman appeared. And a second that was her mirror imagestood next to her. The soldier's held them back as one tried to reach for the boy. She had long black hair that framed her slightly freckled face and came down over her shoulders and green eyes. Like the children she wore a dark colored dress, blue in color, with long sleeves and boots made for hiking in snowy weather; however she sported a bright red apron in front of her dress. The girl next to her had the same black hair, but the longer ends of it were pulled up into a ponytail. The clip in her hair was a golden swirled shape, a common symbol around Fum. Like the other she wore a dark colored dress, though green in color with a bright yellow apron. Her sleeves were short and she wore stockings over her legs, but she had the same trekking boots and green eyes as the one shouting.

"That's right! I want to meet him!" The young boy pulled on Althea's dress drawing her attention back to him. "I want to see his Crystal! I used to have one too!" The little boy let go of her dress and motioned to his forehead.

"...You used to?"

"The boy's a former Crystal Bearer," the Mayor spoke up as Admiral Fitzroy reached down and took the little boy's hand. Althea turned her head to face him. "There are many children that used to have Crystal's, Queen Althea. Especially, from Rivelgauge." The Admiral tried to lead him back toward the woman reaching out for him, only to have Althea stop him.

"Wait!" She put a hand on his shoulder and looked to the women, "You all, are from Rivelgauge Monestary?"

"Ah, yes… We are." The second girl spoke up, slightly confused. "I mean, yes we are, Your Majesty!" The woman seemed a bit nervous to have Althea speaking to her directly.

"Then walk with us-" her sentence was interrupted by both Sherry and the Admiral exclaiming her name, but Althea continued, "-Layle will be here shortly. You can follow us to the Cathedral."

The little boy cheered. As did his fellow children. The woman with the ponytail was still confused, "We'll, uh, I'll have to let the Head Matron know first. I mean if that's alright."

"That's perfectly alright, I'll wait for you both, Miss…?"

"Oh, no," The girl in the blue dress spoke up and bowed her head just slightly, "No 'Miss' is needed, Your Majesty. Just Phelia is fine. And this is my sister, Phedra."

"Phelia and Phedra?" The Althea couldn't help but smirk a bit. A set of twins with matching names? "It's so nice to meet you both."

* * *

"Oh man, look at that crowd…" Belle had stopped just on the edge of the center of Fum. She was looking out at the sea of people bustling about in the streets. They were setting up stalls, selling food, playing games. Kids ran this way and that, people were going in and out of buildings; still setting up more decorations for the party that would begin at sundown. "It's going to be a nightmare to walk through that!"

"Oh come on," Layle stood next to her, "It's no worse than Leuda."

"I was not in this dress in Leuda," The Selkie girl reached over and took his arm. The two started walking forward, slowly making their way through the crowd. Belle occasionally stopped to look at some of the decorations and take a few pictures.

"This place is surprisingly beautiful!"

"You say that like you were expecting it to be the ugliest place in the world."

The girl snorted, "Well its farming country. I just… Wasn't expecting so many decorations, or flowers… Clavat homes are always so plain from what I've seen."

"The Crystal Blessing Ceremony is a huge event." Layle tilted his head to her, "Everyone goes all out. And having the Queen here this time, you honestly thought they weren't going to make the town into the liveliest place they could?"

"Well, it's just…" Belle looked over at him, "Clavat's are not known for their great parties okay?"

"Yeah, and Selkies are only known for being thieves."

"But you expect me to steal things for you!"

"Because you stole from me all the time!"

Belle took her arm back from the Clavat, "Layle, you are a terrible date. Who says things like that to a girl?"

"Says what? The truth?" He shrugged at the scowling girl, not allowing himself to fall for her false hurt feelings routine.

"You'd better apologize to me," She turned her head around, "With something big, and cuddly."

"What are you talking abou-" Layle was cut off by Belle pointing off to a nearby stall where a Clavat was hanging up large stuffed Chocobos, Moogles, and other animals for display. They were dangling from dart boards hanging on a wire up over head. "Are you kidding me? A carnival game? Belle we have to get back to Althea."

"She's got everyone else with her, one little game won't hurt. And it will actually be something 'date like'." The brunette started to drag him over to the game stall.

"What do we need to do something 'date like' for anyway…"

"As part of our cover, silly! You want to go back with nothing? Everyone's going to wonder what we did while we were alone." Belle stopped in front of the little booth and hugged the Clavat's arm leaning over to rest her head on his shoulders. "That is unless you _want_ people to wonder what we did by ourselves for over an hour."

"…" Layle didn't look down at her; however the corner of his mouth twitched. She had a point. Saying nothing often lead to people thinking more about something than they should. And aside from his cover being blown he was not up to dealing with rumors about him and Belle. Keiss would never let them drop out of sheer amusement; he's sure Sherry would constantly toss it in his face as another way he was irresponsible, and Althea…

He dug into his pockets and pulled out his wallet to put a few gil up on the table. "We'll play!"

Belle couldn't help but laugh as she let go of his arm. The Clavat behind the counter of the booth handed Layle five darts. "Hit the bull's eye of a toy and win it. Hit the board, and win a mystery prize; miss and you're out twenty gil."

The Crystal Bearer picked up the darts just as the game keeper moved to the side. He started to turn a crank on the side of his booth and the wire started to move back and forth, making it a bit harder to hit the targets. Layle twirled the first dart around his fingers before tossing it.

It missed. Belle hit him on the shoulder, "Come on, Layle! At least try!"

"I am trying." He rolled his eyes. He really wasn't. He was still half hung up on what rumors were being spread about him and Belle. The Clavat tossed another dart and it just barely missed the board. The Selkie cheered him on as he picked up the third and let it fly. This time he hit the board and the game keeper congratulated him.

"Two more darts!"

"Come on, Layle, you can get a bull's eye!" Belle picked up the last two and put them in his hand, "For me~ You can do it! Just put a little magic into it."

The Crystal Bearer looked down at the darts and up at the moving targets. He raised his hand holding both darts overhead waiting. It seemed like a waste to use his flickering powers just to win a game of darts. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction creeping up at the thought of hitting two of the targets at once.

Layle squeezed the darts and pulled his hand back, before tossing them forward. As Belle suggested he used his powers to guide them to their targets. They each struck a different bull's eye so hard the boards shook back and forth. The shop keeper stopped turning the crank surprised and speechless, while Belle cheered.

"Woo-hoo! Two prizes! Nice work, Crystal Bearer!"

Layle crossed his arms, "Both of those aren't for you, you know."

"What? Why not?"

Layle pointed to one of the boards he'd struck, a large stuffed brown ferret hung from it. "That one is for Althea."

* * *

Althea's group, plus the little gang of children from the Monastery made their way up to the Crystal Cathedral. The building itself was built with its back to one of the four Clavat Tribal Crystals. The light from it shone through the windows on one side, perpetually illuminating the building with its white light.

Half the windows of the cathedral were stained glass, with mosaics depicting the history of the Crystals and their place in Clavat society, or rather the Clavat's place in the Crystal's history. The tribe overall was very humble. If you were to ask any of them how they felt about their worship of the Crystals, they were always much more reserved than a Selkie or Lilty would be. Lilties boasted their Crystal gave them the right to rule, and Selkie's the luck to steal. But ask a Clavat, and they would kindly inform anyone that their Crystal's granted them peace in the form of a hard day's work and its rewards. No visions of grandeur, no right to own or possess or rule. Just peace and hard work was all the Clavat tribe felt they needed. And that is what the stained murals in each window showed. The history of the tribe working hard to preserve the peace they had come to share with every tribe.

"Now, your Majesty," Mayor Rolis motioned about the building, "We have closed off the Cathedral for you and your party to stay in unbothered, should you need a break from the crowds."

"Oh, that's not needed," Althea shook her head. "I mean, I'd hate to put the people out of their building."

"It's not trouble at all!" He shook his head, "We do not use the Cathedral for the festival. There's simply not enough space… That is why we set up a stage outside." The older Clavat motioned back toward the doors they had walked through. Althea's guards were stationed outside. "On that stage is where you and I will give our speech. When it is over our elders selected for the ceremony will bless the four Crystals- ah and then the real celebration will being."

"And who does the blessing?" Keiss asked looking around the large building, Clavats certainly did build large places of worship. "How do you decide that?"

"We try to select from those places that are the center of our tribe, or those that have made great accomplishments."

"The Head Matron is one of those performing the blessing this year," Phelia spoke up. The Clavat girl had taken a seat in one of the pews. The kids she was watching were darting around the place playing a game of hide and seek.

"I see," Althea turned back to Rolis, "Well then, for now I will wait here for the rest of my group to catch up, and then we'll explore your town a bit. I do want to get a good look at it all before nightfall."

"Of course, Your Majesty!" Rolis bowed to her, "The speech isn't until sunset, you still have several hours. I will go make one last final check on the stage." The old man reached out to take Althea's hand. She took it and gave it a light squeeze before he departed to make sure everything was ready.

As Rolis exited, the High Commander entered. "I've checked around the building and stationed your guards, the building is secure."

"Thank you, Sherry, but I don't really think any of that is needed."

"We will not be cutting any corners when it comes to your safety, Althea." The High Commander nodded.

"I agree," Phaeolen turned to Althea, "We must be cautious." The Admiral glanced slightly at the children running about, "Even having them here is risky."

"How so?" Althea frowned.

"All the noise, the shouting, if there was a real intruder, we could potentially miss them breaking in."

"I think its fine, and I'm sure the others agree," Althea turned to Keiss and Bertalian. The Guild Master and the Yuke looked at each other. It was fine wasn't it? "Well surly Cid agrees with me?" Althea turned to ask the older Lilty his opinion only to find he wasn't there.

"I'm afraid Master Cid stepped away just before we entered. He seemed a bit bothered," Sherry informed Althea with a nod.

"I see… Well, at any rate, it will be fine." She made her way over to the pew the twins were sitting in, "Now, all of you are free to explore while we wait for the others to catch up. I'm going to wait here."

Sherry turned to Keiss, "Will you stay with the Queen? I'm going to see if there is word from Clause yet. He was supposed to meet us here, and I have not seen him."

"Actually, I was going to follow Rolis… See if I could still convince him about the train system."

The cherry haired Lilty frowned at him, "Can't it wait?"

"Not really… Besides, Bert's here. And so is Pheaolen. Althea will be fine." Keiss followed the woman out, their conversation turning into a slight argument over whom should stay and protect Althea. However the Queen felt neither of them were needed.

She took a seat next to Phelia while the Admiral looked on watching her with an unreadable expression. But one could surmise it was one of discomfort.

"So, Phedra, Phelia… You two have been working at the Monastery long?"

"We've been there all our lives…" Phedra spoke up. She watching the kids run around, trying to make sure they weren't going to break anything.

"We grew up there," the sister with her hair down answered. "Since we were six, right Phedra?"

"Yes," she turned her head back to the Queen, "We used to have Crystals, just like the kids with us today."

"So you both were Crystal Bearers?" Althea nodded, and leaned back in her seat. She was sizing the girls up, trying to figure out how old they were. She had to admit, she was curious about if they had been there when Layle was.

"Yes, just like your body guard," Phedra chuckled a bit, as if she knew what Althea was thinking.

"Ugh, please, sister… It's not funny." The long haired girl rolled her eyes, "It's already bad enough the kids are so worked up about it. You should have never told them."

"Told them…?"

"Oh!" Phedra reached up and twisted the ends of her ponytail around her fingers nervously. "About Layle… I, I might tell the kids stories, about him, sometimes. But they like hearing them! They like hearing about how well one of our own is doing."

"So you do know Layle!"

"Unfortunately," Phelia shook her head, "He's nothing but trouble."

"I always thought he was a great deal of fun." The two sisters looked at each other. One of them smiled the other scowled. Phedra looked back to Althea, "Phelia thought he was annoying… But I enjoyed him. We used to play together… The unadoptable kids."

"U-unadoptable?"

"Our Crystals," she watched as the girl reached down and rubbed her left leg. "When I was young I couldn't control it. Layle couldn't really keep his in check either. He could at least use it to do things, perform stunts for fun… But if there was a fight or an argument. Whenever things got heated, something was destroyed."

"And your power destroyed things too?"

"No," Phelia shook her head, "My sister's Crystal made people sick. I believe the spell is defined as poison. Like Layle things would set it off, mostly when she felt scared or nervous. The next thing you knew everyone around her was sicker than they'd ever been."

Althea looked over at Phedra, she was still rubbing her leg twisting her lips a bit nervously.

"But Layle never got sick. Her magic would flare up, and his would repel it. Just his magic would throw anything that tried to get near him back if he didn't want it to. So they started playing together…"

"And you, Phelia? You didn't have a Crystal?"

"…I did." She reached up and held her right arm, "But nothing ever came of it. Not really sure why… Sometimes I could feel myself casting a spell, but I never understood what it was. Just a strange green and white light."

"Well you were unwilling to practice it, whenever it did flare up, you would sit by yourself and try to will it away."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone." She scoffed. "You and Layle might have had fun, but don't forget all the chaos you caused!" The other sister fell quiet. Phelia rubbed her arm harder, "It's just easier for some of us to never know, you know? I wanted to hide it, I thought if I could someone would take us in… But no one would ever offer to take both Phedra and I. Not when they learned what she could do. So, we stayed together, we grew up there-"

"And now we take care of the kids there." Phedra smiled, seeming to be in brighter spirits. "We make sure they're all well taken care of, Crystals or not. And being able to tell them about Layle, well, it gives them a bit of hope. That even if no one comes for them, things will turn out alright."

"So often our kind, became the bad guys in society," Phelia smiled just a bit, "I do admit, as annoying as he is, its good that LAyle became who he did. Its good for all of us."

"I see…" Althea turned away from the twins and looked out over the kids. Subconsciously she rubbed over the spot in her chest where her crystal used to be. Layle had mentioned to her it didn't bother him, but these girls seemed bothered. Was he lying? She never considered how things would have been for her if she wasn't royalty. But then again there weren't really any known Lilty orphanages for Crystal Bearers. And her power was not so destructive. Would she been like Phelia, viewed as 'adoptable'? Or would she have grown up alone like Layle? Did a hypothetical past even really matter?

Why did she want to relate so much in a way that she couldn't?

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Phedra leaned forward to tap her shoulder.

"Ah! Yes!" Her attention snapped back to the girls, "I was just thinking… If you two don't mind, I'd like to learn more about the Monastery."

The two sisters smiled at her, "We do not mind telling you, Queen Althea."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Any one else feel like these chapters are long? I feel like they are longer than I planned them to be...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

By the time Layle and Belle arrived at the Cathedral it had been well over an hour. However, Belle kept asking Layle to stop so she could take pictures, or look at the games, or buy a snack. Honestly he thought about yelling at her at one point, but resigned that openly fighting with her was just going to make things worse.

However he also knew Sherry was going to chew him out for being so late.

"I never thought we were going to get here…" Layle sighed as the two walked past the stage set up in front of the building. There was a podium set out, and it was covered with banners and flags decorated with the four tribes' symbols. Standing on it was Mayor Rolis making a few last minute preparations, and coming down the stairs was Keiss just as they walked by.

"Well! There you two are!" He waved to them as they stopped at the base of the stairs. "Nice toys." Keiss motioned to the giant ferret in Layle's arms and the Chocobo in Belle's. "You two did work right? You didn't go out on an actual date?"

"Relax, Keiss," Belle shook her head, "These are just part of our cover."

"Oh good, because I was going to strangle you both if you failed that mission."

"Come on, Keiss, when have I ever failed a mission for you?" Layle smirked at the Selkie.

"Do you want me to honestly answer that? Because I have a list."

"Never mind…" Layle turned his head toward the Cathedral doors, "Everything okay with Althea?"

"Hmn, yeah, she's safe and sound."

"Oh good, then hopefully Sherry's tirade won't be too long."

"Sherry's not even here," Keiss motioned off toward the crowded streets. "She went to go see if she could find word on what happened to Clause. He hasn't shown up yet."

"Can the worker dispute really be that big of a problem?" Belle looked out over the crowd as well. "He left Alfitaria before we did."

"Whatever is wrong, it's not our problem," Keiss crossed his arms, "So what did you two find out?"

Belle turned her attention back to Keiss and stared to give a rundown of what they found out at the school. Layle chimed in here and there, and though they still had no idea why Az would kidnap the Yukes. "But we think maybe it has to do with what they were looking into? One of the Yukes taken was researching their history, had a few ancient artifacts."

Keiss tapped his finger to his chin and looked back and forth at the two, "But why? What could Yuke history hold for Az that he'd need to take hostages… We'll have to compare this kidnapping to the others. After today, I'll send you Belle to go check out one of the other settlements. See what you can dig up. Maybe we can find some reasoning or a pattern."

"Sure thing," She squeezed her Chocobo tight, "But for now I'm going to go show off my prize to Althea!" The Selkie girl turned away from them and made her way into the building.

Keiss moved to stand next to Layle, as soon as Belle was gone he spoke up again, "And what do you think? That it really has to do with what the Yukes were looking into?"

"How should I know? Belle's guess is as good as any."

"Yeah, but you're the one with a Yuke in your head. Goldenrod has nothing to say on the matter?"

Layle looked down at the top of the stuffed toys head and paused for a moment, " Goldenrod said before, that when they look into Az's place in the Principal, there's a lot of confusion. Pain and twisting, like he's not alone. Maybe he's worried that the Yukes will see what Amidatelion sees. Figure out something about his powers. Use it to bring him down."

Keiss nodded, "Well then, if that's the case we need to find out everything these missing Yukes were onto, see if we can pick up the pieces. If there's a way to rid Az of his powers, then we need to find it, and fast."

"I couldn't agree more."

The boys walked into the Cathedral, and into the sound of women laughing and children shouting excitedly as they played. The Clavat turned to Keiss confused by all the noise and the red head snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, there are a few visitors here, dying to see you."

"To see me?"

"Look!" Layle turned his head to see a little boy pointing down the aisle of the Cathedral at him, "There he is! The Crystal Bearer!"

Layle quickly turned his head to thr Guild Master glaring, "What did you do?"

"It's not what I did," Keiss slowly started to inch away from Layle as the rest of the kids came out of hiding and started to rush over, "It's what Althea did."

Layle made a confused expression at the Selkie, but before he could ask him what that meant he felt something tugging at his leg. Then he felt something else collide with his other. Layle raised the stuffed toy over his head and looked down to see a small sea of faces gathering around looking up at him. The little boy that had pointed him out first was right in front of him, pointing up at his face with a wide smile.

"See look! He still has his Crystal! What the paper said was true!" All the kids started to clamor in amazement, some of them jumping up and down, and all of them talking at once.

"…Althea…" Layle looked up past the kids scanning the room for the Queen, "Althea!"

"Hey mister! Can you use your magic for us!?"

"Lift something!"

"–No fight a monster!"

"Pick me up, oh please pretty please pick me up!"

Althea stood up from her seat holding her hands over her mouth doing her best not to laugh. Belle was standing at the end of the pew smirking. "What's wrong, Layle!" The Selkie shouted at him. "I thought you liked playing with kids!"

"…Yeah but I like a little warning…" he grumbled under his breath. Layle looked back down at the kids buzzing around him. "Alright, alright, you guys have to let me through… I have to get to the Queen before I can play with anyone."

A few of the kids let out sighs of disappointment but the little boy down in front, with his hair cut like the top of an acorn nodded. "Come on! Come on! Move for the Crystal Bearer! He has an important job to do!" He pulled the other kids to the side smiling as he cleared a path.

The Crystal Bearer walked forward the group trailing right behind him. Their self-proclaimed leader walking right next to him proudly. "Okay," Layle came to stand next to Belle, "What is all of this? What did I miss?"

"Surly, you recognize what this is?" Layle looked past Althea to the young woman speaking behind her. She stood up and turned to face him, her hands on her hips and her long hair falling over her shoulders. "You couldn't have possibly forgotten?"

"Oh, but it's been so long…" He turned his head to the pew in front of her, her spitting image leaned over the back of the seat smiling gleefully, "I mean how old were we when he last had to wear those clothes? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"He was fifteen when he took off," the girl tilted her head at him, "Isn't that right Layle?"

The Clavat looked to Althea, and then to Belle, and finally back down the aisle to Keiss. The red head just curved one side of his mouth up into a smile and shrugged. "Okay… I'm lost." He looked back the obvious twins.

"Layle," Althea motioned to the two girls, "This group is from the Rivelgauge Monastery, and these young ladies are watching the kids while the Head Matron prepares for the Ceremony." The Queen led out a hand toward each of them. "Phelia and-"

"Phedra!" Layle exclaimed. He leaned forward looking at the girl with the pony tail like he was really taking note of her for the first time, "Phedra! Poison Pin Phedra! Is that really you!?"

The girl laughed and clapped her hand on the back of the pew, "It is! It's really me! I can't believe you didn't recognize us!"

"I can," Phelia crossed her arms, "Remember how often you two used to fall out of that tree in the court yard? I'm surprised he can retain anything. Layle probably only remembers his name because everyone that's ever met him is screaming it in aggravation."

"Hey!"

"You know," Belle pointed at Phelia, "I kind of like you."

Layle set down the stuffed toy glaring at the girls, "Cut me some slack will you, it's been years. And honestly, I was never expecting to see you all again. I was never expecting to see anyone from the Monastery again really…"

"That's alright," Phelia nodded, "Truth be told when you took off we made bets about what monster would eat you."

"…thanks…"

"The girls were just telling me, about the orphanage and the kids," Althea motioned to the group behind Layle, "All the kids here used to have a Crystal. They've been waiting to meet you."

"That's right," Phedra slid out of the pew, "Everyone's excited to get to meet the Monastery's Crystal Bearer success story."

Layle half chuckled, "Is that so? Surly there's someone else worth meeting."

"No!" The little boy shouted. "No one else! You're a hero! And a you fight for the Queen! And you keep us all safe!" He put his hands up in the air, "There's no one else like you in the whole wide world!"

Layle looked down at the kid as he exclaimed the Clavat's fame. All of that was true, but honestly outside of his friends and the Yukes, Layle never really had to deal with it before. Sure the Yukes hailed him as hero, but their reactions were much more reserved. Very calm. He'd never actually had to deal with people that were excited to meet him for being the hero that he was. Though, he guessed if he had to experience it, meeting a group of overly excited former Crystal Bearing children was the best option.

"So, you kids have been waiting here, just for me huh? Sorry I kept you."

"Oh its fine," Phelia spoke up, "Your girlfriend told us where you were. Though really I'm surprised you found someone to tolerate you."

"Girlfriend-!?" he looked at Belle who just smiled at him. "Yeah, we'll have to talk about that later…"

"Layle! Layle!" The boy pulled on his sleeve smiling, "Look here!" The kid held two fingers up to his forehead and pressed down, "I used to have a crystal right on my face too! Just like you do!"

"Oh yeah, and what did it do, um?"

"Eugene! And I could use it to move the snow!"

"He had powers over Blizzard spells," Phedra reached down and pat his head.

"Can you tell me, how you kept your crystal! Please! I want mine back!"

"Ahhh," Layle rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think I can get yours back Eugene." He watched as some of the excitement drained out of the little boys face, "But! I can tell you how you can keep casting magic. You'll be just as good as you were, even better." That put a smile back on the kids face. He cheered and the others joined in.

Layle stood up right and turned to Althea, "So, uh, do you mind another day playing with a bunch of children?"

"Not at all!" The Queen nodded enthusiastically, however that joy was quickly stamped out.

"Althea, you cannot be serious." The Admiral spoke up from across the aisle. He had been quiet, watching the exchange; he expected Layle to take the kids and go, but he would not let him take Althea. "We've been waiting her this whole time for the Crystal Bearer, and now you plan to leave with him? I thought we were going to go out and explore the festival together?"

"Oh," Althea put her hand over her chest nodding, she had actually forgotten Layle wasn't actually her date. "Of course, Admiral. Forgive me. I just got swept away in all the chatter."

Layle looked back at the man, "You two can come with us you know?"

Phaeolen stood up shaking his head, "Crystal Bearer you already had your one on one time with your date, I hope you don't mind if I ask for my time with her Majesty."

"I don't see why you two need to be alone."

"And I do not see why we have to be with you. Althea has been fine without you this entire time, it won't hurt if we part ways again."

Layle opened his mouth to retort, however, if by some magic of his own the Guild Master was next to him in an instant grabbing his shoulder. "Its fine, Admiral Layle and Belle can take the kids and his old friends around. You and the Queen have a good time." The Clavat turned to him slightly glaring. Just how did he get next to him so fast and why was he agreeing that was a good idea? The red head looked at Layle shaking his head. He hoped the Clavat would drop it. The last thing he wanted was for Layle's rarely seen bad temperament make an appearance in front of all these new comers.

"It will be fine," Althea slipped out of the pew and looked up at Layle. She offered him her hand and a smile, "I'm sure we'll cross here and there along the way, you won't have to worry about me."

"Yeah," Layle took her hand and stared at it, "Here and there along the way…" Althea pulled back and walked over to the Admiral. Again he offered her his arm and the two left the Cathedral. The Crystal Bearer crossed his arms and twisted his lips. "He'd better not mess up."

"Listen to you," Belle pointed at him and winked, "You're starting to sound like Sherry."

* * *

Layle led the group of kids around the festival grounds, with Belle and the twins in tow. Keiss stayed behind to wait for the High Commander, and Bertalian had long since wondered off to find Cid.

"So you two never left, huh?" Layle walked with one of the twins on either side of him.

"Well not all of us are so bold as to run away," Phelia nodded to him.

"Well there was no point in staying, no one was ever going to take us in. Specially not once we were teenagers."

"Hey, Layle!" Eugene stopped the Clavat and pointed toward a game the kids were crowding around. The children were constantly stopping him to show off his magic. They were about as bad as Belle, wanting him to win prizes with his powers. Or tell them stories about his exploits fighting monsters and bad guys.

"Okay, okay… Just give me a minute." The boy ran ahead to join the rest of the kids as they tried their hands a winning a prize while they waited. "…You guys made the right choice you know?"

"Who? Us?" Phedra saked.

"Yeah, by staying. Look at all the good you're doing. Those kids are happy, heck, happier than I remember being at that place."

"Oh, Layle," Phelia shook her head, "We just never had anyone there that was a Crystal Bearer there to look after us. Everyone that watched out for us were non-magic users. That's really why we stayed. We wanted to make sure anyone else that came was understood. …But don't get us wrong, we did think about leaving once or twice."

"What was it that finally made you leave, Layle?" Belle asked him, she was taking pictures of the kids playing their game. "Was it just because you were old enough to do so?"

"…No. I just didn't feel like staying. It wasn't the place for me. Being at the orphanage meant being contained. Not using your powers. Being normal… And I'm far from normal."

"That's for sure," The twins said together laughing to themselves.

"Ha-ha, you're both so funny." He turned away from them and made his way up to the booth. The girls followed and joined in with the kids cheering him on as he knocked over stacks of wooden figures to win the kids a prize. Everyone lined up to select a toy eagerly pointing at a stuffed animal or a little plastic item that made sound or lit up.

"It's a good thing we have Layle here," Phelia nodded, "There's no way we could have kept them all this happy on our own."

"Yeah, I'm no good at carnival games."

"That's because you're always so serious, Phelia," Layle looked over his shoulder at her as the last kid stepped up for a prize. "You have to be able to have fun to win."

"I can have fun!"

"Phelia, you spent every day telling me and Phedra we were going to get in trouble, or get hurt, or to stop playing around-"

"And you did get hurt! And you did get in trouble with the Head Matron! She used to make you sit in the confessional for hours at a time!"

"Don't remind me…"

"I want that one!" The little girl exclaimed pointing off to the side. The adults followed her finger to a potted plant hanging on the side of the booth. It was another arrangement of those pink flowers from Layle's dream. The shop keeper shook his head and informed her that wasn't a prize but a decoration. However the little girl shook her head. "But I want it! I want to take it home and grow them in my room!"

"Oh dear," Phedra knelt down and rubbed the child's shoulders. "Those won't survive back home. We could buy you some plastic ones, you could keep those in your room."

The little girl fussed and started rubbing her nose. "But- but I want those ones! They're the right color and everything!"

Layle looked up at the flowers, "Why those? There are so many toys to choose from?"

"They're the Queen's rose." Phelia nodded to him. "She wants to wear them in her hair like your friend here. Like the Lilties have flowers in their hair, she wants to wear the Queen's."

"…The Queen's rose?" Layle shook his head, "I don't get it."

"Neither do I," Belle admitted, feeling just as lost on the matter. She reached up and lightly touched the flower she'd stuck in her locks earlier.

"Really, Layle, you live in the castle and don't recognize it?" Phelia reached up and plucked one of the flowers. She started to fold the petals in on themselves. "It's a flower that comes in many colors, but pink is the most common. In the old days, Clavats used to call it a 'Rose of Sherlotta'. It blooms annually in big bushes across some of the more moderate landscapes. It's even said that there is an extremely rare version that blooms in the Lynari Desert if you touch it with the right magic, one that gives life… About a few hundred years ago Lilties renamed the flower," She finished folding up the leaves and pinched them together. The black haired girl then held it for Layle to see; she had closed up the flower so it looked like a dark pink bulb on a stem, "They renamed the 'Althea'. And Queen Alexis named her daughter after it."

Layle stared at the flower, eyes wide like he'd just been kicked in the chest.

The flower was called Althea. The flower in his dream was Althea. Bertalian wasn't addressing the Queen, they were naming the flower. The flower wasn't blooming randomly, it was there for a purpose after all. He didn't take his eyes off the bulb as he reached into his pockets to see if the seeds were still there. Althea was practicing white magic wasn't she? All it takes is a cure spell…

"I have to go."

"Go where?" Belle asked as Layle reached forward and took the folded up flower.

"I'll be right back! It's important okay?"

"What is?" Phedra stood up.

"I'll just be right back okay!" Layle turned from them and took off running, he could hear the kids shouting his name as he pushed through the crowd, but he didn't stop.

'That has to be it!' He thought to himself as he started racing around the town's crowded streets looking for the Queen. 'Amidatelion wants me to revive these seeds! But what for! What do I need them for!' He stuck the stem of the flower in his tuxedo's pocket and continued onward away from the group.

Belle shook her head and turned to the twins, "I'm so sorry, he just, does that sometimes."

"It's no worry," The girls shook their head, "We're completely used to it."

"Yes at least this time he said he was going, when he ran away from the orphanage, we didn't even get a proper good bye."

* * *

Althea and Phaeolen had been walking the streets of Fum for some time now. A small escort of guards followed them, but she refused to be surrounded again. As such everywhere they went civilians approached them, asking to shake her hand, talk to her, show off their outfits. Over all she was having a grand time. Althea couldn't remember the last time she was able to walk about a city street and just have fun.

It had to have been right before she met Layle. Back when she used to roam the streets dressed as an off duty tram worker. Of course this was not the same. Attention was on her every move, and she couldn't quite do everything she wanted to as a result. Like play one of the booth games herself. She did stop and politely as the Admiral to give a few of them a try, and while he did win them, he didn't win what she wanted.

Which was to say she wanted one of the large stuffed ferrets.

Layle had brought one into the Cathedral and set it down on the pew. It was obviously for Belle, but to her shame she was a bit envious. And she shouldn't be. It's a toy for crying out loud. But she wanted it. Since they walked away from the group from Rivelgauge she wanted it. She hoped maybe she could substitute the desire by gaining one of her own, but so far it was out of reach.

She thought about just playing the games herself, but the Admiral's constant watch, not to mention the occasional sound of cameras kept her from doing so. She could just hear Sherry and Phaeolen in the future nagging her about how unlady like it was to be on the front cover of every Clavat newspaper tossing darts or soft balls as hard as she could.

Another reason to be envious of Belle. She could do what she wanted, and no one would care. She and Layle could go off for hours, have fun, and do as they pleased. They'd done it twice now.

"It really is my fault," she muttered to herself rubbing the back of her hand, "She did ask me didn't she? I have no right to feel this way…"

"Is something wrong, My Queen?" The Admiral stopped walking and looked back at Althea. She hadn't noticed she stopped moving.

"Oh, no, I-" She looked around a bit embarrassed. "Here she was fussing with herself over Layle, while the Admiral was trying to show her around the town. And she knew he didn't really care for it. It was rude of her, to say the least. Just because she couldn't have her way meant she should shun others out, right? It was just for today, anyway. "Let's stop at one of the food stands next. I want to try some of the local cuisine."

"Alright," he took her arm again and started walking. "You do really enjoy this sort of thing, don't you?" The male Lilty glanced at her.

"It's a nice break from my usual duties. I can't say I don't enjoy doing something different than my usual work of meetings and listening to proposals and- and hearing about terrorist."

"…You must forgive me, for always being so, put off by this. I had not thought about how terribly it all weighs on your mind."

"…" Althea nodded, "It's alright, Phaeolen. I'm just glad you're accompanying me. It does help to have someone nearby to talk to."

As they approached a food vendor and the guards did their best to clear a path for them, the naval officer put his hand over Althea's and smiled at her. The gesture caught her a bit off guard, "If you like we can talk about whenever I am in the Capitol. And when I am not, feel free to write me, Althea. I wish to be here for you."

"You… you do?" She squeezed his arm a bit nervous, "Well of course you do, I mean, we are friends, as well as the fact you work for the Kingdom. And discussing these affairs with you is only natural."

The man chuckled, "That is not quiet what I meant, Althe-"

"-ALTHEA!" The two nobles turned their heads to see Layle pushing his way through the crowd toward them.

"Of course…" The Admiral withdrew his hold on the Queen's arm and turned to face Layle, "Crystal Bearer, I presume from all your shouting there is a problem?"

"Layle! You look out of breath." The Queen reached forward and put her hands out to stop him from rushing any further.

"Y-yeah. Kind of been running around trying to find you…" He reached up and put his hands over her's. "I need you for a moment."

"You need me?"

"Why? What's wrong?" The Admiral watched him looking stern.

"Look I just need Althea for a moment. Nothing is wrong… I just need her." He started to pull her away from the other Lilty.

The man reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, "Well wait for her guards!"

"No, no guards," Layle pushed his hand away, "I want to talk to her alone."

"Excuse you! Didn't you learn anything last time you separated the Queen from her guardsmen!"

"Yeah, I learned to stick with her," Layle started walking back pulling Althea away.

She looked over her shoulder at the other noble, "It's alright, Phaeolen. We'll be right back, just, all of you wait for me here!" She wasn't really sure why Layle was dragging her away, but also didn't really care. He wanted her for something. That was good enough for her.

* * *

Layle pulled Althea off the main street, and in between a few booths, down to a little side nook between to buildings. It was a little cramped and dusty, but it was the only place not bustling with other bodies.

"Alright, now that we're alone-"

"Yes, now that we're alone, what's wrong? What do you need me for so?"

The Clavat held up his hand and dug into his pockets, he produced the four lily seeds and held them aloft in his hands. "You're learning white magic, right?"

Althea looked down at the long seeds in his hand. This was unexpected. "I, I am…"

"Can you cast cure on these?" Althea looked up at Layle, she could feel one side of her face scrunching up in confusion. This is what he wanted her for? To cast cure on a bunch of seeds? Was it some sort of joke? However, there seemed to be no mockery in Layle's expression. In fact he looked very expectant of her. Still confused, Althea lifted her hands and placed one under Layle's and the other over his palm. He watched as she closed her eyes and focused. The Clavat felt warmth wash over his hand and up his arm as a faint green and white light encircled their hands. It made every nerve along his spine tingle, like he'd just been hit a brisk wind.

Althea pulled her hands back once the spell was done and looked down at the seeds. Layle picked one up and held it up over his head trying to see if there had been some change.

"…Not the result you were expecting?" Althea looked up at the seed with him. It looked the same to her.

"…Maybe that spell was too weak? Can you use a stronger version?" The Clavat put the seed back down and held out his hand again. Once more he watched as Althea cast cure over the seeds. This time the spell was stronger, Layle could feel it spreading form the dormant seed pods through every muscle of his body, making ever cell tense and then relax in an instant. Again he held the seeds up and studied them.

They still looked the same.

"…This has to be what I'm supposed to do… Are we doing it wrong?"

"What do you have to do, Layle? What are those seeds?"

The Clavat looked back down at Althea, he hadn't meant to speak out loud. What was he going to tell her? He couldn't tell her where they came from, that would blow his cover. He couldn't tell her why he had them, that would reveal the insanity taking place in his mind right now.

"I- well…Oh!" Layle took her hand by her wrist and put it back over the seeds. "Maybe together?" He wouldn't answer her. He'd just avoid the question all together.

"Together, but you don't know cure magic?"

"No, but you can combine spells to make them stronger. I've done it before. You cast cure, and I'll cast mine. Maybe that's what's needed to make yours strong enough to make this work."

"But is it we're trying to get to work?"

"You'll see, please, just cast your strongest spell. Just one more time."

Althea took a deep breath, it was a strange request. But she would fulfill it. So once again the Queen focused on the seeds under the palm of her hand, and started to cast the highest level cure spell she could. She did not think there was anything higher than Curaga, which is what she had cast last time. But Layle was determined to make whatever this was work. As her spell started Layle put his over hand over her's and added to the spell. The soft green light that started to take shape became encased by a faint blue one. The Clavat did his best to pour his energy into the spell and make it something more than it was. The female Lilty could feel it, oddly enough, her magic changing with the addition of another spell. It made her hands tingle, and felt like her arm was going numb. She'd never combined magic before, and had no idea if she should feel this way. It felt the energy was tricking back into her cells, and creeping through her body. It felt warm but cold at the same time. Like something within her, something not physical was being caught up in the spell and trying to grow with it.

"L-layle.. Layle I think we should stop-"

"Just hold on, Althea, it's almost there." The Clavat squeezed down on her hand harder, and let loose a surge of his own power.

Immediately Althea felt a response. Her entire body shivered with a strange force and the lights between their hands mixed and twisted into a golden color. It flashed once, before sweeping out over their arms and up over their faces, leaving a quick rush of wind in its wake. The resulting spell left her feeling light headed, and it almost felt like she couldn't focus her gaze. Layle seemed to be having the same problem. He blinked a few times and looked around dazed. Like something had just struck him, pulled him forward to a strange place, yet nothing had happened.

He let go of Althea's hands and she stumbled back, the world was reeling to her, she could have sworn that for a second the spell had done something strange, like it had tried to pull and cast itself on something that wasn't there. Something beyond their physical reach.

"W-what was that?" She leaned against the building's wall. "Was that- that the spell you wanted?"

Layle looked down at the seeds. Was that what he wanted? The color of the pods had changed, but, they were still just seeds. They looked a bit more vibrant and green in color, but other than that nothing. "I-I don't know… I don't know what that spell was." He put the seeds back into his pocket.

"Maybe we should ask, Bertalian."

"Ah, l-let's ask after the festival. No reason to bother them. I'm sure it's just fine."

"No reason!" Althea put her hand over her chest. "Layle, I don't know about you… But I felt that spell try to do something to me. What if it did? Don't you think we should ask?"

The Crystal Bearer stared at her. He did feel it try to do something more… But they felt fine. However, the look on her face told him she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright, alright, come on… Let's go find Bertalian and ask about that strange spell."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**No guys, you don't understand... like this chapter is supposed to be fighting. Its SO NOT. I have no idea how these things get so long. When I think about it, it doesn't seem so long. And I start writing and its like- whatever. This one's not as long as the last two though.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

Despite promising to return to the Admiral's side soon, Althea found herself wading through the streets holding Layle's hand as he tried to find the sibling of Amidatelion. She hadn't even gone back to tell the man they were leaving.

"He'll be furious…"

"Let him, he's furious about everything."

"That's not true…" She squeezed his hand reassuringly. Though it was probably more herself she was comforting. "And you left Belle…"

"She'll get over it," Layle stopped and looked around scanning the crowd for the Yuke. There were a few of them mixed into the crowd here and there, but none were the one he was looking for.

"…What about you? Weren't you looking forward to your date?"

The Clavat turned back to Althea. He stared at her blankly like he was thinking of an answer before looking ahead again, "Honestly, I spent most of it worrying about you. So this works out better, don't you think?"

"…About me?" The Queen's spirits perked up a bit. That was wrong, but could anyone blame her?

"I don't see Bert, but I see Cid! Come on, maybe he's seen them!" He started forward again pulling her hand. This time Althea followed a bit faster. She wasn't so worried about having left the Admiral behind any more.

They made their way over to a tent set up along the road. Under it were two long rows of tables set aside for anyone to stop and eat. Sitting under the tent was the old researcher. He wasn't eating any food, but he had a bottle of Rainbow Grape Wine in his hands. And few empty ones on the table before him.

"Cid!" Layle came up to him and took a seat. Althea remained standing inspecting the bottles.

"Ah, Crystal Bearer," the old Lilty pat him on the back, "Back from your date so soon?"

"Well you know, I can't leave Althea alone for too long. There are other dangers aside from Az lurking about." Layle joked with him as he leaned forward on the table. The Queen didn't pay them any mind she instead started counting the bottles before her. Layle on the other hand was not concerned by the sight. Cid and empty wine bottles was a common thing. They littered his workshop after all. "Hey, you wouldn't have happen to seen Bertalian about have you? We have a question for them."

"I'm afraid I've not seen anyone for over an hour," he adjusted his goggles smiling at Layle, "But I believe they said they were going to go out to the fields to the west… Where the dance floor is. There's better access to the Clavat Crystals out there."

"I see, thanks, Cid." Layle stood up ready to leave, "Althea, let's go."

"Cid," the Queen didn't move holding up the bottle, "How many of these have you had?"

The old Lilty flinched. Even though Althea had been standing there the whole time, he only just seem to notice her. Slowly he turned to face her rubbing the side of his face, "I, uh, just a few, Althea."

"A few? Because I count four. Not including the one in your hand."

"Well, I, uh-"

"Oh come on, Althea. This stuff is so weak, it's like drinking water."

"It's only weak if you have a high tolerance for alcohol." She peered at Layle, "And furthermore, Cid is supposed to stop drinking so much."

"…He is?"

"He is." Althea looked back at him crossing her arms, "You promised me you'd slow down. Cid, you promised me right after I took the throne."

"Now, Althea, I haven't broken my promise to you… I certainly don't drink as much as I used to."

"But you come up with all your best design when your drinking." Layle held his arms out but was shushed by the Queen.

"So then, if I were to stop by your workshop tomorrow, it won't be full of empty bottles like last time?"

"I, uh, well, all the old ones are still there…"

Althea shook her head and set the empty bottle down. "Only drink water for the rest of the day, I mean it, Cid."

The old Lilty chuckled at her, the threat was serious be he found it amusing. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were the one raising me."

"Sometimes I think I am," Althea held out her hand for Layle to take and the Clavat led her away.

"What was that all about? Why don't you want Cid to drink?"

"It's bad for him at his age. And I know he only drinks because he starts thinking about my mother. When he gets upset over the past he drinks…"

"…But Cid drinks all the time." Layle looked back over his shoulder at the Lilty as he was disappearing from view, "I can't think of a time when there wasn't a half emptied bottle somewhere in that shop he was working on."

"Did it ever occur to you, he's never stopped thinking about my mother?" Althea looked up at Layle, "He kept her picture all those years. The designs for the original ship, and has always come to my aid… But I don't want him to think of just the moment she died any more. So I asked him to stop… I can see I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on him."

The Clavat looked ahead again, "You kind of are like his parent…"

Althea put her hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter, "I think it's more like a granddaughter taking care of her granddad."

* * *

The two made their way through the town's streets out toward the western end. There was about an hour left before sunset, however any worries they had about being missed were far from their minds. In fact, even their frantic pace to find the Yuke had slowed, as Althea and Layle kept happening upon strange sights or were occasionally stopped by the citizens for a moment to chat them up.

Layle himself had practically forgotten what they were actually roaming about for until they passed the last building on the edge of town and stepped out onto a winding cobblestone path.

It twisted around the town's edges and out into the fields. The metal bottoms of Althea's shoes clicked on the stones as they walked. Just ahead the grass had grown as tall as their knees, and crops were fenced off just beyond that. The road split here and there, leading to paths down the field, out toward a big open area where a wooden dance floor had been set up, and then the final path lead up to one of the Clavat Crystals.

"It's so pretty out here…" The Queen continued to hold onto Layle's hand as they walked. "There's nothing like this back in Alfitaria."

"No there isn't. Even the Highlands don't compare." The Queen's body guard led the way down the path. As they walked they could hear music getting louder and louder. "We must be getting close to the dance floor." Althea nodded in response as she looked around at all the crops. "Should we look there for Bertalian or over by the Crystal?"

Althea wasn't really listening to his question. She was still caught up in the sights and sounds of the fields, and the music. It was such an upbeat tune. She felt like she wanted to join in. Actually she couldn't recall the last time she joined in on a dance. She always stood off to the side and watched as of late. It's not that she couldn't, though she wasn't too familiar with the Clavat's form of high stepping, she just didn't want to. At every ball or royal event gentlemen and nobles would ask her, but she never danced. It had to have been at the first Unity Ball was the last time she danced. Hearing the music now and standing out here with the Crystal Bearer was a bit nostalgic. It made her pine for it, "I want to go for a dance."

"Hmn?" Layle gave her arm a little tug to pull her back down to reality. "You want to go dancing? I thought you were worried about that spell?"

"Huh- oh!" Althea pulled her hand back suddenly realizing what she had said. "I do! I do! But I just mean… Later…When I'm with the Admiral again, a-after my speech."

"With the Admiral?" Layle's brow knit together, "Why not with me? Why not right now?"

"Um, well, you already answered right now. We need to find Bertalian."

"And later?"

"…" Althea pressed her lips together, "Later I can do. Let's dance, you and I." She nodded to him. It would be just like last time. Layle nodded in agreement and held out his hand for her's again. Althea reached out and took it interlacing her fingers with his. Had they been holding hands this entire time? She hadn't really thought about it until just now. He allowed her to do it a lot it seemed. Shouldn't she not, because of Belle?

Maybe he didn't care. Which to be honest, she was glad he didn't.

* * *

Layle continued forward down the path toward the Crystal. He wasn't in a rush, the spell didn't worry him. And the peace and quiet with Althea was nice. All of it was rather relaxing, one would never know that he was there because her life was in peril. Even though the attempts weren't a daily thing, Sherry's strict hold on the Queen's movements made their daily routine a chore. Save for the few times he could whisk her away.

There was not whisking today, however. No excitement, no game. But it was still nice. This little reprieve in the country side. It's too bad they didn't get to enjoy the festival games together.

"…The Ferret!" He shouted at no one and looked back toward town, "Damn it, I didn't give you that stupid toy."

"…The toy ferret you were carrying?"

"Yes. I won Belle a prize in a game. Ended up with two… Phelia and Phedra distracted me. I completely forgot it in the Cathedral." Althea's face lit up. She started to giggle out of glee. "What?"

"I-I'm sure it will still be there… Don't worry about it, okay?" She pulled on Layle's hand and forced him to keep walking. She was glad that she had failed to acquire a second one. Layle really had been thinking of her while he was out with the Selkie. As selfish as that was, she was very happy to hear it. But then again, it was Layle that told her it's okay to be selfish at times, right?

* * *

The two finally arrived at the Clavat Crystal positioned in the western fields, it was about thirty minutes to sunset now. And soon Althea would have to return for her speech. Layle didn't really know what he was going to say to Bertalian about the seeds, however the Yuke knew enough to lie along with him.

When the two entered the little area cleared out for the Crystal they spotted the Yuke, along with the High Commander and a few soldiers.

"-I see," Bertalian was nodding to Sherry and tapping the tips of their fingers together. "This news is most distressing. But I have not seen Her Majesty or Layle about."

"Of course not! Of course he took her and took off just when something wa- Queen Althea!" Sherry looked over the Yuke's shoulder at the two as they entered the area. Bertalian turned around nodding.

"What excellent timing, Layle. High Commander Sherry has been looking for you two since the top of the hour."

"She has?" Althea walked forward letting go of Layle's hand. "Why, what's wrong Sherry?"

"There is a problem at the Veo Lu Dam."

"What the workers?" Layle followed behind Althea.

"I wish."

"The workers are here, in Fum," Bertalian spoke next. "When the High Commander went to search for word on Clause, the dam workers arrived in town. The found Mayor Rolis, who in turn has informed Sherry of a grievous situation."

Althea looked back and forth at the two. "Well, what's going on?"

"…The Lilty Nation has taken possession of the dam. The complaint sent out earlier was a ruse. Just to cover up what they were doing and so Az could get his hands on someone from your council."

"You mean Clause? He wanted Clause?"

"I suspect he wanted anyone close to you to get your attention, and to keep us from attempting a rescue." Bertalian nodded, "As if taking the workers hostage wasn't enough."

"But the workers are free! You said they were here, why not Clause!"

"The men said he made a deal with Az to stay so long as they could go. If we try to save him, he'll do away with Clause."

"Althea," Sherry interrupted, "I've already told Rolis and had the guards start informing the citizens they must move from the village. It's too close to the river."

"What do you mean too close? What is Az planning to do now?" Layle asked.

"…If Althea does not respond to him by sundown, he plans to open the dam's flood gates. Effectively, every town and field for fifteen to twenty miles on either side of the river will be underwater in hours. We have to clear everyone out."

"He's going to flood Fum!" Althea shook her head. "But there's no way to move everyone out! Even if we move from here, there's no way to get word to every town along the river fast enough-"

"Most of the Clavat residents are here, but evacuating this amount of people in such a short amount of time-"

"-It's impossible." Layle shook his head, "It's impossible, and everyone's going to drown and he knows it. And even if you did get everyone out, most of Fum will be under water. Thousands will be homeless."

"Not to mention the damage it will do to thr country economically and in terms of food. You'd lose a great deal of crops, more than twenty percent of the Kingdom would experience a food shortage. And the dam it self provided a great deal of power to these lands and Western Alfitaria. It would be chaos."

"Well what do you suggest we do, Crystal Bearer?" The dam is more than two hours up the river, there's not enough time for us to get to him and stop him!"

Layle looked from Sherry to Bertalian and then to the Queen. "Alright, it may not be enough time for you, but it's enough time for me."

"Excuse you?" The High Commander glared at him.

"Bert, take care of Althea for me."

The Yuke nodded and reached out to put their hand Althea's shoulder, "Of course. Do be careful."

"Layle!" She turned toward him. "What are you doing? We need you here, there's no way you'll make it in time."

"Don't worry, just leave it to me." The Crystal Bearer bowed to her and turned around. He took off back down the path and Sherry followed. Althea cried out again, shouting for them to both stop. But the High Commander kept running. She wasn't going to lose sight of Layle this time. Whatever or however he kept pulling his disappearing act she was going to catch him.

Or so she thought.

Sherry ran out onto the path from the Crystal after Layle and turned to look down the long stretch of winding cobble stone road through the fields.

"It can't be! Not already! He's gone again!"

Bertalian let go of Althea's shoulder. The Queen took a deep breath and sighed, "…Bertalian, do you think there is anyway your tribe could help us move everyone out of here. I know many can go on the airships, but…"

"We will do our best, Queen Althea. But I am certain Layle will put a stop to this."

Althea raised her hands and folded them together with a bit of resignation, "He's been able to do it so far. But I wish we could do more than just wait for him to be the hero."

"Nonsense, Althea. I think he rather enjoys it this way."

* * *

**A/N:**Back to fighting with Az next chapter! I hope you look forward to it as much as I do!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Gosh no matter how hard I try I am just one of those author's aren't I? XD Well at least I cam back with long chapters this time!

Also! If you guys get the chance, you all need to check out** NekoChronicle**'s art work! She did a picture of High Commander Sherry and it is just, the most perfect thing. EVER. Like honestly, all of you I am shooing you off from reading this to go to Neko's profile and then to her DeviantArt. Go do it! Then come back and decide who's worse about puns during battle. Layle or the villain!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Throughout the center city of Fum, there was an air of panic and urgency as the towns' people began to evacuate from along the river's shore. There was no time to pack up stands or belongings, or to try to save any valuables. At any moment a torrent of water could come flooding down the riverway and wash away everyone and everything. The farmers and ranchers were scrambling to get their livestock and families loaded into wagons pulled by Chocobos and Papaopamus. Others were lining up to be escorted out by the airships, and here and there the Yukes had set up stations to warp villagers to outer locations along the vast fields.

Under Sherry's direction soldiers sent out mail Moogles and radio calls to any nearby military ships to come and aid in the evacuation, and to see if any could circle over the Veo Lu Dam to give her a report. Keiss and Cid did their best to help Mayor Rolis and his workers keep order in clearing out the town. Even though there were several methods of leave, there were so many people, and their fear was quickly getting the better of them. Soldiers and city workers alike kept coming back reporting delays in the evacuation from people trying to get themselves or their families out first.

And there just weren't enough hands to go around and keep order.

Even with the Yuke's method of instant travel, there was still constant arguing among the festival gatherers on who should be allowed to leave first.

"It's a giant mess," Sherry said from where she stood on top of the stage in front of the Cathedral. Althea stood next to her looking out over the crowd as Admiral Fitzroy and Keiss tried to break up a group of Clavats arguing and get them moving back into the lines. The pink haired Lilty turned her gaze up toward the sky, "And the sun will be set soon… There's no way all these people will be gone by the time the flood comes."

Althea looked up at the sky as well and frowned. Perhaps she should have tried to go with Layle to the dam to buy them all some time? Behind her the kids from the Monastery were gathered together. A few of the younger ones were crying. They were distraught over many things: there being no festival, having to flee, and of course the danger that they could not get out in time.

Phedra was doing her best to calm the kids down; Eugene was not helping her efforts by rambling on about what he would do if he could have gone off to fight with Layle. His anger just got the rest of the children more worked up and nervous. Phelia and Belle had left to try and find the Head Matron and see about all of them leaving with Althea on her airship. However the girls had yet to return.

"We can't wait her much longer, Althea," Sherry looked back down at her. "I will tell the guards to tell Belle and Phelia to meet us at the ship. We should start moving now."

"…I don't think the kids are read, Sherry," Althea looked over at them. One little girl wearing a pink flower in her hair was still sobbing. "Phedra, do you want help?"

The twin with her hair up in a pony tail looked over at the Queen. She was holding the little girl in her arms and had a faint smile on her face. "It's alright; she's just a bit scared-"

"There's nothing to be scared of!" Eugene shouted, "Layle's going to get that guy." He banged his fist into his open palm, "And he's going to save the town. Just like he does in all the papers!" He swung his fist around and a few of the other kids stepped back. "I wish I could be there to see it!"

Despite Eugene's enthusiasm the other kids weren't so confident. It was easy to read about Layle in the papers and become excited, as opposed to being in the middle of the fray and keeping that same enthusiasm. Phedra continued to try and calm the other kids while their self-appointed leader moped that they were all so scared.

"Well it doesn't matter if they're ready or not, we need to move from here, Althea." Sherry put one hand on her hip and motioned out over the crowd. "It's only going to become harder to evacuate as time moves on."

"…Of course. Let's see if we can't help Phedra with the kids then?" Althea turned away from her High Commander and made her way over to Monastery worker. "Phedra, Sherry wants us all to head to my airship so we can evacuate."

"Ah, but my sister and Belle aren't back yet."

"I'm sure they'll catch up to us-"

"But we don't want to leave!" Eugene interrupted the women. "Layle's going to come back to an empty town!"

"Or no town at all…" Sherry stood behind them shaking her head.

"It's too scary to stay here, Eugene," the little girl in Phedra's arms turned to the other boy to argue with him. The other children agreed. They were all clearly terrified of being swept away by the river.

"Come on, kids," Phedra stroked the child's hair. "I know it's not safe to be here, but Eugene is right somewhat. We shouldn't be afraid. Layle is going to take care of that bad man. We just have to move in case he can't stop the water." The kids looked at Phedra; all of them save for Eugene clamored to speak out about how she was wrong. They were terrified. "Okay, okay… Look…" the woman let the little girl go and sat down on the ground. "How's about I tell you all a story?"

"A story!?" Sherry glared at her, "Ms. Phedra we don't have time for-"

The black haired Clavat turned to her raising her hand to indicate she wanted her to stop. She then turned back to the kids smiling, "Look, this story is important okay. I want you all to hear it because you're afraid. You're afraid were not going to get out of here, and you're afraid Layle won't save the town…" Phedra motioned for Althea to sit next to her. The Queen looked at her a bit confused and slowly took a seat as well. She then motioned for all of the kids to sit.

"Now, this is a story about when I was Eugene's age. Back when Layle and I used to waste our free time having snowball fights out in the yard of the Monastery. We didn't have very many cares, little kids shouldn't. Even if something was wrong, we never worried all that much." Phedra nodded to kids smiling. "But I do admit, that when I was afraid, I was terribly afraid. I used to shake, and cry, and hide wherever I could fit. And to make matters worse, when I was afraid, my crystal" she touched her left leg, "-would flare up, and I'd start making poison bubbles all around me. People would grow horribly sick if they touched them. So I was grew even more worried about accidentally making someone ill and make even more bubbles."

The kids all looked up at her, their faces curious. Some of them whispered to each other, one of them mouthed he wanted poison bubbles to call his own. Althea watched as they had their eyes trained on Phedra; their care taker was making round shapes in the air as she talked about her crystal powers and how they scared her.

"Now one day, Layle and Phelia and I were out in the yard playing. There was actually a large group of Pilgrims present that week. And a few couples were looking to adopt. But we didn't worry about them. No one ever wanted us- so we played our games as usual. Not trying to get to know them, or even noticing them really." She lowered her hands and nodded with a soft smile, "But one couple did take notice of us. Or rather my sister and I. The Head Matron interrupted our game and asked my sister and I to come inside. They were a lovely couple. But, as the Head Matron introduced us and described my crystal, I could see, they were immediately uninterested. Yet they kept talking to us. They talked to us for quite a while before they let us go." She took a deep breath and sighed, "The next morning after we ate, they came back, but this time just wanted to talk to my sister. And naturally, as they took her away, I was afraid." Phelia chuckled a bit, "I was so afraid, I ran all the way back to my room and hid under my bed. I started to wonder if they were going to take her away. If we would be separated? And like always my powers started acting up."

"But they didn't take her away, Ms. Phelia is at the Monastery with us!" One of the children shouted at her.

"I know that! But I didn't back then… All I knew is a couple really wanted to talk to her. And that when they saw her they smiled and laughed and ignored me completely. I probably would have stayed under there all day if Layle hadn't followed me… His magic was strange. He always used it to bat my spells off far away like toys. For that reason he never became sick. Though sometimes he did smack them into other people if they were too close-" she laughed a little before clearing her throat. "Anyway, he sat down next to my bed and started talking to me. I told him how scared I was, that Phelia was going to be taken away and I was going to be all alone. And do you know what Layle said to me?"

"To go back to that couple and use your magic on them!?" One kid called out.

"To run away with her!?" Eugene added.

"To hide with Phelia until they left?"

The dark haired Clavat laughed, "No. Actually he asked me why did that scare me so much?" She pressed her lips together smirking at the kids, "He insisted I had nothing to be afraid of. When I tried to tell him why I was scared, he wouldn't listen. And I admit at the time, I felt he was being very rude. He just kept telling me, I couldn't be afraid of what _could_ happen. If she was adopted, she was adopted. And I would have to learn to move on. …If I was going to be afraid to be without her, I'd live my whole life under my bed." She leaned back a bit a far off look on her face. "I'd be there forever, missing her, and making poison bubbles. I'd worry myself sick, and probably poison myself, and then my sister would be just as alone as I was."

Althea watched her as she leaned forward again, resting her elbows on her knees and nodding to the kids, "He said, there would always be someone who wanted Phelia over me. There would always be a chance we'd be separated… And I could spend every day worrying about what I can't do anything about. Or I could have confidence that Phelia would always come back to me. And do you know what happened not long after that?" She waited for the kids to respond to her. Most of them shook their heads. "My sister came up to our room, and she was just as giddy as could be. She convinced them not to take her- She bit the man and spat on his wife's dress- A little over the top, and she had earned herself a lot of extra chores. But she was going to stay. She told me she'd never let anyone take us without the other…"

"You see, Layle was right, I was worried about the couple. I could have had faith in Phelia to stay with me." Phedra pointed out over the stage across the town and the massed of people and to the water. "There will always be something bad out there. People, monsters, you name it. But then there are always people close to us working to make it right. I understand that you all are afraid of the Lilty Nation. But we can't do anything about them; we have to have confidence that Layle will set it right. Like Eugene said. We can't let our fears paralyze us into not taking any action or moving forward. Do you all understand?"

Althea watched as the kids nodded, slowly putting together what Phedra was trying to tell them. She couldn't help but smile. That story reminded her of Layle chastising her for carrying what others thought of her position as Queen. He advised her to stand up and be proud of herself. It made sense he'd tell others to be confident in other situations.

"So then," The Lilty Queen looked over the kids, "Are you all ready to go then? There's nothing to be afraid of, right?" Althea slowly stood up as did the children, save for Eugene.

"Eugene," Phedra eyed him, "Come on dear, get up so we can go."

"No!" He shook his head, "You said to have confidence in Layle, so I'm going to stay here."

The black haired Clavat smacked herself on the side of her face, "Confidence is good to have Eugene. But we are still going to go."

"But I'm not afraid of the Lilty Nation!"

"That's good," Althea spoke up, "But Not being afraid of people you can't do anything about doesn't mean you should sta-"

"Ms. Phedra if you sister came back and you had made yourself sick from worry she'd be sad! If we all run away because we don't think the Crystal Bearer can save us, won't he be upset too!?"

Phedra sighed, "Eugene, he'll be more upset if something happens to you."

"What if just one of us stays," Althea nodded to the young man. "All of you go, and I'll stay and wait for La-"

"Althea no!" The High Commander snapped at her, "I am not going through New Shella with you again. All of us will leave. Confidence in Layle or not, there is no safe place here if the dam is compromised."

The Queen raised her hand and pointed toward the Cathedral. "I'll stay in there. It's certainly the most stable building around. I'm sure the upper floors would be spared."

"It's also the oldest building in town. Who's to say it foundation won't wash away once the flood hits? I'm not letting you stay in there."

"Sherry, look at that building. It will take some time for the waters to move the soil around it that much."

"She has a point," Phedra nodded, "Its structure goes deep into the ground. There is an extensive basement under the building. And it is the tallest for miles around. It could hold up for quite some time."

"See?" Althea gave her High Commander a very know it all smile, "I can stay there, and wait for Layle. You and Phedra and the kids can head to my airship. In fact, Sherry you should have them try to load as many civilians as they can on board."

"You want me to leave you here alone! Althea, even if I did agree to the idea of you staying, you need protection. You cannot stay here by yourself. All of the soldiers are working to evacuate the town, as is every member of your council. And I myself have to direct the incoming soldiers- there's just no one to stay here. And I will not leave you unguarded anymore."

The Queen's lips twisted, she wanted to tell Sherry she'd be fine on her own, it's not like anyone would be present in the town once it was cleared out, but at the same time she knew her high commander wouldn't have it. No matter how much she argued with her.

"…What if I come back and stay with her?" Phedra spoke up. "The kids and go with the Head Matron and my sister. And I can remain."

Sherry scoffed, "Pardon me, Ms. Phedra, but Queen Althea needs someone that can handle a problem should one arise. Someone with some sort of combative skill."

Phedra put her hands on her hips and the kids behind her all let out a playful 'Ooo' at Sherry's statement. The black haired Clavat raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Just above her palm a bubble formed. A sickening green in color with a blackish hue.

"Don't think I can't do my part. I've been pasting Posionga since I was a kid. And believe me, I've got much better control on it now than I ever did back then." She held out her hand with the bubble to the Lilty High Commander, who jumped back startled, "Care to see how damaging it can be?"

"N-no, that's, that's quite alright…"

"Great!" Phedra turned her hand over and let the bubble drop harmlessly onto the ground. Sherry took a step back from the splatter of it, but Phedra did not. "Alright, I'll take the kids to find Phelia, and then Althea and I can wait for Layle in the Cathedral." She turned to the children clapping her hands and telling them all to hurry. Eugene helped her, grabbing the hands of the younger kids and pulling them along as they left the stage stairs.

Sherry came to stand next to Althea as they watched them all rush off into the crowds of people, "Please," the woman sighed. "Please tell me you aren't really going to stay here."

"High Commander Sherry," Althea didn't look up at her as she spoke. "You do know I've put myself in far worse situations. And I have confidence the town isn't going to flood. So please, let's focus on the evacuation."

The cherry haired Lilty snorted.

"If you have such confidence, then there's no need to evacuate anyone."

* * *

When Layle dropped out of the warp point he fell right onto the metal grating of a catwalk. He landed on one knee and one hand, with Amidatelion's hand clutched in the other. The Clavat looked around his surroundings to see concrete walls, more pathways and windows, as well as a lower floor where he could see large turbines rising up out of the structure. But there weren't any people about. He could hear the sound of roaring waters just outside the walls. The noise of water rushing through the dam into the river below. He wondered if it was always that loud or if that was the sound of the flood gates being opened. He had to hurry…

He looked down at the hand in his palm and frowned. The third finger was missing this time.

"At least it took me directly there…" He slowly stood up and tucked it into his pocket. "It must be that carrying the extra person dumps me in the wrong location." He started to walk forward looking about the area, trying to find someone. Anyone.

If Az was here to destroy the place he had to be nearby. He stopped on a bend in the catwalk and looked down. The turbines in the room where used to conduct electricity from the rushing waters of the dam. They energy was then sent out throughout the western ends of the kingdom powering homes, business, towns, entire providences. If they were shut down, even if some areas were spared the flood, hundreds would be without energy.

A year ago, the dam's back up crystal reactor would have solved that problem. But without it, there was no back up.

"There's no one down there," He turned his attention towards a door across from where he was, "So the must be wherever the actual controls are." Layle started to run along the grated walkway, practically kicking down the door as he approached it. On the other side there was an open path across the top of the dam; a long walkway, slightly damp with water, with guard rails that led to the next building structure incorporated into the sides of the dam.

However, there were also a few nations soldiers, dressed in the same red uniforms as the ones from Lynari standing in front of the door. The moment Layle burst through they took notice of him and raised their rifles to shoot.

The Clavat raised his own hands and deflected the bullets. He kept rushing forward using his power to create a shield until he was directly upon the two. He grabbed them by the scruff of their jackets and hoisted them up over his head. The two Lilties started kicking and trying to punch him. Layle responded by tossing them back into the overhang over the doorway. The two men fell to the ground unconscious and the Crystal Bearer smirked.

"Looks like I'm on the right track."

He stepped over them and opened the door to the next station room.

In here there was another series of walk ways, however there weren't any turbines. Instead it looked like this area was filled with equipment and monitoring stations for the dam and its levies.

"What was that noise!?" Layle stopped walking. He heard a familiar voice shouting. The Clavat hung close to the wall as he eased into the room and quietly shut the door.

"It sounded like gunshots, sir," another voice responded.

"Well don't just stand there! Go check the guard stations. _NOW!_" Layle smirked a bit at the shouting. That was Az, no doubt. He quickly made his way away from the door looking about for a place to hide. His only option was to use his magic to hook onto the series of lights hanging from the rafters. They were fairly board across the top, and he could easily crouch on one to remain hidden. He reached up and snagged one to pull himself off the catwalk just before two guards ran up the stairs and toward the door he'd just passed through. Layle held onto the cable that supported the large fixture, using to hide himself from view as he peeked over the sides. The soldiers found the guards he'd left behind and shouted in response.

"Two men are down! But no one is here, sir!"

"Oh _he's_ here!" Layle looked down to where he could see Az standing on the ground floor of the room. The man was standing before a door shouting upward as his guards. For a moment he thought the man looked right at him, but he scoffed and turned his attention back to his guards. "Split up! Alert the others that the Crystal Bearer is here! I'll join you in the search in a moment!"

The two nodded and took off. Az turned back to the door and pushed it open.

"How soon before you can open the levies? Queen Althea has sent her pet watch dog, rather than herself."

Layle leaned over the side of the light more trying to hear what was being said.

"…I think I have the pass code. I can open it at the appointed ti-"

"No," Az shook his head. "Open them now. Wash her and everyone away. We'll pick up the pieces of Alfitaria after she and the Crystal Bearer are gone."

"Right now? But all the people-"

"I don't care about them! Just a bunch of worthless farmers. The country will recover. Clavats breed like rabbits anyway." With that the man turned his back to the door way and made his way up the stairs of the catwalk. He ventured across to the opposite door, where he paused for a moment and turned around looking back at the room. Layle drew back further onto the surface of the light hiding Az from his view. He stayed there until he heard the door open and shut.

Once the man was gone he jumped down to the ground floor and ran for the door he'd been standing in front of. He wasn't going to let his cronies was away the town. He'd stop him first; then chase down Az.

Layle kicked down the door just like before, his hand raised ready to snatch whoever it was away from the controls of the dam and slam them into the nearest wall. However as he reached out his powers took hold of a familiar, panicked, and terrified Clavat. One that started screaming his head off as he was lifted off the ground.

"Ahh! AHHH! W-what's going on!"

"Clause!" Layle hesitated before throwing the Clavat, he shook his head a bit startled, but his shock quickly turned to anger, "_Clause!_" He jerked his hand forward and dragged the other Clavat towards him. He grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, a Lilty costume for the Crystal Blessing, and started to shake him. "Just what do you think you're doing! Just what is going on here! You're helping Az flood the town! You! You're the one helping him!"

"Ahh! AHH!" The brown haired Clavat struggled to speak as he was shaken but all he could really do was scream out words here and there. "No! Oh no! Crystal! Stop! L-layle, stop!"

The Crystal Bearer stopped shaking him, but he did not put him down nor did he look any less angry. "Explain yourself! NOW!"

Clause was his usual nervous self as he attempted to speak. His hands grasped at Layle's wrist as he stumbled over his words, "C-crystal Bear-er! I-I'm trying to- to help you! T-to buy the Queen time!"

"By helping her enemy!" He gave him another shake.

"P-please! Listen!" Clause removed his left hand from Layle's wrist and pointed back towards the control panel he'd been working at, "T-that's one of the access controls- for the dam. For the dam's levees. I-I had him send the workers out- t-they can't operate it without thei-their pass code. I t-told him I knew it!" He gasped and lowered his arm, "But once they were gone I-I entered a false code. T-told him they must have changed it prior to the official visit- So I- So he's- ha-had me in here trying to open the gates and I-I-"

"-But you can't…" Layle slowly nodded. Even though Clause was still bumbling over his words he understood what the Clavat was telling him. If the workers had been here, there'd have been no delay in Az opening the gates and overwhelming the Jegon River. But without them, Clause could stall for time. The blond smirked and slowly set the other Clavat back down, "You know, Clause, you're more clever than you look."

The brown haired Clavat pulled at the collar of his shirt trying to fix it, still trembling a bit, "T-thank you. I think?"

"…But can you really open the flood gates?"

"Unfortunately…" The Queen's advisor turned back toward the panel. "In one of the other rooms his men found a notebook where they keep logs of the passcodes. He brought it to me and has had me go down the list… Eventually I'll hit the current one."

"Well he's not here right now to watch you. Neither are his men," Layle turned back towards the door. "So stay in here and do nothing. I'll take care of Az."

"Layle!" Clause reached forward and grabbed his shoulder, "What about Queen Althea? Is she safe?"

The Crystal Bearer looked over his shoulder at him with a smirk as he walked out of the room, "Knowing her, she's probably sitting on a boat in the middle of the river."

* * *

"This is where we'll wait," Althea walked over to one of the large ornate windows of stain glass along the cathedral walls. She and Phedra had made their way up to the upper floors of the Clavat's sacred building. Sherry was still with them, reluctant to go assist in the final evacuation. The Lilty Queen put her hand on the glass looking up into the colors as the sun light filtered through them. The image was of the Great Crystal against a bright red moon. "We're high enough off the ground that should the waters come, we won't be washed away.

"We'd better not be!" Phedra leaned against the railing of the floor they were on. This section of the hall over looked the main floor and worship room below. "We're four flights up! If the water gets higher than this, well then maybe we deserve to be washed away!"

"Please do not say that," Sherry walked past her and over to Althea. "Your Highness," she bowed her head, "There is still time for you to leave. I'm asking you, one last time, for your own safety"

"No," Althea turned around back to her, "It's not for my safety, Sherry, it's a vote of confidence."

"Confidence?"

"Yes," she nodded to her with a smile. "Like Phedra told those kids… And Like Layle has told me, there is no sense in worrying. Az will always try something new until the day he is caught and brought to justice. You can't expect me to ask our citizens to continue on with their lives in harm's way if I don't have or demonstrate that I have the confidence we can overcome him."

"I just don't see why that confidence can't be demonstrated from someplace safe…"

"This place is safe, High Commander!" Phedra walked over to the glass and pointed towards it. "Out there is one of our crystals. And this entire building is incorporated into its base. This is the most structurally sound building in all of Fum. The stones used to build it were brought all the way from the Holy Mountain. It has stood here for years, for centuries! Its withstood weather and war, just like that Crystal is stands next to. It can hold up against a flood."

Sherry scowled but she turned back to Althea who was nodding. "Confidence, Sherry. Please have confidence in Layle. I know that's hard for you but-"

"-It's near impossible for me, Your Majesty. I can't have confidence in someone that doesn't want to divulge the whole picture of what's going on."

"That's just the way he is, High Commander." Phedra nodded to her, "He's never been one to tell you what's going on until after the fact. Even when we were kids. Layle just acts."

"Precisely why he is a problem. He can no longer 'just act' when his duty is to the throne," she crossed her arms and looked up toward the crystal image in the window, "I'd hoped he learn that lesson sooner rather than later. But it appears I was wrong." The woman shook her head and closed her eyes. "Never the less, he is gone. And this place is not ideal for you to remain Althea. …I won't force you to leave until every civilian is gone. But then I will be back with Admiral Fitzroy for you." With that she turned away from them and made her way back downstairs.

Phedra walked to the end of the floor and looked down after her, "Forceful woman, isn't she?"

"She has to be," Althea didn't look after her. "Being High Commander is not simple."

Phedra chuckled, "She kind of reminds me of the Head Matron…Hey!" The black haired girl spun around and ran back over to Althea, "Does she try to confine Layle? Like time out?"

Althea smirked at her, "Time out? You mean like house arrest?"

"Yeah!" Phedra clapped her hands together, "Oh she does, doesn't she? Ha! Poor her. The Head Matron never could keep Layle in that booth. He always got out and hid in the Chocobo stables. The caretaker would let him to, just so long as he helped her with the eggs."

"…The caretaker?"

"Yeah, a woman named Lyra." Phedra's smile faded a bit, "If we don't get washed away, I'll tell you more about it. The orphanage, and us and Layle and Lyra. Maybe I should tell Sherry too. It might help her understand, Layle's always going to take off… I've never known him not to run away."

"…" Althea looked back at the window. The colors form the stain glass painted the girls faces as the sunlight bounced off the large Crystal outside and through the panels. "But you always believed he'd come back right? You always believed it would turn out alright."

"…Every day." Phedra nodded. "Layle taught me not to be afraid. So every day, I believed it would be okay."

They stood in silence a little bit more.

"But you know," the Clavat rubbed her hands together, "I always wondered, if there was ever a time Layle was afraid. He never says what he's feeling… So sometimes I wondered if he ran away because he was afraid. Everyone always assumed it was a thrill or for adventure."

"…I've always assumed that too. He did tell me was worried once."

"Oh?" Phedra looked down at her surprised.

"But not for himself… For me. For us, his friends. But not for himself…"

The black haired girl started to laugh. The sound of her voice filled the empty cathedral, "I guess that's why he's your body guard, huh?"

"Something like that, I- I hired him for the job."

Phedra's laughter died to a light chuckle, "You asked him to stay and he did?" She continued to smile and reached up to run her hands through her ponytail. "He must worry about you a lot." The girl stopped playing her hair, "Maybe 'worried' isn't the right word. But either way, I'm glad this is how it turned out."

"Excuse me?"

"That he's with you, your Majesty. You've got confidence in yourself and in him… I didn't think there'd ever be anyone that could convince him to settle down in one place," she looked to Althea and smiled, "Yes, I can say with confidence, if it had to be someone, I'm glad it was you, Your Majesty."

Althea watched the girl as she turned away from her and the window and walked over to a bench to take a seat. The Lilty wasn't quite sure what she meant. If it had to be her for what? Althea took a deep breath and walked away to find a place of her own to sit; the metal bottoms of her shoes echoed through the church. The sound of her stride through the building conveyed a walk of confidence.

One would never know, that inside, she was constantly questing herself. Not about her kingdom or its safety. But just how confident she was on what was happening between herself and Layle.

* * *

Layle made his way out onto the next walkway of the Veo Lu Dam. His goal was to catch up to Az and capture him.

Or throw him over the side of the railing, whichever came first really.

As soon as he entered out onto the walkway, he was greeted with the sight of more of Az's soldiers. The Crystal Bearer smirked at the two men as they raised their weapons toward him. One held a lance the other a rifle. Layle slowly walked toward them raising one hand.

"Okay guys, I want you to ask yourselves, 'Am I really being paid enough to take this guy on?'. Answer honestly now!"

The Lilty with the lance rushed forward, the head of his weapon down and ready to run Layle through. The other one opened fire at him. In response the Clavat flicked his wrist and took hold of the man charging at him. He forced him to alter his direction and charge right into the railing. He hit the bars with an awful clank and dropped his lance. The man shooting at him continued as Layle ducked to the side. A few of his shots grazed his arm and tore the sleeves of his tuxedo. Layle picked up the fallen soldier and hurled him at his partner to stop him from shooting. As expected he pulled back his rifle and tried to avoid the other man.

The Lilty ducked to the side just barely missing being knocked over by his partner. While he was dodging Layle had run forward and was just across from him as the body of the lance wielder landed. He jumped over the downed Lilty and grabbed his friend by his arm. The man tried to turn his gun on him and Layle grabbed the barrel of the rifle twisting it away as a shot was fired off. He used a simple gravity spell to push his opponent back as he forced him backwards to the guard rail. He leaned over him jaw clenched and slamming the man's hand down into the rail until he released his gun. With that Layle tossed it over the side and punched the Lilty in the face until he went down.

The Crystal Bearer snorted, "Az must pay you all a lot." He moved on into the next building chasing after the Lilty Nation leader.

As soon as he burst through the door, shots were fired at him from below. The Clavat rolled to the side and started running along the catwalk trying to take cover from the men firing at him from the lower level. He kept his hands up creating a shield to protect him from ricocheting bullets as he rounded the walls of the room. In between the men reloading rounds he rushed the rails of the catwalk and jumped over the sides.

The Clavat held out his hands and cast a gravity spell over the floor of the room. The men were crushed under the weight of the added pressure and dropped to their knees or down to the floor all together. When he landed Layle instantly grabbed up the weapons with his powers and tossed them upward. With a faint spell, they stuck to the ceiling leaving him to fight the guards one on one as they picked themselves up. The men rushed at him punching and trying to tackle him.

It was easy for Layle to dodge them and redirect their blows into each other. These were the kinds of things monsters did to ambush prey, and he'd been besting monsters for as long as he could remember.

In moments he'd made quick work of the guards. Tossing the last man standing into the wall with his magic.

"Honestly… Keiss ought to look into how much you all get paid and think of raising Guild salaries to match. He'd have fewer irate Selkies coming back from missions I be- AH!" Layle's sarcasm was cut short by a cold blow to his back. He was sent flying a few feet and landed face first on the ground.

A chill ran up and down his spine as he forced himself up and shook shoulders causing chunks of ice to fall from him. He could still feel cold seeping over him from the icy moisture his tuxedo jacket had soaked up.

"Sorry to cut your little snide remarks short," Az spoke up from his place on the catwalk, "But I do grow so tired of your so called humor."

Layle stood up and looked toward Az, sneering. "Shooting a guy in the back, It's not like I expect you to have any class, but it's still rather rude."

"Rude, Crystal Bearer?" The Lilty with the thorn laced hair laughed. "What's rude is your Queen, sending her pet rather than herself. I did not invite you here."

"Don't you know, Az?" Layle reached out with his left hand and grabbed one of the light fixtures. He yanked on it as hard as he could causing it to tear down from the ceiling and fall into where the Lilty was standing. "I'm a party crasher!"

The Lilty raised his own hands and crafted a hunk of ice he hurled at the light to send it flying the opposite direction. When he looked down to fire at Layle next the Crystal Bearer was gone. Layle had already hooked the bars of the walkway and was pulling himself up along the side wall. Az glared at him as he turned and ran toward the doorway leading out to the next walking platform. Layle gave chase shouting at him to stop.

The Clavat followed him out the door, back to the outer section of the dam. Layle was so busy running after his opponent that he didn't notice that on this catwalk the moisture and puddles that had gathered had been frozen over. The moment his dress shoes it the surface at full speed his feet flew out from under him and he flipped and landed on his back.

He let out a startled cry as the world quickly turned over followed by a groan when the back of his head smacked the icy walkway. Down the path Az laughed at him. The Lilty lifted his left hand toward the massive body of water the walls of the dam held back and he started to frost over the surface. Layle moved to pick himself up, trying to move quickly proved to put him at a disadvantage, he couldn't get any traction with his shoes.

"Dammit, I'm pretty sure I told myself _not_ to fucking fight in these shoes anymore!"

"What's wrong, Crystal Bearer?" Layle looked up at Az from where he was kneeling on the ground, "Having a bit of trouble getting your footing?" The Lilty waved his hand and a chunk of the frozen water lifted out of the lake and over the walkway. "Here! Let me giving you a stepping stone!" Az clenched his hand into a fist and made a slamming motion. Layle raised his hands up over his head to create a barrier to push back against the block of ice the Lilty was attempting to bring down upon him.

"H-hey!" Layle pushed back against the block as the man attempted to force it down harder. "terrible one liners- are my job!" The Crystal Bearer continued to force the block upward as he slowly stood up right. His shield was holding against the block of ice, but the longer he pushed the more Layle realized it was starting to strain him. If he didn't move out from under that block the shield would eventually give away and he'd be crushed. Gritting his teeth, Layle lowered his right hand and stretched it. He grabbed hold of the door behind Az and yanked.

At once his shield gave way as his powers were redirected and Layle was dragged forward. The block of ice came crashing down as he was just narrowly pulled out from under it. Layle turned his body in the air as he rushed forward and extended his legs before him so he could kick the very startled Az square in his chest. The Lilty was flung back into the door as Layle connected with him.

The Crystal Bearer stood up ready to grab him; Az however had different plans. The man placed his palms on the door and pushed forward with a burst of ice. He clenched his fist and called up the frozen chunks of water next to him and Layle and ordered them to rain down on the narrow pathway.

The Clavat had to turn his attention to deflecting the various hunks of ice flying up at him from the dam. As he did so Az, rushed at him, clutching a blade he'd crafted with his powers in his hand to slice into Layle. The Crystal Bearer was backing up trying not to get run through and trying not to get smashed. And backing up on the slick frozen cement was not good for the quick momentum he needed.

'Mistake.' Was what he thought to himself as he felt the edge of Az's frozen sword slash through the side of his clothing and dig into his skin when he was distracted by propelling a hunk of ice over the wall. 'It was a mistake to fight an ice caster in a place filled with water!'

Az found the situation amusing however. The body of water provided him with an unlimited supply of ammunition, unlike their fight in Lynari, he could summon larger and larger attacks on a whim. What few shots Layle did get in at him he could quickly retaliate with one's much grander. The Lilty swung his sword and extended his magic through it, frosting over the mist in the air into dozens of little frozen spires he sent flying at the Clavat. Several of them stuck into Layle, digging into his arms, the rest he deflected away.

It was quickly becoming apparent to him that the longer he stayed in the middle of this constant onslaught, the faster he was going to lose. He was taking hit after hit, and now he could feel the Crystal in his cheek straining to keep up.

"What's wrong, Layle? Nothing to say now?" Az swung his blade again, once again creating the small spires he sent hurtling through the air. Layle focused this time on deflecting them back to their owner with a sneer.

"Don't get me wrong, Az, I've got a lot to say to you." Layle reached out with his magic and took hold of one of the blocks of ice before Az could order it over the railing to strike him. "But I'd rather let my actions do the talking!" He swung it around to strike the Lilty instead, forcing him to focus on taking back control of his element. The Lilty lowered his sword and raised his hands to stop the block before it forced him over the side. He started to push back against the Clavat, trying to overtake Layle's control with his own. While he couldn't take the ice back from him, he could use the slick surface of the frozen walkway to his advantage.

Az, focused not on over taking Layle, but simply pushing back against him. And that was all he really needed to do. The Clavat had no traction on the walkway. The bottoms of his shoes skid along the ice path, forcing him back towards the other door.

Layle swore under his breath, at full power he could easily over take Az, frozen walkway or not, he'd have smashed him into the wall. However at half his skill, he was quickly losing ground. The Crystal Bearer looked over his shoulder at the wall quickly approaching him. He whipped one hand around and used a gravity spell to force the door back open. He took a deep breath and released his hold on the block of ice to make a break for the door. Without his resistance, Az's pushing sent it barreling down the walkway toward him. Layle extended his arm and hooked onto one of the bars of the catwalk just on the other side of the door and managed to pull himself through just as the block of ice collided with the wall. He turned around gasping and looking at the frozen wall that now stood between himself and Az. The Crystal Bearer reached up and rubbed the side of his face, tracing his fingertips over his own crystal with a bit of concern.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the ice cracking. Before Layle could react, the wall of ice in the doorway shattered and pieces of it flew forward at him. He raised his arms in front of his body to make a shield; yet pieces of sharpened ice still flew through his barrier and cut into his arms and sides. He was knocked back over the railing head first and scrambled to grab onto the bottom of the catwalk before he fell.

Az rushed through the door and caught a glimpse of Layle dangling from the bottom of the grate. He waved his hand over the metal walkway and frosted it over, freezing Layle's hand to where he was hanging.

"Why don't you just hang out for a while, Crystal Bearer?" The Lilty started to run across the path toward the other walkway. "I'll be back to put you in ice later!"

"Az!" Layle shouted as he tried to yank his hand free. His entire right fist was frozen to the metal. The feeling of the cold bars and the ice surrounding his hand was sending a shrill pain through his arm. He started to swing his legs trying to shake himself free.

"Just where is he going?" Layle raised his left hand and started to pull at the cracks in the ice with his magic. "Why is he back tracking when I'm stuck h-" The Clavat shook his head, "Clause! Dammit!" He swung his legs again this time using his magic to flip himself. He tucked his legs up and quickly extended his legs so his feet were on the bottom of the catwalk. The entire world was upside down as Layle pulled against the ice. "Come on! Come ON!"

The ice around his hand finally gave away and Layle dropped to the ground. Normally he would have flipped over with just a thought of his magic correcting himself, but this time he landed unceremoniously on his side. He let out a shout of pain but still managed to roll himself over to get up. His right hand was turning slightly purple, and stuck in a clenched position. His entire arm was shaking, not to mention the blood staining his sleeves from where his arms had been cut up. But his current state was the last thing on his mind. He had to get back to Clause before Fum was washed away.

Layle forced himself onward, running up the stairs and back out onto the outer pathways after Az.

* * *

Layle arrived back at the control building and jumped over the catwalk's edge down to the bottom floor. He raced for the door to the control room and burst in just in time to see Az raising his ice sword to stab into the control system. Clause was standing to the side his back pressed against the wall. The other Clavat turned his head to Layle with a look of shock. The Gravity Bearer raised his hands to grab the Lilty and Clause screamed out.

"NO! STOP!" He rushed forward and grabbed Layle's arm, causing him to misfire his spell. Instead of yanking Az back from the controls the Lilty was pushed forward; his sword jammed through the machine. "Layle! You can't! He's opened the dam levees!"

"Get off of me, Clause!" He shook the other Clavat off as Az pushed up from the panel laughing.

Layle ran at him and grabbed him by the neck. He slammed him face first down into the buttons angrily until again Clause was on his arm shouting at him again within second.

"Layle! Stop! We need the controls!" The blond look up at him, his jaw clenched in frustration, but the other Clavat kept looking on concerned. "Please… Layle, we need to close them!"

"G-good luck with that," Az laughed at them, his voice half muted from his face pressed into the controls. "There's no way, it will work, with damaged circuitry. You're precious Queen, has about twenty minutes before he's at the bottom of the Jegon River."

Layle lifted Az's head and slammed it back down again, "Clause! Can you fix this?" He pulled Az up and let the other Clavat look at the controls. They were completely unresponsive.

"Not from here, I can't… But… But there is an emergency back up control. I could try from there."

"Ha!" Az continued to laugh. "On the other end of the dam. You'll still lose a great deal of the country side."

Layle cursed at the Lilty and tossed him into the wall. "Come on, Clause! Let's go!" Layle grabbed the Clavat and pulled him out of the room. Using his magic he jammed the door and then turned his attention upward. Layle tried to grab hold of the lights with his powers, but found he didn't have the strength to pull them down. He compensated quickly with a gravira spell and forced them to fall. With another flick of his wrist he slammed them into the door barricading it. "That should do… Now lead the way."

Clause nodded to him and took off running. Layle followed hoping that Althea had gotten herself out of Fum.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Clause and Layle made their way across three station platforms until finally arriving at the second set of controls for the Veo Lu Dam. The entire time they were racing across the walkways, water was pouring out of the dam's opened flood gates. Layle had thought the noise had been loud before, but now it was nearly impossible to hear.

The Queen's advisor scrambled down the catwalk and toward the door. He grabbed the knob and turned it, but slammed into the wooden surface face first.

"Ow! Ow!" He backed up rubbing his nose. "It's locked!"

"Move!" Layle pushed him aside and kicked the door with a burst of his magic. He was still capable of doing that much. Clause rushed into the opened room and Layle followed. The blond Clavat rubbed at his check. The skin around his crystal felt like it was on fire.

He watched as Clause stood over the control panel pressing buttons and pulling on levers.

"Well, can you stop it?"

"Yes," Clause nodded to him not looking up from what he was doing. "I can close the gates."

"Fantastic!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll go back and secure, Az, you close up the dam."

"…Layle," Clause looked back over his shoulder at him, "There's still the matter of all the water that has been released while we were making our way to get here."

"…How much water could it have possibly been?"

"Enough. A couple of hundred tons of it. That water is still rushing down the river bank. Fum will be flooded. Even if only for a few days."

The blond Clavat cursed and tilted his head back, "Well, has this thing got a radio! Warn Sherry and Althea. Make sure they're out of there!"

The brown haired Clavat nodded to him and turned on the dam's communication radio. Layle crossed his arms and started to pace around the room while Clause tried to get a hold of someone. However all the signals were jammed with communications of airships already reporting in to the High Commander. The Crystal Bearer reached up and rubbed the side of his face.

'Althea, please tell me you left Fum. Tell me you left Fum…' He stopped pacing when finally someone responded to Clause's hails.

"Ah! Layle! I've got someone!" He called the Crystal Bearer over, "Yes! This is Clause! Royal Public Advisor! I'm contacting you from the Veo Lu Dam!" The two listened as the soldier over the radio responded with joy to hear Clause was alright. "I'm here with the Queen's body guard! We've secured the traitor Az Leath! And we've closed the dam's flood gates! However there's still water coming down the Jegon River! Has everyone been evacuated?"

The two listened as the solider responded, "More than ninety percent of the river side population has been cleared out."

Clause nodded at Layle, but the Crystal Bearer was not satisfied, "What about Queen Althea?"

Clause turned back to the radio, "Has the Queen's ship taken off?"

"It has!" The soldier responded in earnest. And for a moment Layle breathed a sigh of relief, "However, Queen Althea was not on it."

Layle slammed his hand down on the panel and pushed back, "Of course!" He started to walk around the room again.

"Why didn't she leave…?"

"The Queen insisted her vessel be used for the civilian evacuation. She is still in Fum with the High Commander, Admiral Fitzroy has assumed command of the evacuation."

Clause continued to speak to the soldier as Layle dug into his pockets to find Amidatelion's hand. He'd have to warp to Fum to get them out. Hopefully he could get them out, but dragging along two people? Where would they end up? Would they get far enough away? And what about the rest of the citizens?

"Goldenrod… What should I do now?" He looked up at the wall and stopped. Hanging up in the room was a map with a layout of the channels and various levees along the river. There were several leading to Fum and the surrounding areas of the country side. But one in particular stood out to Layle. A line that had been traced over with a red marker, and a giant X at the start of its trail. It only stood out to him because of the name: Sluice Aqueduct. "…Clause," Layle turned his head, "Hey, Clause! Come here!"

The brunette looked up from the radio and came to stand by Layle, "What? What is it?"

The Crystal Bearer tapped the map, "What is this? It starts far up the river."

"That? That's one of the old aqueduct ways… Built back during the transition from the old Sluice to the first model of the dam. It- ah, it was used to divert water into the Lett Aqueduct system at the time."

"…The Lett Aqueducts? The ones not in use any more?"

"Correct."

Layle tapped the map again, "Is there a gate there? Can you open it? The water could empty out into this," He dragged his finger along the line, "If it's just a long empty tunnel it wouldn't overflow, right? And it will empty out-"

"-Into the underground ruins!" Clause nodded, "There's probably about, five minutes before the flood hits there- but, Layle, that systems not automated! And there's no way to get there in time!"

The Crystal Bearer smirked at him, "Clause, you stay on the radio. Make sure someone comes to collect, Az, I'll be back!" he pat the other Clavat on the shoulder and rushed out the door.

"Layle! Layle where are you going?! You'll never make it there in time!" He stuck his head out the door looking around, however the Queen's body guard was gone.

* * *

Layle fell through time and space once more that day to find himself deposited upon an old over grown path. There were dozens of flowers and weeds and trees growing up out of what looked like old stone structures and faintly out lining a walkway that had long since been swallowed up by nature. The Crystal Bearer took off running down the path.

Five minutes wasn't a lot of time.

He ran down the path, forgetting the numbness in his right arm or the burning in his face. In the distance he could hear a roaring, like the sound of the dam, but he knew that wasn't it. The old path opened up to a stone and metal structure rising up high into the air; two towers with a gate between them and a building attached. They set high up on a manmade hill. On one side of the large metal gate there was an extension of the river. Layle could see the water was slightly sloshing against the metal gate and rising with every second.

He ran for the building looking up over the structure for the fastest way up. He ran around to the front of the building down to the water's edge. His hurried steps causing the mud from the banks to splatter up everywhere. His eyes combed over the large gate. It was as wide as a house, and the corners of it were clearly rusted. The sides of the stone building that supported it were long, extending on for some time beyond it into the over grown woods. There was no hope the water would just go around. The gate had to be opened.

"I've got to lift it…" Layle stood on the water's edge and tried to use his magic to life the gate. However it was either too rusted, or he was too weak. It didn't budge.

The Clavat let out a cry of frustration and looked down, the water was splashing harder now and rising up to his calves. He backed up from the bank and looked up to the top of the towers. Maybe there was a way to lift them from up there? He extended his hand and hooked onto the edge of the tower before him and tried to hoist himself up. It took a few tries, and by the time he was up in the air the water was up to his knees. The water was soaking its way up his clothing.

The scenery around him was quickly disappearing. Layle pulled himself up over the edge of the tower and looked around. There didn't appear to be a manual release. The sound of the oncoming flood was so loud now he could barely hear himself think.

"Come on, come on!" The Clavat ran across the tower towards the top of the gate. He stopped in the middle of it and looked out over the river. He could see the flood waters tricking down the expanse and heading his way. If it took much longer it would be too late to divert any of it. Fum would be washed away.

Althea would be washed away.

He bent down and grabbed the top of the gate with his powers and tried to jar it lose. All his effort earned him was a sickening pain through the side of his face and a reminder that his right arm had been through hell and back that day. He had to stop trying to pull on the door just as a torrent of water slammed into the gate. It splashed up and then the water started to rebound off the wall and flood the surrounding area.

"No, no, no no!" He looked around the scenery. This area was flooding, but the large ancient wall kept any of it from passing into the old aqueduct. He looked over his shoulder at the complete dry tunnel trying to think of what to do when he felt something move along his leg. Layle swatted his hand down expecting a bug but stopped when he realized what he felt was in his pocket.

Something in his pocket was creeping along his leg.

The Clavat looked down and pulled back his jacket to get a look at what was going on.

His pants were complete soaked with mud and water. And coming up out of his pocket was something green.

"The seeds!" The Clavat reached into his pocket and pulled out the four lily seeds. In deed the water in his clothing had soaked through to the sleeping pods. The four of them had split, and in his hand were slowly growing, trying to curl around whatever they could to take root.

"Cure magic and a little bit of water, huh?" Layle looked over the side of the gate and turned his hand over, he pulled at the plants' roots that were wrapping around his arm. "Here! Have all the water you want!"

The four seeds feel into the rushing waters and disappeared. The Clavat leaned over the side holding his breath. He looked down waiting. And waiting.

And waiting.

Finally he shook his head and sighed when nothing happened.

He had to get to Fum. He had to grab Sherry and Althea and hope he had it in him to warp the three of them far enough away that they would be safe. He turned his back to the water and pulled out Amidatelion's hand. Just as he did he felt something on his leg again. Layle looked down to stomp at it, to see a large green vine curling up over the gate.

The Crystal Bearer stumbled to the side as the vine followed by several more rapidly came up the wall. They curled up into the air, twisting and winding around each other. Giant bulbs formed at their bases and several stalks and leaves shot out over the other side of the gate. He had to run back to the tower platform to avoid being knocked over the side by the sudden formation and bursting open of large buds and bright yellow flowers. They shown with a green light before water started to pour out of their centers.

A line of giant lilies formed over the gate and they created a waterfall of water that was pumped up over the sides of the rusted structure and over the side into the empty expanse below.

Layle watched as the flowers started to pump the water without pause, and the aqueduct filled up, sending the divert raging flood waters down a harmless path.

The Clavat started to laugh. And then he started to cheer. He had to hand it to Goldenrod, they had been right.

Technology might fail, but Yuke's magic did not.

* * *

Sunset came and went. And it was an hour into Az's flood threat before Sherry finally let Althea come down from the Cathedral to inspect the town. Those that could not evacuate in time had also taken refuge in the upper floors of buildings and the Cathedral. They all slowly exited their hideaways looking around thankful that it seemed the impending flood had been stopped.

Areas of Fum had indeed flooded, but at most up one's calves; and those were the areas that were closest to the river. Within the center of the city the water came up to one's ankles.

Sherry, Althea, and Phedra made their way to the mayor's office to find a radio and contact her soldiers and the evacuated crews to discover what had taken place.

It wasn't long before they were on the radio with Clause listening to his recount of Layle's arrival at the dam, followed by his sudden disappearance.

"If you all are alright, then I can only assume he made it to the old aqueduct in time," the Clavat's voice came through the transmitter. Althea and Phedra were quite pleased. Sherry a little less.

"Yes, but how did he make it? And what of Az? Have the soldiers taken him into custody?"

"Ah… while we were shutting off the controls he seemed to have escaped. By the time the soldiers got here the room we'd sealed him in was empty. The doorway and barricade frozen over and shattered. They did capture his men though."

"Hmn," Sherry's lips twisted. "Alright, Clause, good work. We'll see you in Fum."

"Sherry," Althea spoke up, "Please give the order that the evacuees may return to Fum. I'm sure the Clavat tribe would like to know they can still hold their festival."

"Do you really think they will, Althea? The streets are still soaked with water."

"Hey!" Phedra spoke up, "Water-shmater! The Crystal Blessing will go on! You tell everyone to get back here, right away!" She clapped her hands together. "After all the dancing grounds are still clear! We can hold the speech out there! And the elders performing the blessing, well, we'll just have them stand on stools or something around the crystals that have got water around their bases!"

Sherry rolled her eyes at the notion, none the less she began to radio out that the villagers could return.

Outside those that were already present had had the same idea Phedra had. They were gathering up what they could of their stands and goods and moving out to the fields. Despite it being night time, they were determined to continue. Clavats started stringing up wires with lanterns hanging from them between the street lights and flag poles for additional light. They lit torches and candles and set them out over the town.

Those that had left by means of Yuke teleportation were the first to arrive back. Without a second though they joined in on the moving of the festivities. It was amazing, considering how hours ago, most these people were at each other's throats in panic, but the Clavat tribe was always quick to forgive and forget. They set about to helping one another and preparing for the ceremony as quickly as possible.

Soon the airships started to return and more and more people poured into the muddy streets. Noise and laughter filled the air once again, and within a few hours one would have never of known that tonight's activates were almost canceled.

"It's amazing," Althea said from where she was watching the town from the mayor's doorway. "It's amazing how quickly they all bounced back. Not afraid, or even worried at all about what happened."

"Why should they be!" Phedra beamed, "Layle was on the case! Were you worried, Queen Althea?"

"…No," she smiled up at the other girl. "I knew Layle would pull through."

"Speaking of Layle," Sherry walked up to the doorway, "There has been no sign of him. I've asked every incoming ship if they've seen him. Even had one fly over the aqueduct. He's nowhere to be found."

"He'll turn up," Phedra nodded to Althea. "Don't worry."

"Well, while we wait, shall we go meet the others at the airship dock, Your Majesty? They'll be landing soon."

"Yes, that's a fine idea, Sherry."

The High Commander led the way through the bustling night streets of Fum back to the edge of town where Althea's airship was landing. Admiral Fitzroy was already there, helping to coordinate ships arrivals and departures. As soon as the trio arrived he handed off his duties to a soldier and greeted the Queen.

"Queen Althea, you have no idea how happy I am to see you are safe," he took her hand and bowed his head to her.

"Thank you, Admiral, but you never needed to worry."

"Knowing that you were staying behind, even with High Commander Sherry, how could I not? Putting yourself in harm's way like that. Your Highness, if I may be so bold, it was a reckless choice. Next time you should leave the premises. Perhaps we should even force you."

"Now, Phaeolen, if you should try such a thing you will quickly find yourself in a sticky situation," Althea took her hand back and crossed her arms. "I do not go against my will quietly. You can ask Az, about that."

"Speaking of, Az," the admiral disregarded Althea's threat, "I heard he got away. What did the Crystal Bearer have to say about that?"

"We don't know," Sherry shook her head. "We're hoping he arrives with the evacuees to tell us just what he has to say."

"I see, well we've not seen him here yet. But you are welcome to wait with us, Your Highness."

The group waited while the evacuees were unloaded, including the children and Phedra's twin sister. Eugene rushed to her excited, proclaiming that he knew Layle would save the day. All the children crowded around her excited to be reunited. Phelia followed, smiling, her joy much more subdued than the children.

"Glad to see Layle is still apt at taking care of you."

The more expressive twin laughed at her sister, "Layle can take care of anyone. Save himself."

"Ain't that the truth," Keiss spoke up as he and Belle caught up with the group. "That's why he's so much trouble." The Guild Master bowed to Althea. Belle did a slight curtsey.

"Where is he, anyway?" Belle looked around the crowds of Clavats for the Crystal Bearer.

"No one knows," Althea shook her head. "He's not come back or tried to get in contact with anyone."

"Not again," Keiss pressed his palm to his forehead. "He better not make us go looking for him."

"Why don't we ask a Yuke to warp him here?" Belle nodded. "Let's get Bert to do it. Then we don't have to go looking."

The High Commander pointed at Belle with a smile and a nod, "That is an excellent idea."

The Queen's entourage made their way past the airship docks to where Bertalian was assisting their fellow Yuke's in returning the Clavat's to their village. Cid was with them helping to direct the Clavats back into town and letting them know what areas were the best way to travel.

With Bertalian was Metremoren from the Yuke's magic school at Selepation. They were assisting in retuning the evacuated Clavats as well.

"Bertalian," Sherry got the Yuke's attention just as soon as there was a pause in their duties. "We have a request."

"Yes, High Commander?"

"Can you bring the Crystal Bearer here with a spell?"

"Layle?" The Yuke tapped their fingers to the end of their helmet. "I can try, but there is no promise he will come."

"No promise?" Althea looked puzzled.

"If we could summon one to us at will, then Layle could have been returned to you a year ago." Bertalian nodded. "However the fact of the matter is, it's nearly impossible to summon a person. Warp magic is a derivative of summoning, but it requires that the other being called passes through at will."

"Or that the one attempting to contact the other can be pulled through by the other's will," Metremoren added onto the conversation. "As such, the most we could do is create a warp point near the Crystal Bearer, and hope that he willingly passes into it."

Keiss and Sherry snorted simultaneously, however only the Guild Master spoke, "He had better! I'm not wasting the night looking for him. Bert, make a warp point, please."

"Of course, Guild Master," the Yuke turned and raised their hands; they crafted a warp point while thinking of the Queen's bodyguard. On their end a tunnel took shape, but nothing passed through it.

"He may not come…" Metremoren looked at the tunnel. "There is no Yuke on the other side urging him through like with the evacuees."

"Layle knows what a warp point is!" Belle snipped, "He'd better use it."

"But he doesn't know where it leads." Bertalian shook their head.

"All the more reason he's likely to jump into it actually…" Cid nodded slowly. However the group found themselves staring at the dormant swirling tunnel for some time. It seemed Layle was not coming.

"…What if he's too hurt to use it?" Althea lowered her gaze and muttered. "Perhaps someone should go through and check on hi-" Before she could finish her sentence the tunnel's spiraling mist let off a flash of light. In an instant it spat out the Crystal Bearer before fading away. "Layle!" Althea exclaimed.

"It's the Crystal Bearer!" The children hollered, and just like before in the Cathedral they mobbed Layle before he or anyone else could react.

The Clavat chuckled and put out his hands trying to greet each of them as he walked forward. "Hi kids, hey, come on, I have to get to the Queen…"

He got past the last child and stopped to look at Althea. The Queen smiled and nodded her head at him, "I knew you could do it."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Maybe…" Althea looked him over and laughed just a bit, "Layle, you look like such a mess."

"Boy do you ever!" Belle shook her head.

"I agree," Sherry quirked an eyebrow, "What were you doing, rolling around in the mud?"

"And your arms… Is that blood?" Keiss waved his hand over him.

"For crying out loud, Layle," Phelia and Phedra shook their heads, "And we thought you made a mess when we were kids."

"Hey!" The Clavat snapped at them, "No one said saving the day wasn't messy work."

"And just how _did_ you save the day, Crystal Bearer?" Phaeolen looked at him. Disdain in his eyes.

"Well, I diverted the water, duh."

"But how? You were at the dam. The aqueduct you opened isn't automated? How did you get there? Further more how did you work the controls?"

"Those are some good questions," Sherry put her hands on her hips, "I too would like to know just how you did it."

Layle looked back and forth at the two military officials and frowned. "If you must know, I had a little help from the Yukes."

"…The Yukes?" The two Lilty officers responded.

"Yeah," Layle crossed his arms, "I didn't open the aqueduct. Didn't have to. I just planted some seeds." Belle's eyes lit up as Layle started talking. The Selkie girl started shaking her head mouthing the words 'stop' to Layle. But he kept talking. "Giant water lilies that pumped the water into the old duct. No need to operate anything."

"Giant… water pumping lilies?" The admiral looked confused.

"Do you _honestly_ expect me to believe that?"

"Yes," Metremoren spoke up from behind. Layle turned his head around, he hadn't noticed the other Yuke was there. "You took those lilies from my school." Layle blinked a few times at the Yuke and then turned back around. His eyes fell on Belle and he glared at her. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed back a 'what' at him. She did try to stop him.

"The Seleptation School?" Sherry looked surprised. "When did you go there?"

"He was there earlier in the day. Around the middle of the afternoon," The Yuke continued to speak. "You knocked the seeds from my hand… And took a few." The Yuke continued to face at Layle's back as they spoke, though he did not turn around to face them. "But how did you get them to work. Those seeds were petrified. Lifeless… How did you come by away to revive them?"

"Forget that!" The Admiral pointed at Layle, "How did you know to take them? If you were there so early, that means you were there before Az issued his threat."

"Yes, that's right…" Sherry took a step forward, "You used a plant to divert a flood before you knew there would be one." She continued forward until she was right in front of Layle glaring at him. "How did you know to take them?"

"I didn't," He shrugged. "I just took them."

"Why would you 'just take' a bunch of dead seeds?"

"Closet kleptomaniac?" The Crystal Bearer shrugged at her.

"You always seem to know what's going on before it happens. You've got strange ways of moving about. You're obviously keeping secretes… And every time you face off against Az he conveniently gets awa-"

"Hey!" Layle cut her off. Now he was glaring at the High Commander. "Don't you dare, say what you are implying. Because you're wrong."

"Am I!? You have to admit its suspicious! You just _happen_ to steal the very thing you'd need to save the day? You expect me to believe that?"

"I took them for a reason! Not to save the day, they just happened to be useful for it!"

"Oh yeah, then why did you take them?" She crossed her arms.

"I don't have to tell you _why._"

"Oh yes, you do. Tell me."

"Sherry, why don't you do me a favor, and go jump in the river, okay?"

The High Commander scowled and took a step back, she pointed at Layle and shouted, "Guards! I want you to arrest this Crystal Bearer!" All around them the groups faces lit up with shock.

"What for!"

"Isn't it obvious? For treachery against the crown, aiding and abetting a traitor, and conspiracy to commit treason."

"No!" The kids behind Layle swarmed around him grabbing at his legs and pulling his hands. "You can't take Layle! He's a hero! Stay away!" All at once their voices rang out in protest. Eugene stood in front holding his arms out as the soldier's responded to Sherry's call.

"Admit you're the traitor now, Layle, and maybe I won't have them cut off your head."

"How's about you get your own cut off!"

"Layle! Sherry!" Keiss put himself between the two, "Sherry call this off! Layle didn't do anything wrong! He's not the traitor! Why would he betray Althea!?"

"Keiss, I will not back down! Not until he explains himself! I want to know why he's always one step ahead of Az! Ahead of us! I want to know why he stole those seeds and went to that school!"

"Sherry!" The Guild Masters put his hands on her shoulders and shook her, the guards couldn't get to Layle through the kids. And now Phedra and Phelia were standing in their way pleading with them to stay back. Belle joined Keiss in trying to reason with Sherry.

Althea moved to help the kids block her guards, but the admiral grabbed her arm shaking his head.

"Well, Crystal Bearer? What's the truth!?" The High Commander shouted at him.

Layle looked to Keiss. The red head sighed and nodded to him. If it would get him off the hook then he had to come clean about the strange visions. "…The truth is… The truth is-"

"-I asked him for those seeds!" Althea shouted out a response. Everyone turned their heads to her. She was frowning, her fist clenched as she ripped her arms form Phaeolen. "I wanted them. That's why Layle took them."

"…You?" The seaweed haired Lilty looked on disbelief. "But why?"

"For practice." She took a deep breath and nodded to Layle, "Right? Isn't that why you came to get me during my outing with the admiral? So I could practice white magic on those seeds."

"Ah…Yeah…" Layle nodded, "That's right, you did cast cure on them."

She nodded firmly, "Right. I wanted to test my magic on something, something far gone. To see if I could heal it. The seeds… With the seeds, it was like, wanting to have someone heal my father. He was dormant. So were the seeds." She took a deep breath, "In the end I guess it was to my benefit that we needed them after all."

"…Althea…" Sherry frowned at her.

"It would take more than cure to awaken those seeds," Metremoren spoke up again. "They were essentially dead. The spell required to make them grow-"

"-Even Yukes do not cast that level of white magic," Bertalian interrupted the other. "It is a very difficult and rare spell… Not seen in ages."

"The ability to cast it lost when the Yuke Crystal shattered," the two turned to look at each other. "For Her Majesty to possess such a spell on her own is strange…"

Bertalian shook their head, "I have not taught nor have I thought to teach her anything that strong."

"What spell?" Layle asked the two. Their metal helmets turned back to him but they did not respond at first.

"…If the seeds worked, then she is not lying. Queen Althea has stumbled onto a spell she should not be able to cast." Bertalian nodded.

"Not only that, but you should _not_ cast it. Such a thing is dangerous. Altering to the Principal to bring back what's been lost."

"Altering to the principal?" Althea looked on confused. For a moment everyone was quiet. Contemplating what the Yukes had said. Layle glanced over at Althea, she raised her gaze to him questioning what the two Yukes meant. She knew that that spell had made her feel strange. Just what had she done? Could it have had a bat effect on her and the Crystal Bearer?

Finally Eugene broke the silence, "Hey! Can you call off the guards now! The Queen proved Layle's innocent!"

Sherry looked down at the boy, and then to her men. She nodded her head and they stood down. She then looked to Layle, still glaring. A look he returned to her before she turned her back to him. Without another world the Lilty High Commander left to go help with the rest of the evacuees' return.

Althea breathed a sigh of relief. Though now she had many more questions left in her head.

"Boy, Layle," Keiss shook his head at him, "You really know how to make the night exciting."

The Clavat shrugged, and his old childhood friend's laughed. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Phedra shook her head.

"Just thinking you've not changed at all." Phelia motioned up and down looking over his tuxedo, "Even right down to being a complete mess." The girls laughed.

Layle looked down at his clothing. "Well at least there's a proficient white mage about for my injuries," he looked over and smiled at Althea. The Queen's expression softened. "But I think I'm going to look a fright during our dance."

"Oh no you won't!" Belle snapped her fingers. "You've got a change of clothes on the ship, remember?"

"You want me to go this thing in my mercenary clothes?"

"No!" Belle put her hands on her hips, "You've got your Selkie outfit, remember?"

"…" Layle groaned, "Oh no…"

"Oh yes," Come on, Layle, get patched up so you can get changed in time for the party."

The Clavat sighed and looked at Keiss, "Hey, do you think it's too late for Sherry to just arrest me?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Belle stood outside in the hall, just on the other side of the door of Layle's room on the Queen's airship. She was looking out through the windows at the stars in the night sky. She could hear music playing outside, and see lights twinkling on the ground from where the Clavat Tribe had done their best to illuminate their water logged town. It had taken them several hours into the night, but they had managed to get things up and running again for the festival. True, the Crystal Blessing was supposed to happen at sunset, but now they planned to do it at midnight.

"Come on, Crystal Bearer!" Belle turned back around toward the door. "If you take any longer we're going to miss Althea's speech!"

"Do I _have_ to wear this? I could just put on my regular clothes."

"You are NOT going to this thing in your regular bumpkin clothes. They're messier than your tuxedo!"

Layle opened the door frowning, "They are not. There are no gaping holes in my regular clothes." The Clavat stood in the doorway of his room. He had changed out of his tuxedo and into the outfit Belle had tailor made for him. A flashy outfit that looked like it belonged on one of the more prominent and high-class Guild Members.

Layle wore a tan and red long sleeveless vest, with gold buttons and brown cord to keep it shut, and a flipped over blue collar. However the vest itself wasn't visible beyond its red pointed bottom, the blue collar and a smidge of the laced up top. Over it he wore a white coat with a wide neck trimmed off with the white fur of the Fenrir Wolves found up on the Holy Mountain. The jacket self was accented with a blue overlay running down its center, and silver cords that laced up back and forth across it to keep it shut. The jackets sleeves were over extended so that they had to be folded and cuffed up at the elbows. The upward turned extensions revealed more blue against the white decorated with a gold embroidered pattern. The back of it had a long red stripe down the middle, Belle had had the seamstress embroider Layle's rendition of the Clavat tribal symbol in the middle of the jacket's back, also in gold. He wore a pair of black pants that came down and covered up the dark brown boots he wore. The pants themselves had silver stitching up the sides, and covered the tops of the boots and the large buckles they sported.

"Well there might not be any holes, but they aren't fit for a party. And I'm not going to let you dance with me in that stupid chainmail jacket of yours."

"Dance with you?" The Clavat tilted his head at her with a curious look. "Who says I'm dancing with you."

"Huh, you did," she rolled her eyes, "Remember 'I might look a fright for our dance'?"

Layle shook his head at her, "I wasn't talking to you."

"And just who were you talking to then, hmn? I'm your date for the night! Or did you forget?"

"I was talking to Althea!"

"You were… talking to Althea?" Belle looked at him shocked for a moment. At first Layle thought she was upset or going to berate him for turning her down. But instead she laughed. The Selkie girl started to laugh. "To Althea! Ha! You're going to dance with Althea! That's a good one!"

"…Why is that so funny?"

Belle shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Come on! We're going to be late!" She pulled on his arm and dragged him down the hallway.

"Wait! Belle! Why is that so funny!" He shouted after her as she dragged him a long, but the Selkie girl didn't give him an answer.

* * *

The night sky over Fum was clear for as far as the eye could see. Across the dark blue and black sky constellations were scattered across the expanse. Forming familiar shapes, and some strange ones, starts twinkled in and out, and maybe if one was lucky there was a shooting start to be seen.

It was a perfect moonless night to be out celebrating the Crystals and all that they had brought them.

The tribe had set up a quick podium for Mayor Rolis and Queen Althea to give their speech from. It stood before the bandstand and over looked the dance floor that many had gathered around. The cobble stone paths leading through the field were now home to the vendors shops and games, and despite it being so late at night everyone was energized and excited.

"It's quiet the night," Admiral Fitzroy stood next to Althea at the foot of the bandstand. "With everything that has happened, to still be able to celebrate. The Clavat Tribe's Crystal has truly blessed them. It always seems they come out unscathed by the troublesome events of the world."

"It's because they don't worry," Althea looked up at the night sky, "They keep their feet on the ground and keep moving forward. It's something we could all learn to do."

"Ah-ha! Here they are!" Althea turned her head to see Cid greeting Belle and Layle as they came up to the stand. The old Lilty chuckled at Layle, "I always knew that if you kept hanging out with Selkies you'd turn into one!"

"That's not funny, Cid."

"You say that like there's something wrong with being a Selkie!" Belle lightly shoved him.

"Hey kids, can you keep the fighting to a minimum?" Keiss called to them form where he was standing on the edge of the bandstand.

"Who is he calling kids?" Layle turned to Belle and she shrugged.

"Layle," Althea nodded to him, "That outfit looks nice. It's lucky Belle had another for you."

"This thing?" He looked down at it and then back up at the Queen, "I feel like a drunken sailor that stumbled into his girlfriend's closet in the middle of night and put on whatever he could put his hands on."

"Congratulations!" Keiss laughed at him, "You've discovered how half the tribe dresses itself."

"Keiss!" Belle hissed at him, "You're the Guild Master. You shouldn't say such things."

"What? That most of the tribe is a bunch of drunken sailors?"

"No! That we wear outfits at random." Belle put her hands on her hips and raised her head high, "We've got a great sense of fashion."

"…" Keiss looked at Layle and shook his head. The red head had never been a traditional Selkie. Not for as long as Layle had known him. So of course, he thought the grandeur of some of their outfits was unnecessary. "Anyway, Althea!" Keiss motioned to her, "We're ready to get started."

The Admiral stepped aside and let the Queen make her way over to the podium. Mayor Rolis was standing there smiling and waiting for her. Keiss gave a shout and a whistle to get everyone's attention. Perhaps it was from years of screaming after Layle, or just from his time of having to raise his voice in the Selkie Guild, but the Guild Master could be heard over any loud ruckus.

"Now then!" Mayor Rolis started to speak, "Let me start off by saying, welcome to all of you! How thankful we are that we can be together tonight! Especially in light of the day's events! I am sure we can all agree, that tonight is truly a night to celebrate all that our Crystal has given us! Not just our bounty! And our good fortune! But each other! And a member of our tribe so capable to help keep our community safe and sound from those that would do it harm!"

The Clavats in the crowd applauded and cheered. Belle nudged Layle in the side with a telltale smile. He rolled his eyes at her. He thought this speech was supposed to be about the Crystal, not about him.

"And on such a momentous night, we are honored to be graced by Her Majesty, Queen Althea sol Alfitaria, here to partake in our humble festivities! And to celebrate our Crystal's Blessing this lovely night!" The Mayor motioned to Althea and the crowd clapped thunderously.

The Queen stepped forward and waved to everyone, she waited for the crowd to die down before she spoke.

"Before I begin, I want to say to all of you, how happy I am that you invited me to be part of this festival. There's nothing I want more for our kingdom, than for all of us to stand together and be able to celebrate everything that we have." She extended her arms outward and smiled with a nod to them. "The original speech I had planned for tonight was to speak to you all about how much I appreciate your tribe. How wonderful the Clavat Tribe is, and how your culture and influence is essential to the survival of our Kingdom… But you all know that already." She lowered her hands and looked out over the crowd.

"I see all of you, tonight, dressed up as Selkies, Lilties and Yukes. I see faces from all around the world, and I've met and spoken to many of you." Her eyes fell on the front row where Phedra, Phelia, and the kids were gathered. "And I've made friends with just as many. You all already know that without the Fields of Fum, most of the country would go hungry. Without your hard work and effort, Alfitaria would collapse… But what we never talk about is your spirit. The Clavat Tribe, Crystal's blessing or not, has the strongest spirit in all of Alfitaria. I've never seen a group of people, so quick to recover, to carry on, to be so unafraid. Your resilience and confidence in each other and in there being a better tomorrow is astounding." Althea lifted her head up from the front row and looked out over the fields. "There is a terrible person out there. And there are many more terrible things and people in this world that would follow him, or do us harm, and yes, sometimes we panic thinking about it. Sometimes we get angry not being able to stop them- but the Clavat tribe has shown, and two very dear friends of mine from your tribe have taught me, not to worry. Not to worry about the people and things we can't change. If we keep our feet on the ground, and stay confident in ourselves and in each other, even if a great flood were to come and sweep all of this away, we can keep working towards something much better."

Althea looked out toward the Crystals, "I'm so happy, that each and everyone one of you is here. Without your confidence, Alfitaria would fall. Truly the Clavat tribe is the backbone of my kingdom." She clasped her hands together, "And I hope that your Crystal's light shines on in it forever, sharing that brilliant resilience for many generations to come!"

The crowd let out a resounding cheer and applauded as Althea stepped aside and let the mayor speak again. Rolis took out a book, and ancient tome passed down through the generations.

"Now then! The other elders are at their Crystals, let us being!" The old man began to read out loud from his book. Even though he was far from any of the tribe's four Crystals, it seemed like the words he was reading caused a faint light to rise up from the pages. Out across the fields, the white light of the Clavat Crystals started to glow. All around Fum, the four other Clavats positioned at the Crystals' bases were reading simultaneously.

The Queen looked out glancing this way and that to see light rising up toward the night sky. Everyone in the crowd looked out over the fields.

Belle wrapped an arm around Layle's startled by how bright it was becoming despite the sun being gone. The group of kids in the front row were chuckling and smiling. The light grew and grew until at once all four crystals flashed, filling the entire field with light for a brief moment, and then it faded, tricking upward towards the starry skies.

There was a moment of silence, only broken when Mayor Rolis slammed his book shut.

"Let the festivities, BEGIN!" He raised his arms and the Clavat's cheered. The band that had been sitting on the stand quiet struck up a tune. And the crowd on the dance floor thinned out to its edges. Maybe people went to go explore what booths had been moved out of the city to get food or play more games. The rest started dancing on the large wooden dance floors set up in the fields. They clapped and cheered and moved back and forth in the fast paced high-stepping way that Clavats danced. Their heels clicked the wood and the backs of each other's shoes.

The kids immediately wanted to go get more food and play more games, dragging Phedra and Phelia this way and that. Althea made her way to the end of the bandstand her eyes fixed on Layle. The Clavat had promised to dance with her. However as she reached the end of the steps Admiral Fitzroy held out his hand to her.

"Queen Althea," she stopped and looked at him, "May I have a dance?"

"A dance?" Instinctively she shook her head, and without thinking gave her usual answer, "Thank you, Admiral but I don't feel like dancing."

The man retracted his hand. He had figured she'd say as much, she usually did.

"You don't feel like dancing?" Layle shook his head puzzled. "Why not?"

Althea turned back to the Clavat, it wasn't that she didn't feel like it. She just didn't want to dance with anyone else. "I-I just…" She glanced at Phaeolen, she couldn't accept Layle's invitation to dance after claiming she didn't want to. At least not right in front of the Admiral. Why did she lie to him? "I need a moment." She nodded at Pheaolen and then walked past the both of them out to the cobble stone path leading into the fields.

"See," Belle nodded to Layle, "Told you, you weren't going to dance with her."

"Well, it's been a stressful day for the Queen." The admiral crossed his arms. "If she wants to spend the night resting we should let her."

Belle scoffed, "She'd have turned you down even if nothing had happened today. Right, Layle?" Belle turned her head back to her date. The Clavat was gone. "Layle?" She looked around confused. Just over the heads of the crowd she caught sight of Layle walking quickly down the cobble stone paths, his attention fixed ahead.

Just where was he going now? He truly did just love to take off without notice.

* * *

The Queen stood before the Clavat Crystal she and Layle had made their way to earlier that day. She was looking into its soft white light. Seeing that glow spread out over the field had been such a beautiful site. Althea leaned forward and ran her fingers over the vines slowly creeping up the base of the crystal she stood in front of and smiled. The Clavat's Crystals were not closed off from anyone. Anyone could come up to them and touch them, unlike the Selkie Crystal kept in the ocean, or the Lilty Crystal guarded every hour of the day. Anyone could walk through the fields and touch them just to do so. Or harm them…

To think this place had almost been washed away.

"Hey," Althea pulled her hand back startled. She thought someone was calling to her not to touch the glowing rock. But when she turned her head she saw Layle, leaning against the side of the crystal. Just how had he snuck up on her so quickly? His arms and legs were crossed as he leaned against the crystal for support. "Last time I checked, I was due for a dance with a pretty girl. You wouldn't happen to know where she ran off to, would you?"

Althea opened her mouth to speak as a smile spread across her face, "You, you always say such ridiculous things." She looked away from him back at the crystal before her. "No wonder Belle's always getting so mad with you. If you keep saying things you like that you don't mean, she'll hit you again."

"Hey, now," Layle pushed off his leaning spot and walked over to her, sticking his hands in the pockets of his costume. "I never say anything like that that I don't mean."

"…Really?" She thought for a moment that it shouldn't surprise her. It wasn't the first compliment he paid her. It wouldn't be the last. But lately the compliments stuck to her in a different way. Althea reached up and curled the ribbon of her hair piece around her index finger.

"…So why did you run from Fitzroy? Not that I blame you or anything…"

"I wasn't running away. I just- I just didn't want to get bound up in something political. I just wanted to enjoy the festival tonight."

"Something political?" He scrunched up one side of his face questioningly.

"Yes, I just… Accepting a dance from another noble. People talk. I just, don't feel like hearing that tonight."

"And, accepting a dance from me?" He slightly tilted his head toward her.

"It's different…" Althea stared into the Crystal's light not looking up at him. But rather looking at the image of him reflected on its surface.

"So people won't talk if you dance with a commoner?" She didn't respond. That was really true. She was sure a rumor would crop up no matter what. It was just, she supposed she didn't care if it was a rumor about her and Layle.

"And enjoy the festival?" Layle laughed slightly breaking the silence. He looked around holding open his arms. "You're all the way over here alone. Everyone is back towards the center of the fields dancing." He looked up at the starry night sky over head. The music from the Clavat's festival was loud enough that it could be heard even out this far from the band. And the sounds of the dancers' feet could be heard just under the tone of the music. "If you want to enjoy it, you have to be out there dancing too."

"Oh, I-" She looked up at him smirking. "I couldn't anyway- that dance they are doing, I don't really know it. So I'd just be waiting for a different song anyway. I may as well wait out here right?"

"If you want to wait for a different song you'll be waiting all night. That's the only kind of music they play." Layle crossed his arms. "You don't know how to do a Fum Step?" She shook her head. "You mean to tell me that they put you through all this, fancy training, but they don't teach you to dance anything other than a waltz?" Althea shook her head at him and he rolled his eyes. "Come on then," Layle reached down and took her hand. "Let's go, I'll show you how-"

"What? No-!" Althea pulled her hand back.

"Why not?"

"Layle, I'm not, I'm grateful, but I don't want to start learning that dance out there on the floor." She crossed her arms. "I'd just fall all over myself. It's much too complicated. And I'm sure Sherry would love you for that, if tomorrow's headlines are pictures of me making you trip all over the dance floor instead of news about the Veo Lu Dam and Fum being saved."

"Oh, come on, no one's going to print that…" She didn't verbally respond. She just raised an eyebrow to him. "…Okay, okay… Well how about right here?" He smiled at her. "There's no one here. And the music is loud enough."

"…" Althea looked back at the white crystal before her. A dancing lesson with Layle? It had been over a year. And she did promise him... "Alright." She turned to him and held out her hand. The Clavat took it and reached down to grab her other.

"Alright, just face me… Normally you don't hold hands, but since it's your first time. I'll help you keep balance." Althea nodded. "Alright, you start on your right foot. Lift it up until it's in line with your left knee." Layle raised his leg as he gave her instructions. The Queen did the same as he did. "Now, kick out, then bring it back up to your knee- and put it down." Althea did as she was shown looking down at their feet before looking up at him. "You have to stomp at the end."

"Stomp?" she tilted her head.

"Yes, stomp. Remember your shoes have metal bottoms. They have them for stomping. You stomp the dance its part of the song. The clicking of your heels adds to the beat. The louder they click, the better the song. So stomp."

She chuckled, "You're shoes don't have a metal bottom."

"Well Belle and her crazy ideas about dressing up- never mind. Just stomp this time. But now use your left leg." Layle and the Queen repeated the action, this time she raised her left leg, swung it out, then in, and stomped it down.

"Great! See it's not hard."

"Isn't that just the first step…?"

"The second one isn't hard either. It's nearly the same. Lift your right leg, swing it out, cross it over your left leg, swing it back out, and stomp." Althea watched him move his legs. As soon as he was done he waited for her to imitate him. The Clavat then told her to do it again with her other leg. "See, it's not complicated. Now, do those four movements faster."

"Faster…" Althea lifted her legs again and steadily picked up the pace of her dance. Layle continued to hold onto her hands as she moved. Every time she stomped, she bounced just a bit. "Now what?"

"Now do it while turning." Layle started to go through the motions with her guiding her to slowly move in a clockwise motion. "When you stomp just move your foot to the side, you'll naturally start to-" He stopped talking and pulled Althea up right as she stumbled the first time. "Start to turn." He kept leading her around in the circle hanging onto her hands to keep her from falling. Of course there was a reason Clavat's didn't hold hands while they danced. It put them too close to each other. Every now and again the tip of Althea's shoe would connect with his knee. An action that both made her fall and apologize.

Finally she pulled her hands back shaking her head. "It- it's just not for me. Perhaps we can just… Dance together later."

Layle rubbed just below his left knee and shrugged. "No one's perfect the first time."

"But, Layle, those steps were simple… I've seen Clavat's twisting and turning, and jumping…"

"Yeah there are some elaborate steps." He watched her cross her arms.

"I think I'll stick to waltzing… It seems like it's much less damaging on my partner anyway." She smiled at him as he stood up straight.

"Hey, didn't we already go through this about you giving up…" He pointed his finger at her. "Someday you're going to do this dance with me."

The Queen smirked at him and turned to the side holding her head up like she was going to refuse him. "Well then, I suggest you get some knee guards from Keiss. Because this is going to take a lot of lessons."

The Clavat shook his head and was ready to retort when he heard his name called. Both Althea and Layle tuned to see Belle making her way around the cobble stone path that wrapped around the fields.

"There you two are! I swear I've been walking up and down this field forever."

"Sorry, Belle," Layle rubbed the side of his face. He'd forgotten she was supposed to be his 'date' for the night.

"Well! Now that you've found you, are you ready for our dance?" She held her hand out to him.

"Ah, well," He looked back at the Queen. He guessed for now the lesson was done.

"…Go on," Althea nodded to him "I'll be right behind you two, I promise." Layle kept his eye on her as he reached out for Belle's hand. The brunette grabbed him and pulled him back along the path. Layle continued to look back for the first few steps at the Queen. She smiled at him and waved.

As soon as Layle turned his attention back to Belle she lowered her head and sighed. Their second dance together hadn't been so great, had it? She looked down at her feet, and the dancing shoes she wore. Carefully Althea lifted her leg and kicked outward before snapping it back in and stomping on the ground.

* * *

"What were you two doing out there anyway?" Belle held fast to Layle's hand as she led him back to the center of the party.

"Just a dancing lesson."

Belle shook her head, "Okay, what were you really doing?"

"I just told you, Belle."

"Layle, don't lie to me. What? Were you two doing something you shouldn't have been?" She smirked deviously at him.

"…Why don't you believe me?"

"Um, because Althea doesn't dance. Duh. We keep having this conversation like you don't remember having it five minutes before hand."

The Crystal Bearer stopped walking and let Belle slip from his hand, "Yes she does."

"No she doesn't, Layle." Belle turned around and put her hands on her hips. Just behind her was the path to the dance floor. "I've never seen Althea dance."

"I've danced with her before. …Hell, tonight makes twice. She dances."

The Selkie girl shook her head at him. "Layle, I've been coming with Althea to these parties and events for over a year. I've never seen her dance. Ever. She turns everyone who asks her down. Just like she did to the Admiral. She does. NOT. Dance."

"…Really?" He looked back over his shoulder at the way that they came. Althea still hadn't caught up. "Are you sure?" The Clavat turned back to look at his date for the night.

"Yes. I'm sure. She dances with no one." Belle looked over her shoulder as the band struck up another song. "Come on, you owe me at least one dance tonight." The brunette leaned forward and grabbed his hands pulling him back towards the party smiling. But Layle himself was slightly confused. He knew Althea danced. So why didn't she?

* * *

By the time Althea arrived back at the center of the festival, Sherry was on the lookout for her. The High Commander scolded her for walking off on her own and assured her she'd be giving Layle a piece of her mind later for once again letting her out of his sight. No amount of explaining from Althea could stop the woman form blaming him. Eventually she gave up trying to defend him. It was just that between Sherry and Layle things were meant to be this way she guessed.

The Queen resumed her place on the stand among the guests of honor for the festival to look out over the dancers. Though she was now the only one sitting and watching the dance take place. The Guild Master and High Commander made their way out onto the dance floor; even Cid was out among the Clavats doing his best to keep up with their dance. Phelia and Phedra were dancing in a circle with the kids, and Clause was watching from the side clapping away with a smile on his face. Everyone was taking part in celebrating the night's festival, and celebrating another defeat over the Lilty Nation.

"Do you care to dance now, My Queen?" Althea looked up from her seat to see Fitzroy standing over her. He had his hand held out to her. Yet again she declined.

"I'm afraid not… I'm not very skilled at Clavat dances. I just like to watch."

The Admiral pulled his hand back and nodded. "You often watch, Queen Althea. Even at Lilty events."

"Just… Waiting for the right partner." She looked back out over the dance floor. To herself, Althea wondered if that statement sounded rude. Part of her felt she should explain to Phaeolen it wasn't that she thought poorly of him. She just didn't want to dance with him. The group of bodies on the floor were all moving up and down. Their stomping feet added to the intensity of the music, just as Layle said. She saw men and women twirling, a few dancing but crouching low to the ground and kicking their feet way out, some of the girls were twirling their dresses as they turned on the floor. There were so many elaborate steps. She thought she'd never be able to pull them off.

As they over looked the outdoor dance floor, the band struck up the final song of the evening. A fast pace reprise of an ancient tune. Villages and cities used to play it at their Crystal Festivals after gathering myrrh to keep the miasma that consumed the world at bay. For the most part now, the song had fallen out of use. Only used during special occasions. The Clavat Tribe believed that the tune helped revitalize their bond with their Crystals. And tonight, in their white lights, and with individuals gathered from every tribe, they hoped it would strengthen their bonds of togetherness.

The large dance party slowly filtered out from the center of the floor making a large open space in the middle of the wooden floor. Couples and dance partners switched in and out of the circle, each group of pairs performing more elaborate steps than the last. Even Keiss and Sherry and Bertalian and Cid had made their way into the center circle at some point. Most notably Keiss' natural Selkie agility made the midair twist and turns the highlight of his steps with the High Commander. Bertalian's body was long; and the Yuke and former Head of Crystal Research created a dancing pattern that had Cid high-stepping around the councilmen's legs as they kicked and swung them out low to the ground.

Each group that came and went got a round of applause from the crowd. Even Althea clapped amazed at how well her friends could pull off their own interpretations of the Clavat's dance.

Finally Belle pulled Layle out onto the floor. The brunette Selkie held onto the ends of her modified ball gown and bowed to her partner. Layle returned the gesture and as the two stood they started to dance. Belle immediately started to turn around and around as she stepped around the Clavat. For a moment Layle just danced in place before jumping toward her. The Selkie girl jumped back and the two started to lift their legs high, swinging out their feet in a series of kicks. Each time making sure the heels of their feet connected to one another.

On the last few kicks the bottoms of their feet connected and the pushed upward. Whether by Layle's magic, or the force of their legs alone the two seemed to scale upward, if only for a moment and flipped in the air. When they landed the process repeated, each time they pulled back a bit further from each other before using the other to launch upward. Their dance ended on their last flip up, when Belle turned her body to spin the air and Layle landed down one knee. The two bowed to each other again as the crowd clapped.

"They make a good pair, don't you think, My Queen?"

"Hmn?" Althea stopped clapping and looked up at Fiztroy, "Who does Phoaelen?"

"The Crystal Bearer and the Selkie photographer. They make a good couple. Evenly matched, I'd say."

"…" Althea watched Belle and Layle rejoin the crowd laughing and talking. Their dance had been something to see. She lowered her hands and blinked a few times thinking about how she couldn't manage the simplest form of this dance without tripping. "I suppose your right. They are very good together aren't they…"

For the rest of the night's performances Althea clapped a little less enthusiastically. Her heart just wasn't in the festivities any more.

* * *

**A/N:**Woot! chapter thirty! *flops over* I originally wanted this to be a two chapter update, but I realized that was too too long. Thank you again to all of you reading this and those of you that leave reviews! And please! Go look a **NekoChronicle's** stuff! She's super talented! You've probably seen her FFCC:TCB art work around and honestly I'm flabbergasted that she reads my fiction! I'll see you all next update!


End file.
